


A Challenge to Love

by lilydahlia, SpartacusOftheTARDIS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Light BDSM, Ownership, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rating: NC17, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 133,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartacusOftheTARDIS/pseuds/SpartacusOftheTARDIS
Summary: A series of challenges lead to unexpected places
Relationships: Joey Summerby/Zoey Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Zoey Summers was the kind of girl who really tried not to dwell on what people thought of her. Some people thought she was a slut, some people thought she was just a flirt, but mostly it was just that she liked boys in general. Of course, there was one boy that she just couldn’t stand. That boy was Joey Summerby. He was a year older and he had dated her best mate, Susan Bones, for a while before breaking her heart.

Oh yes, she hated him. He’d taken Susan’s virginity and then ignored her and finally broke up with her. But this year, Susan was finally happy again with Michael Corner. Zoey wasn’t overly fond of Mike, but at least he was better than that jerk, Joey.

Of course, this being his last year, Joey was made captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Zoey was one of the fastest chasers besides Gryffindor’s Katie Bell. She lived to feel the wind in her hair and on her skin. During the past week of practices, it seemed like nothing pleased the captain. No one was fast enough. And Zoey was two seconds away from quitting. But Susan had talked her into staying as she always did. 

“You love Quidditch too much to let Joey ruin it for you,” she’d said this morning.

Quidditch practice had run long that afternoon and Zoey had more than enough of Joey’s mouth. She headed to the locker rooms while everyone else decided to head back to the castle to shower. Zoey had barely entered the room before she began stripping. She didn’t even notice anyone else in the room before she stepped into one of the shower stalls and turned on the warm spray, letting it wash over her sore muscles.

Joey was in the corner of the locker room, getting ready for his own shower, hidden in the shadows to someone not paying attention. He watched with amusement as Zoey undressed, clearly not noticing his presence. He'd almost said something but then she'd started stripping and, as annoying as her mouth could be, her body was pretty nice to look at. As she moved into the shower, he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes, his body reacting to what he was seeing. If he could do it without her talking too much, he wouldn't mind spending an afternoon alone with her. 

Zoey was oblivious of the eyes watching her. She lathered up her hair, massaging her scalp as she closed her eyes. She felt so much better, washing off the grime of practice from her skin. She knew that her other best mate, Brian Stebbins, would be wondering where she was, but she needed some time to mull things over. They had lost their virginity to each other over the summer, but they hadn’t really had a conversation about what that meant. 

She didn’t want to lose her best friend over a stupid decision like that, but she knew the conversation needed to be had at some point in the next week. It was a completely horrible first time. Nothing really pleasurable about it and it hurt. But Zoey didn’t want to tell Brian that. She was afraid of hurting his feelings with her bluntness. 

Washing the soap from her hair, Zoey looked up at a sound and her eyes landed on Joey.

“What the hell are you doing here, Summerby?” she scowled.

Joey smirked at her reaction, and the fact that she didn't even attempt to cover herself. “At the moment? Enjoying the show.”

Too late Zoey came to the realization that he had seen everything and he was still looking at her. And she was completely naked. Her cheeks reddened, but she went back to what she was doing, vowing just to ignore him. 

“Enjoy it all you want, you’re not touching me,” she replied, lathering up a cloth as she began to wash her arms and over her breasts.

Joey rolled his eyes at her, still watching while continuing to undress for his own shower. “Getting ahead of yourself thinking I wanted to, Summers. Show was a lot better before you added dialogue.”

Zoey caught a glimpse of Joey’s abs as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was fit and she found herself licking her bottom lip as she watched him push his trousers off. “Your tone was implying you wanted to,” she smirked. “You know better than to talk shit to me. I’ll dish it right back.”

“Yes, Summers, I'm fully aware that shit comes out of your mouth constantly. I have to listen to it.” He noticed her eyes on him as he pushed off his trousers and smirked as he started to push off his boxers, watching her bite her lower lip as he did. He started to say something but decided against it. He was already tired of her banter, no matter how great of a body she had. 

Zoey rolled her eyes at him and tried her best to look away as her eyes followed the path of his clothes. She was actually enjoying the view herself, but she had to remind herself that she hated him and would never do anything with him. “Oh suck it, Summerby,” she snorted, resuming her bathing. 

“Not my area of expertise, I'll let you handle the sucking,” he retorted, going to the stall beside hers to start showering. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she smirked, leaning over the stall to look down at him. “Although, I don’t think there’s much there to suck if you ask me.” Okay, so she was lying, he did have a nice package, but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“A mouth as big as yours is hard to fill, Summers, that's not on the bloke.” Joey shot back as he began washing up. “But if you need to inspect again, I'm right here.”

Zoey snorted. To hear him talk, he wanted her to inspect him. “Oh please,” she said, returning to her shower. “You’d shit a brick if I came over there and actually handled you.”

“Is that what blokes usually do with you?” He asked with a laugh. “I think you've been doing it wrong. I could give you a lesson or two.”

“Oh really?” she asked, arching a brow, ignoring his question. “I had no idea you knew how to suck your own dick. No doubt you have to masterbate constantly to get any action at all.” Zoey smirked as she leaned down to wash her feet, disappearing from his view.

“We already went over this. I'm not the expert, clearly neither are you, but I can talk a girl through sucking my dick all day. If blokes shit bricks when you touch them, you should get better.” Joey was relieved when she ducked out of sight. Despite his aversion to her mouth, the sight of her and the talk of oral sex had him harder than he wanted to be. 

Zoey clenched her jaw as she stood back up. Every retort that came to mind didn’t sound right. “Oh you think you can just teach someone to suck your dick, huh?” she laughed. “Hogwarts doesn’t need sex education classes. I think we could all do without your tutelage on that subject.”

Joey rolled his eyes again, stepping under the spray to rinse. “Just because you are too dumb to learn doesn't mean I can't teach. It's not hard to tell someone how you like to have your dick sucked.”

Rinsing out her hair again, Zoey snorted as she rinsed the soap from her body. “I am far from dumb,” she muttered, knowing he couldn’t hear her. She was always at the top of the class. Maybe she wasn’t at the same level as Hermione Granger, but Zoey was no pushover.

She turned off the water in her stall and wrapped up in a towel before she went to prop against the wall next to his stall to look in on him. “All right, Summerby,” she said, examining her nails. “You think you can teach someone how to suck dick like a pro? Well, challenge accepted. That is, if you’re not afraid.”

Joey chuckled, amused at her reaction. “Afraid of what, you biting it off? Rule one, no teeth.” He turned more fully to her, his eyes traveling slowly down her body, then back up to her eyes. “Rule two, you have to get close enough to touch it.” He knew she would take that as a challenge, if he knew her at all. 

Zoey never backed down from a challenge and even though she deeply disliked Joey, she wasn’t about to back down now. And, well, even though he was an ass, she did think he was sort of good looking. She licked her bottom lip and let her eyes travel the length of his body. “Any other rules I should know about?” she asked as she dropped her towel and walked into his shower stall. 

Joey watched her come closer with a raised eyebrow. Was she really going to do this? “Not until you get to it,” he snarked, he wouldn't believe she was going to do it until her mouth was around him. 

Zoey arched a brow at him, a slow smirk curling her lips. She wasn’t sure if he was going to let her do this, but she was all in. She walked closer, coming inches away from him before she dropped down to her knees. She grasped his erection firmly and closed her eyes as she took him into her warm mouth. She lightly swirled her tongue around him, licking all of the water off before she pulled back to look up at him.

Joey couldn't help a groan as she took him into her mouth, reaching down to slide his hand into her hair. “Seems you have a pretty good idea of what to do there, Summers,” he began, looking down into her eyes. “But, no one told you to stop,” he finished, pulling her back to his cock with the hand on her head.

Zoey grinned to herself before she continued, taking him into her mouth again. She moved his cock in and out of her mouth twice before she licked a trail down his shaft as she stroked him slowly. She teased him, swirling her tongue over his tip before she took him into her mouth and began sucking him and stroking him at the same time.

Joey hissed with pleasure as she teased him, his hand fisting in her hair. “Fucking hell, Summers, I didn't realize how much practice you've had doing this. Are you this good at other stuff too?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed around his member, enjoying the light tug of his hand gripping her hair. She really was surprising herself more than him even though she’d had a few practice blow jobs with Brian last year. She sped up the pace, licking and sucking faster. She wondered just how fast she could make him come.

Joey's hips bucked forward as she picked up the pace, and for a moment he feared this would end embarrassingly fast. He wondered for a moment who taught her so well, but lost his train of thought as she took him back into her mouth. “Keep that up, Summers, and you'll get a treat.”

Zoey moaned softly at the feel of him going deeper into her mouth. It was a good thing she didn’t really have a gag reflex or she’d have choked or bitten down when he did that. She was more determined than she usually was to make him finish, but she was in no hurry now that she knew he was enjoying the feel of her tongue bathing his cock. 

She pulled back and smirked up at him, stroking him slowly again. “Oh really? You going to come in my mouth, huh?” she teased as she pulled him back into her mouth and continued.

Joey groaned, tightening his grip on her hair. “Fuck yeah, and you're going to swallow every fucking drop of it,” he panted, watching her intently now. He could feel his balls tightening as she continued and he knew it wouldn't take much more, not that he'd ever tell her that. Let her be surprised. 

She could feel him getting harder and even starting to tense up and the thought crossed her mind to get up and leave, but she had to prove her point. She rolled her tongue around his erection over and over as she sucked him. He had to be really close to coming and she wanted to know how he tasted.

Joey's fingers twisted in her hair again as he watched her take him deep in her mouth. Their eyes met for a moment and he could see that she wanted him to come. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned as he pressed his hips hard at her and came. 

When he came, Zoey kept swallowing and licking until it was all gone before she stood and wiped her mouth. She gave him a smirk as she moved past him to walk under the warm water of his shower, letting the water wash over her entire body. “Guess I don’t need those lessons,” she said, wiping the water from her face. 

Joey took a moment to catch his breath before turning to her. “No, I'd say someone gave you that lesson before me. We're not through yet, though.” He ran a finger slowly up her back as she rinsed herself, grinning as she shivered. “Your turn now.”

Zoey turned to face him, arching a curious brow. “My turn?” She didn’t even think he would consider returning the favor. “I didn't think you'd be interested in doing that.”

Joey slid a finger up her side to her breast, focusing on her body to avoid her eyes. He didn't need her to know what he was thinking at the moment. He slowly traced a circle around her nipple, cautious in case she stopped him. “You're the one who said you were good at other stuff…” he said casually with a shrug. 

“And what? You're going to just fuck me now to see if I was lying?” she asked, sucking in a breath at the feel of his fingers on her body. Despite her hatred of him, her body reacted to his touch, even though she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

Feeling more confident that she wouldn't slap him, he slid his hand over her breast, gently fondling it. He could see her body responding to him and it made him grin wickedly at her, even if she wouldn't look at him. “That was the plan, if you don't mind.”

Zoey glanced up at him, catching the grin on his face before it faded. The curve of his lips made her want to kiss him, but she mentally slapped herself for the thought. “I don't mind as long as you know this doesn't mean I don't still hate you,” she said looking at him fully.

He finally met her eyes, amused at the defiance he saw there. “I wouldn't expect anything less, Summers.” He moved his other hand to press between her legs, groaning softly as he felt how wet and hot she was. He leaned down to crush her mouth in a heated kiss right as he slid his middle fingers inside her. “Fucking Merlin, you're tight,” he said breathlessly between kisses. “My cock's going to stretch that pussy open for you.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched hers. It wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't the kind of sweet kiss she generally liked. But she wasn't about to complain. She moaned softly into his mouth as his finger curled inside her and she flicked her tongue out to meet his, deepening the kiss. She stepped closer, pressing her body against his. Her hands moved up his arms, coming to rest on his neck, brushing gently over his gorgeous tanned skin. “Gods, yes,” she hissed. 

Joey wrapped his other arm around her, holding her flush to him as he backed her against the wall, continuing his fervent kisses as she arched against him. “I'm going to make you come so hard, Summers,” he mumbled against her lips, his fingers moving quickly inside her. 

She moaned as she rode his fingers, her eyes opening to look up at him. “You’d better,” she whispered, relaxing against the wall. She never would’ve imagined this happening, but now that it was she couldn’t help but give herself over to the moment. 

Joey gave her a searing look, growling softly as he twisted his fingers inside her before rubbing his thumb against her clit eagerly. “Come on my fingers first, you know you want to.”

Zoey knew she couldn’t last much longer with his fingers pleasuring her. “Gods, yes,” she said, gripping his shoulders to give her more leverage as she moved her hips frantically against his fingers. She was so close already that she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

Joey groaned, he could tell she was close and so fucking tight, he couldn't wait to be inside her. He was determined to finish what he started first though, and he leaned close to her ear to whisper roughly. “Come, Summers. Now.”

She thought about trying to hold out for a few moments longer, but her body disagreed and she groaned loudly as she came hard all over his fingers. One simple command and she couldn’t do anything else but obey. “Fuck, Summerby,” she said, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. “How did you get so good with your hands?” she panted.

Joey had to hold back a moan as she fell apart at his command. He'd been with several girls, but never like this. Something about Zoey made him want to take control, show her she didn't always have to be in charge. He pulled his hand back from her with a slick sound, looking her in the eyes as he cleaned her juices from his fingers with his mouth. Suddenly he grasped her sides and lifted her against the wall, rocking his hardness against her. “Practice,” was all he growled as she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Practice is always the answer,” she moaned, feeling his hard cock press against her opening. Just the sight of him licking her juices off his fingers was enough to get her hot again. Even though he was a jerk, Zoey found herself wanting to volunteer to be his practice partner whenever he wanted.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she squirmed against him, needing to feel him deep inside her. “Fuck me,” she whispered, leaning forward to nip his bottom lip.

Joey pressed her hard against the wall to adjust his grip to her thighs, leaning in to kiss her hard again. He took a moment to line himself up before pressing up into her. A groan escaped his lips as he pumped deeper into her, she was tighter than he had anticipated. Finally their hips met and he rested fully inside her, pulling back to look at her flushed face. “Big enough for you, Summers?”

Zoey liked the sounds he made as he slowly pushed inside her. It didn’t hurt but it was a little uncomfortable until he had pushed all the way in to the hilt. She squirmed slightly, getting used to the feeling of him, her legs tightening around his waist. She felt like he filled her perfectly, like Brian hadn't been able to. 

“Yes,” she hissed, digging her fingers into his shoulders again. 

Joey moved one hand to her jaw, gripping it lightly to make her look at him as he rocked up against her. “I'm going to fuck you now, Zoey, and you're going to scream my name when you come.” He pulled back slightly and thrust hard back into her to punctuate his point, keeping his eyes on hers. 

That was the first time he had called her by her given name and she kind of liked the sound of it coming from him. Her eyes held his as a pant followed by a moan escaped her lips at the motion of his hips thrusting against hers. “Yes,” she replied, biting her bottom lip.

Moving his hand back to her thigh, he began to make fuller strokes. He leaned forward to catch her nipple as it bounced in his face, sucking hard and scraping his teeth along it gently. “Fuck, I didn't think you'd be this tight, Summers,” he said, muffled against her breast. 

She was about to blurt out that she had only done it once, but she didn’t want him knowing that she was having her second time with him. Zoey arched against him, the feel of his tongue bathing her breasts sending her closer to the edge. “You like it, then, hmm?” she asked, her hips finding a steady rhythm with his strokes. 

Joey's breath hitched as they fell into a rhythm together, their bodies moving as one. _This fuck has no right feeling so good_ , he thought as he kissed up her chest to her neck. “Doesn't matter,” he breathed hard against her ear, his movements quickening. “The question is do you like it?”

Zoey moaned louder as his lips touched a sensitive spot on her neck. Her nails dug into his back as tingles went through her body. She started to clench around him and arched against him. “It’s not bad,” she admitted. No way in hell was she telling him how good it really was.

Joey growled against her neck, his fingers tightening their grip on her thighs. Why did she have to be so infuriating? With a slight movement he changed his angle just enough to brush her clit with each thrust. He could feel how close she was, why couldn't she just admit it? Kissing under and behind her ear he spoke roughly again. “I know you're right fucking there, Zoey, don't forget to scream my name.”

“Fuck, Joey, you feel so damn good,” she said after a few moments. She was enjoying herself far more than she had with Brian or even Justin Finch-Fletchley. She had to admit that Susan hadn’t lied about him being good with his hands and lips. And his skin was softer than she thought it would be. She moaned, quickening her pace against his thrusts, needing to come just as much as he wanted her to come.

Joey gritted his teeth, kissing to her mouth to kiss her passionately, not as roughly as before. As he pulled back for a breath he lifted her up and quickly hooked his arms behind her legs, pushing them up on either side of her. He'd practiced that move for weeks with an ex before perfecting it. And with her Quidditch experience he knew she'd be flexible. The change in position drew him even deeper into her, and he moaned loudly as he pounded into her. 

The kiss shocked her, but only for a moment before she melted into it. Before she knew it she was starting to clench around him. “Gods, Joey!” she screamed, dragging her fingernails down his back as she came all over him. “Come for me, come in me,” she muttered. 

Joey wanted to hold on, wanted to make her come at least once more but the combination of her scream, her tightening pussy, and her fingernails on his back tipped him over the edge. He thrust hard into her as he came, groaning her name, only slowing as he began to come down. In a moment of weakness he leaned in to kiss her gently and murmured “That's the best damn pussy I've ever had.”

Zoey was surprised at his admission, but then again sex did make things come out that normally wouldn’t. “Oh really?” she teased, brushing her fingers through his soft hair. “What if I said your dick was the best I’ve ever had? Would you believe me?”

Joey couldn't help but smirk. “I already knew that, Summers,” he replied teasingly. He finally pulled back from her, letting her legs down and making sure she had her balance before backing away from her and into the shower spray. 

“Not too overconfident, are you?” she laughed, holding onto the wall for a moment to get her bearings. She couldn’t help but to watch him and the water flowing down his gorgeous body. She knew if she didn’t leave soon, she was going to get fucked again. And although she wouldn’t mind doing that again, Zoey didn’t think she needed that right now. Besides, they had both proven their points. Despite their dislike of each other, they could be great together. And she thought she might want to explore that further, but later when she had some time to think about things.

“Just enough, don't worry. It's not the worst thing in the world to know how good you are.” He scrubbed himself down quickly, watching her against the wall. Her body was just right and he knew if he wasn't careful he'd be wanting her again soon, so he turned away from her, not ready to get into this again. “We should get going though, extra long shower time today. I'm sure Suzie thinks you got murdered.”

Zoey left the stall once he had turned his back on her. She went to rinse off quickly and run a soapy cloth quickly over her body. “Nah she’ll probably think I’m trying to drown you in the showers for making me sore at practice,” she replied as she turned off the water. She grabbed her towel off the floor and quickly dried off, not looking at him as he came out of the shower stall. 

Joey laughed lightly, grabbing a towel to dry off. “Gonna tell her which practice made you sore or just let her assume?” He knew she'd never tell Susan about this, not after what he'd done last year. In fact, he had doubts she'd tell anyone about this. He knew he wouldn't, but maybe they'd catch each other in the showers again another time. Or the corridors. Or perhaps on a deserted street in Hogsmeade, the possibilities were endless. 

“She’s never going to find out because I highly doubt this will ever happen again,” she said, pulling on her knickers and then her bra. She wasn’t about to tell anyone because then she would have to admit she didn’t find Joey disgusting and that was something she didn’t want to do. Ever. She briefly thought about stolen moments in odd places, but she shrugged it off and pulled on her trousers. “And you’d best not mention this to your mates or you will be limping.”

Joey rolled his eyes, moving back to the corner where he'd left his clothes. “Whatever, Summers, I don't want my mates knowing you touched me either,” he replied, throwing his clothes on carelessly. He hated himself for admitting how much he'd enjoyed her, but he also couldn't promise himself he wouldn't snatch her out of the corridor and have his way with her again if the opportunity presented itself. 

She roughly pulled on her shirt and picked up her bag. “Then we’re in agreement that this never happened and won’t happen again,” she said as she glanced over at him. Even with clothes on, Joey was still hot and she briefly thought about tearing his clothes off. “See you tomorrow at practice,” she muttered as she walked past him toward the door.

Joey grabbed her arm as she brushed past him and pulled her into a hard kiss that quickly deepened. He pulled back, panting, after a minute and let her arm go. “I don't think we are in agreement, Summers,” he said softly before turning from her to grab his bag. “See you at practice,” he finished, moving around her without another look, heading out of the locker room. 

Zoey stood there for a moment, completely confused. Her fingers lightly brushed her lips where his had been moments before. She was resolved to let this be a one time thing and now he was implying that he wanted her again. She didn’t even want to admit it to herself, but she wouldn’t mind a stolen moment or two with him again. She finally shook her head and realized she needed to get back to the castle for dinner. She exited the locker room and made sure she stayed far behind Joey so she wouldn’t have to talk to him again tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quidditch win plus firewhiskey equals a really good time.

Zoey was happy about the win they had against Slytherin, though perhaps a little too happy about the win. She had joined everyone in the locker rooms to have a post game drink. She had decided that she was bored about 15 minutes later and she nicked a bottle of firewhiskey before walking back onto the pitch. She sat down on the grass right outside the entrance to the field and took a long drink. 

Joey watched from the corner as she left the locker room, wondering where she was going with his bottle. There was plenty more, but it still bugged him for some reason. He took a drink of his own and shrugged the girl clinging to his arm off. “Go find Macmillan, I'm tired of you,” he told her shortly, sure Ernie would appreciate the favor. Going around the outside of the room he managed to slip out without attracting any more attention, looking around for Zoey. He finally found her near the entrance to the field and smiled to himself as he took another swig. “Oi, Summers,” he called as he approached. “Who the fuck told you you could have a whole bottle?”

Of course, she had noticed the girls fawning all over Joey during the celebration. Brian had talked to her for a few minutes and then wandered off to talk to Zach, Ernie and Justin. Zoey had toyed with the idea of dragging Justin off for a snog, but that just wasn’t fun anymore. All it led to was her cutting herself because she needed the pain and not pleasure. Besides, it was too vanilla for her. She looked up, mid-swig, as he called out to her. “I told myself that I needed it more than any of your stupid asses,” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Joey raised his eyebrows as he reached her, taking a drink of his own before responding. “You gonna pay me back? This shit isn't the cheapest you know,” he said, intending to mean that she could give him gold. A look into her eyes, however, and he started thinking of other ways she might pay him back. “Bought it for the team,” he finished firmly. 

“Oh please, there are at least two more bottles there,” she snorted. “Besides, this bottle wasn’t even full. Hardly even worth five Galleons.” She glared at him, not wanting to be bothered by his nonsense because she needed to be drunk more than ever right then. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but just looking at him fully from head to toe made her lick her bottom lip. Why did he have to look so damn good and be such an asshole?

Joey smirked, looking down at the bottle in his hand then back at her. “Guess they're down to one. But no one ever said you had to pay in galleons. I'm sure you've got something to give worth at least that.”

“Oh really?” she snorted, taking another long drink before trying to stand up and failing. “I am willing to take suggestions on said payment. My brain’s a little foggy now.”

“If you can manage to stand your ass up I might have an idea or two,” Joey said, taking another swig, not moving to help her at all. He watched amused, while she struggled, finally standing. “Think you can fucking walk?”

Zoey stood, somewhat unsteady so she leaned against the wall to keep her balance. “Thanks for the help, ass,” she said, taking another sip. “Possibly. I might need a minute.” She was feeling pretty good, but honestly the world was really getting fuzzy. The rest of the bottle was almost gone with a few swallows left.

Joey, quite drunk by this point, gave her a silly grin. With his thoughts slower, fuzzier, he looked her over again, his arousal growing as he thought about their experience in the shower several weeks prior. He took another drink then turned his back to Zoey, kneeling on one knee. “Get on, I'll give you a ride,” he said, motioning for her to get on his back.

Somehow Zoey managed to walk forward enough to climb clumsily on his back. “Please don’t drop me,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Joey laughed, wrapping his arms under her legs to hold her steady as he stood. “Don't worry, Summers, we're not going far,” he said, carrying her into the field, towards the first set of stands he saw. He could hear the celebration in the locker room still, but he could feel her pressed against his back and he wanted her pressed against his front in the worst way. 

Zoey rested her head against his warm back, loving the feel of her body against his, even if it was like this. Though Joey did have some promise of being quite interesting when he was drunk. “Where we goin’?” she asked, breathing on his neck.

“Where else do you fuck on the pitch?” He asked casually as they walked into the shadows of the stands, only stumbling twice, clutching tight to her legs. The firewhiskey clouded his mind, making him think things he normally wouldn't, like how hot Zoey was, and how well their bodies fit together. 

Zoey started laughing and couldn’t stop. She had been thinking about having sex with him again. And this was a perfect opportunity and, although the alcohol already had her mind clouded, she really needed to feel wanted. “Do you always answer a question with a question?” 

Joey knelt to let her down, shaking his head. “Only when you ask dumb fucking questions,” he answered as he stood and turned to her, her back against one of the massive wood pylons that held the stands up high enough. “You ready to pay me yet or you gonna keep talking?”

“You know the only way to shut me up is to fuck me,” she giggled, pulling him close to her as her hands went to his trousers. She clumsily unbuttoned and unzipped them, reaching into his underwear to grasp his erection. She gasped softly as she started to stroke it, her tongue brushing over her bottom lip as she looked up at him, watching his expression.

Joey bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning as she wrapped her hand around him. Her fingers were even softer than he remembered but he was determined not to let it show. “Eager to pay me I see,” he said smugly, his hands going to the fastenings on her pants, deftly unbuttoning them and pushing them down as far as he could. 

“I wouldn't say that,” she said, stroking him slowly as he hardened even more in her hand. Zoey knew she would come apart easily if his fingers entered her. She was already wet and ready for him. 

Joey's hips pressed forward as she stroked him, unable to stop himself. He slid his hand between her legs with a growl, angry at himself for his lack of control, which the Firewhiskey was not helping. He pushed two fingers into her roughly, smirking when he felt how wet she already had gotten. “I think your pussy disagrees, Summers,” he said, his voice low in her ear, as he began kissing and biting at her neck. He wasted no time with sweetness, his fingers moving quickly inside her as he rubbed firmly at her clit with the heel of his palm. 

Zoey moaned, tilting her head back against the post as his fingers pleasured her. This was raw and needy, both of them just needed this interaction. “Fuck, Summerby,” she grunted, stroking him faster in time with his fingers moving inside her. “You make me so hot.”

“I can fucking feel that,” he growled, thrusting his fingers deep into her. “And I can feel that you're going to fucking come on my fingers, Summers. Go on,” he encouraged her, biting again at her shoulder, not mindful to be gentle in his drunken state.

A few moments later she came, a loud moan escaping her as she came hard on his fingers. Usually it took more than 15 minutes for her to orgasm but with Joey it seemed like it took less than five minutes. “Gods,” she panted, having stilled her stroking of his erection as she came. “That...gods it felt...so fucking good. I needed that.”

Joey pulled back, giving her a crooked smile as he pulled his hand back from her. “You think that was good, wait'll I get this cock inside you,” he said before lifting her suddenly and pressing her against the post with his hips. “That's what you really want, isn't it?”

Zoey quickly stepped out of her shoes and let her trousers fall down as she kicked them aside. “Fuck yes,” she said, looking up at him. “Been thinking about your gorgeous body for days.” Zoey’s eyes went wide as she realized what she said out loud and she bit her bottom lip and cursed her alcoholic slip.

Joey gave her a wicked grin, lifting her again, pulling her legs around his waist. “I fucking knew it. I've seen you staring at me. Can't get me out of your mind, can you?” he asked, his voice low and steady. His tolerance was a bit higher than hers, though after his embarrassing confession the first time it was her turn. “How about I fuck you now, so you can think about it some more?”

Zoey snorted at his questions and she cupped his cheeks and brought his lips to hers to shut him up. She tightened her legs around his waist, ready to feel him inside her. She kissed him sloppily and with desperation, letting him know in those actions how much she needed him and was desperate for him.

Joey’s eyes closed as he returned her kiss firmly, pressing her head back to the post. He reached down to line himself up to her before thrusting hard up into her, not bothering to take it slow despite her tightness. His fingers dug into her thighs as he thrust quickly into her, the sensations of her heightened by the alcohol.

She hissed as he entered her and his fingers dug into her skin. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair as her hips moved in time with his quick motions. He was still hard from her unfinished handjob and she knew he probably would either last too long or not long enough. She hoped it was the latter. 

“Fucking Merlin, Zoey,” he moaned against her lips, the alcohol focusing his mind on how good she felt rather than the annoyance he usually felt with her. “Your pussy feels so fucking good, shit,” he continued with a groan, his hips driving harder into hers. He knew this wasn't going to last long, not like this. He broke from her kiss, nipping down her jaw to her neck, breathing hard against her skin. 

Zoey moaned as his teeth grazed her jaw and her neck, she was breathing hard and sweating from both the alcohol and the exertion. Her hips moved eagerly, meeting him on every down stroke. Her hands moved down his back and she wished she could feel all of his skin, but there was no time for that now. This was just redhot need and she liked it and how he responded to her. She was already starting to flutter around him from the urgency and the deep thrusts inside her. She knew she was going to come apart in his arms again and soon.

Joey's breath caught as he felt her orgasm approaching, his thrusts becoming frenzied as he struggled to hold on long enough for her to finish. “Fucking come, Summers, I can tell you're right fucking there,” he muttered, moving back up to kiss her again. 

She flicked her tongue out to meet his as he kissed her roughly again and then she was done. She groaned loudly into his mouth as she clenched hard around him. It was completely irrational that he could make her body act this way when she hated him, but the more he did this, the less she felt that way toward him.

Joey’s eyes rolled back in his head and he thrust roughly into her as he came with her, moaning loudly in sync with Zoey. She felt incredible around him, so tight and wet, his hips kept thrusting after he came, somewhat slower now, his breathing ragged. “Feels too damn good to stop, Zoey, fuck,” he groaned before kissing her again, less roughly this time.

Zoey returned his gentle kiss, coming down from her orgasm. She knew if he continued going, she would fall apart again even if he was finished. “If you keep going, I’m going to have to have you again,” she whispered against his lips. She felt so good and she didn’t want him to stop, but she knew if he didn’t she might say something else that she didn’t mean to say.

He looked up into her eyes, finding the world spun far too quickly when he closed them, his entire body alive with pleasure as he drove himself into her again and again. “Please fucking have me again,” he whispered in reply, not caring at the moment about keeping his feelings from her. 

Zoey groaned, kissing him again as she tightened her legs around him again. “Gods, Joey, you’re going to drive me insane if you keep doing this,” she whispered. She would find herself wanting to drag him off to a closet or an alcove every time she saw him if this continued happening. But right now she didn’t fucking care. He was hers for right now in this moment. 

“Get ready to go insane then, Zoey, I can't fucking stop,” he groaned, his movements quickening again, already close to another spectacular orgasm. He knew sobriety would bring regret, if he even remembered this, but all he could think about at the moment was how much he wanted to feel her come again. 

With his quick thrusts and his lips on hers along with the dazed feeling of the alcohol, Zoey knew she was going to come again. He made her desperate to clench around him again and again. “If you don't stop after this one, I might not be able to walk back to the dorms,” she whispered.

Joey grunted with each thrust, his control quickly waning as she fluttered around him. “Not my fucking problem, Summers, keep coming,” he growled, his thrusts jarring her against the pole now. 

Zoey knew she would need to sober up before she made her way back to the dorms. It wouldn’t do for her to have detention because she was drunk. But her mind couldn’t focus on that with him drilling her into the pole at her back. She moaned, feeling the flutters start as she began to start clenching around him. 

“Fucking hell,” Joey breathed, slamming home one last time as he came with her again. He moaned loudly, holding her tight to the pole with his hips, his face dropping to her shoulder as they breathed hard together. He couldn't help but kiss her shoulder, emotion blooming in his chest, the alcohol helping him feel what he usually couldn't. He couldn't trust himself to speak, he knew he would embarrass himself again. 

She clenched hard around him and moaned loudly, calling out his name as she came again. His breath on her skin felt nice and she just wanted to have him release her so she could tug him off to a bedroom somewhere, but she knew she didn’t need to do that. They would both eventually pass out on each other and then wake up with regrets and disgust in the morning. “You can let me down now,” she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Joey swallowed hard and nodded, pulling back to let her go to her feet, keeping a hand on her side while she steadied herself. “Guess you can keep the bottle,” he muttered as he pulled his pants up. His emotions were everywhere right now, he knew because he wanted to sweep her up and take her to bed, so his best bet was to walk away. He looked over toward the locker room as the party began to spill out, headed for the common room no doubt, and realized he no longer wanted to join them. 

Zoey got her bearings, trying to gather her emotions so she could once again be rude to him. “I was going to keep it either way,” she smirked, leaning down to grab her trousers and knickers. She pulled on her knickers and then pulled on her trousers before stepping into her shoes. She struggled with the button and the zipper on her trousers for a moment before she got them and picked up the bottle she had set aside. She downed the rest of it, not caring that she was going to be even more drunk when she finally made it to the castle.

Joey watched her, running a hand through his hair and vaguely wondering where he'd left his bottle earlier. He contemplated seriously, for a moment, helping her back to the castle, but finally turned from her with a low growl. “I'll see you at practice Tuesday, come ready to work hard,” he said, moving to walk away. 

She sighed softly, watching him start to walk away. “See you then, captain,” she said, tucking the empty bottle under her arm as she took a deep breath and steadied herself. Walking back up to the castle was going to be fun.

Joey glanced back at her once before jogging to catch up with the crowd, ready to stop thinking so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to avoid someone when you can't see their face, Joey and Zoey both learn the hard way.

Halloween was supposed to be fun so after the feast, so the Hufflepuffs had decided to have a party in the common room complete with costumes. Zoey had caught Joey looking at her several times since their last encounter, which had been weeks ago. But she had managed to avoid him when she could because she didn’t want him knowing she remembered every moment of their drunken sex under the bleachers. Maybe he had meant some of it, but she had meant what she said too. And she didn’t need to be thinking about having crazy sex with him all the time. 

She took one last look at her reflection, getting the thumbs up from Susan. 

“You will have all the boys all over you in that,” she laughed. “Have fun, I’m off to meet Mike in the library.”

Zoey grinned and waved goodbye to her best mate before she smoothed her hands over her dress and headed down the stairs. Once she entered the common room, she placed her mask over her face, the slit of her dress showing off her legs as she walked. The V of her neckline plunged almost to her navel, like one she had seen on sexy, singing siren Celestina Warbeck. It was bound to get attention and she couldn’t wait to see what he would do.

Joey adjusted his bow tie, sliding his tongue over his magically lengthened canines as he slid his mask into place. He couldn't wait to find the girl he'd sink his fangs into tonight, and he scanned the common room for candidates as he stepped in. The problem was, with everyone in masks, he couldn't tell who was who, and after that last encounter with Zoey he was reluctant to chance running in to her. He decided it didn't matter when his eyes landed on her leaning against the wall, his eyes sliding slowly down her body, not recognizing her at all. Whoever it was, that's who he wanted. 

Grabbing two cups of punch he made his way to her through the crowd. 

Zoey knew there were more people from other houses coming to the party and she hadn’t spotted Brian yet or even Justin but Ernie blocked her view of the vampire she’d been watching ever since he came into the common room. She was almost 99% sure it was Joey, but she couldn’t be sure until he spoke to her. She slipped away from the wall, trying to decide if she wanted to meet him halfway or if she wanted to move so he would follow her. She decided to walk around Ernie, who had engaged in a deep conversation with some fourth year girl about herbology because of her costume. 

She shook her head and realized she was about to run into him. “Um, hi,” she said, biting her bottom lip. “Is that for me?”

Joey smiled, he figured he'd need his charm to get this one, and held up one of the cups to her. “It is, gorgeous. You going to make me guess who you are? Not sure how I've missed all of this before,” he said, motioning vaguely to her body. 

“Oh I’ll keep you guessing all night,” she smirked. “Though, I’m sure I only need one guess about who you are.” Zoey could spot him from across the room easily. And thankfully he hadn’t paid much attention to her body, otherwise he’d have figured it out already.

“All night, hmmm?” he asked suggestively, his eyes raking over her body again slowly. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite place, and it bothered him that he couldn't make the connection. “I can't even get a hint? I'm not hard, everyone knows me.” He took a long drink of punch, clenching his jaw to keep from grimacing at the heavy taste of alcohol in the punch. “Fucking Macmillan, he had one fucking job, make tasty punch. How do you fuck that up?” he thought, looking down at his cup. 

“No hints,” she said, taking a sip of the punch that was heavily laced with alcohol. “Though I do want to know what idiot spiked the punch. It’s horrible.” Zoey moved closer, moving around him to inspect his costume. “Very original. A vampire, eh? Going to bite every girl in the room or just me?”

Joey smirked as she inspected him, watching her from the corner of his eye. “I was going to stick with you, but you can bring a friend if you want to.” 

“I don’t think we’ll be needing a friend to come along,” she said, brushing her fingers along his shoulders as she rounded his back. She moved back around to face him. “Don’t you even have one tiny guess about who I am, Summerby?”

“I've got quite a few guesses, actually, but I'm going to give it a bit, see if I can narrow it down.” He felt smug, sure that this would end well for him, no threat of emotions he didn't want to deal with, until he finally met her eyes fully. He knew then that he was in trouble. “Shit, Summers,” he whispered, caught off guard. 

Zoey grinned, pulling her mask down, so he could see her face, fully made up and glamorous. She usually wore minimal makeup, but tonight she was determined to look sensational. “Guess my eyes gave it away, hm?” she said, looking up at him. “I knew I should have changed the color.”

His eyes widened as he took her in, his heart beating hard against his chest. He took a deep steadying breath, his smile returning, as he looked in her eyes again. At least he knew the sex would be good, even if it did make him think more than he wanted to. He took another long drink, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling the alcohol gave him. “This should be interesting, if nothing else,” he remarked, reaching a hand out to slide his finger down her cleavage. 

“Careful,” she whispered, replacing her mask and stepping away from him. “Too many eyes here.” She quickly downed the rest of her glass, feeling nice and tipsy. She didn’t need to be drunk this time. He looked too fine in his tux with his charmed vampire teeth. And she started feeling warm thinking about what they would feel like scraping against her neck.

With a raised eyebrow, Joey pulled back. He knew she was right, and he wasn’t prepared for questions from anyone else right now - he had enough of his own. “Where?” he asked before turning his punch up and finishing it.

Zoey thought about the question for a moment. She thought about the Room of Requirement since they had DA meetings there last year. She could make it anything she wanted or she could leave it to him to decide. “The vampire may decide,” she said, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

Joey gave a soft groan at the feel of her lips on his ear. “Fine, follow me, but don't be obvious,” he said roughly, turning from her and heading for the portrait hole. He trusted her to follow, even without knowing their destination. 

She waited for him to exit the portrait hole before she started after him. She knew the other houses would be having their own parties and the halls would be deserted for the most part. She looked around, discarding her cup before she followed him out into the hall.

Joey didn't bother to look back, knowing she would follow him, and he didn't attempt to move slowly either. If she really wanted to do this with him, she’d better keep the fuck up. He ducked behind a portrait, taking a shortcut, hoping she was close enough to see. 

Zoey followed quickly after him, glad that no one saw her. No one would know who she was anyway, thanks to the mask on her face. She slipped behind the portrait, trying to keep up with him in the high heels she decided to wear. She almost regretted the decision, but she knew the heels might come in handy and they made her legs look longer.

Joey stopped towards the end of the passageway, waiting for her to get closer. She finally appeared in the dim lighting and he grinned as he reached out to pull her close. “Can't keep away from me can you, Summers?” he growled in her ear, rocking his hips against her.

Zoey gasped as he pulled her close. Her eyes closed as his hips rocked into her and his hot breath hit her ear. “Not when you look this good in a tux,” she moaned softly. “Though, I think you might be having the same problem, Summerby. You really like what you see, don’t you?”

Joey lowered his face to her neck, sucking hard as he rocked insistently against her. “Fuck, it's not my fault you keep getting hotter,” he panted before pulling back, grabbing her hand and pulling her on. He was determined to get her to the Room of Requirement before he took her, not wanting to reveal his emotions to her just yet. 

Zoey tried to gather her thoughts as he pulled her on. She could feel herself getting hotter and her need to feel him inside her was growing stronger each time they were together. “Do you want me to start looking ugly and put a wart on my nose?” she laughed, following after him as quickly as she could.

Joey spun quickly, grabbing her by the waist and pressing her against the wall. “Not sure that'd make much difference,” he muttered, rocking against her again. He knew they were close to the room, but with her glamour charms and her dress cut down to there he simply couldn't resist her.

“You want me that much?” she asked, panting softly as she looked up at him. She wanted to tell him she had worn the dress for him, but that wasn’t something he needed to know right now. “How much further? I want these clothes off you.”

Joey took a moment to get his bearings before leading her down the hall once more, glancing down at her feet when she struggled to keep up, eyebrows raising a bit at the tall heels she'd chosen. Nevertheless, he slowed down slightly so she could keep up better as they rounded the corner of the corridor they were seeking. He spotted the tapestry that indicated where the door would appear and motioned at Zoey to stay where she was for a moment while he paced in front of it, imagining the same common room they'd just left, only empty. He looked up at her when the door appeared and held his hand out to her. “Sure you're ready for this?”

Zoey nodded and took his hand, marveling in the fact that he was actually being more of a gentleman recently. “I’m ready for anything,” she grinned. She wondered what sort of room he had imagined because she had nothing in mind when she thought of the room of requirement.

Joey opened the door and let her walk in ahead of him, admiring her backside in the slinky dress she wore. The shoes didn't hurt anything either - he'd have her leave those on. He pulled the door closed behind him quietly, watching her look around for a moment before he spoke. “Take the dress off, Summers,” his voice low but firm. 

Zoey turned around to face him, taking in the empty common room with the disappearing stairs to nowhere. She reached behind her, unzipping the dress, pulling the sleeves down and letting the dress pool and fall to the floor before she stepped out of it, leaving her heels on. She was left in nothing but her black knickers and shoes as she moved to stand in front of him. 

Joey finally removed his mask, his eyes traveling over her body hungrily. He could see in her eyes that she wanted him, and he knew he could take her then and there if he wanted. He wanted to have a little fun first, though, and with a practiced flick of his wand he conjured a blindfold that tied itself securely over her eyes. “I've seen you watching me again, Summers. Just can't get enough?”

Zoey gasped softly as the blindfold came over her eyes, but she didn’t move to take it off, nor did she move at all. She placed her hands behind her back, holding her left wrist with her right hand. “You know the answer, so why are you asking?” she snorted with a smirk curling her lips.

Joey growled, circling around her slowly. “Because I want to hear you say it, Zoey,” he breathed hard in her ear, moving a hand up to pinch her nipple. He was eager to have her respond to him like she did before, in the shower and on the pitch, wanting to make her come apart, even if she protested. 

“You’ve been watching me too,” she said, following his voice with her head. “I’ve seen you. But yes, it seems I can’t get enough of you. You probably learned that from last time.” She knew she would never be able to deny him now. Her body certainly couldn’t even if her mouth wanted to, but she had realized tonight that she didn’t really hate him anymore.

Joey's jaw tightened at her comment, embarrassed to have been caught, but he didn't make any sounds to indicate this to her. As he came back around to her front he studied her face, wondering what she was thinking at the moment. “No matter,” he thought to himself, moving a hand up to caress her breast fully, smirking when she bit her lip.

Zoey knew he didn’t intend for her to see him looking at her because everytime she had caught him, he had quickly looked away. Mostly it had been in the common room or at dinner. And she quite liked that he had been looking at her. It meant he had been thinking about her too. “What are you going to do about it?” she asked. “Give me what I want or make me beg?”

“Begging is very tempting, Summers,” he responded as his hand dropped and pressed at her center. He could feel how wet she was through the thin lace and he groaned before he could stop himself. “Do you want me enough to beg for it?”

She knew she would never be able to be in the common room again without thinking about this and anything that happened after. She bit her lip, but a soft moan escaped anyway. “If you keep touching me, I might get to that point,” she muttered. She desperately wanted to touch him, to feel his skin against hers, but she stayed still, waiting for him to do whatever he was going to do with the blindfold. 

Joey grinned, pressing hard to her again, wanting to hear her beg. The blindfold was mostly so he wouldn't give away his feelings for her with his facial expressions, but he also loved having the upper hand. He moved her panties to the side, sliding two eager fingers inside of her while also leaning down to take her nipple into his mouth roughly. He would be more than happy to make her beg tonight. 

Zoey’s mouth opened in a silent O. She didn’t want to give in and beg this soon, but he was making it hard to think about anything other than having him deep inside her. She knew how good it felt - how perfect it felt to be with him and she knew she would always want more and eventually her true feelings would slip out. They already had the last time when she was drunk. “Gods, Joey,” she groaned softly.

“They're not here, Summers, try again,” he mumbled as he kissed across her chest, his fingers pumping quickly inside her, his other hand firmly at the small of her back to make sure she didn't fall over. He still had plans to bend her over one of these couches before the end of it, and he didn't want it ruined by a stupid mistake. 

She whimpered softly, pressing her hips in time with his fingers brushing against her. She wanted him so badly but if she admitted it, she didn’t know what would happen. What if he left her alone and naked right here? But she knew he wouldn’t because he wanted her just as much, didn’t he? “Fuck, Joey, please don’t tease me,” she moaned. “I need you in me and soon. Don’t make me wait.”

Joey growled, biting at her nipple and thrusting his fingers hard into her. “What was that, Summers? Say it again,” he growled before biting a trail up her chest and her neck, finally coming face to face with her. Not that she could tell. He nipped lightly at her lips before kissing her soundly, all the while moving his fingers relentlessly inside her. He knew he wanted her to come at least once before he took her and he wondered for a moment how long he could make her wait before she tried to take it from him. 

“Please,” she whimpered, thrusting her hips in time with his fingers moving inside her. She wanted to grab him and keep his lips on hers, but she knew he was still fully dressed and she refused to beg him again. She moaned softly as she felt her knees start to grow weak and she knew she was going to come soon. She only hoped he wouldn’t continue to tease her for much longer. Otherwise she would grab him and start taking his clothes off.

With a grin, Joey tightened his hand on her back, pressing her more to himself, as he felt her start to tremble. “Please what, Zoey? Please make you come on my fingers?” He shifted his hand to rub at her clit with his thumb, kissing her roughly again. “Tell me what you want, Summers.”

Zoey knew he was either grinning or smirking because she had begged him twice already. “Fuck, Summerby, make me come and then fuck me for Merlin’s sake,” she finally said as she pulled her lips from his. She was going to tear off the blindfold and ruin his game if he kept this up. She didn’t like begging more than once and then she might slap him just for good measure.

“Merlin’s sake? What are you going to do if I don’t?” he asked, a threatening tone to his voice as he slowed his fingers inside her. She needed to know that he was in charge when they were alone, no matter what she did when they were apart. 

“This is going to be over and you aren’t going to touch me again,” she hissed, grabbing the lapels of his tux, pulling him against her. “I’m not begging you again. Twice is enough. So either finish me off or stop and I’ll fucking leave.”

Joey pulled back both hands, reaching up to pull the blindfold from her eyes. He wasn’t going to let her get the upper hand, there were plenty of girls who’d be happy to spend the night with him. “Then leave, Summers. If you don’t need it,” he said, glaring into her eyes, daring her.

Zoey stepped back, glaring at him as she yanked her dress off the floor and put it back on. “I don’t need you,” she yelled at him, pushing past him to the door, ready to kick off her shoes and walk barefoot the entire way back to the real common room. Cutting herself sounded like a really good idea right now. Her anger was overriding the sadness that she felt because he was going to let her go without a fight. 

Joey watched her retreat to the door, crossing his arms over his chest, determined not to let her win. “Yeah, alright, go on and try Stebbins, see if he can get you what you want,” he said acidly, more than a little annoyed at her attitude all of a sudden. He wasn’t going to ask her to stay, nor force her if she didn’t want to. It was completely up to her.

“I don’t want anything from any of you assholes,” she replied, trying to hold in the angry tears as she yanked open the door. “Go fuck yourself, Summerby.” Zoey slammed the door behind her, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she leaned against the door and pulled the shoes off her feet. She pulled her wand from her garter belt and cast a sharpening charm on one of her heels. She pulled up her dress and made a long cut on her thigh with a gasp. That would have to hold her until she could get back to her room. 

Joey scowled, snatching his robes up, ready to follow her for a moment before he caught himself. He didn’t want to go back to the crowded common room, or deal with any of the girls. This was exactly what he had hoped to avoid, and he was determined to by staying in here for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disappointment of Halloween, Joey is unable to resist

Joey heard her long before he saw her, her loud, joyful laugh reaching his ears through the crowded halls. Where he once found it annoying, he now caught himself looking around for her. He slipped into a side corridor and waited, a plan forming quickly in his mind. They'd both been disappointed on Halloween a week and a half ago, but he hadn't been able to get the image of her out of his mind. Naked, begging for release and she'd chosen to walk away rather than obey.

He peeked around the corner just in time to see her waving goodbye to Mike and Susan as they parted paths. He ducked back before she saw him, trying to time this carefully. If she screamed they'd be caught. His arm shot out just as she passed and he pulled her to himself by her waist, covering her mouth with his own in a heated kiss and backing them further down the corridor.

Zoey yelped but quickly felt his lips cover hers. She moaned softly, her fingers threading into his hair. She knew this kiss, these lips and she'd wanted them since Halloween but she was too proud to admit it. 

“What are you doing?" she managed to gasp between kisses.

"Keep quiet or we'll get caught," he said in a low growl, pulling her into an alcove outside a classroom. He pressed her impatiently to the wall, continuing his desperate kisses. 

Zoey groaned as he pressed against her and she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. This was a test of her abilities to keep quiet and she knew it was going to be hard. She liked to talk far too much and Joey knew that. But the feel of his tongue brushing against hers was enough to keep her from talking.

Joey let his hands move down to her hips, working to bunch her skirt up in his fists. They didn’t have long, even hidden as they were, and the last thing he wanted was another interrupted tryst. He had to bite back a groan when his fingers finally reached the bare flesh of her thighs, pulling back from her enough to trail kisses down her neck.

A soft gasp escaped her lips at the touch of the pads of his fingers on her bare thighs. She'd been dreaming about him again last night and she was already wet and ready for him. The feel of his lips on her skin and his perfect body pressed against hers was more than enough to have her hands moving to unbutton his trousers. 

Holding her skirt with one hand, Joey brought his other hand over to press at her through her panties. This time his groan escaped as he felt how wet she was for him already. He quickly pulled them to the side and slid his fingers along her, kissing back up to her mouth. 

The raw need Zoey felt was overriding her better senses that told her she needed to walk away. The groan she heard from him as he slid his fingers along her entrance made her moan in reply as his lips covered hers again. She could hear the sound of students walking by and she knew they didn't have long even though they both had nowhere to be for at least an hour. 

Joey had no patience, and he pulled his hand back to lift her up and press her against the wall with his hips. With a practiced move he managed to undo his pants just enough to release his aching cock before rocking hard against her, his grip returning to her waist. “Hold yourself open for me,” he whispered, knowing he couldn’t hold her, his cock, and her panties out of the way at the same time. He was good, but he didn’t have three hands.

Zoey ripped her knickers away before she complied by guiding him to her entrance. Her hips rocked eagerly toward him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Fuck," she breathed, her eyes closing as he pushed inside her. 

Joey smirked as he thrust hard up into her. “That’s generally what people call this, yes,” he said in a low voice before he started a fast pace, claiming her mouth again with his in a possessive kiss. He knew he was letting this go too far, letting her get too close, but he couldn’t help himself, she was constantly on his mind.

"Gods you feel so good," she muttered against his lips as they found a steady rhythm together. She still didn’t know how they could do that so quickly. It had to be the weird connection she felt to him. Her eyes always found him in a room now and she knew she'd never get enough of this with him.

Joey's eyes rolled closed when their movements fell into sync, still bewildered that she could move with him so perfectly. All the girls he'd done this with, and there'd been plenty, and Zoey was the first it'd ever been like this with. He usually had no problem forgetting them, often just after he kicked them out of his room, but ever since the locker room Zoey had rarely been off his mind. He leaned back in to her lips, kissing her hard to make sure she stayed quiet as he thrusts sped up.

Zoey whimpered softly, completely melting into him as she felt the pressure start to build. Her legs trembled as she moved against him. She couldn't get enough of feeling like this and surprisingly it only happened with him. With Brian or Justin, she didn't feel the immediate need she had when she was with Joey.

A soft groan made its way out of Joey’s clenched teeth as he felt her start to tremble, her pussy walls already starting to grab at him. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, he could see just how much she wanted him in that moment. “Fucking come, Summers,” he growled quietly, keeping her gaze.

Zoey bit her bottom lip as she kept his gaze, a soft moan escaping as she clenched tightly around him. She liked the searing look of desire lingering for just a second in his eyes. Just that one look was enough to tell her he still wanted her even after the disappointment of Halloween night.

A voice behind them made Joey’s eyes go wide, and he pressed her hard against the wall, his movement stilling. He covered her mouth with his own again to try and cover their breathing as the person called “Hello? Is someone there?” again. He finally heard them walk away and pulled back from Zoey, breathing hard.

Zoey panted softly, her lips nice and swollen from his kisses. Her eyes met his for a moment before she pulled his lips to hers again, kissing him deeply as she purposely clenched around him. 

Joey grunted softly at the feel of her clamping down around his cock. She was already so tight, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He gave her hips a hard squeeze as he returned to his quick thrusts, anxious to have her coming on him again all of a sudden.

Zoey grinned against his lips as he resumed his quick thrusts. She needed to feel his release and she needed to get her own release again with him. Just one more time. That's all she needed. Then she would have to try to go back to ignoring him.

Letting his eyes close again, he pressed his face against her neck, sucking gently on her skin in places as he pounded her into the wall. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this, it’d never felt so intense before. He knew he couldn’t keep doing this, it wasn’t going to help get her out of his head, and he didn’t need any attachments. He gave her neck a quick nip, his fingers grabbing onto the flesh of her hips again as he struggled to keep control.

She sucked in a breath at the feel of his breath on her neck and the bruising grip of his fingers on her hips. The pain and the pleasure of him moving quickly inside her pushed her toward another release. He always seemed to know what she needed to get her to come again even when she didn't know what she needed.

“Oh fuck, Zoey, I’m gonna come,” he breathed hard against her neck as he felt her start to flutter around him again. He could feel the tension building in Zoey and the moment he felt it break and her start to clench around him he let go, thrusting hard into her through his own orgasm, his face pressed to her neck to muffle his groans and grunts.

Zoey bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out as they came together. It was the most exquisite pleasure she had ever felt, even better than when she cut herself. Her legs felt like jelly and her breath came in soft pants as she came down from her orgasm. 

Joey pulled back from her after a few moments as he caught his breath, determined not to get lost in his emotions about her again. He avoided her eye as he let her down, making sure she was steady before he let go of her waist and tucked himself back into his trousers and fastened them. His head now a bit clearer he knew this had to be the last time or he’d never be able to walk away. He’d just have to avoid her completely until he could get her out of his head.

Zoey pulled herself together quickly, tucking her torn knickers into her bag as she smoothed her skirt out. She knew this had to be the last time. This, whatever it was, couldn't continue or they'd get caught or she'd figure out what she was starting to feel for him. 

"See you," she muttered as she moved around him to leave the alcove.

Joey swallowed hard as he watched her walk out of the alcove, responding with his own mumble “Yeah, see you.” He followed her as she walked down the corridor he’d pulled her down, both hoping and not hoping that she’d turn and look again. Forgetting her was going to be a challenge, but he never backed away from a challenge.

Zoey took a deep breath, trying to will herself not to turn and look at him. But she couldn't help one last glance back at him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She shook her head, trying to get his handsome face out of her mind. She knew it probably would never happen.

Joey hid himself quickly when she looked back, his eyes closing in embarrassment that he’d been caught again watching her. “Get yourself together, Summerby, you’re not going to be brought down by some girl.” he thought to himself, knowing full well that Zoey wasn’t just “some girl.” He fixed his robes and walked down the corridor, making sure to turn the opposite way of Zoey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summerby and Summers find a lot to learn about each other in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in an AU where they put up mistoletoe at Christmas that won't let people separate unless they kiss.

Joey was distracted walking to the library, reading over his notes for charms to figure out what he'd need to get. The last tests before Christmas were coming next week and he still hadn't started his paper they had due. He didn't even notice who brushed past him at the entrance, but he did notice when he was pulled back suddenly, and he fell on his back with a loud thump. “What the fuck?!” he yelled before he looked over and saw Zoey. _Shit_. 

Zoey had managed to avoid Joey for the past few weeks, but the enchanted mistletoe was something she hadn’t figured on. She was leaving the library, having finished up her last paper for transfiguration. She was so absorbed in a book she was reading about advanced transfiguration that she forgot about the mistletoe as she brushed past someone coming into the library. She was suddenly yanked backwards and she fell on her ass next to none other than Joey Summerby. “Fucking mistletoe,” she muttered, before she glared at him. She wished she could take out her wand and destroy the evil plant, but it was charmed and she didn’t know the countercharm to get out of it without having to kiss him.

Joey scowled as he realized what was happening. “Fucking great, Summers. I guess we're stuck together now, hope you're headed in because you don't get a choice,” he said as he stood and brushed himself off, gathering his things. He wasn't in the mood to hear her but he was not about to kiss her - not here where anyone could see, especially.

“Oh fuck off,” she said, gathering her book and her bag before she got up off the floor. “I don’t need to be stuck with you all night, thank you very much. I have things to do.” She was actually about to go up to the dorms and use her favorite quill to cut a nice long stripe on her thigh to keep her from thinking about him. Usually she healed the cut after she did it, but lately she had started leaving them so she could watch them heal. She knew she could easily get rid of the scars, but they reminded her that she had control over her life and her body. And it wasn’t like anyone was going to see them, least of all him.

“Like I give a shit. You couldn't pay me to kiss you, and I've got a paper to write. We're going in.” He moved deliberately toward the library, planting his feet with each step to make sure he didn't fall again as he reached the limit of the charm. “I can drag you if you want, you're not big enough to stop me,” he snarled at her, frustrated as always with her stubbornness. 

Zoey didn’t have a choice but to go with him, the stupid bloody charm pulled her along with him. She was stuck with him until he decided to give up and kiss her. And he wasn’t likely to do that anywhere in public where they could easily be seen. “You don’t give a shit about anything so why bother starting now,” she shot back, pulling her bag up on her shoulder as she followed behind him. She really didn’t want to be near him. Her feelings always got fucked up when they were near each other and she didn’t need any more confusion in her life right now.

“I've got to get a job with this year's grades, genius,” he replied, annoyed that she wouldn't shut up, as usual. It might be a good time to show her she wasn't in charge with him, and she never would be. He glanced back at her discreetly, a smile forming on his face as he got an idea. As they reached the back left corner that Pince never visited, he suddenly pulled her behind a bookcase and pressed her against it, his lips going to her neck where he kissed and nipped at her skin. 

She rolled her eyes at his explanation about actually doing his school work. She didn’t have time to make a snarky reply before he pressed her to the bookcase in a corner she knew hardly ever got visited by Madam Pince. It had the most boring of books in it. She hissed, her eyes closing as she dropped her book and her bag. “What...are you doing?” she panted softly.

Joey growled biting a bit more firmly where her neck met her shoulder as he pressed his hips to hers. “What the fuck do you think, Summers? Shut up for once, will you?” He punctuated his sentence with another hard nip at her shoulder, his hands sliding under her skirt to press at her pussy, groaning softly at her heat. “What the fuck have you been thinking about to get this hot?”

Zoey wasn’t about to stop talking. She found that she talked even more when she was nervous or if she wanted to avoid something. But the brush of his teeth against her skin was enough to make her clamp her mouth shut. Pleasure and pain were one and the same to her on most days. She groaned as he pressed his fingers against her knickers to find them moist. She didn’t want to admit she had been thinking of him. “None of your business,” she hissed, squirming against him.

Joey grinned against her neck, rubbing against her through her panties. He knew she liked his cock, and he also knew she hadn't been with anyone else so far this year. Logic would bring him to one conclusion - thoughts of him got her this way. He pulled her panties to the side to slip his fingers into her quickly, curling them inside her. “Keep your secrets then, but start thinking about this cock filling you up.”

Usually she would have a come back to anything he said, but once his fingers were inside her, she couldn’t think anymore. He always managed to distract her thoughts and make her do whatever he wanted. And Zoey willingly submitted to him. She couldn’t stop herself from it. Her body reacted to him in a way it had never reacted to anyone before. “Going to fuck me in the library?” she asked, already knowing what the answer was from his actions.

“You fucking know it,” he growled, pressing his erection into her hip as he twisted his fingers inside her. He pulled back suddenly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the table behind them, pushing her against it. “Bend over,” he said firmly, his voice low. 

Zoey bent over the table, placing her hands, palms down on the table, resting on her forearms, her ass poked out, waiting for him. She couldn’t help but smirk slightly. He wanted her and despite his adamant denial, she knew it by the way he had already fucked her on two other occasions. Even though she flirted with other boys, she hadn’t slept with anyone else. Honestly, she had no desire with anyone else. She felt like she would be faking it with them if she did. “Now what?” she asked softly, waiting for him to make his next move.

“Pull up your skirt,” he replied, his voice soft and firm at the same time, leaving no doubt whether it was a request or a command. He moved his hand down to unzip his pants, releasing his erection from its confines. He loved that she always managed to do just what he wanted, even when his instructions were vague. 

She pulled up her skirt, wadding it up around her waist. She felt completely exposed despite the fact that her knickers still covered her ass. She gasped softly as she heard the sound of his zipper coming down and she knew he was going to enter her from behind. She peeked over her shoulder at him, watching him with wide eyes as he looked down at her.

Joey grasped his cock, looking over her body again. Her knickers were far from plain and he stroked himself slowly as his eyes met hers. He pulled his wand out, doing a silencing charm around them, then pulled her panties aside to tease her entrance with his fingers again after he tucked his wand away. 

She watched him, her tongue brushing over her bottom lip. Her eyes closed as his fingers brushed against her again and a soft moan escaped her lips. Nothing had ever felt so good as his fingers, his cock inside her. “Gods,” she panted, her hips moving to ride his fingers. This was the perfect distraction from her intent to cut herself earlier. Right now she wasn’t thinking about pain, she was thinking about pleasure.

Joey slid his thumb thoughtfully along her entrance several times, enjoying her sounds and the movements her body made as it tried to draw him in. Their eyes met again as he pulled his hand back, replacing it with his cock. He pressed in just the tip, moving his hands to her hips and gripping them hard before he thrust into her fully in one swift stroke. “You fucking love my cock, don't you? Stretching that pussy open, filling you so fucking deep,” he finished with a groan as he began moving slowly inside her. 

A loud moan escaped her lips as he entered her completely. Her hands fisted against the table and her legs moved apart more to brace for his thrusts inside her. “Oh gods, yes,” she panted as he moved inside her, gripping her hips tightly. She closed her eyes and turned her head forward again, resting her forehead on the table. Every time he was inside her felt better and better, but she still didn’t want to admit that to him. Thankfully she had started taking a potion after their first time together so she wouldn’t get pregnant. She didn’t need that right now.

Joey bit his lip to keep from moaning as he thrust harder into her, still moving slowly. He looked down, enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing into her. Suddenly he pulled back one hand and smacked her ass hard, grunting as she tightened around him involuntarily. “Fuck, Zoey, you like that too?” he asked, giving her another smack. 

“Fuck,” she panted, a groan escaping her lips. She had never been spanked before, but gods did she like it more than she thought. “Yes,” she whispered, her hips pressing back against his, grinding into him with his motions. 

Joey grinned, smacking her again as he thrust in hard and held himself there for a long moment before moving more quickly in her again. “You're still so fucking tight, Zoey,” he muttered, his eyes closing as the pleasure of her started to overwhelm him. Without looking he switched hands and sides of his smacks to her bottom, matching the tempo of his thrusts. 

With each smack, Zoey moaned louder. She clenched around him each time he smacked her and she pressed herself closer to him, unable to get enough. She knew she would come soon if he continued and it would be so intense she couldn’t hide how good it felt. She was beginning to like doing this with him, the stolen moments and the fucks in unusual places. But she did long for a soft bed just once if this continued.

He could tell she was close, by the feel of her, and he was determined to hold on through at least two. He looked down again, groaning softly at the sight of her reddened cheeks. “Come on this big cock, Zoey, I'll get you there again,” he said through gritted teeth, moving even faster in her, still smacking her. 

Zoey clenched around him, groaning loudly against the table as she did. “You promise? You’ll do it again?” she asked, hating the almost pleading sound in her voice. She couldn’t wait to feel him come in her. It felt so amazing each time he did it and she wanted to feel it over and over every time. He always managed to make her come twice, but she imagined a day where they might have sex more than twice before going their separate ways.

He grinned at the sound of her voice, knowing she wanted more. He wondered for a moment about claiming her, telling her she was his. Not a relationship, necessarily, just a belonging. Then she tightened around him again, bringing him back to the moment. He rubbed her hot cheeks for a moment before reaching around her hip to rub at her clit. “You know I will, Zoe, just let it happen.”

She surrendered herself to his touch. His fingers brushing her clit sent her rolling quickly toward another orgasm. She was completely relaxed and she could feel the heat of her butt cheeks growing hotter as his skin brushed against hers. She would have agreed to anything at this point just get him to continue and make her come again.

Joey's movements became more erratic as he rubbed her clit more firmly, his control slipping quickly. Her pussy was always so fucking good, he wouldn't mind having this more often, if he could put up with her mouth. “I'm going to fucking explode inside you, Zoey, I know you love being full of my come,” he panted.

“Gods, Joey, you feel so fucking good,” she grunted, moving one of her hands off the table to lace with the one that was rubbing against her clit. The feel of both of their fingers there, moving at the same time sent her completely over the edge and she clenched hard around him.

“Oh, fuck,” Joey choked out, slamming hard into her one last time as his orgasm hit him hard. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations washing over him, the feel of her tightness as he came was heavenly. He had to have more. He leaned over, kissing her back, curling his fingers around hers and squeezing gently as he caught his breath. “Fucking hell, Zoey, that's one hell of a pussy.”

Zoey sighed softly, completely content for the moment as she rested against the table. Her legs felt like jelly and she knew she would be collapsed on the floor if he wasn’t still behind her with his hips holding her steady. “Already wanting some more, hmm?” she asked, grinning against the table.

He pressed hard against her for a moment before pulling back from her. “You know what, yes, and I'm going to fucking have it,” he said firmly, his voice low. He turned her around and lifted her onto the table, stepping between her legs. He wanted to see her face this time, she always looked so hot coming apart around his cock, but he was careful not to kiss her yet. 

His mouth found her neck again as his hands slid up her legs. His thumbs slid teasingly over her inner thighs and he suddenly stopped as his fingers felt - Are those cuts? He pulled back, shoving her skirt up to look at her thighs, anger exploding inside him at the thought of someone else being down there and doing that to her. He looked back up at her, his anger hot in his eyes. “Who the fuck did this to you?” he demanded.

Zoey had never seen him so angry. It scared her for a second before it set in that his asking meant he had to care about her a little bit even if she was only his once in a while fuck. But she didn’t know how to tell him that she had done this herself without making him even more angry. She looked down, her instincts telling her to cover the cuts, but they couldn’t be hidden from him anymore. “I did,” she said softly, not looking at him. 

Joey's eyes narrowed and he gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “”Why?” He asked, his voice still harsh though his anger ebbed slightly at the look on her face. 

“Because I need it,” she tried to explain, her eyes searching his. “I feel guilty about so much. About you and what we’re doing. It makes me feel something I can’t explain. It’s a release of pain and it’s a pleasure too. You can’t understand.” Part of her wanted to yank her skirt down and push past him, but she realized she wouldn’t make it very far because he still hadn’t kissed her. She wanted to run more than she ever had before.

Joey studied her face thoughtfully as her confession spilled from her in rushed words and explanations. He felt a tug in his chest as he moved his hands to gently cup her face. She finally looked back up into his eyes and he spoke in a low, measured tone. “You're never going to do this again, Zoey. You're not a fucking idiot. Do you understand me? If you need something, need me.”

She knew she was never going to cut herself again after this. And he was the only one she had ever told about it. Not even Susan knew. She nodded, her hands reaching out to cup his face. “How can I need you when I feel...so guilty afterward?” she asked. “I want you every time I see you and I can’t deny it anymore.”

Joey pulled his wand out, shaking his head. “Guilty? About this?” He looked back down at her thighs with a frown, taking his wand and sliding it slowly up her cuts, murmuring a healing spell. His preferred way to have sex sometimes necessitated a healing charm or two, so he'd learned. When he'd healed all her cuts he looked back up at her, tucking his wand away. “I'll let you know how it'll work in a few days. Just don't…” he couldn't even bring himself to say it, he knew it'd piss him off again. “If it's pleasure and pain you're looking for, I've got it covered, okay?”

Zoey took a deep breath and released it as the sting of the cuts disappeared with his healing charm. She had never seen him care about her before. Usually he was annoyed by her and he usually annoyed her, but now she was starting to feel something more for him. She wasn’t about to call it love. It was definitely lust with a dash of like if that was possible. “Are you sure you can handle it? All my baggage?” she asked, still unsure why she felt guilty. It wasn’t like they were cheating on anyone, but it still was an odd sort of relationship.

Joey rolled his eyes, moving back between her legs. “If I couldn't, I wouldn't have volunteered, Summers,” he said, his tone more gentle than his words. Something in Zoey’s eyes made him want to keep her safe, though where that had come from he didn't know. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his in a heated kiss, his hands returning to her now smooth thighs. 

She moaned softly as his lips touched hers and she pulled herself closer to him, needing him now more than ever. His hands on her thighs and his lips on hers made her desperate for him. She thought he wouldn’t kiss her until he had gotten all he wanted from her, but he proved her wrong. Lately, it seemed he was proving himself to be a better person than she thought. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing out to meet his.

Joey returned her kiss eagerly, moaning into her mouth as he rocked against her. His discovery and her confessions had just made his desire to have her as his own even stronger. Yet he still didn't want to tell anyone, not now. He liked that what they had was theirs alone. His hands slid up to her hips and hooked into the sides of her panties, tugging down on them as they continued to kiss.

Zoey lifted her hips, letting him slide her knickers off. She needed him so badly. “I need you inside me again, now,” she panted as she finally broke the kiss to look at him. “Just fuck me as hard and fast as you can. Don’t worry about hurting me.”

A wicked grin spread over Joey's face as she spoke. “That I know I can do,” he replied, reaching down to line himself up before thrusting hard into her all the way. He was more than happy to fulfill her request, holding tight to her hips as he started to pound quickly into her. There was no gentle promise in this, just their raw need for each other. 

Zoey groaned loudly as he entered her. He filled her so completely and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as she pulled his lips to hers again, needing to be kissing him while he plunged deep and fast inside her. It was raw and aggressive, just like she needed. 

Joey kissed her hard, nipping and biting at her lips between kisses, his hips pumping at a furious pace. He moved one hand up to grip her breast, hard, while his other hand pressed tight into the flesh of her hips, hard enough to bruise. No one had ever been able to take him like this before, and if she came back after he was done he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to let her go. 

This was so perfect. The exact right amount of pleasure and pain. She knew he was going to bruise her and that she would be sore tomorrow, but that thought made her happy for the first time that year. Her legs tightened around his waist, her heel digging into his ass. With every thrust, she swore her moans got louder and she was starting to clench up. “Gods, Joey I’m gonna fucking come on you already,” she hissed.

Joey breathed hard, pulling back to watch her face in ecstasy. “Fuck yes, come all over this cock, Zoe.” He pinched hard at her nipple, eager to feel her tighten around him again, not at all sure that he wouldn't come with her. This was better than he imagined, and watching her come apart around him as he beat her pussy up was more than he could take. “Come, Zoey,” he commanded breathlessly. 

Zoey came, screaming out his name, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades. She couldn’t hold back anymore when he pinched her nipple. This was exactly what she needed and she knew she would need it often and she could only hope he would uphold his promise to be there for when she needed this. She panted softly, trying to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against his as she continued to flutter around him.

Joey groaned loudly at the sensations her orgasm sent through him, and both his hands squeezed harder. Thrusting hard into her still, he let out a soft grunt with each thrust as he came, only letting up as he tried to catch his breath. “You okay?” he asked, still panting heavily as his movement finally stilled. 

She nodded, pulling back to look at him. “Never better,” she said, searching his face for a moment before she let her legs fall down from his waist. She felt completely sated for the first time in weeks and she didn’t want to go back to her room and cut herself. She had no idea why Joey had this effect on her. 

Joey grinned again at her reply before pulling back from her with a groan. He knew then that this couldn't be just another throwaway, not if she liked that. “Fantastic,” he replied, tucking himself away and zipping his pants up. He snagged her panties and put them in his pocket, answering her questioning gaze with “Feel my cum running down your legs, Summers. I'll send you an owl in a few days to tell you how this will work.”

Him taking her panties was actually kind of hot. She smirked slightly wondering just what he was going to do with them. “Going to use my knickers later?” she teased as she slid off the table and pulled down her skirt, trying to make herself look presentable. “Are you planning on going home for Christmas break or are you staying here?” Zoey had been debating about going home and her parents had made the decision for her by owling to say they were going on a cruise. It would be nice to have the dorms to herself this year since all of the other girls were going home.

“Don't worry about what I'm going to use them for,” he chuckled, watching her get herself presentable again. He moved back to the bookcase and retrieved her dropped book and bag before he decided on an answer for her second question. “I'll be here. Nowhere else to go,” he let slip before he could stop it. He didn't let her see that he hadn't meant to say it though, continuing casually “You?”

She let her fingers brush against his as she took her book and bag from him, smirking slightly at the look on his face. “Oh, I’ll be here too,” she replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “So you have plenty of time to figure out what your plan is.” Zoey couldn’t imagine something being better than what just happened, but somehow Joey always surprised her.

Joey shrugged, as he moved to get his own notes again, he still had a paper to write. “Like I said, it'll only take a few days. It should be worked out by break. I have to get this written, you can go,” he said casually, looking up at her again across the desk.

Zoey bit her bottom lip as she started to leave. “Good luck concentrating now,” she smirked. “Later, Summerby.” She licked her bottom lip and turned on her heel, a soft smile on her lips as she left the library.

Joey watched her walk away out of the corner of his eye, noticing her relaxed posture, and smiled to himself as he started to read his book. This would be pleasurable if not fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey makes sure that Zoey's followed instructions. A reward is followed by more conversation than either of them would like.

Three days later Joey felt confident that he had the room set up correctly for her. There was a small bed, a few chairs, a desk. He'd ask if she needed more later. He also worked hard on the charms so he could know when she was there, anytime. He wrote out the letter, excited to give this to her, knowing it would be a way for her to come to him when she needed, without them having to tell everyone. 

_Summers-_

_Meet me here at 5pm sharp. Do not be late._

_[Map to the room]_

_-J_

Zoey frowned at the map. The dungeons? She snorted to herself and tucked the map in her pocket. She’d have to make up an excuse to ditch Susan for the day, but she was sure the other girl wouldn’t mind. But Susan could be curious and she didn’t need her finding out about what she and Joey were doing. At least not until she could get her confused brain to understand what she was feeling for him.

At five minutes til, Zoey stood outside the door to the room, taking a deep breath before she opened the door. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The room was actually nice and had a bed in it, one of the things she had longed to do. Sure, it was on the vanilla side of what she liked, but at least it would be more comfortable than a desk if that was where he chose to fuck her this time.

Joey waited in the corner not immediately visible from the door, sitting in a chair. He glanced at his watch as she walked in and looked around, happy to see she was early. He stood silently, moving up behind her, knowing he'd startle her. 

“I'm glad you're on time,” he said softly. 

Zoey jumped, having missed seeing him inside the room. She thought she was early enough for him not to be there yet. She turned to look over her shoulder at him. “I’m always on time,” she smirked. And besides, she was curious so she had to be early. “What are your plans for tonight?”

Joey shook his head moving around her to face her, catching her eye again. “That's not what this is about. This is merely an introduction. When you need me, come here, I'll know,” he said, his voice still soft. He studied her face for a moment before he spoke more firmly, though his tone was still soft. “Show me your thighs.” He had to make sure she'd followed his instructions. 

She nodded and unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down and off, toeing off her shoes as she pulled them down. She had kept her word and hadn’t cut herself. Though in the last few days, the need was growing again. That was another reason why she came. She did need him and that thought was almost welcoming, but she didn’t know if he needed her as much. 

Joey knelt in front of her when she had her pants off, leaning close as if to inspect. He could see she hadn't cut again right away, but he'd been thinking about this ever since she'd walked out of the library. He looked up at her as he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down roughly. “Very good, Zoey. You deserve a reward.”

Zoey gasped as he pulled down her knickers, not expecting that to happen. Of course, her mind wandered back to him putting one pair in his pocket a few days ago and she wondered where he had hidden them. Or were they just a trophy for him to keep? She pushed that thought away and looked down at him. “A reward, huh? What sort of reward?” she asked, watching him closely.

Joey slid his hands up her legs to her hips slowly, teasingly, keeping her gaze the whole time. He knew what she wanted - needed - and he would get there. Eventually. His hands continued upward, under her shirt, to cup her breasts, his thumbs sliding slowly over her nipples. Leaning into her, he kissed her hip before biting at her soft skin, and he could feel her trembling in anticipation. 

She licked her bottom lip as she watched him, her desire for him growing with each touch of his hands and lips. Once his teeth nipped her skin, she moaned, biting her own lip. She never wanted him to stop. 

Joey pulled back, suddenly grasping her shirt and ripping it open, sending buttons flying and bouncing across the room. “Take it off,” he commanded, his hands returning to her breasts, squeezing hard as he nipped across her belly.

Zoey slowly took off her shirt, pulling what was left of it over her head. She didn’t hesitate to do what he asked her. She knew he was the only person she would ever submit to because generally her personality was too domineering for most guys. 

Joey pulled back again, looking up and down her body with a grin. “Go lay on the desk,” he instructed as he stood, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt. He knew she probably wanted the bed, but he was saving that for something special. 

She did as she was told, silently wishing he had chosen the bed. She went to the desk, laying down the length of it with only her bra and socks left on. She quickly toed her socks off and left her bra on because it had a clasp in the front that she knew Joey would find interesting. 

Joey watched her intently as she lay on the desk, pulling his shirt off as he got it unbuttoned. He reached the desk, still half dressed, and went to his knees again between her legs, coming face to face with her pussy for the first time. He moved his hands to her thighs, pushing her legs up, opening his view of her, and bit his lip to keep from groaning. He could see how wet she was, how her pussy twitched in anticipation, and fuck if he didn't want to take her right then. But, he'd promised a reward, and he had to make good. With a glance up at Zoey's face he leaned in and licked at her quickly. 

Zoey’s hips arched off the desk with the first feel of his tongue on her. The pure pleasure it sent through her was something she had never felt before. No one had ever done that to her before. Sure she had fingers there before, but never this. It was going to be a new experience for her. And she didn’t mind one bit that it was Joey doing it. Her hands fisted against the desk as she forced her hips back down and tried to relax.

Her response brought a broad smile to Joey's face and he quickly went to work on her with his mouth. After a few moments he brought his hand up to slide his middle fingers into her eagerly, not wasting any time with slow and sweet. He licked and sucked at her clit, gently scratching his teeth on it to test her reaction, as his fingers moved quickly inside her.

No matter what Joey tried, Zoey’s body always reacted to it. The scrape of his teeth combined with his fingers was almost too much, but she clenched her fists to try to keep from coming. Her hips wiggled of their own accord, in time with his motions. She was already so close and he had just started and she wanted more.

Joey buried his face in her, alternating between his tongue and his teeth on her clit, his fingers still thrusting deep. He knew she was already close, could feel the tension building, and he moved his other hand down to quickly unbutton his pants, freeing his aching erection. He groaned against her and it tipped her over the edge, and as he felt her orgasm begin he stood quickly, thrusting hard into her completely. 

Zoey came so hard she saw stars behind her eyes and then his fingers were replaced by his hard erection as she was continuing to orgasm. That swift stroke in her, sent her right back over the edge and she cried out, lifting her hips. “Fuck, Joey,” she moaned.

Joey gripped her hips hard as he moved quickly inside her, groaning loudly at the sensation of her clenching walls as he fucked her. “Bloody hell, Zoe, just keep fucking coming on me,” he growled, moving one hand up to shove her bra over her breasts, leaning down to take a hard pink nipple into his mouth, biting down and sucking hard at the same time. 

She arched up, thrusting her hips in time with his as the orgasm washed over her again. Just when she thought she was about to come down, he did something else that sent her right back to clenching around him. She groaned, her fingers threading into his hair and tugging as he bit her nipples. 

Joey's eyes rolled back and closed as she came again, his thrusts becoming erratic as his tenuous hold on control quickly weakened. “I'm going to fucking come so hard inside you, Zoey, you feel so fucking good,” he said with a moan, both of his hands gripping her hips again, fingers pressed deep into her flesh. 

“Gods, please come in me,” she begged, panting, trying to catch her breath. The pain of him biting her nipples and the grip of his hands on her hips was the perfect amount of pain along with the pleasure of him being inside her. She wondered if it would always be like this. Or if this would one day end horribly. She pushed the thought out of her mind. Thoughts like that would lead her to cut herself again and that didn’t need to happen again. 

The sound of Zoey begging him to come was too much and he slammed hard into her as he came with a loud groan, slowing to a stop after several long moments. He took deep, gulping breaths as he looked up to meet Zoey's eyes, her chest heaving as well. “Reward enough for you?” he panted, a smile starting on his face. 

Zoey opened her eyes and looked down at him, a smirk on her lips. “Definitely,” she said, brushing his sweaty hair from his face. “A girl could get used to this.” She relaxed against the desk, stretching out her jelly legs. 

Joey smirked and leaned up to kiss her firmly. “That's the idea, Zoe. Get used to this so you don't go back to-” he cut himself off, not wanting to continue. He couldn't stand to see her do that to herself after what he'd watched his mom do as a kid, though he doubted he'd ever tell her that. He focused again on Zoey with another kiss, still buried inside her, his hips rocking ever so slightly against hers. 

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. A soft moan escaped her as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip. She could feel him inside her still, but she didn’t want to move. She would be perfectly happy to have him there for the rest of the night. She didn’t know why he hated the fact that she had cut herself, but she just wanted him to know she wouldn’t do it as long as he could fulfill her needs. “I’m not going to,” she said after a moment, pulling back to look into his eyes. “As long as you don’t give me a reason.”

Joey cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't reply immediately. He had to figure out the right words so she would understand it wouldn't be his fault, couldn't be his fault. Not again. Instead he straightened up and slid his hands down her thighs to encourage her to wrap her legs around him. He grasped both her hands, sitting her up and wrapping her arms back around his neck before he picked her up by her bottom and started towards the bed, finally confident he knew what to say quietly in her ear. “Zoey, it's on you. No reason is reason enough, whether it's me or someone else. You have to control it. I'm here as a substitute, not an excuse.”

Zoey didn’t know what to say in response to his statement. She didn’t want him to just be a substitute. She wanted more, but she was scared to ruin what had just started. But despite her telling herself that, she couldn’t help what she said next. “You aren’t either for me,” she said, pulling back to look at him. 

Joey studied her face thoughtfully, knowing what she was saying but not sure what she expected of him. He liked this set up, where what they had was theirs alone, but if he had to do more he might consider it. He also knew he would be hard pressed to find someone else like Zoey and one on one she'd proven to be less than annoying. Mostly he knew that, in his mind, she belonged to him. He'd laid his claim in the shower months ago. “What am I then?” he asked quietly. 

“Mine,” she whispered before she could stop herself. She didn’t want to share him with anyone. Zoey leaned in, kissing him softly. She wasn’t about to let this go. She needed him and wanted him even more every time they were together. She knew that she was falling in love with him and she couldn’t hate him anymore. She also knew that in public she had to keep up the pretense, otherwise Susan would definitely know something had changed.

Joey returned her kiss with a soft moan, his hands squeezing her bum as he moved to sit on the bed, their bodies still joined. “You're mine too,” he said softly before kissing her again, still gentle, but more firm. He'd have to work out his exact feelings when he was alone, just the sight of her made him want her these days. 

Zoey grinned against his lips, kissing him back with every confusing emotion she had inside her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and her legs, shifting just enough to feel his cock twitch inside her. She tore her lips from his as she nipped along his jaw, her fingers brushing through his hair. “I need you again,” she whispered, nipping his earlobe with her teeth.

Joey closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of her soft kisses more than he wanted to admit. With her in his lap, his hands slid up her sides to her breasts, squeezing them gently before pulling her bra back down and popping the catch open to take it off her. “I'm right here, Zoe,” he muttered before taking her nipple into his mouth, his hips rocking up to hers as he grew hard again inside her. 

She groaned, feeling him grow hard inside her. The feel of his mouth on her breast made her close her eyes again. “Gods, Joey, you’re so fucking amazing,” she whispered.

Joey groaned softly as she rocked against him, and then stood suddenly, lifting her long enough to turn and lay her on the bed, careful to stay inside her as he moved over her. “Never known someone like you, Zoe. Never knew you could be like this. Why do you push everyone away?” He spoke softly as he rocked up against her, looking down into her eyes. 

“Everyone always leaves,” she said, looking up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips against his thrusts. “Maybe not on purpose, but they leave.” Sure, Zoey had her parents and they loved her, but any Muggle friends she made always left after they figured out she was odd. But the only person who had never left her side was Susan. She downright refused not to be Zoey’s friend no matter what she did. She only hoped the girl thought that still after she told her about Joey...when the time was right.

Joey watched her eyes as she spoke, he recognized the look in them from his own in the mirror. He leaned down to kiss her gently, making fuller strokes inside of her. “Keep this up and I'll never be able to let you go,” he murmured against her lips as their bodies found a rhythm together. 

Zoey kissed him hard, running her fingernails down his back, moaning into his mouth. She only hoped he was right and that he would never really hurt her. But she didn’t want to be too hopeful that this would become something more than just a release for both of them. “Well, I am yours,” she laughed. “Unless you want to return me already.”

Joey moaned loudly as her nails went down his back, thrusting hard into her and holding himself there for a moment. “Do that again, Zoe, with your nails,” he said, almost too quietly. He'd never revealed before, to anyone, what he liked, he'd just taken what he wanted and moved on. 

She barely heard his request, but she ran her fingernails down his back again, digging in lightly as he thrust hard into her. She had let him know what she liked through their times together, but she had never vocalized things to him like he had done. She liked this side of him very much and she realized that she didn’t hate him at all anymore. She thrust her hips up, needing and wanting to come again before she passed out from exhaustion. 

Joey's hips moved faster as she dug her nails in, thrusting quickly in her now. He buried his face in her neck, unbidden emotions threatening to overwhelm him, and slid his hand up to her breast, pinching hard at her nipple, eager to feel her come again.

Zoey moaned loudly, her hips moving in pace with his. “Bite...my neck,” she panted, digging her fingernails in more as she started to flutter around him. One more thing would send her over the edge again. She would be completely sated for days after this. But she knew deep down she would never get enough of him no matter how much they did this.

Joey was only too happy to comply, turning his head and biting hard where her neck and shoulder met with a growl. The more they did this, the better she got, he never imagined he'd find someone so completely aligned with his own style. He relaxed his teeth slightly to suck hard on her soft skin, pounding into her now.

She moaned loudly, the feel of his teeth biting her skin and then sucking - the difference in the pain and the pleasure was the tipping point. She cried out his name as she clenched tightly around him. 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned against her neck as she came apart beneath him. He thrust into her several more times before burying himself in her as he came, his hips still rocking insistently against hers without pulling back. “You're something else, Zoey, that's for damn sure.”

Zoey grinned widely. “I told you that on day one,” she laughed, relaxing her legs against the bed and stretching out beneath him. “I’ve never been this way with anyone before. You bring it out in me.”

Joey moved to her side with a sigh, laying on his back as he caught his breath completely. “Well, shit,” he laughed, rolling his head to look at her with a wide smile. “Glad you signed up for lessons then.”

“How could I not when you practically challenged me into it?” she laughed, curling up on her side to face him. She liked hearing him laugh and how relaxed he was with her. They weren’t being rude to each other, they were just sharing things with each other. It was nice.

Joey couldn't help a yawn, his arm going around her automatically as she curled up to him. It took him a moment, but he managed to get the covers over them instead of under them. “You sleeping here or going back to the dorms?” He asked, muttering against her forehead as he kissed it. 

“I can’t even walk right now so there’s no way I’m going anywhere right now,” she yawned, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to his chest. Her hand moved to lay on his chest, right over his heart, feeling the way it beat against her hand. 

“Mmmk,” was all Joey could manage as he drifted to sleep, his last thought was how nice her hand felt on his chest like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break brings a solitude neither can resist

Joey worried, for a moment, that his message had been too vague and she wouldn’t know when or where to come. He’d tried to keep it simple, but perhaps it had been too simple? 

_Your room. 3._

_J_

That’s all it had said, and he’d slipped it into her bag at dinner, so he couldn’t even be sure that she’d gotten it. With that being said, she’d yet to disappoint him and she still had three minutes before she was late. Perhaps she’d surprise him.

It was the first day of Winter Break, Joey’d said goodbye to all his friends yesterday, assuring them, as he did every year, that he would be just fine by himself at the castle. He hadn’t had a home to go to since second year, and he was used to holidays around Hogwarts by now. Over summers he’d pretend to stay with his dad, but he’d so rarely seen him, not since his mum had accidentally killed herself. There was food, and someone that came to check on him, but that was as good as he could have hoped for.

Joey had invested in a new piece of furniture, an old fashioned vanity with big bulbs around the mirror for lighting. The bulbs, and the mirror, were magical, but Joey had plans far beyond makeup for Zoey.

Zoey was unpacking her bag after Susan and the other girls had left when she found the note. She looked down at her watch and scowled. She had three minutes to get to the room or she would be late. She guessed she would be seeing how fast she could actually run today. 

Susan had asked her if she wanted to come home with her, but Zoey had assured her she would be fine here. Besides, she had plans to drive Joey crazy and she hoped he would keep her entertained for the entire break. After her confession and his equally shocking one, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She had woken up before him the day after and had left without leaving him a note. 

Zoey ran down to the dungeons, stopping outside the room to catch her breath before she opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. 

“Just found your note,” she panted. “Had to shoo Susan’s bloody owl off. She’s already bothering me about coming to visit her for break.”

Joey smirked at her breathlessness, glancing at the clock. 4 seconds late - he'd let it go this time. “I didn't hide it that well,” he teased, standing from the chair he'd been waiting in. He nodded vaguely to the vanity, helping her notice it. “Got you a present,” he said shortly, offering no further explanation. “Check it out.”

Zoey moved toward the vanity, a confused look on her face as she joined him in front of it. “Do I want to know why you got me a vanity?” she asked, smirking at him. “You know I don’t usually put makeup glamours on.” 

Joey laughed lightly, stepping behind her as she moved to the vanity, watching her face in the mirror as she looked it over. “That’s not what it’s for, don’t worry,” he said softly, his hand landing gently on her hip as she got close to it. He leaned close to her ear, sliding his hand down to her backside as he did so - “You should get undressed.”

Zoey relaxed against him, enjoying the feel of his hands on her body. The gentle command made her want to do it quickly, but she knew she needed to take her time. She could see him in the mirror behind her as she began unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it from her skirt. She had already discarded her tie and jacket before she had come down to their room. “Am I doing all the undressing or are you going to help?” she teased, smirking at him in the mirror as she took off her shirt and let it drop to the floor.

Joey pulled back a bit to watch her, biting his lip to hold back a groan as her shirt dropped to the floor. How did he always manage to forget how good she looked under her uniform? “I think you've got this well under wraps,” he muttered, watching her intently in the mirror, his hands moving back to her hips, helping to unfasten her skirt despite his words.

“Even so, thank you for the assistance, Mr. Summerby,” she grinned, loving to watch him squirm a little bit. She moved her hands to help him unzip her skirt and she let it drop to the floor, watching his face in the mirror the entire time. She was left in her bra, knickers and knee socks and shoes before she turned to face him. She searched his face for a brief moment before she leaned up to kiss him softly.

Joey returned the kiss gently, pulling back before he lost himself in her. He had plans. “Turn back around, facing the mirror,” he said softly as he deftly unfastened her bra and pulled it off. He gave her a bit of a smile in the mirror as she turned back around, confusion clear on her face. “Trust me, Zoey, you’re going to love this,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder quickly. “I want you to put your hands and elbows on the vanity, palms down,” he continued, his voice more firm now. He pulled his wand from his pocket, ready to do the binding spell when she was in the right position.

Zoey did as he asked, leaning over to put her palms down on the vanity, leaning on her elbows. She wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but she knew he would make it interesting. She looked up into the mirror, her eyes locking with his. “What now?” she asked.

Joey smirked as he murmured a spell, watching as soft ropes sprang from the surface of the vanity and bound her hands to it. “Now, you get to watch me fuck you from behind,” he replied, moving more directly behind her. He tucked his wand away and slid his hand over her ass cheek, holding her gaze in the mirror as he gave it a sharp smack. With his free hand he began unbuttoning his shirt, never taking his eyes off hers.

She let out a soft gasp, her eyes going wide with surprise even though she liked how it felt. She watched him undressing, feeling her skin warm as she watched him. She knew this was going to be revealing if she could keep her eyes on him. She would see how he really felt about her when he fucked her. Even though he had said she was his and she had said he was hers, she still didn’t know what that meant for either of them. All she knew was that she was addicted to him and she didn’t want to share him or anything about their odd relationship with anyone. 

Joey undressed slowly, giving Zoey's ass a hard smack every few seconds as he did. He loved the little sounds she made every time, and he just knew she'd be soaking wet by the time he was ready to fuck her. “Did you tell Suzie why you were staying?” he asked teasingly, knowing she'd told exactly as many people about this as he had - none. 

Zoey moaned softly every time he smacked her and she almost closed her eyes several times, but she kept them open and on him in the mirror. “I told her I wanted to stay because I had told mum and dad I was staying since they decided to go have a second honeymoon for their twenty fifth wedding anniversary,” she replied. She wasn’t about to tell Susan she was having kinky sex with her ex-boyfriend especially given how Susan knew she hated Joey’s guts. Or she had hated him until recently. Now, she still wasn’t sure what she felt other than confused. “If I ever tell her, she might die of shock or kill me, so I’d rather hold off on that,” she said as she watched him finish undressing.

Joey finally finished undressing, throwing his socks on the pile of clothes they'd made, and stepped behind her once more. He finally broke her gaze to look down at her reddened bum, framed perfectly by the lace of her knickers. Looking back up at her he hooked his fingers into the sides of them and slid them slowly to her knees. “You'll have to tell her eventually,” he said softly as he slid the tip of his erection over her entrance. 

“Why would I want to do that?” she asked, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. “It’s not like you’re going to tell your mates about me.” Zoey knew she would tell Susan eventually, but she was still trying to figure out what she felt for him. But this was turning into something that was happening more frequently and she knew that meant they were getting near relationship territory. 

“I might, some day,” he replied casually, as if he wasn't moments away from fucking her. He had no intention of letting her go at this point, though he still hadn't figured out the right words to convey that just yet. Catching her eye again he pressed just the tip of his cock into her briefly before pulling back, smirking as she rocked back at him. “Tell me what you want, Zoey.”

A slight smirk curled Zoey’s lips at his comment. That “might” was a lot closer to yes than it was the last time he had commented about telling someone about what they were doing. As the tip of his cock brushed her entrance, she groaned, rocking her hips back against him. “You,” she said, looking up at him in the mirror. “Deep inside me.”

Joey's eyes narrowed, smacking her bare bottom again. “And how does one ask nicely?” he asked in a firm tone. He wanted her to beg, but he'd settle for please - it was becoming more difficult to resist her pussy as he teased her. 

“Please, Joey, don’t make me beg,” she groaned, pressing her hips back against him. Her mind went back to Halloween and she knew she couldn’t handle that again or she would find herself cutting again. And she had promised not to do that because every time she thought about doing it, she saw his face. 

He gave in, sliding quickly into her, his hands going to her hips. He watched her face in the mirror as he slowly pulled back, thrusting back into her quickly, enjoying the fact that he could make her feel so good when he was being himself. “I'll get you to beg someday,” he growled, giving her bottom another firm smack.

Zoey moaned loudly, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt him fully inside her. Her head dipped down, almost touching the vanity before she gathered her thoughts and lifted her head back up to look at him. “I might get you to beg first,” she teased, pressing her bottom back against him as he smacked her. She needed to hear him tell her he wanted her at least once so she knew this was real and that it might be what she was waiting for all along.

Joey gave her ass one last solid smack before leaning forward to thread his fingers into her hair. Suddenly his grip tightened and he pulled back on her hair, forcing her to look at him. “You're supposed to watch me fuck you, Summers, not the table.” He turned her head back to the mirror, keeping his grip as he began to thrust faster. “I want to see your face when you come apart on my cock.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the smack on her ass or the jerk of his fingers in her hair that did it, but she clenched slightly around him with a groan. Her eyes locked with his and she licked her bottom lip as he gripped her hair. “Gods, Joey, you’re gonna make me lose it,” she muttered as she met his strokes with her hips pressing back against his.

He gave her a wicked grin at her reaction to his hand in her hair. “You like that too? Fucking hell, did someone give you a handbook to me or something?” He tugged harder at her hair, pulling her back so he could whisper - “Fucking lose it already, you know I'll get you there again.”

Zoey gasped and moaned loudly as his breath touched her ear. She tightened hard around him, panting as she closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath. “Guess I’m just fucked up enough for you,” she laughed as she locked her eyes on him again. She had never tried any of the things Joey had done to her before, but she knew not just anyone could do it and get her off. It had to be him.

Joey nipped at her ear before pushing her forward, releasing her hair and gripping her hips roughly, pounding hard into her now. “Works for me,” he breathed, holding her gaze again. “Guess we can be fucked up together,” he continued, the look in his eyes intense as he watched her face. 

“Yes,” she whispered, grunting with each rough stroke he made. Her eyes were locked on his, determined to see him plunge in her and come as she clenched around him again. She knew then she might never get enough of this fucked up whatever it was they were doing. 

Joey groaned loudly at the look in her eyes, begging him to come, and he curled one arm around her hip to rub quickly at her clit. He was determined to feel her come again before he gave into the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. “Gods I can’t wait to fill you up, Zoey.”

“Then come for me,” she whispered, as she started to flutter around him. She knew she couldn’t last much longer with all of the sensations going on. His thumb brushing her clit, the tingle of her ass where he had slapped her and the bite of her hair where he had grabbed it were too much.

“Fuck, Zoey,” he growled, his thumb pressing hard to her clit for a moment. He felt her start to flutter, and then clench, around him and he fell over the edge into bliss. He continued to thrust in her as he came, slowing down as his orgasm faded, finally stilling after a few moments. “I don’t think I can let this go, Summers,” he panted, his voice soft, still holding her eyes in the mirror. “I haven’t found a line yet you won’t jump over with me.”

Zoey groaned loudly, watching his face as they came at the same time. “Then I guess you’re stuck with me,” she laughed. “I guess we’re the right kind of fucked up that’s perfect for each other,” she said, still watching him in the mirror. She had enjoyed their encounters and didn’t want to think about them ending and now, with his words, she knew he didn’t want to stop.

Joey smirked, then smiled, watching her eyes for a moment longer. “I certainly hope so,” he replied, pulling back from her with a soft groan. “I'm going to keep trying to find that line you won't cross, though,” he continued, sliding his hand over her ass again. “If you don't mind.”

“I doubt you’ll find one, though you know I don’t like to beg,” she said, sucking in a breath. “That may be the only thing I won’t do.” Zoey knew Christmas break was going to fly by and then she would have to figure out what she was going to tell Susan if she started speaking to Joey without being a bitch.

Joey laughed lightly as he moved around her. “We'll see, maybe make it not seem so much like a challenge? You know I can't resist a challenge.” As he spoke he retrieved his wand, finally releasing her hands from the vanity so she could stand straight again.

Zoey laughed and rolled her eyes at him. “You can’t resist giving them out either,” she said as she straightened up and leaned down to take off her shoes, socks and knickers. She might as well get comfortable while she was at it and she knew he couldn’t resist her for long. She moved around him, her fingers brushing over his skin softly before she got to his back. She scraped her fingernails down his back and grinned as he sucked in a breath. 

Joey followed her movement from the corner of his eye, hissing as she raked her nails back up his back. “Need more, Summers?” he asked, teasing as she rounded to his front again. He couldn't resist reaching out to pinch at one of her nipples as she smiled coyly up at him. 

“I always want more,” she grinned, looking up at him. “The question is, do you?” She had caught herself several times already about to call him love or lover, but she wasn’t about to do that yet even though she knew that’s how she was starting to feel for him. Actually, that was a lie. She had fallen in love with him in the library when he showed his concern for her cuts. She was too scared to tell him because she knew she would die if he didn’t feel the same. The question about that was - who was going to break first.

Joey brought his hand up to tuck a hair behind her ear, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and study her face. She was so beautiful, when he really looked, and he still hadn't figured out exactly what she made him feel. When she looked at him like that he wanted to pull her close and make stupid promises - promises he might want to keep. He hadn't dared to let anyone in, not since his mum had let him down. It would be hard to give in now. He took a deep, steadying breath and leaned in to kiss her without answering. 

To her, his kiss was all the answer she needed for now. She didn’t want to press him or ask him anything personal. He would tell her what she needed to know when he felt like sharing. She deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue against his as she pressed against him. Her bare skin, pressed against his, was enough to make her hot again and wanting him to be inside her again.

Joey slid his arm up her back as they kissed, holding her tight to himself. He tried to convey in his eager kiss what he couldn't in words - that he did need her. That he wanted her to be his and his alone for the foreseeable future. He groaned softly, pressing his erection into her hip. “What line of mine would you like to test?”

“Think you can let me be in charge of your pleasure for 15 minutes?” she asked, arching a brow at him as she pulled back to look at him. It was a matter of trust. She trusted him to do whatever he wanted to her, so she wanted to know if he would do the same for her this once. She preferred to be submissive, but she really wanted to know if he would let her be in charge for such a short amount of time.

Joey cocked an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out what she was going for. He could trust her, but 15 minutes was a bit long for the first time. He needed to know just what she had in mind first. “How about we start with 5.”

“Fair enough,” she grinned, giving him a long, hot kiss before she pulled him toward the bed. She pushed him down on it and crawled over him. She nipped at his bottom lip before she licked her way down his neck, nipping at his neck before she licked down his chest. She paused for a moment at one of his pecs and bit lightly down on it before she moved on. Her hands moved to grasp his cock as she continued licking down across his v and down to the tip. She looked up at him, locking eyes with him for a moment before she put him in her mouth.

Joey kept her gaze as she took him into her mouth, his head falling back with a groan after a moment. She was rather good at this, he had to admit, and he threaded his fingers through her hair to encourage her. “Fucking hell, Zoey,” was all he could manage to say as she continued. 

Zoey smiled inwardly as she started to suck and stroke him at the same time. She swirled her tongue around his tip and pulled back as she continued stroking him. “This might take longer than five minutes,” she smirked as he got harder in her hand. “Or maybe less, it all depends on how badly you want to fuck me again.”

Joey stared up at the ceiling for a moment debating with himself before he spoke softly. “Use your teeth more, away from my cock I mean,” he managed to say before looking up to catch her eye, his grip tightening in her hair. 

Zoey moved up his body again, licking as she went until she was straddling his waist. She knew she might not last long in the position so she leaned down and brushed her teeth against his earlobe and then his neck, biting down lightly where his neck and shoulder met. He was still in control even though she was testing his boundaries. “I’m going to bite harder if you don’t tell me otherwise,” she whispered in his ear.

“I'm not telling you a thing,” he breathed, his eyes rolling closed again, pushing his hips up at her insistently. “I'll tell you if it's too hard, don't worry.”

She brushed her tongue over the spot she just bitten before she bit him again, harder this time as she rocked her hips against him. She moaned softly against his neck as she felt his erection throb against her center. “Mmm, I think he likes it,” she muttered.

Joey groaned as her teeth sent spikes of pleasure through him, his hips rocking up against hers again. “Fuck yeah, that was great, do it again,” he hissed, a little louder than before. Maybe he could trust her with his pleasure if she was this good at following instructions. 

Zoey bit down harder and sucked and licked the spot before moving to the other side of his neck to do the same. There would be marks, but there was hardly anyone left at the castle to ask questions. She reached between them stroking his cock for a moment before she shifted and sank down on it with a groan. She continued her biting as she moved slowly on him, rocking her hips into his.

Joey gasped and moaned as she bit at his neck and chest, bucking his hips up at her with every brush of her teeth. His eyes closed, relishing the feelings she had coursing through his body. He'd never let anyone know him this well, he only hoped he'd chosen the right woman to show. 

Zoey grinned against his skin at the sounds he made, loving the fact that she was making them come out of him. She moved slowly on him, feeling him hard and deep inside her. It was getting harder not to tell him how she was feeling but right now they didn’t need words. His reactions were enough to keep her happy. And she was happy for the first time in weeks. 

Joey's hands moved to her hips, encouraging her to move faster on him, his hips rolling up to meet her movements. He never could keep a slow pace for long. “Is there a special trick to speeding you up, Summers?”

“There might be,” she teased, moving a little faster as she pulled back to look down at him. “Want to figure it out or flip me over and take charge?” she asked, smirking as she arched a brow at him.

Joey arched a brow at her, a grin growing on his face. “It's that another challenge, Summers? Because I can take charge from right here,” he emphasized his point by gripping her hips tightly and lifting her just enough to prove his point. 

“You know how I love a challenge,” she grinned back at him as she moved faster, following the motion of his hands moving her hips. “But I am comfortable here, so I’d like it if you wouldn’t flip me right now.” She leaned down and nipped his collarbone before she returned to his neck, brushing her lips lightly over his skin before she scraped her teeth across it and bit down hard.

Joey groaned loudly, his fingers tightening their grip as she bit down, holding her tight to himself now. “Challenge accepted,” he finally panted, slipping his hand around to pinch hard at her bottom, already formulating a list of spots on her to play with to try and get her moving faster on him. 

Zoey didn’t pick up the pace at his pinch, but she did bite down hard on his neck at the action. He would have to try something else and she wasn’t about to give him any hints. He would have to figure out her other quirks all on his own. He’d successfully found several of them already - even ones she didn’t know about herself. 

“Ah, fuck,” he hissed as she bit him again, maintaining her pace. His hands slid back around and down her thighs before sliding them back up slowly, brushing just barely against her clit. Suddenly and quickly he scratched his nails down her inner thighs, right where her cuts would be if she had them.

Zoey hissed, suddenly moving a little faster at the scrape of his fingernails against her thighs. The combination of him touching her clit and then switching off to pain was enough to motivate her to pick up the pace just a little. “You’ll have to try a little harder, Summerby,” she teased.

“That seemed to work a little,” he replied, trying to sound unconcerned despite the fact that she felt so good around him. He slid his hands back up her thighs, soothing his scratches, to press his thumb firmly against her clit, letting her movement guide how his thumb slid against her. His other hand continued up her side to her breast, squeezing roughly and pinching firmly at her nipple. “I'll figure you out soon enough.”

“I have no doubts you’ll know every inch of me eventually,” she grinned, leaning down to kiss him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip as she sped up her movements on him. She wanted to figure out every inch of him, especially what was going on in his head. But that would come later. Right now she was focused on his pleasure. She could feel her own building as she sped up her motions and his thumb slid perfectly against her clit with the motion of her hips.

Joey arched up quickly to capture her lips in a kiss, squeezing hard at her breast as she finally began to move faster. What had begun as a simple way to get off was quickly morphing into so much more and Joey found himself wanting to know absolutely everything about her. “Can't wait, Zoe,” he panted before he could stop himself.

Zoey grinned against his lips for a moment before she lightly bit his bottom lip. She sped up her motions even more, riding him even harder as she felt herself start to clench around him. She pulled her lips from his arching her back as she rode out her orgasm, needing him to come inside her.

Joey watched her with wide eyes as she rode him to ecstasy, his thumb still pressed hard against her. Watching her come apart, just for him, like this, was too much for him. “Fucking hell, Zoe, guess I found it?”

“Mm, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, yes,” she whispered, looking down at him as she stilled. His neck was perfectly marked with her teeth, indents still showing and red marks on the side of his neck where she had marked him. “I think I might’ve marked you up a little,” she laughed. 

“I'm not worried,” he chuckled. “No class for three weeks, and I'm sure I can heal them if they keep coming back.” Joey slid his arm up behind her, pulling her down to lay on his chest, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. “We've got plenty of time.”

Zoey laid her head against his chest, relaxing against him. She felt like she belonged there. “Or you could just start wearing turtleneck jumpers,” she laughed. “If you don’t heal them, I will just smirk at you and mouth ‘mine’ when I see you.”

Joey rubbed his hands slowly over her back, down to her bum, and back up, taking a deep breath while he did it. This, anything more than what they were already doing, was over and beyond what he'd ever had before, and having her so close was not helping him think clearly about any of it. “Guess we'll just have to see what's left at the end of break.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” she laughed as she slid off of him to curl up by his side. She knew she should go, but since last time when she fell asleep in his arms, she wanted to do it again. She felt safe there and he was warmer than her lonely bed and the empty dorm room.

Joey looked over at her for a moment before pulling the covers over them. He wasn’t pleased, waking up alone last time, and if she was going to leave like that again he wanted to know ahead of time. “You gonna be here when I wake up this time, Summers?” he asked, hating the need that came through in his voice. He’d never woken up with someone that mattered before, but he’d like to try.

Zoey looked up at him and furrowed her brow. “Yes, I’ll be here,” she replied, smiling softly at him before she leaned up to kiss him softly. “As long as you don’t hog the covers or kick me off the bed,” she teased.

Joey smirked, hugging her tight to himself, kissing her again more deeply. “I make no promises. Never shared a bed before. Not as a big boy, at least.” He couldn’t explain why he felt so relaxed with Zoey these days, but there was something in her eyes that made him trust her, and want her, and want to possess her. He only hoped he’d figure it out before it destroyed him.

Zoey laughed, pulling back from the kiss. “I’ll just steal them back and push you off the bed when I get back in,” she said with a yawn. She felt like this might be the first step toward something more and she hoped that he might share more with her during the next few weeks. She wasn’t sure if she needed to share first, but if and when the moment came to share something personal, Zoey knew she needed to make the first step. She only hoped he would follow.

Joey yawned as well when Zoey yawned, tugging her closer again. He was tired, and ready to forget about emotions and all the responsibilities they brought for the night. “May the best man win,” he mumbled, kissing her forehead softly.

“Oh it will be me if I have to yank the covers off you,” she giggled, placing her hand on his chest over his heart as she had before. She closed her eyes, snuggled into his warmth and soon she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole day spent together. What could go wrong?

The next morning Joey woke with a groan, an unfamiliar weight at his side. His shoulder was stiff from being in the same position the whole night and his curious, half-awake mind bode him to lift his head and see just who was still here. He grinned at the sight of Zoey, still fast asleep, looking innocent and sweet. If only he could capture this and have her act like this forever, he joked with himself, knowing he’d miss her voice if she lost it.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead in an effort to get her to at least wake up enough to move off his shoulder so he could stretch it.

Zoey moaned, muttering softly as she shifted, moving her head off his arm to face the other way, pressing her butt into him as she curled up into a ball. She’d slept like a rock and didn’t like being woken up. She almost started to slap out at him, but she realized where she was and simply moved to make him more comfortable and make herself small. She hadn’t meant to sleep practically on him all night, but his warmth had lulled her to sleep along with the steady beat of his heart under her hand.

Joey stretched for just a moment before turning on his side, pulling her close to his chest, nuzzling her ear from behind. This holiday was the last chance they'd have to be alone like this, for days, until summer break. He resolved himself to making the most of these lazy days with her. 

Zoey moaned softly, giggling lightly. “Promised I would still be here,” she said, pressing her butt against him as she stretched back out. She linked her fingers through his hand that was wrapped around her waist. She liked waking up like this, being with him. She hoped they could spend most of their holiday this way and that they would become closer.

Joey chuckled, moving the hair from her neck to kiss it softly over and over. “All that wiggling,” he muttered, pressing his erection against her backside. “One might think you're still here for something else.” He punctuated his sentence by biting her neck where he'd just been kissing. 

“Might be or maybe I just wanted to see if you’d kick me out of the bed,” she teased, sucking in a breath. “Either way, I still have what I want,” she said, turning to face him.

Joey took a moment to look her over slowly before looking back into Zoey's eyes with a grin as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “And what, exactly, is it that you're wanting this morning, Miss Summers?”

Zoey grinned back, loving the look of a smile on his face and how handsome he looked with his messy bed head. “You,” she whispered, brushing her fingers lightly over the bites on his neck. 

Joey looked over her face for a long moment before leaning in to kiss her gently. “I believe we can make some arrangements for that, if you'd like,” he said softly, sliding his hand down her side to her hip, pulling her closer. 

“I’d like that very much,” she whispered, trailing her fingers along his jaw as she kissed him deeply, her legs tangling with his. She could get used to waking up like this with him, at least for the next few weeks. Then she wasn’t sure what would happen. But she wanted to focus on him and enjoy herself now that she knew he at least cared about her.

Joey gave a soft groan as he returned her kiss passionately, his hand moving from her hip to her thigh, pulling it up to his own hip. After a minute or two of kissing, he suddenly growled and moved over her quickly, rocking his hardness against her impatiently. 

Zoey grinned, looking up at him as he pressed against her. “I think someone else would like it very much too,” she smirked, running her fingernails down his back as she widened her legs for him. She could get used to him like this, wanting her with the same urgency she had to hide when she saw him. But now, she thought she might not hide it anymore. If she wanted him, then she was going to have him.

Joey smirked back, taking a moment to line himself up before thrusting quickly into her completely. “Not as hard to figure that out about me,” he said, rocking himself as deep as he could get in her. 

She moaned loudly, lifting her hips to meet his thrust inside her. “Glad you’re so easy to please,” she laughed, wrapping her legs around him. She thought she could stay like this for the entire break and not be bored or anything less than happy and content. She couldn’t believe that she was saying that she was happy to be with Joey, but she was and she couldn’t hide it anymore.

Joey could see her happiness in her eyes and on her face, in the sound of her laughter, and it made him proud to know he had brought that happiness to her. Far from the annoying girl he'd challenged in the showers, Zoey had somehow become more than even he had dreamed he would find. With another firm kiss, Joey began moving slowly, gently inside her.

Zoey returned his kiss, digging her fingernails into his back as he began moving inside her. “Gods, how do you always feel so good,” she groaned, needing to be as close to him as possible. 

Joey leaned closer, their bodies pressed close and moving together, as he continued his slow thrusts. He'd never before classified what he did with other girls as making love, because he had no desire to do that with any of them. Somehow this was different. “Practice,” he answered with a smirk. 

If she had known morning sex would be like this, maybe she would have stayed the last time. But she was still trying to figure out her own feelings. He was tender when he needed to be and rough when she wanted him to be. She couldn’t imagine sex being this great with anyone else, even Brian. She moved with him, little moans escaping when he hit certain spots and each time he went deeper inside her. 

Joey buried his face against her neck, enjoying the little sounds she made as he rocked harder into her. It was such a contrast from the yelps and groans she usually made. He closed his eyes, nuzzling her neck with his nose, letting himself get swept up in the sweetness of a moment for once. 

Zoey cried out as he hit just the right spot. She moved quicker, letting herself get lost in the feeling of him moving inside her at just the right speed. But she needed and wanted more, pressing her neck against his nose. 

Joey growled as she pressed at him, biting down on her neck as he moved faster against her. He could feel her tighten around him as he bit and he had a sudden need to feel her coming around him. He pulled back just enough to look down at her face, panting heavily. “You feel so fucking good, Zoey. Just fucking right.”

Zoey looked up at him, her hands moving to brush through his hair before they scraped down his back making him hiss. “So do you,” she replied, digging her heel into his ass to speed him up just a touch more. She was so close, just starting to flutter and clench when he bit her neck. “Bite me again. Make me come on you,” she panted softly.

Joey only managed to grunt softly in response as he leaned down to bite firmly at her shoulder, thrusting hard and fast into her now. If she scratched down his back again he might not be able to hold back any longer, but he couldn't find the ability to speak, much less the words to tell her. 

She came hard, digging her fingernails into his back when she did. She rode out the orgasm, digging her nails down his back, keeping up the pace as the waves of it rolled over her. Words couldn’t express how she felt right now. She wanted to tell him she was falling for him every time he made her feel like this. 

Joey groaned low in his throat as she came, unable to stop his own orgasm. He continued to move inside her for several long moments, breathing heavily when he finally stilled. He didn't dare pull back from her shoulder, knowing that looking at her right now would make what it was he was feeling even more confused. “Gods, Zoe, that was…. you're…”

Zoey brushed her hands over his back in a soothing way. “Perfect? Wonderful? Beautiful? Sexy? All of the above?” she teased, relaxing under him, not minding the weight of him on top of her. The feel of his breathing on her skin was relaxing. She could easily stay like this all day, but her stomach decided to growl loudly at that moment and she sighed. 

Joey pulled back with an awkward chuckle, still not meeting her eye. “Yeah, all of that I guess,” he answered, moving off her, laying beside her. “We'll have to figure out breakfast too it sounds like.” He was glad to have the distraction, wholly uncomfortable with how vulnerable she made him feel sometimes. 

He didn’t sound so sure, but she wasn’t going to press him about it. “I apologize on behalf of my stomach for ruining the moment,” she laughed, rolling over to her stomach. “How about we get cleaned up and have some breakfast. And if you want to do something later, you can just let me know.”

Joey took a deep breath, finally looking up at her. He'd deal with the awkward later, alone, when he could pull himself away from her. “What about we bring some breakfast back here? And lunch. Then you won't have to hunt me down.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking over at him as she moved to get dressed. “You’ll probably get tired of me today and I won’t see you until New Year’s.” She wanted to continue spending time with him, getting to know him as a person and not just someone she fucked when he decided he wanted her.

Joey shrugged, standing to retrieve his own clothes, giving himself a few minutes to think over his answer. “Yeah, I mean… you're not so bad one on one I guess,” he finished, his tone teasing as he dressed himself. 

“You guess?” she said, pulling on her knickers and bra before she picked up her skirt and shirt to put on. She knew he was teasing, but she couldn’t help but notice that he was trying to be casual. Maybe she had read him wrong earlier. He did care, but maybe not as much as she thought.

Joey rolled his eyes, as much at himself as at her, realizing how dumb he sounded. “Okay, fine, Zoey. Yes, I'm sure I want to spend the day with you. Better?” he asked, giving her a look that he hoped said he was sorry. 

“Much better,” she grinned, pulling on her shirt and skirt. She zipped up her skirt and buttoned up her shirt, frowning at it. “I need some warmer and more casual clothes,” she muttered, picking up her socks and shoes to sit down on the bed and put them on. Though if she knew Joey at all now, she knew she would probably be naked by the time they got back.

Joey finished tying his shoes with a smirk, straightening to look at her. “I'm not sure more clothes is the right answer for keeping warm today, but we probably should get something to change in to tomorrow.”

“Clothes then breakfast?” she asked, walking over to grab his hand to pull him out the door. “I think you might keep me warm better than more clothes.” She was feeling good and happy that she could be free to flirt with him and no one would see - well as long as they were in their room together. 

“You do seem to end up sweaty a lot,” he joked, walking close to her. At the moment he didn't really care who saw them - no one that mattered had stayed. “Clothes, breakfast, back to the room?” he proposed, looking down at her with a smile. “Can't promise I'll be hands off the whole time either,” he finished with a wink. 

“The sweaty part is partly your fault,” she teased, following him toward the hall where they could either go to breakfast or up to the Hufflepuff dorms. “Sounds like a plan. I will be very surprised if you touch me at all with people around who can see you.” She knew she was giving him a challenge and she was hoping he would take it. She wanted to see how far he would go with so few people around.

Joey raised an eyebrow at her, like he always did when he sensed a challenge. “Exactly which one of the five other fuckers in the whole castle that stayed do you think I give a shit about?” he asked, steering her towards the dorms. “Hell we could probably shag in the common room and get away with it.”

Zoey grinned as they headed up the stairs. “Might think about doing that one,” she laughed. “I kind of ruined the last time you wanted to do that.” She knew there were only a few people left at the castle besides the teachers. The Christmas dinner table was likely to have less than 20 people at it. 

“I think we were both stubborn fuckers on that one,” he said with a laugh as they reached the portrait guarding Hufflepuff. He said the password and motioned for Zoey to go in first. He could pretend to be a gentleman when he wanted. 

She walked into the empty common room first and turned to face him. “You know, I still have that dress somewhere,” she grinned. “Meet you back down here in ten minutes?” she asked as she headed for the stairs to the dorms.

Joey grinned slowly, watching her walk away, sweeping his eyes over her back. “Will you be wearing that dress?” he asked suggestively, moving towards his own dorms. 

“Nah, it’s too fancy for breakfast,” she teased, running up the stairs. She would pack a bag of clothes - the dress and her sexy black nightgown that she had just bought recently. She might not wear them for long, but she was sure he wouldn’t mind taking them off.

Joey made his way upstairs, shaking his head, wondering just what the hell he was getting himself into. He threw some clothes in a bag, not paying much attention to what he grabbed, and headed back down stairs, trying not to look too deep into what they were doing or what he was feeling. 

Zoey stuffed the items into her bag and changed quickly into a jumper and her tennis shoes so she would be more comfortable than in her uniform. She needed a shower and she wondered if she could talk him into one later. She hurried back down stairs and grinned when she saw him waiting on her. “If you play your cards right, I might wear that dress for you later, sans the heels,” she teased as she came up behind him and slapped his ass.

Joey jumped when she slapped him, looking around at her with a surprised laugh. “Oh no, no deal. You naked except for those heels is the deal,” he said, his eyes traveling down her body as he imagined it. He grinned as he looked back up at her and took her bag from her shoulder. “No shoes, no dress. Gotta have both.”

“Oh, so the heels were what got you going more than the dress?” she asked, arching a brow at him. “I can go get them, but I have something else in the bag that you might like better.”

Joey watched her face for a moment, thinking over his options before answering with a smirk. “Get the shoes, Summers, there's time for both. We've got two weeks, you know.”

“Planning on holding me hostage for the entire time?” she teased before she ran upstairs to grab the shoes. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to please him and she wanted their time together to be nice. As long as he wasn’t a stubborn ass, she knew she would enjoy the holiday break.

He grinned as she came back down the stairs with the heels, holding her bag open for her to put them in. “Now you're just trying to give me ideas. Not sure I'd want someone as unwilling as a hostage, though.” He shouldered her bag again and took her hand, ready to get breakfast over with already. 

“Then I’ll be your willing slave,” she said as she followed him out of the common room. She was actually shocked that he was holding her hand, but she had to remind herself that they were practically alone and no one would question what they were doing together.

“Now that, that is a good idea,” he said, several ideas for how to spend the next two weeks suddenly flooding his mind. If she wanted to go as far as slave, he was not going to fight her on it. As they headed for the Great Hall he slipped his hand from hers and around her waist, kissing her temple. He knew there was no way he'd do this when the others returned, but he had no reason to hold back now. 

Zoey loved this fun-loving side of him and she really hoped it was here to stay, but in the back of her mind, she knew things would return to him ignoring her when everyone was back. But for now, she was going to enjoy this and be happy. And she would deal with whatever came next. 

“Yeah? Got some ideas forming?” she teased, putting her arm around his waist. “Want me to feed you grapes while naked?”

Joey chuckled, pulling her close to his side as they neared the Great Hall. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but I like that too,” he answered, kissing her temple again. “You're just full of good ideas this morning.”

“I try,” she laughed, looking up at him. She felt completely at ease, like they had been doing this for months. She only hoped he would continue being like this at least until everyone got back. “You’d better tell me your ideas when we get back to the room,” she whispered.

“I could,” he began thoughtfully as he motioned for her to enter the hall first. He stepped in behind her, noting the sparse sprinkling of students, all younger and all wrapped up in themselves, as he wrapped his arm around her waist again as he guided her to the Hufflepuff table. “Or I could show you. As my slave you shouldn't know everything that's going to happen.”

“You know, your showing me things has always ended up with a challenge,” she grinned, glad there were so few people in the hall. A quick breakfast and then she would be seeing what he would do to her back in their room. 

“Zoey, you are a challenge, so why doesn't that surprise me?” he teased as they sat and fixed their plates. He found, with food in his face, he was quite a bit hungrier than he had thought, and piled his plate with bits of everything. 

Zoey filled up her plate, realizing she was famished from ignoring dinner last night and all the activities both last night and this morning. “It’s true, I am one of a kind,” she said as she poured some orange juice. “Why do the house elves have to make everything look so delicious? Are they trying to fatten us up or something?” she said, buttering her toast.

Joey shrugged, stabbing a sausage and studying it for a moment before eating it. “I've never questioned the meat source before. What happens if you're expelled again?” he asked, laughing at the look on Zoey's face. “Sorry, have I put you off?”

“That’s not even funny,” she replied, rolling her eyes at him. She knew he was joking and there hadn’t been any students who had been expelled in a long time that she could remember anyway. She stabbed her own sausage and took a bite of it, watching him. 

Joey's eyes suddenly focused on her mouth, watching her bite into the sausage before looking back up into her eyes with a smirk. “I hope you can eat fast, Summers, if you're going to tease.”

“Oh? Am I teasing you?” she smirked as she shoveled eggs into her mouth and finished up her toast. “I didn’t think food would do that to you.”

Joey ate just as fast, amused that she both argued she wasn't teasing and ate faster - because she was teasing. “You knew,” he began, stopping to swallow and drink some juice. “You knew exactly what you were doing, looking at me like that with a sausage in your mouth, Summers.”

Zoey smirked at him, eating another sausage. “You started it,” she laughed, finishing up her juice and the rest of her eggs before digging into a small stack of pancakes. She slowly drizzled syrup on them before she cut into them. It was the last thing on her plate and she was still hungry. But she knew, the more she teased him, the more he would punish her when they got back to their room.

Joey watched her eat, amused, his brain still coming up with activities that would keep them busy for at least a few days. He did like this, spending time with her out in the open, but neither of them were ready to face Susan with this, much less the rest of their friends. “Don't worry, Zoe, I'll make sure we both finish,” he said with a wink, finishing the food on his plate. 

She laughed a little too loudly at his double meaning before she calmed down enough to finish her food and the rest of her juice. “Going to sit there all day or are you going to follow me?” she asked, getting up from the table, heading for the doors.

Joey rolled his eyes and downed the last of his juice before standing to follow her with their bags. “Slow down, Summers, it looks like I'm chasing your ass,” he said, jogging to catch up with her.

“That’s the idea,” she laughed, turning around to look at him as she walked backwards for a moment. “I like being chased.” She turned back around as he joined her, thinking about him chasing her around the room and other things they could do.

Joey leaned in to her, nipping lightly at her earlobe, his arm going around her back. “Just don't play too hard to get,” he muttered in her ear, his hand sliding down to her bum as they turned another corner. “Then I'd have to set a trap.”

“Oh, I’m not that hard to get, you should know that by now,” she groaned softly. “You just have to know how to handle me. But I’d like to see what kind of trap you’d come up with for me.” If he kept doing things like he was doing as they walked toward the dungeons, she was going to end up pushing him against a wall to snog him senseless.

Joey pushed her, suddenly, against the wall, turning her to face himself roughly. “Think I can't handle you, Summers?” He emphasized his point with a firm, possessive kiss, his hands cupping both sides of her face as his hips pressed her body to the wall. 

Zoey moaned into his mouth. Gods, she loved this side of him and how he kissed her like he was trying to convince her that she belonged to him. “I have complete confidence that you can and will,” she whispered against his lips, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers.

Joey kissed her again and again, more fiercely each time, as his hands slid down her shoulders to her hands, bringing them up around his neck. “Did you put your knickers back on when you changed?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly in her ear, his hands moving back down to her sides. 

Zoey kissed him back eagerly as she pressed her body against his. “I might have,” she replied. “Only one way to find out for sure.” She liked keeping him guessing. It was going to be a fun day.

Joey smirked, lifting her suddenly against the wall, bringing their hips more in alignment. He liked that she was smaller, that he could pick her up without thinking about it, it gave her even less of a choice when it came to giving in to him. He moved one hand to her pussy as she wrapped her legs around him, groaning as he found it bare, wet, and wanting. “Fucking hell, Zoey, I'm going to fuck you right here in the corridor,” he said firmly, two fingers slipping inside her. 

Zoey bit her lip to keep from crying out as his fingers teased her. She loved how completely crazy he was when it came to wanting her. “That’s brave of you,” she panted softly as his fingers wiggled inside her, brushing against her clit. “You know I can get rather loud when you hit that perfect spot.” She knew she would never be able to come down this corridor without thinking about this moment and she had to come this way when she went to potions class. 

“I don't give a fuck,” he growled, biting down on her neck as he drove his fingers relentlessly into her, enjoying the sounds she made as he worked her towards the edge. 

Zoey hissed, working her hips in motion with his fingers pressing inside her. She was so close to falling over the edge from the excitement of them being somewhere they could get caught and the feel of his teeth on her neck. “Obviously,” she moaned softly.

Joey circled his fingers inside her before curling them against that spot that always made her cry out, grinning as it did just that. It seemed, sometimes, that no matter what he did made her feel good, and that made him feel immensely proud. “Almost there, Zoe?” he breathed hard against her ear. 

“Gods, yes,” she cried out, loving how wonderful his fingers felt and how perfectly his body fit against hers. The feel of his breath on her neck and his fingers brushing her clit in the perfect rhythm sent her falling over the edge. “Fuck, Joey, how do you always do this to me?”

Joey hiked her up the wall as she came, fumbling with the catch on his pants for a moment before he finally freed his erection, pushing up into her insistently. He didn't even care that anyone could walk by and catch them - what was the worst they could do over the holidays? - but instead focused on her beautiful face as he thrust feverishly into her. 

Zoey cried out as he pushed deep inside her as she started to come down from the orgasm he just gave her. Any thoughts about them getting caught disappeared from her mind as his thrusts quickened inside her. She rested her head back against the wall, completely unaware that he was watching her. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as a gasp escaped, followed by a long moan. It all felt so good - the warmth of his body and the coolness of the stone at her back. 

Joey leaned closer, kissing and biting at her neck for several moments. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful - gorgeous - and not just when he was inside her. To tell her she made his heart fill his chest and do flippy things when he saw her. To tell her he had feelings for her beyond annoyance and lust. Instead, his brain directed him to kiss to her ear and whisper roughly “You're so fucking sexy when you look like that, Zoe.”

She had never heard him call her sexy or compliment her, but she knew he wanted her. “How can I not look like this when you’re so fucking hot,” she muttered, unable to stop herself from admitting how badly she wanted him all the time. She was so close already to coming and she knew he had just started. 

“My face,” he panted hard against her cheek, drilling her against the stone of the wall, not minding how gentle he was being. He knew she could take whatever he had to give, and he was ready to give it all. “Has nothing to do with how fucking gorgeous you are, Zoe,” he finished, his hands gripping her hips tightly to give him the best leverage. 

“Maybe not, but it does make me want you every time I see you,” she said, gripping his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin. “Fuck, Joey, you walk into the room and I’m dripping wet for you.” She had claimed him and he had claimed her, but she knew that wasn’t enough for her. She wanted to know he was hers alone.

“That's good to know, I'll have to pull you away more often then,” he said before moaning loudly, his thrusts in her becoming erratic. He usually had control from beginning to end with other girls - not so with Zoey. He could barely hold out for the first one with her, and he couldn't pinpoint why, but he was ready to surrender to it yet again.

“You can pull me away anytime you want,” she moaned, her nails digging into his back as she started to clench around him. She had never known anyone like him who could deal with her. Brian wasn’t even close to the level of sexy that Joey was and she had lost her virginity to him. They had spoken since then and even kissed, but ever since she had sex with Joey in the locker room showers, she hadn’t even given him a second thought.

Joey's eyes rolled closed as he felt her clench around him, grunting with each thrust as he came with her, his fingers digging deep into her hips. “Merlin's beard, Zoey, I fucking will.”

She sighed as he came hard inside her. “Fuck, Joey, do that again,” she whispered. She couldn’t wait to see what else he had planned for her. She was sure that she wouldn't be walking anytime soon, but she didn’t mind or care. He was hers as long as she wanted him.

Joey held himself deep in her, breathing heavily as he rocked against her still. “Here? Now?” he asked, willing to go either way with this right now. “Or do you want to go back to the room?”

“Take me back to the room,” she panted softly against his shoulder. “Then I can be as loud as I want and you can do whatever you want with all my clothes off.” Zoey knew it wouldn’t take much to get him going again and all he had to do was touch her or kiss her neck for her to get hot and bothered again.

Joey nodded and pulled back slowly with a soft groan, helping her down. He tried to make sure she was good before stepping back, but he could see he'd left her legs weak. He kept a hand on her side as he fastened his pants and picked up their bags before lifting her into his arms. “This'll be faster anyway.”

Zoey laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. “Not in a hurry are you?” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could definitely get used to him like this. The next few weeks were going to be amazing.

“You're the one that wants more right away, I'm just trying to keep you happy,” he said with a laugh, making his way down the stairs to the dungeons, trying his best to hold her steady.   
He knew he was living in a fairy tale right now, that everything would change when the rest of the world was back around them. That didn't lessen his resolve to enjoy these moments now. 

“I’m just happy to be with you,” she said with a grin. She didn’t think she could imagine life without him now. Even with their stolen moments together, Zoey was thinking about how different he was with her now than when they had first had sex in the showers. “I’d be happy just curled up in bed with you,” she admitted as she brushed her nose against his ear before scraping his neck with her teeth as they neared the door to the room.

Joey groaned, almost stumbling as her teeth brushed his neck, catching himself quickly. “Yeah, curled in bed with my cock in you. I know what you really want, clever wench,” he joked, trying to cover up that she'd found his weakness. “You'll have to open the door, my hands are full Summers.”

Zoey reached to open the door, pushing it open for him. “Oh you think you know me so well, don’t you?” she laughed, loving to see him squirm. She knew he loved when she bit his neck. There were so many things she wanted to test on him and she knew even after doing all that, she might never know everything if he didn’t share things with her.

“I do,” he replied simply, setting her down as he closed the door behind himself. “And it'd do you well to stop pretending I don't, really,” he continued, tracing a finger up her side, his face close to hers. He knew she wanted him, probably more than he wanted her, and he was ready to let her finally admit it. 

“And what do you think you know about me?” she smirked, trying to hold in a soft moan. He was so close to her and she could really look at him. His lips were so close she could just move an inch and kiss him. But she wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him. She could hold out if it meant getting him to admit how much he wanted her too.

“Fucking enough, Summers,” he murmured, kissing along her neck, pinching roughly at her nipple, starting to think of ways to remind her that she wasn't always in charge. 

Zoey hissed as he pinched her. The sensations, both sweet and rough were enough to tell her he knew enough about how to pleasure her in new ways without being told. She didn’t mind letting him be in charge as long as he was giving her exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it. Every time with him was different and exciting and she knew she would want him forever even if things didn’t work out like she was hoping.

Joey slid his hands down her arms, holding them together at the wrist as he slid his hand behind himself to grab his wand. He wasted no time binding her hands behind herself, walking around her with an appreciative eye. 

She smirked at him, looking her over with desire in his eyes. He wanted her almost as much as she wanted him. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, but she was more than willing to go along with whatever he had in mind. “Trying to make me your slave already?” she teased, licking her bottom lip as she watched him.

“Oh, I think we're a little late there,” he answered casually, giving her bottom a smack as he came back around to her front. He gave her a wicked grin as their eyes met again, bringing a hand up to pinch roughly at her nipple. “You've been mine for a while now,” he continued, pinching her other nipple before speaking again, his tone firmer. “On your knees.”

Zoey sucked in a breath as he pinched her nipples and she didn’t hesitate when he told her to get on her knees. She got on her knees, but her eyes still held his. “Oh, but you’re mine too,” she grinned. “I think I claimed you first.”

“There's an important distinction, Summers,” he said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, stepping closer to her kneeling form. “I'm not your slave. Get to work.”

He just thought he wasn’t her slave, but he was every time he gave in to what she really wanted. Zoey leaned forward, taking his erection into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around him before she began to suck on him. It was a difficult task with her hands tied behind her back. She looked up at him and watched his expression as she paused for a moment. 

Joey threaded his fingers through her hair, biting his lip to hold back a groan as she paused and looked up at him. “You look so fucking good sucking my cock, Zoey, keep going,” he panted, encouraging her to continue with a gentle pressure on the back of her head. 

Zoey grinned before she continued, licking his tip before she took him in her mouth again. She sucked him, bobbing her head up and down as she took him deeper into her mouth. Her teeth lightly scraped against him and she felt him harden even more as she swirled her tongue around him. 

Joey hissed with pleasure as she continued her oral assault on him. She really was quite good at this, better now than that first time, and knowing that, with her hands tied, she was essentially at his mercy only heightened the sensations. “Yes, gods, suck me like you love it,” he groaned, his hand fisting slowly in her hair as the pressure built. 

She groaned around his erection, knowing he was close and she couldn’t wait to taste him and have him come in her mouth like before. She continued sucking him, loving the sounds he made as she pleasured him. The feel of his cock in her mouth and his hand fisting in her hair only made her want him more. And he wanted her to enjoy doing this to him. Luckily enough for him, she did enjoy it, but only because it was him and she knew she would get what she wanted from him when she made him finish.

Joey leaned his head back, breathing hard as he stared at the ceiling for a long moment, trying to remember anyone else who had been this good, knowing just what to do to get him to completion so quickly. His mind blanked and his eyes closed as she twisted her tongue around his erection, his hips bucking forward involuntarily. “Shit, Zoey, I'm gonna fucking come already,” he breathed, his fingers gripping her hair tight. 

Zoey knew by his movements that he was close and she was going to be making him come quickly this time. She knew that said something about how in tune they were with each other. She continued sucking and licking him, taking him deeper into her mouth as he bucked his hips toward her. 

Joey looked back down at her, fucking her mouth as he got close. “You do fucking love it, don't you Zoe? You want to taste my cum again?” he asked roughly. Zoey looked up at him, her eyes wide with desire, and it was just enough to push him over the edge. He came in her mouth with a soft grunt, holding tight to her hair as his only anchor to reality for a moment. 

Zoey swallowed as he came hard in her mouth. She knew then that she didn’t want to do this with anyone else and the fact that he trusted her not to bite him was proof enough that he wanted this to continue on for a long time. She groaned as she pulled back, licking him clean before she looked up at him. “I think you can let go of my hair now, otherwise I won’t have any if you pull it any harder,” she said, her tongue licking along the v line from his groin to his hip.

Joey smirked, loosening his grip on her hair for the moment as he panted and recovered. "I wasn't pulling on it that hard, trust me. It's not the first time I've done this,” he said, instantly regretting saying it. “What I mean is that I'm not going to do any permanent damage, Zoe. Relax.”

Zoey scowled at him, about to tell him to go to hell until she realized she had no right to be angry. She knew he’d fucked other girls besides Susan. That still didn’t make it hurt less. “Let me go now, please,” she said, rocking back so she could get up. She wasn’t mad, she was just...she didn’t know what she was. Jealous? Yes, that was it. And she didn’t like the feeling at all.

Joey growled and tightened his grip on her hair again, just enough for her to understand he meant it. “No,” he answered roughly, pulling her up to her feet by her hair as she rocked back, looking sharply into her eyes as his grip loosened again. “Stop this, Summers. I'm here with you.”

Zoey clenched her jaw. She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help it. She didn't know how long this would last - having him like this. She wanted to tell him to just forget about everything she had said and to let her go but she couldn't. “Yes, you are but it's not going to last,” she whispered, looking away from him. “You'll be back to being asshole Joey that I hate when everyone comes back.” 

Joey's expression softened and he sighed, releasing her hair and dropping his hand to his side. This exact thing was what he wanted to avoid. “Zoey,” he began as he moved behind her and released the bindings on her wrist. “Where is this coming from? I thought we were having fun, enjoying the moment.”

She pulled her hands to her front, rubbing her fingers over the indents the bindings had made in her skin. She didn’t know how to tell him what she was feeling. “I don’t like to think of you doing this with anyone else,” she said, not wanting to look at him right now in fear of what she would say if she did.

“Like this?” he said with a laugh, going back around to her front. With a gentle finger under her chin he lifted her face, waiting patiently until she looked into his eyes finally. “It's never been like this, Zoey. It's always been too much for them to keep up. You thought I was joking when I said I couldn't let you go after you showed me you could keep up with me?”

“I know you weren’t joking, but that doesn’t mean you want to keep me around,” she said, pulling back from him. “You’ll go back to whatever girl last turned your head and I...well I’ll just go back to ignoring you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Zoey?” Joey asked, throwing his arms up in frustration. “When I say I'm not giving you up, it means I'm not going to fucking give you up! What the fuck else do you want me to say?”

“There’s nothing else you can say,” she said, moving to sit on the bed, curling her legs under her. She knew she was being stupid but she couldn’t stop herself. All she wanted to do now was punish herself for being jealous when she had no right. She should just force herself to be happy with what they were doing now and deal with the fall out when it came. Because for her, it always came. Susan was the only friend she had that hadn’t let her down. Brian had practically told her that what they had done over the summer meant nothing. He’d already moved on with Parvati Patil, leaving her to flirt with Justin and Ernie for the attention she needed.

Joey ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, moving to pick his pants up and put them on before sitting beside her on the bed. “Zoey, you had to know this wasn't going to be your typical relationship. Shit, you can't even tell your best friend about me because… well, of me. I don't know where this is going, or how it'll end up, and neither do you. What I do know is that we both found something we needed, and it'd be pretty stupid to throw it away now.”

Zoey sighed, running her hands over her face and through her hair before she wrapped her arms around her legs again. She knew he was right, but all she could think about was him. How was she supposed to tell him she didn’t want anyone else and she didn’t want him to want anyone else either? “I know,” she said softly. “I just…” she trailed off, not sure how to tell him she needed him more than she could ever have thought possible. That was touching too close to telling him she loved him and she didn’t want to do that. “You don’t know how much I really do need you,” she said after a moment.

Joey put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. “I'd say that's true for both of us, Zoe,” he said softly. He still hadn't figured out exactly what he felt for her, but he knew he needed her more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. 

She shifted slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She really hated herself for almost ruining their time together. She knew her emotions were all over the place because of how different he acted every time they were together.

Joey held her tight, surprised that he didn't feel more awkward. He usually walked away when feelings got involved, a lesson he'd learned from Susan, but Zoey fit against him just so, smelled so sweet, all he wanted to do in that moment was promise her forever. He knew better, though, so he stayed quiet and rocked her gently. 

Zoey knew she wanted so much more than he was willing to give right now. She had seen how he was with Susan in the beginning and then how he changed. She didn’t want that to happen to her so she knew she couldn’t tell him with words how she really felt. She would just have to show him how much she needed him. She brushed her lips against his neck as she shifted to straddle him, her lips moving along his jaw. She finally pulled back to look at him before she kissed him softly on the lips. 

Joey returned her kiss gently, his hands going to her hips as she straddled him. He was happy to let her take the lead and show him what she needed from him, if it would help keep her happy. He slid his thumbs gently under the edge of her shirt, rubbing circles in her sides, as they kissed again. 

She deepened the kiss, running her hands down his chest to grab the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head. She needed to touch him and feel like he was really hers alone. She needed no words to show him what she wanted and felt. She pulled back to enjoy her hands moving over his beautiful skin before she kissed him again. Her fingernails scraped lightly against his nipples and down his chest. 

Joey squeezed her sides and groaned softly as she ran her nails down his chest. He kissed her passionately, trying to communicate what he could of his feelings through kisses and touch, maybe he could make her understand where words would fail. Slowly he pushed her shirt up, pulling back from their kiss only long enough to pull it over her head.

Zoey reached behind herself as he dropped her shirt to the floor and undid her bra and took it off. She shifted again as she kissed him again, pressing her body against him. She moaned softly at the feel of his skin against hers. Her lips left his to nuzzle his neck for a moment before she nipped lightly at the spot that she had bitten earlier. 

Joey leaned his head back to give her easier access, his hands moving down her thighs then back up, under her skirt, his thumbs teasing her inner thigh softly, groaning softly as she bit him. He squeezed her thighs firmly and rocked up against her, bringing her attention to his very evident attraction to her. 

She groaned feeling his erection press against her through his pants. He wanted her and that was something she knew already, but she wanted to know just how much he wanted her. She brushed her teeth against his neck once more before her lips found his in a sloppy, needy kiss as she pressed against him.

Joey returned her kiss hungrily, eager suddenly to be inside her again. He brushed across her pussy with his thumbs, rocking up at her again with a moan. He flicked his thumb over her clit a few times to test her reaction. 

Zoey moaned into his mouth, pushing him back against the bed as she pulled back from the kiss to pull his pants off and rid herself of her skirt, shoes and socks. She returned to him, kissing him again as she settled over his erection. She didn’t slide down on it, she simply wanted to feel all of his bare skin against hers. She brought his hand back to her center, encouraging him to continue what he had started as she nipped along his jaw to his ear.

Joey closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he moved his fingers against her, then inside her. He moaned softly as he felt her heat and wetness, knowing it was he that caused it, before he began to move his fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb again. He only hoped he was making her feel as good as she was making him feel. 

Zoey moved against his fingers, riding them like she would ride his cock later. She nipped against his neck, giving it a long swirling lick before she bit him again and sucked at the spot where she had bitten. The noises he made seemed to make her wetter and she moved more quickly against his fingers.

Joey gasped when she bit him again, trying to focus on her for the moment. He thrust his fingers deep into her, curling and twisting them as he moved them ever faster inside her. He couldn't wait to watch her fall apart on his fingers. 

Zoey arched against him, a long moan escaped her lips against his throat. Even though she guided him, he knew what to do to get her to completion and she was close already. But she didn’t need to tell him that, she wanted him to feel her come apart. She didn’t need to talk or direct him with her words. 

After watching her for a long moment, Joey leaned up to capture her nipple with his mouth, sucking eagerly. He could feel her pussy walls fluttering around his fingers, and he knew if he did this right he'd have her over the edge in no time. He pulled back from her nipple, scraping his teeth along it, and nipped his way across her chest to the other one.

Zoey sucked in a breath at his actions, clenching around his fingers as he began his assault on her other breast. He knew just what to do to send her over the edge and she was amazed at how well he knew her quirks and her body. It was almost like she was made for him alone. She moaned softly as she pulled back from his hand and guided his cock inside her with a grunt. She kissed him again, her fingers tangling in his hair as she started to move her hips on him.

Joey gave a deep groan as she sank down on him, his hands going back to her hips as they moved together, in sync with each other. Whatever she said, he knew she could feel how right they were in moments like this. He wrapped his arms around her back and lay down, pulling her with him, so he could thrust up at her more easily. 

She pressed her body against his, letting him hold her as she sucked and bit at his neck as she moved on him. They moved like they were one - together and perfect. Zoey couldn’t imagine anyone being better with her than he was. He knew what she needed when she needed it when they were together like this. She didn’t think she would ever want to stop, even if it meant hiding it for a while longer after their friends returned.

Joey breathed hard as he rocked up into her faster and more forcefully, his arms holding her tight to himself. He arched his neck up to her, wanting her to bite harder. He didn't think he'd ever have the words needed to tell her how he felt, but if he was lucky she'd know anyway. 

Zoey knew what he wanted and she bit harder into his neck. Maybe he couldn’t say what he wanted to say, but his body and the sounds he made were enough to let her know. They needed each other to get through anything that was about to come their way. She moved quickly on him, feeling him go deeper as she moaned against his neck. She started to flutter around him and continued her furious pace, needing to feel him come with her.

Joey's hands moved down to her ass, squeezing it hard as he thrust roughly up at her. He knew she was close, and her bites and movements had him right there with her. He gave a low groan as she started clenching around him, holding her to him, his hips arched up into her, as he came with her. 

A loud moan escaped her mouth as he came hard inside her as she clenched him. Everything about this was completely perfect and she knew she couldn’t let him go no matter what he did later. She relaxed against his chest as the last flutters died away. She could stay like this for the rest of the night, her sweaty skin pressed against his.

As he relaxed against the bed, Joey's hands slid up her back again, rubbing soothingly as he caught his breath. He stared up at the ceiling again, trying once more to get a handle on his emotions, but he loved the feel of her pressed against him so he decided to give it up and worry in the morning. He let her lay on him for several minutes before nudging her gently - his legs were still hanging off the bed. “Zoe, help me get right on the bed,” he said gently, trying to scoot, groaning softly when he realized he was still inside her. 

Zoey laughed softly as she realized he was still hanging off the bed. She really had given him everything when she took over. She shifted off him and let him scoot up on the bed, moving his legs on the bed before she laid down beside him. “That was...wow,” she whispered, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before she looked over at him.

Joey rolled his head to look at her, smiling slightly as he watched her eyes for a long moment. He knew the wrong words here would be disastrous. “I hope it was… enough.” He hoped she understood what he meant - enough to tell her what he felt without him having to find the words. Enough to keep her coming back. 

“Enough for now,” she said, leaning over to kiss him softly before she curled up beside him. She knew she was sated for the time being and she would want him again later if they took a nap together. She was definitely looking forward to sleeping and waking with him for the next few weeks as long as he didn’t say things like he had earlier.

Joey sighed with relief, wrapping his arm around her as she cuddled up to him. “Good, that's good,” he said tiredly, kissing her forehead. He was ready to rest up for that evening, maybe they'd get to what he'd originally intended earlier. “Sleep now.”

“Mmm, sleep,” she muttered, halfway gone already. She was so comfortable and warm that she never wanted to move and she knew his plans for later would be even more exciting than their shag in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has a Christmas challenge for Joey, and he has a surprise to give her.

Christmas morning, Zoey woke beside Joey with a jerk. She had the strangest dream and she knew she had finally come up with an idea for his Christmas present. All the things she had come up with before were way too personal and she didn’t want to do that yet. Besides, they really hadn’t shared personal stuff much - well she had, but he hadn’t told her anything about his family or what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. Maybe they would get around to that after they told their friends - if that was a thing that was going to happen.

She scribbled a note quickly before he woke up, then grabbed her bag.

_Put on your tux and meet me at the Room of Requirement as soon as you wake up. Your Christmas present will be waiting inside._

_x - Zoey_

She went to the kitchens and had the house elves pack up a basket for her before she headed to the room. She quickly glamoured herself up and put on the dress and shoes. The common room this time was decked out for Christmas, but it was still nice. Zoey warmed her hands by the fire as she waited for him. His time was almost up and she wasn’t exactly quiet when she left, which she had done on purpose to try to wake him.

Joey heard her leaving their room, but assumed that she would return soon with breakfast. When she didn't, he sat up and glanced around, finally seeing her note. He rubbed his eyes as he read it, trying to wake up a little faster. A tux on Christmas morning? What the heck did she have in mind? He thought about it for a minute before deciding to go with it, quickly showering and dressing himself, throwing on his cloak before leaving the room to ward off any questions about his strange attire. He finally reached the door to the Room of Requirement, thankful to have not run into anyone, and pulled it open cautiously.

Zoey grinned as she turned to face him as he opened the door. She looked over him as she made her way over to him. He really was one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen now that she cared to look at him. Before when he had been with Susan, she thought he was kind of good looking but that he wasn’t really her type at all. But boy had she been wrong. He was exactly her type, a type she hadn’t even known she needed or liked. 

“I thought you could have a do over on our Halloween night, since I ruined it for you,” she said, taking his hand to pull him further into the room as he shut the door. She flicked her wand and locked the door so no one else could walk in on them. “I’ll even beg a little for you if you play your cards right.”

Joey's eyes went wide and he lost his breath when he saw her. That dress and those heels had played a part in almost every dream he'd had since Halloween. He let her lead him into the room as he started to grin, his eyes traveling over her body quickly. “What kind of cards are we talking here?” he asked, curious about what she'd make him do to earn a beg from her. He reached out a hand and slid his finger down her cleavage slowly, like he had on Halloween when she stopped him because there were too many eyes. There was nothing to stop him now. 

“It all depends on what you want me begging you to do,” she said, looking up at him as his fingers brushed against her breasts. “How many times have you thought about me in this dress?” she asked, arching a brow at him. She had seen his reaction to how she looked and she knew he had thought about it. She pulled back, walking around him, taking his cloak off before she came back to face him.

Joey thought about lying, telling her he hadn't, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Instead, the truth tumbled from him, without even trying. “All the fucking time, Zoe,” he breathed. “Whoever made that dress deserves an award.”

Zoey grinned, tossing his cloak onto one of the sofas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, studying his face as she pressed her body against his. She licked her bottom lip before she leaned up and kissed him softly. “Just what I wanted to hear,” she whispered. “If you’re lucky I’ll wear it just for you and no one else.”

Joey wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tight to himself suddenly. “You're goddamn right,” he growled against her lips before kissing her again, passionately, possessively, his hips rocking insistently against hers already. 

Zoey loved how possessive he was, it let her know how much he really did want her more and more every day. She wanted him just as much, especially when he was dressed like this. But generally, she prefered him naked and in her arms. She moaned softly into the kiss, her hips rocking against his in return. 

Joey let his other hand slide up her back, grabbing the tiny zipper at the back of her neck and pulling it down slowly as he kissed down her jaw to her neck. He pulled back for just a moment, sliding the dress off her arms and letting it fall to the floor. He'd seen her naked for most of the last week, but he still enjoyed the sight of her. “I see you chose to forego the knickers this time. I approve,” he said with a smirk, pulling his wand out. “Do over, you say?”

Zoey grinned at his reaction and how he looked so hungrily at her naked body. She didn’t mind that he was still fully clothed. She could wait until he had gotten what he wanted so she could undress him herself. “Whatever you want, Joey, I’m all yours,” she whispered. 

Joey grinned again, flicking his wand, making a blindfold appear and tie itself around her eyes. “I liked this part,” he said softly, loosening his tie as he walked around her, taking her in completely. He could hear her breathing speed up, see the flush on her cheek. He knew what she wanted. “Tell me what you want, Zoey,” he whispered in her ear, sliding a finger across her chest slowly. 

Zoey sucked in a breath as his finger brushed around her left nipple. “You,” she groaned. “You making me come and then fucking me on the common room sofa,” she breathed. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted and if she had to beg him to get it, then she would. Just this once so he got his do over of the night she walked out on him. She had regretted it ever since, but begging him to fuck her or do what she needed him to do to make her feel something that wasn’t just the pain she held deep inside. 

Joey let out a soft groan, sliding his fingers slowly, gently down her body to her center, teasing her just a bit. “I bet your pussy is soaking wet and scorching hot, thinking about me,” he muttered, kissing her shoulder as he curled his fingers against her. 

“Gods, yes,” she whimpered, thrusting her hips against his fingers. He was already driving her crazy and not being able to see him was hightening her other senses. She could hear his breathing speeding up as his fingers brushed her wetness and the feel of his breath on her shoulder and then her neck. “Joey, please don’t tease me for long, I need you so bad,” she whispered.

Joey slid his fingers along her slit a few times, enjoying her sounds as her hips moved against his hand. “You know what I want, Zoey,” he murmured against her neck, biting softly as he teased her entrance with his fingers. 

Zoey’s fingers clenched the lapels of his tux as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter because of his touch. “Me to come on your fingers?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yes, eventually,” he answered, sliding a firm hand around to her lower back as her legs began to shake. “But before we get there…” he trailed off, hoping she would figure out that this was when he wanted her to beg. 

“Fuck, Joey,” she breathed, clinging tighter to him as he stopped moving his fingers inside her. “Please don’t stop.” She couldn’t think of any other words other than please to beg him to keep going. 

Joey grinned and slid two fingers into her slowly, kissing up her neck and jaw to her ear again. “One more time,” he whispered, starting to pull his fingers back out just as slowly.

“Joey, please,” she whimpered, brushing her fingers against his jaw. She was so desperate to finish what he had started that she didn’t care how much she had to beg him. She needed him to finish her off so she could take off the blindfold and have her way with him. “The sooner you finish me off, the sooner I can get this tux off you so I can suck you...and see if you beg me to finish.”

Joey thrust his fingers roughly into her as she spoke, curling them deep inside her. “That’s not how this works, Zoe, I’m not the one who begs.” He began thrusting his fingers into her quickly, taking her nipple into his mouth, clamping it lightly in his teeth and sucking hard. 

“We’ll see about that,” she smirked for just a second before a loud moan escaped her lips. The sensation of his teeth and his fingers moving inside her made her start to flutter around his fingers. “Gods, Joey, I’m so fucking close.”

Joey groaned, kissing across her chest to do the same to her other nipple, eager to feel her come for him, his fingers moving fervently inside her. “Come, Zoey, come all over my fingers so I can fuck you.”

Zoey groaned, moving her hips faster against his fingers as the sensations built up in her belly. She cried out his name as she clenched hard around his fingers as he bit her right nipple hard. She never knew anything could feel this good - other than the times she had cut herself just to feel anything, pleasure and pain at once.

“Fuck yeah,” he said, his voice rough, slowing his finger’s movements as he kissed back up to her mouth. “We’re going to have to try this blindfold again when I have more patience,” he murmured, reaching up to pull the blindfold off so she could move forward with what she wanted to do.

“Think you’ll ever have that much patience with me?” she grinned, slowly taking off his jacket. She didn’t doubt he could hold out, but if he got her riled up this much, he was surely hard and ready for her. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly and removed his tie, tossing the garments to the floor as she took them off. Her hands moved down his chest, enjoying the feel of his abs against her fingers as she made her way to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants so she could get to what she really wanted. 

“I think I could manage if I really wanted to,” he answered, watching her undress him quickly with a smirk. “It would certainly try your patience, though, so we may want to work on that sometime.” 

“I have absolutely no patience when it comes to you,” she smirked, pushing his pants and boxers down his legs. “It’s all your own fault that I don’t.” If this didn’t feel so right, Zoey knew she could have more patience, like she had with Brian, but with Joey, she simply needed him right then whenever she could.

Joey laughed, stepping out of his pants and pulling her close again. “Then we'll work on it together, yeah?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her deeply, ready to get on with their activities. 

Zoey kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her body against his. “Yeah, but later,” she whispered, pulling him toward one of the overstuffed sofas and pushing him to sit on it as she moved to straddle his waist. “Bet you won’t be able to walk into the common room without thinking about me now.” 

Joey's hands went to her hips as she straddled him, rocking up at her as he held her tight. “Probably not, but it'll just inspire me to snatch you away again,” he answered truthfully before leaning forward to take her nipple into his mouth.

She arched forward, desperate to have his mouth on her body. “You can feel free to snatch me away anytime you wish,” she groaned, running her fingers through his hair. She knew she would be trying not to blush every time she walked past this exact couch in the common room. She rolled her hips into his, feeling him harden under her. 

Joey groaned, biting at her nipple before kissing across to the other. It seemed that she always knew just how to move with him to get him worked up, not that he minded. If they could just get rid of the outside drama this would be perfect. He squeezed her hips again, lifting his hips to hers as she pressed down on him again. “Might just take you in the actual common room one day.”

Zoey moved to grasp him and guide him to her center, pressing down slowly on him with a soft moan. “Yeah?” she asked, looking down at him. “Might be tough to find it empty so we wouldn’t get caught.”

“Who cares?” he replied with a moan, arching his hips up at her as she slid down on him. “If you can keep quiet, we should be able to pull it off. Worth a try at least,” he breathed as she began moving on him. He moved his hands up from her hips to her breasts, pinching hard at her nipples as he watched her face.

“Always up for a challenge, aren’t you?” she smirked, looking down at him as she moved slowly on him. She had to admit, that did sound like an interesting challenge that might be accomplished late at night or on a Hogsmeade weekend. 

“You keep making them so interesting, how can I turn them down?” Joey was already formulating a plan in the back of his mind to make it happen, empty common room or not. The more complex the challenge, the happier he would be. “You’re so fucking hot, Zoe,” he said quietly, still looking up at her as he did his best to match her movements.

Zoey grinned, leaning down to kiss him deeply, rotating her hips into his as they finally found their rhythm together. It never took long since they were both moving toward the same place, needing it at the same pace. “So are you, Joey,” she breathed against his lips. She never imagined one time in the locker room trying to prove a point would have turned into this. And whatever this was, she didn’t want to lose it or share it. It was theirs alone.

Joey groaned, kissing her again and again as they rocked together on the couch, moving faster with her as she got closer. He could feel her fluttering around him, hear her whimpers and moans that always meant her release was right around the corner. “Come, Zoey, come all over my cock like you want to.”

She was so close to coming already but she didn’t want this to end and she had to remind herself that it wouldn’t. They had all day to do whatever they wanted in the room. Zoey picked up the pace, moving erratically on him as she raced toward completion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair for a moment before her nails dug into his shoulders as she came, calling out his name.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Joey panted, his hands returning to her hips to keep her moving as she came apart around him. It was almost too much for him, but he wanted to get her there at least once more before he gave up. “Keep going, Zoe, I’ll get you there again.”

Zoey kept moving, riding out the waves of pleasure washing over her. It wouldn’t take much to get her there again and she knew he would and could get her to come again. “Gods, Joey, you feel so perfect,” she muttered, her lips finding his neck and the spot she had learned to love biting. Her teeth grazed the spot a few times as she moved on him, the pressure starting to build again.

Joey leaned his head back, anticipating her bite with excitement. “Fucking bite it already, Summers,” he growled as she continued to tease his neck with her teeth. He knew that she knew he wanted it, and it was one of the few things she had over him. “I’ll come with you, I swear.”

Zoey grinned against his neck, her tongue brushed over the spot before she bit his neck hard as she sucked on his neck. She quickened her movements, reveling in the sounds he made, needing to feel him come inside her.

Joey groaned loudly, his eyes rolling closed in pleasure, as she bit him hard, just the way he liked it. He squeezed her hips hard and held her just over him, thrusting jarringly hard up into her as he came, grunting with each thrust.

Zoey sighed happily as his thrusting slowed and then stopped. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing raggedly against his skin. She loved the sweaty feel of his skin against hers and all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him more than anything. But everything was so perfect right now and she didn’t want to ruin it with her feelings. “Merry Christmas,” she whispered.

Joey laughed lightly, rubbing her back as she relaxed against him. “Merry Christmas, Zoe, that was one hell of a ride,” he said, kissing her cheek. From where he sat life was pretty much perfect for the moment, his girl on his lap, satisfied, and nothing else seemed to matter. “We’ve still got the rest of the day, too.”

“Oh I’m well aware of that fact,” she grinned, pulling back to look at him. “What do you want to do now? This is your Christmas present,” she asked softly as she slowly slid off him.

Joey relaxed back on the couch as she settled beside him, turning his head to nuzzle her cheek. “Right now? Food. After that we can figure out if we want to stay here and fuck or go back to the room and fuck. I may have gotten a surprise for you for Christmas.”

“You really do want to fuck me all the time, don’t you?” she smirked, standing and moving to grab the basket, upon which she had placed a warming spell when she had gotten to the room. 

Joey watched her appreciatively as she retrieved the basket in nothing but the heels he’d asked her to wear. It wasn’t the shoes, necessarily, but how they made her bum look even rounder and more firm when she wore them. “Well, shit, you walk around looking like that, how’s a bloke supposed to help himself?” he said with a teasing grin as she brought the basket back over. 

Zoey brought the basket back over to the couch along with his boxers, which she tossed teasingly at him before she put on his shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and slowly buttoned each button as she watched him. She tucked her legs under herself as she sat beside him and started pulling things out of the basket. 

“I got a bit of everything since I didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for,” she said as she pulled out the plates and glasses. She knew what he had eaten for breakfast the past few days, but she didn’t want to assume anything. She wanted to know more about him than just what he liked for breakfast.

Joey watched her appreciatively while she put his shirt on, finding he liked it more than he thought he would. He pulled his boxers on, even as his erection stirred, to be polite during breakfast. He’d take her in the shirt when they were done. “Honestly, I could eat just about anything at this point. You’re pretty good at running my fuel level down.”

Zoey filled up their glasses and pulled out silverware as they both filled up their plates, fully aware of his eyes on her. She liked being like this with him and she hoped they could do it more often, even if it was in private. “Sorry,” she laughed, eating a sausage link. She really wasn’t sorry and he knew that, but she liked to tease him anyway.

Joey gave a short laugh as he began eating. “Sorry my ass,” he said, grinning at her. “Besides, I didn't say I minded,” he continued, giving her a wink and taking another bite. 

Zoey grinned, watching him as she ate her own food. “I suppose our activities could be considered exercise,” she laughed, taking a sip of her juice. She knew Joey liked her athletic body, which was soft in all the right places. She knew Quidditch practice would resume when the other students were back and she would have to work hard to try to help them win against Ravenclaw in their next game.

“Damn right, it's not easy holding you up against a wall for a long time. We should do that again though, I liked that,” Joey said casually, not even bothering to let the awkward win today. He watched with interest as she shifted, more of her thigh showing than before. He'd never been so eager to see just skin on a girl before, but he already knew Zoey was something different. 

“We could, yes,” she grinned, liking where his thoughts were taking them. “Or you could think of something different. I’m leaving it to you since this is your do over and your Christmas present,” she said, taking a bite of buttered toast. “Couldn’t think of anything else to get you since you’re not much of a sharer.”

“Don't worry,” he began, his eyes raking over the sight of her in his shirt again. “I know exactly what I want after breakfast. We should go back to our room at some point though,” he continued before taking another big bite. 

“We will, maybe after dinner to which we should make an appearance,” she smirked, moving to sit her plate on the coffee table as she finished her juice. She knew the shirt was riding up her thighs, but she didn’t care. She was way past being shy with him. He had seen every part of her and he enjoyed it.

Joey faked a dramatic sigh and finished his food, setting his plate to the side as well. “I suppose we should make an appearance. But later. Definitely later,” he finished, reaching out for her hand and tugging her closer. 

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen,” she teased, curling into his side. Her legs were showing and she knew he could clearly see down his shirt to her breasts. It was the whole reason she didn’t put her undergarments back on. 

“Fine, we'll skip merrily down the hall to dinner when the time comes,” he said with a laugh, holding her close. “But right now I have other things to do,” he finished, sliding his other hand up her thigh. “I really like this look on you. Maybe even better than the dress.”

“Then I may have to keep this shirt,” she grinned, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. “Or steal another one of your shirts that you have laying around our room.”

“No need to steal, just ask. You can keep that one if you want, make it easier,” he said, pushing the shirt up over her hip as his hand continued upward. “But I know exactly what I want right now,” he said, looking down into her eyes hungrily. 

“And what is that?” she asked, a smirk curling her lips. His eyes told her how much he wanted her, but she wanted to hear him say it. She wouldn’t have to hide this shirt from Susan - it was big enough for her to think it could belong to any number of guys. 

“You,” he said quietly before pulling her into a passionate kiss. His hand found her breast and gave it a hard squeeze as he pressed her back on the couch. 

Zoey moaned into his mouth as her tongue brushed against his. “You have me,” she breathed, arching up against him as she opened her legs for him to settle between them. “Anytime you want,” she said, running her fingers down his back as he rocked up against her, his boxers brushing against her.

“I know, Zoe, that's what it means to be mine,” he growled, rocking more firmly against her. He pulled his hand back from her breast and unbuttoned the shirt just enough so he could see them. “There, that's the proper way to wear it.”

“I’ll have to remember that for next time,” she smirked, arching under him as her fingernails scraped his back. She knew she was playing with fire, but now that she knew some of his quirks, she could easily urge him on faster.

Joey groaned and pressed harder against her before pulling back to shove his boxers down impatiently, quickly rocking back up against her. With a rough kiss he lined himself up and thrust hard into her. 

Zoey grinned as he thrust deep inside her. “I don’t think we are ever going to have patience with each other,” she moaned as he began to move inside her. “Especially knowing each other's buttons and quirks so well.”

“What's the point of patience again?” He joked, moving slowly inside her. He watched her chest for a long moment before dipping down to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and scraping his teeth on it. She wasn't the only one who had learned. 

“No idea,” she said, sucking in a breath as he did that thing she liked so much to her nipples. She moaned and arched against him, the shirt slipping down further to reveal her other breast.

Joey rocked eagerly against her, his hand coming up to grip her other breast as he continued nipping and sucking at her nipple. “Thanks for the assist,” he mumbled, his thrusts coming faster.

“Always willing to help,” she replied, her fingers tangling into his hair, meeting his thrusts as he moved faster inside her. She scraped her fingernails through his hair and down his neck as her chest pressed up, seemingly of its own accord. 

Joey moved his free hand to her back, holding her up as he nipped across her chest, pounding harder into her. He loved her reactions to him - her sounds and movements he knew were just for him - and he was doing everything he could to get them from her. 

Zoey let her body take over, forgetting to think about any emotions that could be clouding her judgment or making her say things she didn’t need to say. She simply enjoyed the pure pleasure of being with him and how he knew her body so well after being together for a week straight. “Gods,” she panted, dragging her nails down his back. “You could do this all night to me and I would never get tired of it.”

“Fuck, Zoey, let's do that,” he groaned, going to work on her other breast with his mouth. He twisted his hips as he thrust, grinding against her clit every few thrusts. He wasn't sure anything could ever feel this good with anyone else again. 

“After dinner, I am all yours,” she panted, moaning at his brushes against her clit. She knew no one else could make her feel this good and that being with someone else would not even cross her mind as long as he kept his word about being there when she needed him. And she knew her need for him would only grow after these weeks with him. She only hoped he wouldn’t pull away from her and if he did, she would have the sense to stop him.

Joey leaned back up to look at her face, panting hard. “You're all mine all the time, Summers,” he growled, emphasizing his point with several hard thrusts.

“Yes, all yours,” she grinned, pulling his lips to hers in a heated kiss as she started to clench around him. He felt so good inside her that she knew she would start thinking about staying with him forever. At this point she couldn’t imagine belonging to anyone else.

Joey groaned into the kiss as she tightened around him, overwhelmed by the sensations, and came with her, still thrusting through it for a minute before he stilled. He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, breathing heavily. “Fucking hell, Zoey. It just keeps getting better.”

“Just when you think it can’t get better, it does?” she asked with a laugh, brushing her fingers through his sweaty hair. She knew every time with him would be different, it could never be the same because it was never just vanilla. Their quirks made it better and just what they both needed.

He leaned in to kiss her again gently, bringing a hand up to cup her face. “You keep getting better, Zoe, somehow,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes. He didn't think there would ever be enough words for the swirling emotions she brought out of him. He had not been ready for this that day in the showers, and wasn't sure he was now either, but he couldn't walk away at this point if he wanted to.

Zoey had no idea how she could get better, but she believed it was all because of him. “If I get better every time, it’s your fault, love,” she teased, brushing her fingers along his jaw as she looked up at him. She couldn’t say what she wanted to say, but that was close enough to let him know how she was feeling.

Joey laughed, finally pulling back from her. He hadn't caught her calling him “love” as anything telling. “You might have a point, you've gotten better since we started hanging out. I'm sure at least some of it is you, though.” He pulled his boxers back up, sitting back on the couch and looking over at her. She still lay back, shirt open, legs spread wide, and Joey grinned. “Lookin’ good, babe.”

Zoey breathed, watching him as he looked at her. She never imagined someone looking at her like he looked at her. “I have an excellent teacher,” she said, not bothering to move and glad he hadn’t picked up on her slip of the tongue. 

Joey shook his head with a laugh. “Nothing I did taught you to look like that,” he said, gesturing at her. The more he looked, the more he liked it, from her sweaty flushed face to her pink, wet pussy. He reached out a hand, slowly sliding a finger down her slit, dipping into her pussy for just a moment, pulling back to show her the cum he'd pulled out. “I suppose I did do this part.”

“I guess I’m just naturally sexy,” she smirked, finally moving to curl up beside him. “You like seeing your cum dripping out of me?” she asked, arching a brow at him. 

“You’re damn right,” he said, still grinning at her. “Find me a guy that doesn’t. Wait. Don’t, I don’t want anyone else in my Zoe.” He held up his cum covered finger to her mouth, gently touching her lip. “Help me with cleanup?”

Zoey took his finger in her mouth, licking it clean as she swirled her tongue around it. He really had laid his claim on her and he didn’t want her fooling around with anyone else. She liked hearing him say that in his own way and she knew she didn’t want to do this with anyone else. “Let’s get cleaned up and go back to our room,” she said leaning up to kiss him quickly before she started repacking the picnic basket. “I’m sure you can come up with some way to entertain me until dinner.”

“I could probably come up with an idea or two, plus I do have that surprise. Not sure if you've been naughty enough for it yet, though.” He watched her appreciatively as she moved around the room. He got as far as putting on his pants before he remembered she was wearing his shirt. “Think your dress will fit me? We could do a full swap.”

Zoey burst out laughing at his absurdity. “I don’t think you could pull it off with that body, love,” she teased, taking off the shirt to hand to him. She pulled the dress on, making sure he was watching her as she wiggled it over her hips. “Could you zip me up?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

Joey shrugged the shirt on, but didn’t bother to button it at all before he stepped up to her. “I’d be happy to help,” he said softly, kissing the back of her neck as he found the tiny zipper with his fingers. He slid his finger up her back as he zipped it up, enjoying the tiny shiver she gave as he did it. He put his arms around her waist when he was done, holding her close for a moment. “This is one of my best Christmases ever already, Zoe,” he confessed, kissing under her ear. “Thank you.”

Zoey could find herself getting used to being like this with him and she found she wanted more days and nights like this wherever they could steal them. “You’re welcome,” she breathed, turning in his arms to button up his shirt for him. “I promise your New Year’s Eve will also be the best one yet, if you’re a good boy,” she smirked.

Joey smirked back at her, his hands on her hips as she buttoned his shirt. “Let’s assume that I’m not going to be good, can I get like a “Top 5” New Year’s Eve?” he joked, looking down to watch her hands at work. Suddenly he was thinking about her hands doing other things and he looked quickly back up at her face. 

“And just why would you not be good?” she asked, grinning up at him as she finished buttoning his shirt, fixing the collar on his neck and smoothing it down. “As long as you’re good at it, it doesn’t matter,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly. She never imagined she would be doing this, kissing him when she wanted and being almost normal with him despite their sexual activities that definitely weren’t always normal.

Joey leaned into the kiss, sliding his hand through her hair to the back of her neck. Sweet was a new thing for him, he'd have to follow her lead on that. He pulled back after a moment to look into her eyes again, taking a deep breath. “What the hell have you done to me, Zoe?”

“Made you a nicer person?” she breathed, looking up at him as her fingers brushed against his jaw. She wanted to make him promise he wouldn’t go back to being an asshole, but she couldn’t do that since they were still hiding this from everyone. They would still have to keep up the pretense that they hated each other or at the least despised each other. 

Joey gave a short laugh, looking down. “I guess so,” he replied, embarrassed for some reason. He'd never really regretted how he'd been to her before, but he could imagine how different his life would be if they'd started this last year, instead of him and Susan. 

Zoey had the same thoughts - what could they be if he had noticed her instead of Susan. But everyone seemed to notice her first with her blonde hair and her perfectly proportioned body. Zoey was slender and she had mousy brown hair that hardly ever got her noticed. The only things that seemed to get her noticed were her legs and her blue green eyes. “Think you would’ve noticed me before if I was blonde?” she blurted out.

Joey shrugged, not sure what the right answer was here. “Maybe, I don't really know. Besides, you're a lot different this year than last, in a lot of ways. There's so much more to you than the color of your hair.”

“Have I really changed that much?” she asked softly, looking away from him. She knew she talked too much and that she had a smart mouth sometimes. Maybe it wasn’t just that, maybe it was her body and how it had changed too. She wasn’t so gawky as she had been the year before, she supposed, but still she couldn’t help but wonder why he wanted her now.

“Haven't you? Haven't we both? You…. you're….” he wanted to make sure he said this right and not like an idiot. “You've become a woman, Zoe, from head to toe. Last year you still looked like a kid.”

Zoey leaned up and kissed him softly. “I definitely like this nicer Joey,” she whispered. She liked him like this very much and it proved she had judged him before she knew him more. And she knew he had his reasons why he didn’t want to let people in and maybe one day he would tell her. She had told him her reasons and she was still struggling with letting him get closer to her. It was getting harder to deny her feelings for him and that she had let him get closer than any other guy had.

Joey grinned and kissed her again quickly. “I sure hope so, he’s literally just for you. So don’t take him for granted, yeah?” He dropped his hand to take hers, tugging her toward the door lightly. “Come on, our room is calling for us.”

“If I ever do, you can have a reason to punish me,” she teased, following after him. She vaguely wondered if he had been like this with Susan in the beginning, but she pushed the thought away. She didn’t need to know those kinds of details. She would eventually ask about why he had pushed her away and broken her heart but that was a conversation best left for later.

“Oh, don’t worry, I can come up with all kinds of reasons to punish you,” he teased, squeezing her hand as they made their way down the corridor. He was less concerned with being seen than earlier - at least he wasn’t all dressed up alone - so he carried his cloak and jacket on his other arm. “Think we’ll make it all the way to the room without a stop this time?”

“All depends on you,” she teased, swinging their hands as they walked. She had taken off her shoes and was carrying them in her other hand along with the picnic basket. She knew he couldn’t resist her, but she hoped they could make it back to their room.

Joey laughed lightly, looking down at her with a smile. “Challenge accepted. But I’m only talking to the threshold of our room. After that, you’re fair game. Deal?”

“Deal,” she laughed, looking up at him for a moment before she looked forward again. She knew there were any number of things that she could do to distract him, but the question was which one to do. She worried her bottom lip, deep in thought as they walked down the moving staircase.

Joey watched her, worried suddenly about what kind of schemes her mind was brewing as they went down the hall. “I’m not sure I trust that face you’re making, Summers. What’s on your mind?” If she started something, he couldn’t promise he wouldn’t finish it, challenge or no.

A smirk curled her lips as she looked back at him. “Never trust a woman when she’s deep in thought,” she laughed, sticking out her tongue at him. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do to get him to do something to her before they got to their destination. Though she was almost tempted to push him back against a wall and have her own way with him.

“That’s one of my rules, how’d you know?” he joked, releasing her hand to slide it around to her waist, pulling her closer. “We’re nearly there, I think I might win this round,” he said confidently, his hand sliding down to her backside, giving it a squeeze.

“Oh you think you’re going to win just because you didn’t push me up against a wall and have your way with me?” she laughed, moving her own hand to smack his ass. Then she pulled him around the corner near their room and pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. She knew she lost the bet, but he was making it harder every time they were together. 

Joey groaned into the kiss, both his hands going to her ass to hold her tightly to himself. “Bet was on not stopping. Squeezing your tight little ass isn’t stopping. This,” he paused to kiss her again passionately, rocking his hips against hers again. “This is stopping,” he finished breathlessly, looking down into her eyes lustfully.

“I knew I could make you stop,” she breathed, looking up at him. “Just wasn’t sure if you would do it or if I would.” She grabbed his hand again, tugging him to their room, where she pressed her back against the door. “I’d hate to be so close and not finish what I started.”

“I’d have made it if you hadn’t run out of patience,” he said, pressing her against the door with his body. “Are we even going to make it in?” he asked, kissing down her neck, his hands exploring everywhere they could.

Zoey sucked in a breath as she felt for the knob so she could open it. “I am trying to work on that,” she said, finally opening the door. “Both the patience and the door,” she said, tugging him inside. 

Joey followed her in the room, throwing down his cloak and jacket and kicking the door closed as they walked in. “You might have been naughty enough for that surprise, you know. Teasing me in the corridor like that, not very fucking nice you know.”

“I can tease you more if you like,” she grinned, putting down her things, backing away from him as she unzipped her dress to let it fall to the floor. “You know I love surprises,” she said, curling a finger at him.

“Depends on how much more you want me to punish you after,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her. He moved to her, unbuttoning his shirt impatiently, ready to be out of this suit for good.

Zoey grinned as she stopped to sit on the bed. “So I’m being punished already for teasing?” she asked, arching a brow at him, crossing her legs as she looked at her nails, waiting on him to get undressed.

“No, you’re being punished because you like it. Teasing just happens to be the reason I’ve landed on,” he explained casually as he threw his shirt down, leaving his pants on. “Stand up, Zoey, I want to see you,” he instructed, standing just in front of her.

Zoey stood in front of him, looking up at him as she put her hands behind her back, determined not to touch him yet. She liked him all worked up and she knew whatever punishment he had in mind would be enjoyable.

He smiled as she put her arms behind her back, sliding his wand out of his pocket. “Very good, you're learning,” he said softly, circling her slowly. He tapped her wrists, whispering the binding spell he was so fond of. He slid his wand slowly up her arm, teasingly, as he circled back around to her front. “What are you hoping I'll do, I'm curious.”

Zoey had learned how to be submissive and she even liked it - submitting herself to him for their pleasure. She felt the familiar pressure of the bindings on her wrists and bit back a moan as his wand slid over her bare skin. “I honestly don’t know,” she admitted, watching him. “But you know how much I love it when you spank me, so there’s that and biting me, you know I love that too.”

“Oh, good, we're of similar minds,” he said with a bit of a laugh, pinching her nipple hard before moving over to the vanity, reaching in the drawer for his gift to her, a hard leather paddle he felt would bring a bit more of a sting. He turned back to her with a big grin, holding it up so she could see. “Have you been naughty enough for this?”

“Aren’t we usually anyway?” she smirked as she watched him. She sucked in a breath as she saw the leather paddle. “Maybe I have.”

"Just maybe? I don't want to give an unjust punishment.” He moved back over to her, eyeing her body hungrily. “I wonder if I should make you clean up first. I can see my cum dripping down your thighs,” he slid the paddle up her inner thigh as he spoke.

Zoey sucked in a breath as the paddle brushed against her skin. “I didn’t let you finish what I started so I suppose I am,” she said. “Don’t you want to see your cum dripping down my thighs?” she smirked, watching him closely.

“I do, you're right. And really, I'm just going to make it happen again I suppose,” he said thoughtfully, circling her again, flicking the paddle lazily at her backside with a soft smack. 

She hissed as she felt the smack of the paddle against her and she felt a warmth start between her legs, a warmth that she knew all too well. “I guess that means I should wait until you’re finished with me to shower, yes?” she breathed as he came back around to face her.

“Oh, that's actually kinda cute, you thought you'd have a say in the matter,” he punctuated his statement with another smack, more firm this time. “Have you already forgotten who you belong to?”

Zoey bit her bottom lip, but a moan escaped despite her efforts. “No, I haven’t,” she panted, closing her eyes shut. She knew she belonged to him and that in this room he was in control and she found she was liking it more and more.

Joey gave her another firm smack, enjoying her sounds and reactions immensely. “I couldn't quite hear that, Summers. Who is it you belong to?” He smacked her again, on the other side to even it out. 

“You,” she practically screamed as a groan escaped her lips again. She whimpered slightly, feeling as if she might actually be close to coming just from his smacks on her ass. She bit her bottom lip and dug her fingernails into her palms to try to quell the feeling as long as she could. “I’m yours.”

“That's right, you're mine,” he growled, turning her around and pushing her roughly so she bent over, her chest pressed to the bed. He gave each cheek another firm hit, smirking as he watched her tremble. “Are you going to come for me, Summers?” he asked with another smack. 

Zoey moaned loudly and whimpered as she rested her right cheek against the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately not to let him know she was close to coming just from this. But he could tell - he always could and she knew she couldn’t hold it in much longer. “Yes,” she muttered as her ass moved to receive his smacks of its own accord.

Joey grinned, his hand finding a steady rhythm with her ass for a minute. The whole scene was so incredibly erotic to Joey, he knew he wouldn’t last long once he was inside her. “Fucking come, you’re right there, and I’ll give you what you want,” he said in a low voice, unfastening his pants quickly.

Zoey let go, releasing her fists, enjoying the sting of the nails having dug into her palms and the sting of the paddle on her bare bottom. She came with a shout as he smacked her bottom and moved closer behind her. 

“Fuck yes, there it is,” he said with a groan, pulling his erection from his pants and lining quickly up to her, thrusting in hard as she came. “That’s got to be one of the hottest fucking things I’ve ever seen, Zoe,” he groaned, moving quickly in her without hesitation. He continued to flick the paddle on her ass every few strokes, knowing she was enjoying the sting. 

Zoey wet her bottom lip as she felt him move quickly inside her. He felt so good there and the smacks along with him moving quickly inside her made her start to flutter around him already. “Sweet Merlin, Joey,” she breathed, knowing she was going to come again and fast.

Joey tossed the paddle on the bed and reached up to grab a handful of Zoey’s hair, pulling her back towards him while he drilled his cock deep into her center. “Say that again, my name. I want you to scream my name when you come. Tell everyone who the fuck you belong to,”

“Fuck, Joey,” she muttered as she started to clench around him. Within moments, she was coming hard all over him, screaming his name out again.

Joey’s eyes rolled back for a moment and he held himself inside her as she came before resuming his speedy movements. “I want another, Zoey. Think you can give me one more before I fill that tight little pussy up again?” he asked in her ear, his hand still clenched in her hair, his other snaking around her front to her chest, gripping tight to one breast.

Zoey felt like she might fall to the floor right now, completely spent, but she wanted more and he wanted more. It seemed they might never get enough of each other. “Gods yes,” she moaned, meeting his quick movements as she rode out the wave and the pressure started to build again. 

Joey pushed her forward roughly as he felt her pussy start to flutter around him again already. Gripping her hips tightly, he thrust into her as hard and fast as he could manage, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back as soon as she tightened around him again. “Give it to me, Zoe,” he growled, his fingers pressed deep into the flesh of her hips. 

Zoey groaned, the growl and the feel of him bruising her hips making her tumble right over the edge. She screamed out his name and clenched tight around him. “Sweet Merlin, Joey,” she panted, feeling him come right as she clenched him tightly.

Joey continued thrusting inside her for a minute as he came hard with a loud groan, his eyes rolling back in his head. He finally stopped, breathing heavily, holding Zoey's hips still to make sure she didn't collapse. “Fucking hell, Zoey. Surprise?” he panted, undoing the bindings on her wrists finally before helping her get on the bed right and crawling in beside her. 

She laughed as she collapsed on the bed, completely spent. “I think I could die happy right now,” she muttered as she closed her eyes. “I still don't know how you can make me do that.”

Joey gave a short laugh, pulling her into his arms as he pulled the covers over them. “Magic, of course,” he answered, his own eyes drifting closed as she snuggled in to him. 

“Yes, that must be it,” she muttered, snuggling against him as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey faces his biggest challenge yet - his own emotions.

In the months after Christmas break ended, Zoey managed to stay in a good mood and she and Joey still spent weekends in their room together. She couldn’t get enough of him and she knew their weekend arrangement would soon grow into every night if she let it. But then Susan would really start asking more questions than she already had.

Zoey was walking down the hall toward the Hufflepuff common room after her last afternoon class with Brian, who had the unfortunate pleasure of being her Potions partner this week. 

“Bri, I told you that you should have sliced the ginger the way I showed you,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Zoe, I did!” he insisted, despite the scorch marks on his hands that proved otherwise. 

She stopped him right before the common room entrance, pulling him into the secluded spot she had stolen a heated kiss with Joey just yesterday. “Don’t be such a baby, let me see your hand,” she said, putting her bag down so she could examine it.

Joey scowled to himself as he saw Zoey and Brian disappear into _that_ alcove. 

The perfection of their relationship while alone over break had come crashing down for him when their friends had returned. Despite their weekends together, Joey felt himself pulling away from, rather than closer to, Zoey. It only took a few nights alone for his brain to convince him that he’d gotten in too deep, let it go too far. For several weekends now he’d arrived at their room ready to end it, for both their sakes, only to be called yet again by her siren’s song, getting lost in the wonders of her body for a few days each week. He could feel his walls crumbling a little more every time and it made him intensely uncomfortable.

So when she’d pulled him aside for a kiss the day before, he hadn’t reacted well. Though he initially leaned in to the kiss he quickly pulled back to make sure they hadn’t been seen . “Summers, come the fuck on, you know better!” he’d whispered fervently to Zoey. The look on her face had frightened him, her mouth set in a hard line as she had glared up at him. “Fine, maybe I’ll kiss someone else under here instead,” she’d said, her voice cold, before brushing past him. He’d caught her by the arm and growled “You better fucking not,” but she’d pulled away and marched off.

Now she’d dragged Stebbins in there, he had no doubt what she was trying to do. He strode purposefully over to them, finding them holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Zoey was still fuming about the day before and how cold he had become recently. She was five seconds away from telling him where he could shove his claim on her. 

Brian was just about to lean forward to kiss her when Joey appeared out of nowhere. “Nothing that concerns you, Summerby,” he said, still holding Zoey's hands as he glared at the other boy for interrupting.

Zoey yanked her hands from Brian’s and glared at Joey. “What do you want, Summerby?” 

Joey looked purposefully from her to Brian and back, his anger blossoming. Was she really going to try him like this? “Did I fucking stutter?” 

“Nothing is going on,” Zoey said, more angry than what she was at Halloween. “I was looking at his hands that he hurt during Potions class if you have to have an explanation.”

She leaned in and kissed Brian quickly on the lips and looked back defiantly at Joey.

“You don’t have to explain anything to him, Zoe, he’s not your keeper,” Brian said as he brushed past him. “I’m gonna go see Pomfrey and have her take care of this and I’ll see you back in the common room.”

Zoey watched him go, nodding at his statement as she continued to glare at Joey until Brian was well out of earshot. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she hissed. “You’re being an asshole and I am not going to deal with it.”

Joey growled and glared at her, angry at her defiance and disobedience. Would she never learn? “Go to your room,” he commanded, his voice low but clear enough for her to hear. “You have thirty minutes.” He spun on his heel, walking away before she could respond.

Zoey stood there, fuming as he walked away. She was beyond done with his bullshit and she was going to give him the full brunt of her anger if she decided to meet him in their room.

********

Zoey showed up one minute before the thirty minutes were up. She was still angry as she pushed open the door and slammed it shut. She wasn’t about to be submissive to him right now and she wanted him to know it.

Joey stood from the chair he'd occupied, more than tempted to tie her to the ceiling already for her punishment, but it seemed like the first thing he would need to do is remind Zoey she wasn't in charge. Again. “I don't want to hear it, Summers, I told you not to kiss anyone else. I was very clear.”

“I don’t care what you want to hear, Summerby,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I am not going to deal with you being hot one minute and cold the next. It may hurt, but I am so close to being done with you. You don’t fucking own me. Hell you aren’t even my boyfriend because no one can know about us. I’m not going to keep this a secret forever.” 

“I don't own you? Since fucking when? What do you even fucking want from me?” Joey's voice got louder with each question, until he was in her face and shouting. 

“I want you to quit being so stupid,” she screamed back at him, not backing away. “If you keep pushing me away, I am gone, done without another word. I fucking care about you and all you do is act like I am some big secret. I don’t care if the whole fucking castle knows we’ve been together, but you’re obviously ashamed of me. So I don’t know what I’m even doing here anymore.” She started to leave, but she wanted a reply from him and she was willing to wait to get it before leaving.

Joey glared at her, fuming. Why did she have to go all emotional like this? “Why the fuck does it matter who knows or doesn't? Tell ‘em, for fucks sake. But I can't be that guy you're looking for to hold your hand all the time. That's not me.”

“If you’re not going to act like anything other than a jealous asshole, I don’t need you,” she said firmly, backing away from him. “I’ll just go back to ignoring you and cutting myself to get what I need. And if Brian wants another kiss, I’ll give it to him. Besides, he was my first, not you. I guess your other whores will be glad you’re free again to give them your attention. I’m sick of being just that for you.”

Joey clenched his jaw, watching her as she vented her frustrations. “Are you finished?” he asked, his voice dangerously calm, as she caught her breath.

“Yes, I am,” she said, glaring at him. She knew she wanted him more than he wanted her - that was becoming more apparent and she didn’t think she could keep doing this without telling him how she really felt. She loved him and she didn’t know how to say it without him telling her she was being stupid and emotional. So, she clamped her mouth shut and waited for him to continue.

Joey regarded her silently for a minute, his eyes narrowed at her. His voice was calm and even, belying the anger that boiled in his guts. “First, you agreed to be mine, Zoey. If you want out, just fucking say so. Second, you don't need me but you'll go right back to cutting? Guess I am just a fucking substitute after all.” He turned away from her then, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to control his stupid _fucking_ emotions. 

“I might have agreed to be yours, but I thought this might lead to something else, but all I am starting to feel like is more used than you are,” she yelled at his back. “You may have started as a substitute, but you are far more than that now.” She backed up against the door, ready to leave at any minute. 

“Then why the hell are you doing this, Summers?” He asked, quickly turning to face her again. He didn't move back toward her, not wanting to make her feel trapped. He knew how that felt. 

“Because you know everything about me and I don’t know shit about you,” she pointed out, still glaring at him. “I have told you so much personal stuff and I know nothing about you. You don’t share anything, ever, at all.”

“What the fuck do you want to know, Zoe? You want to hear about watching my mom cut herself until she went too deep one day and didn't wake up? Or how about my dad, who took off a week later leaving me with the damn nanny elf? What part of my life would you like to hear about because it all fucking sucks, okay? There's nothing _to_ share.” Joey turned away again, ashamed and not ready to show it. He'd never even told his mates about his parents, it was easier to just say they couldn't come over but he could visit. 

Zoey’s hands went to her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips at his admissions. She knew her cutting made him angry and now she understood why. And she knew why he didn’t go home for the holidays and why she had never heard him mention his parents to anyone. Zoey couldn’t imagine how broken he was, but now she had an idea. And she didn’t know if there was anything she could do to make things better for him. “That’s plenty to share, Joey,” she said, moving back into the room. “You could have told me the reason you didn’t want me cutting myself,” she said quietly. 

Joey scowled at the wall, angry at himself yet again for over sharing. “I've never told anyone before. Why start now? No one's ever given a shit. None of it even fucking matters, I'm of age and on my own after this.” He'd decided a long time ago that he wasn't going to use his past as an excuse for anything. 

Unable to stop herself, Zoey walked forward, wanting to pull him into her arms, but she was scared he would look at her like he had earlier. She reached out, but stopped herself. “I give a shit, Joey and it matters to me that you told me and no one else,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she stepped back again, unsure of what he would do next. 

Joey turned his head toward her, unable to meet her eye just yet. “Here's my problem, Summers,” he began with a sigh, his anger dissipating a bit. “This is the most normal relationship I've ever been in. Even mum and dad weren't shining examples, if you can imagine that. I don't know what the fuck to do or how to do it. I've only got three months left, do I have to start now?”

Zoey furrowed her brow at his admission that this was indeed a relationship. She supposed she thought the same even though they were the only ones who knew about it. “You mean your relationship with Susan was just lies?” she found herself asking. She thought they had seemed happy at first but all she knew was that Joey had changed and then broken up with Susan. Was this how it had happened - except he hadn’t told her the truth?

Joey laughed shortly, rubbing his hand down his face. “Well, I guess it's confession time, why the fuck not.” He finally looked up at Zoey, catching her eye before answering. “My relationship with Susan was a bet. Who could get her in bed the quickest. Won a hundred galleons and a bottle of firewhiskey.” He held her gaze defiantly - her judgement of his past was the last thing he needed. 

Zoey took a deep breath and vowed never to let Susan know the truth. She was happy now with Mike and there was no need to bring up the hurtful past. “Is every girl just a game to you? Am I? How do I know that you don’t have a bet with your mates about how long you can string me along before I finally say something stupid, like that I’m falling in love with you?”

Joey shrugged, turning fully to her and taking a step. “You don't. But I'm not that guy anymore, I think you fucking know that. Do you know what they would have had to offer for me to even start this, much less stick it out until you loved me? Also, if I were going for that I'd have been a hell of a lot nicer.” He had fully expected her to turn and run at his confession about Susan, why was she still here? 

Zoey snorted. “You’ve never been nice, so I didn’t expect you to change at all once this became more than an occasional thing,” she said, watching him. “I expected you to bolt at any time and tell me you didn’t want me anymore. We’re both fucked up, Joey. I guess that's one of the reasons we need each other like we do. It’s the only thing I can figure out. And I don’t know what else to say. I don’t want to lose this or you because I care too fucking much about you to stop now.”

Joey stepped quickly up to her, cupping her face in both hands, looking wildly into her eyes. “Then don't go. Stay and be mine and fucking talk to me Zoey. Don't wait until it explodes. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. But fucking stay anyway.”

“I thought my talking annoyed you,” she whispered, leaning into his touch. She knew it didn’t anymore or at least she thought it didn’t, but some days she could never be sure since his act around her in public was so spot on these days. She simply tried not to speak to him at all when other people were around.

“Zoey, stop. I have to know. Are you mine?” Joey stared seriously into her eyes, hoping she would be truthful and straightforward just this once. 

“Joey, I have been yours since that day in the locker room when you said it wasn’t going to be a one time thing,” she said, looking up at him. “No one has ever made me feel the things you do.”

Joey pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands sliding down her shoulders and arms to take both of her hands. He pulled back from her with a gasp, panting a bit. “If you're mine, then you have to do what I tell you, Zoe. You have to understand this. And if you disobey me, especially deliberately, I will have to punish you.”

Zoey was usually the one who kissed him, except when she teased him and he couldn’t help himself. She knew he was right about disobeying him and she had purposely kissed Brian in front of him just to make him jealous. And he was jealous that someone else could actually steal her away from him. But he had no reason to worry over that. She was completely and totally his without question because she loved him. “I’m sorry about earlier,” she whispered, looking up at him. “If you hadn’t seen me and Brian, he probably would have kissed me and gotten slapped afterward,” she admitted. “But really all I was doing was looking at his hands since his potion blew up in class. It was pretty bad.” She realized now that he hadn’t even commented on her admission that she had only been with Brian before him, but she wasn’t about to repeat herself. She simply needed him to know what happened and why.

“After what you said yesterday, and knowing that you two have fucked, I may have jumped to some conclusions,” Joey admitted, bringing her hands up in front of them, kissing each of them. “That is beside the point, however. Do you trust me?”

Zoey looked up at him, searching his eyes. After what he had said about Susan, she knew she should be reluctant, but after everything they had done and she had let him do to her in this very room, she couldn’t say no. “Yes,” she replied, knowing that she had just given him her heart.

Joey put her hands around his neck before leaning in to kiss her softly while retrieving his wand. He kissed her again and again, deeper each time, as he slid his hands up her arms, raising them over her head. He pulled back to whisper his favorite binding spell, sending soft ropes around her wrists and up to the ceiling. He slowly moved his hand back down her arm to her side as he looked into her eyes for her reaction. 

Zoey moaned softly with each kiss, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. She gasped softly as he said the binding spell and her hands went over her head. She wasn’t sure if she liked it, but she was curious to see where he was going with this. Surely he was going to punish her for her actions earlier and she wanted to see how far he was going to go before she had to stop him.

Joey pulled back from her, circling her slowly, his wand trailing lightly over her uniform. With a whispered charm her clothes turned to smoke that disappeared as his wand traced over her slowly. “Who's your favorite Quidditch team, Zoey?” he asked softly as he conjured a blindfold for her that tied itself to her face. 

She bit her bottom lip as her clothes disappeared and she watched him as he conjured the blindfold. “The Harpies,” she said without much thought. She admired the team that was composed of all women. She was still not sure where he was going with this. 

Joey rolled his eyes and smiled. “I should have known,” he joked, standing back from her for a better look. She was left in just her knickers, socks, and shoes, her feet mostly on the ground as the rope held her up. Joey drank it in, enjoying every single detail. He tucked away his wand, grabbing the paddle he'd gotten her for Christmas, speaking softly as he moved back over to her. “If it's ever too much, say Holyhead.” He slid the paddle slowly up the back of her thigh before giving her ass a smack. 

“Okay,” she muttered, closing her eyes as a soft moan escaped with the smack of the paddle on her ass. She wasn’t sure how hard he was going to smack her or what her limits were, but she was quite sure she was about to find out.

Joey loosened his tie as he moved more fully behind her to give her a firmer smack. “You were saying something before, about that kiss with fuck face.” Another smack. 

“I don’t want to talk about him any more,” she hissed, feeling the air around her stir, knowing he was moving around her. 

Joey hit her again, a little harder, watching her start to squirm. “I'm not interested in him, Summers. I'm interested in what you have to say regarding your deliberate disobedience earlier.” He gave another firm smack while he waited for her answer. 

Zoey sucked in a breath with each smack and she pressed her legs together, fighting the sensations building between them. “I said I was sorry,” she muttered, ducking her head for a moment before pulling it back up to face forward. “You practically made me do it with that scowl on your face.”

“Oh, I made you do it,” _smack_ “Of course.” _smack_ “I'm not buying it, Summers. I need a real apology."

She moaned softly with each smack, biting her bottom lip hard at the last one, feeling the warmth of an orgasm creeping up on her. “Fuck, Joey, I’m really sorry and I won’t do it again,” she said, clearly, biting back a groan. “I’m completely and utterly yours. I swear.”

“That's more like it,” he said with a grin, giving her ass another solid hit. He could see her trembling, moving slowly around her again. He leaned close for a sweet kiss as his hand slid between her legs, teasing at her pussy. Suddenly he pressed his fingers firmly to her clit, muttering just one word as a command. “Come.”

Zoey moaned as he kissed her and when his fingers brushed against her clit, she whimpered. She cried out as she clenched around his fingers, coming hard. The smacks he had given her were hard but not so bad she couldn’t take them. Nothing he had done so far would ever make her use the safe word, she just hoped he would never give her reason to use it.

Joey groaned softly as she came on his hand, his erection throbbing in his pants. “Very good, Zoey,” he panted, tossing the paddle aside. “I'm going to fuck your tight pussy now, do you want to keep the blindfold on?” he asked as he hoisted her hips up to his, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“No, I want to see you,” she said quickly, her hands grabbing the cords for leverage as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Zoey could still feel herself pulsing against him as his erection pressed against her through his pants.

Joey reached up to pull off the blindfold before reaching down to unfasten his pants impatiently, shoving them down and lining himself up. He looked up into Zoey's blinking eyes as he pressed slowly up into her. “You always feel so fucking good, Zoe.”

Zoey moaned, pressing her hips eagerly into him. “Gods, Joey, I can’t imagine anyone else feeling as perfect inside me as you do,” she whispered, looking into his eyes as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. She couldn’t even imagine doing this with Brian and having it feel as good. It was probably because Joey knew her body so well and all of her quirks. 

Joey shook his head, holding her gaze as he moved slowly inside her. "No one else belongs inside you, Zoey. You're mine.” He gripped her hips tightly, pulsing up against her over and over. 

“I’m yours, forever, Joey,” she whispered, holding his eyes as she met his strokes, riding his hips as her grip tightened on the ropes above her head.

Joey lost his breath as he moved deeper into her, watching her eyes. “Forever? Actual forever?” he asked breathlessly, thrusting more frantically into her. 

“Yes, forever and ever,” she said, her eyes watching his as she moved faster on him. She needed him to know she didn’t want anyone else and she needed to know he was feeling the same thing even if he didn’t say he loved her. She knew he would say it when he could and she would try to be patient and not say it before then.

Thrusting hard and fast, Joey's breath caught as he watched her face. Forever felt just about right with Zoey, knowing how she knew how to move with him, and could take him at his worst. “Forever then, I'll do this to you forever,” he said, panting as he thrust furiously into her. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered, her tongue brushing over her bottom lip as she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the pressure start to build.

Joey had no problem with complying, leaning in to kiss her passionately as he continued to move inside her. “Fucking hell, Zoey, you feel so fucking good.”

Zoey returned the kiss eagerly, not able to get enough as she panted softly. “Gods, I’m gonna come,” she said, capturing his lips again as she whimpered and clenched around him.

Joey groaned as she tightened around him, holding himself in her pussy for a long moment as she came hard around him. “I want one more, Zoey, and I'll fill you up.” 

Zoey didn’t know if her hands and legs could hold out for him to make her come again, but she knew somehow he would wring it from her. He always did. “Fuck, Joey,” she breathed, knowing she wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck yes, Zoe, come all fucking over me,” he said insistently, moving fervently with her. Their rhythm that they always found together, plus her sounds and noises, always drove him right to the edge, no matter what else happened. 

She cried out his name as she clenched around him again. Every time with him was different and better and she knew she would never want anyone else. “Gods, Joey,” she moaned loudly, riding out the waves of passion flowing over her. 

Joey groaned loudly, burying his face in her neck as he came hard in her, thrusting into her through it before stilling. He held tight to her as they panted together before her squirming reminded him she was still tied up. “Right, let's get you down from there,” he murmured, pulling his wand out to tap her bindings and release them. 

Zoey quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, steadying herself to pull back so she could let her legs down. Once she had got her footing, her fingers quickly went to the buttons of his shirt. She wanted more, like she always did when they were alone together and she knew now it wasn’t because she was using him. It was because she needed him and wanted him forever. “Do you need a breather before I have my way with you?” she asked, looking up at him as she popped the last button open and pushed his shirt off. “I’m going to show you that you’re not just my substitute, Joey,”

“Nah, I can keep up,” he answered, watching her face and hands as she began undressing him. He wasn't sure what to call it, but his heart kept doing a flip every time she looked up at him and he kind of liked it. “Is this an interactive type show? Those are my favorite kind.”

“Oh you’re welcome to watch me take off the things you cleverly left on,” she teased as she pushed him toward the bed so she could finish undressing him. She pushed him down on it and set to work, pulling off his shoes and socks and then his pants and boxers so he was completely naked. Her tongue licked her bottom lip as she looked him over, her eyes lingering on his groin for a moment before they followed the trail of hair up his chest. She finally made it to his eyes and gave him a mischievous grin before she bent down to take off her shoes and socks, letting him enjoy the view of her reddened backside.

Joey bit his lip, leaning up on his elbows as he watched her, groaning softly when she bent over to take off her socks. “I've got to say, Summers, your taste in knickers is impeccable.” 

“Oh you like them?” she asked as she came back closer to him, crawling to straddle his waist. “I got them just for you,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

Joey's hands slid up her thighs to her waist, rocking up at her while he returned her kiss eagerly. “Just for me?” he asked, muffled against her lips. “So if I wanted to tear them off…” he began, slipping his fingers into the top of her panties. 

“I have others,” she replied, sucking in a breath as he brushed his fingers against her skin. Just when she thought he might be out of surprises for the day, he surprised her again. She pulled back to look down at him, brushing her hair back from her face. “Go on then.”

Joey grinned, curled his fingers into the lace of her panties and pulled hard, easily ripping the underwear from her, tossing the remaining scraps off the bed. “Wasn't even a challenge,” he said with a smirk up at her. “What next?”

Zoey loved the smile he gave her as he ripped off her panties, it made her heart skip, just knowing it was because of her that he was smiling. She looked down at him and then at his neck and figured that was a good place to start. She nibbled along his jaw to his ear and then licked his neck before she bit down hard, feeling him lift his hips to press against her. She curled her lips into a grin at the reaction, glad she was the one who made it come out. “If I mark you, are you going to make them disappear?” she whispered.

Joey thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “I'm not putting out ads in the Prophet but I'm not going to hide this anymore. It's only three months, what does it matter?”

“I’m glad you said that,” she grinned, looking down at him. “I want all the girls to know you’re taken, even if they don’t know who you belong to,” she said, kissing him softly before she moved to the other side of his neck and did the same.

Joey groaned even louder as she bit him again, his grip on her waist tightening. “It's been a very confusing year for them already,” he breathed, rocking her down against himself. “Haven't given any of them the time of day in months.”

“Oh really?” she asked, moving down his chest. “Since when exactly?” she asked, curious as she rolled her tongue around his left peck and then around his right.

Joey let his eyes roll closed at the sensations she brought him with her mouth while also trying to think about the last time he was with someone else. “Fuck, I don't know,” he groaned. “The night of the Slytherin game was the last time, I think.” He'd pulled a girl to his room after the party and spent a wholly dissatisfying hour with her in a failed attempt to get his mind off Zoey. She left happy and he had stayed awake brooding about Zoey and their drunken encounter earlier that day. 

Zoey pulled back and looked down at him. “Were you trying to forget about me?” she asked, needing to know why he had been with someone else after he had fucked her senseless under the bleachers.

Joey opened his eyes and looked up at her, searching her eyes. He knew what she needed - reassurance that he was hers - and after everything else they'd discussed today he didn't see any point in holding back now. “I was, and it didn't work. Clearly,” he finished, pressing up at her again. “It wasn't the same.”

Zoey leaned down and kissed him softly. “You really do need me as much as I need you, don’t you?” she asked, pulling back to look at him. She knew what his answer would be, but she needed to hear it. 

“You're really going to make me say it?” he asked, keeping her gaze. He took a deep breath when she nodded, trying to steady his racing heart. “Yeah, Zoey, I do. No one else does it for me anymore.”

“I need you to say things like that,” she said, caressing his face. “I need to know what you’re feeling. Don’t hold back on me anymore.”

“Go easy on me. I've never, literally never, had anyone care how I feel about…anything.” He leaned into her tender touch, enjoying the softness of her hands. 

“Well, I do, so just don’t push me away,” she said softly. “I don’t want to lose you like I’ve lost almost everyone else.” She almost said those three little words just then, but she stopped herself. After all of his confessions today, she knew he probably wasn’t ready to hear the one she so desperately wanted to tell him. She kissed him deeply, moving her hand down to his erection. She stroked it a few times before giving in and sliding onto it with a groan. She had planned to continue her licking and sucking trail, but now she simply needed him inside her again.

“I'm not going anywhere, Zoe,” he growled, pulling her close and rolling so he was over her. “You know my secrets now, there's no escape,” he teased, moving slowly inside her. 

Zoey grinned at his teasing and his statement. He was completely and utterly hers now. “And you know all of the dark things I like and about the cutting, which I have never told anyone before you,” she said, looking up at him as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, holding him captive. “You’re all mine.”

“All yours, Zoey,” he breathed sharply against her lips as he thrust faster inside her. He knew he'd never find anyone else that made him feel as good as she did, and he hoped he'd never have to try. 

Zoey brushed her fingernails along his scalp as she leaned up to kiss him. Her hands moved down his back as she deepened the kiss, moving her hips in time with his. It was so perfect, being with him and it felt so right. She could never imagine something feeling so right as this. 

Joey returned her kiss fervently as they began to move together. She always knew just how to move with him, and had since that first time in the locker room, he should have known she'd be the one. He slid his lips over her cheek, panting hard against her sweaty skin. “You're mine ‘cause you were made for me, Zoe,” he whispered hard in her ear. 

“Yes,” she replied, arching against him to let his lips find her neck. “Gods, Joey, mark me like I’m yours,” she said, moving quicker with him as he picked up the pace. They moved so perfectly together and she knew they would never be apart for long again. 

Joey lowered his face to her neck, biting eagerly at her soft skin, sucking hard at the same time. She was his, he didn't care who knew any more, just that they knew she belonged to him and to stay away. 

Zoey knew Susan would ask questions about the marks on her neck and she wasn’t sure what she was going to say. She supposed she could just tell her that she didn’t want to talk about it yet and she knew the other girl would let it be until she was ready to share. “More,” she panted, dragging her fingernails down his back, marking him in another way.

Joey bit his way around her neck before clamping down on the other side, sucking just as hard. Even if people didn't know who she belonged to, it would be clear that she belonged to someone. “I'll give you everything, Zoey, as long as you're mine.”

“I’ll always be yours,” she muttered, digging her fingernails into his back as she started to flutter around him. She knew she would always want him more than anything she had ever wanted before. 

Joey pulled back to look her in the eye, his hips thrusting hard and fast on their own at this point. “Always? You promise?” he panted hard, searching her eyes for an answer. 

“Yes, I promise,” she said, caressing his cheek. “I love you, Joey.”

Joey’s breath caught at her confession and his movements slowed then stilled as he held her gaze. He stared at her, panting, for several long moments before he spoke. “Is that what this weird thing I keep feeling is? Like my heart’s stopping and starting all at once?” he whispered, genuinely curious. He’d never identified any of his emotions as love before, but Zoey made him feel new things every time they were together.

Zoey laughed, staring up at him. “Yes,” she grinned. “Everytime you walk into a room, my heart skips a beat. It beats faster when you walk close to me. My heart is all yours just like I am.”

“Yes, that. That’s love? Because, I mean…” Joey rocked up hard against her before thrusting slowly in her again. “I’ve been there since Halloween, Zoe. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Halloween, really? Why didn’t you say anything?” she whispered, a groan escaping as he plunged in deeper. She knew he hadn’t because he didn’t understand his feelings and because he probably feared what she did - what if he didn’t say it back?

Joey let out a short laugh, sliding deep into her again, catching her eye. “You realize I just asked you what the fuck was going on with my feelings, right?”

“I know, sorry,” she laughed. “You should have said you were confused. I had no idea you were feeling things...just like I was. I was scared to tell you in case this was just a fluke and you were just using me,” she said, letting everything she was thinking out. “I really do love you, Joey and I am not going anywhere,” she said, leaning up to kiss him passionately.

“If you’re mine, you’re mine forever,” Joey panted, moving quickly inside her again. “If this is love, Zoe, then I love you too.”

Zoey couldn’t hold back. This was finally happening. He loved her. He really did and she wasn’t about to let him go. “I could get used to hearing that,” she said, moving her hips quickly against his. “You’ll tell me often, won’t you? I mean, now that you know what you feel?”

Joey pulsed against her over and over, his eyes rolling back as she started fluttering around him. “I’ll try, Zoe, but I can’t promise. I can promise that I’ll always work to get you off, love, every time.”

“I have no doubt you’ll always succeed in doing just that, love,” she grinned, kissing him again as she moaned into his mouth. She was so close and he seemed to know and feel her and she loved that. That he knew her body so well that he could make her come with his movements and if he commanded it.

Joey's jaw clenched hard as he pounded into her, ready to fall over the edge with her into bliss. “Fucking come, Zoey, come for me,” he breathed, pinching hard at her nipple.

Zoey groaned, unable to stop her body from reacting and doing what he commanded. She clenched hard around him, milking him as he milked her every single time they were together. “Fuck, Joey, how do you do that every time? You just tell me to come and I’m doing it,” she breathed.

Groaning her name loudly, Joey held himself inside Zoey and came with her as her pussy milked him. He laughed lightly at her question, kissing her softly before answering. “It's more about timing. I can hear and feel when you're about to come, that makes it a lot easier.”

“You know my body so well, don’t you?” she asked, brushing her fingers through his sweaty hair. She knew every inch of his and every curve that she liked to touch or kiss or bite. She could be very happy loving every single inch of him for the rest of their lives. 

Joey shook his head, dipping in to kiss her. “Not nearly well enough. It's going to take a lot longer studying before I get to “so well.”

“You’re welcome to study it anytime you want, love,” she breathed, looking up at him, unable to believe that he really loved her.

With one last firm kiss, Joey moved to her side, sighing. “Well, don't act surprised when I pull you away from Suzie and them,” he joked, pulling her close. 

Zoey arched a brow as she rolled her stomach, looking down at him. “You’d really do that now?” she asked. She knew with their confessions and feelings she would have to tell Susan before they were on the train. She just didn’t know how soon she would find the words to tell her.

“Why not?” he asked, shrugging, looking over into her eyes. “You're mine, aren't you? Why should anything stop me now?”

“I don’t see a reason not to, but I do need to tell Susan,” she said, biting her bottom lip. “I just hope she isn’t mad. She already suspects I’ve been seeing someone. She caught me disappearing one of your marks the other day.”

Joey brought his hand up to brush a hair back from her face, nodding. “Just…don't let her talk you out of this. I'm not the Joey she knew.”

Zoey leaned into his touch, loving the feel of his fingers on her face, touching her so tenderly. “She just wants me to be happy and she knows how long I haven’t been,” she whispered, looking at him. “You are definitely not the same person as you were in the locker rooms that first time,” she smirked. “Though I did really enjoy that shower with you. I think we should do that again before school’s over.”

“Definitely,” Joey answered with a grin, leaning in to kiss her softly. “I’m about ready for a nap, though,” he murmured as he pulled the covers over them.

Zoey yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted as she laid her head on his chest, putting her hand over his heart, where it always seemed to land. “Me too, love,” she said, closing her eyes and drifting off to dream of him and their future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are let out, while new ones form unexpectedly

Zoey had done a really great job at hiding her relationship with Joey from Susan. But that was also due to the fact that Michael Corner kept her completely occupied 99% of the time. And Zoey was beyond grateful for that. 

Susan had just told her yesterday that she and Mike had finally sealed the deal and Zoey knew she had a good chance in not messing up her good mood if she told her about Joey now. She had planned on telling her after she had gotten back from Christmas, but she didn’t want to share anything about her fucked up relationship with Joey with anyone.

Zoey took a deep breath as she approached the Hufflepuff table for breakfast. She had waited a few more days after she and Joey had confessed their feelings because every time she tried to tell Susan, she couldn’t find the words. How do you tell your best mate that you’ve been secretly fucking her ex for almost a year? And how would she react? Zoey knew Susan was over Joey’s rejection. Mike had done a great job of making her forget all about him.

She sat down beside her and smiled. “Hey, Suzie Q,” she said, tucking in to her breakfast. “Can we have a chat later? I need to tell you something kind of important.”

“Sure, Zoe,” Susan said, casting a grin at Mike. “You seem happy lately. Something going on that I should know about?”

So, Susan had caught on to her happiness despite her trying to hide it. But right now she couldn’t hide anything. She just hoped she wouldn’t throw up her breakfast later. She was already a week late and she knew what that meant. She was pregnant and it was Joey’s and she wouldn’t be able to hide it for long. She would tell Susan and tell her to keep it to herself. Brian didn’t even need to know since he had finally found happiness with Parvati. Zoey wasn't about to ruin that since she knew it wasn’t his. 

“Maybe,” she grinned, buttering a piece of toast. “But I want to tell you about it after we eat. Corner does not need to know anything about my love life or lack thereof.”

Mike snorted at her, but didn’t say a word. He was good for a laugh most of the time and Zoey was glad he made her best mate so happy. She would be surprised if they didn’t get hitched right after school ended and this mess with Voldemort was over.

They chatted about what had happened over the past few weeks and how something big seemed to be looming before them. Zoey wasn’t sure what would happen now that she was pregnant and she didn’t need to fight if a fight was coming. She was sure that Joey would forbid it once he found out. And right then she wasn’t sure she wanted to tell him. 

Everyone she loved or cared about always left her and Brian was the prime example. She hadn’t exactly tried to keep him after they had their first time together. She had simply told him it was no big deal and that he was free to see other girls. And he had, but somehow he still seemed to care about her more than she cared for him. 

Her thoughts going crazy, Zoey left the Great Hall with Susan, watching as she and Mike said their goodbyes. 

“Come on, Zoe, let’s take a walk and you can tell me all about what’s on your mind,” Susan said, looping her arm through Zoey’s.

As soon as they were out by the lake, safe away from other people, Zoey sighed and pulled Susan to a stop. “There is somebody who makes me very happy in my life,” she began. “You know I spent winter break here and that I’ve been disappearing more and more lately. Well, I’ve been with him.”

“Come on, Zoe, just tell me who it is,” Susan pressed.

“The thing is, I might be pregnant too,” she said, looking down at her hands. 

Susan scowled as she looked over Zoey’s shoulder to see Joey coming their way. “Don’t look now, but Joey is coming this way,” she said, turning Zoey around so she could see him. “Looks like he is looking for you.” Susan noticed the smile that lit up Joey’s face as soon as his eyes found Zoey and she gasped. “You were about to tell me it’s his, weren't you?” Susan whispered.

All Zoey could do was nod at the other girl’s question as she saw him getting closer. 

Joey grinned at Zoey and winked as he caught up to the two witches. He tried to avoid Susan's glare, which seemed worse than usual, as he slid an arm around Zoey's waist. “Not interrupting, am I? I need Zoey for something, you see.”

Zoey bit her bottom lip, her eyes wide as she looked over at Susan, mouthing ‘I’m sorry.” “You kind of were,” she said, looking up at him. 

“So you and Zoey, huh?” Susan asked, arching a brow. She wasn’t mad, she was just concerned for her friend, despite the fact she had never seen Zoey as happy as she had been the past few weeks. “You’re the one who has been keeping her occupied?” 

Zoey frowned at her friend, but Susan’s tone wasn’t angry, it was just questioning, wanting to know what Joey’s true motives were. She glanced up at him, unsure if she should answer for him.

“Yep, that'd be me,” he answered without hesitation, meeting Susan's eye for the first time. “Is that a problem?” Joey asked, feeling defiant. He knew he had a lot of work to do, image wise, with Susan if he and Zoey were going to make this work. Susan certainly wasn't going anywhere. 

Susan sighed softly, brushing her hair back from her face as she looked at them. She definitely wouldn’t have thought this would happen. She’d thought it could be Justin or even Zach, but she never thought it would be Joey who was making her best mate happy. “As long as you don’t ever hurt her like you hurt me,” she said finally. “I just want her to be happy and if you make her happy, then I can learn to be okay with it.”

Zoey reached out and took Susan’s hand. “Thank you,” she said softly. “And the other thing I told you, just keep it between us for now, okay? No telling Mike anything.” 

Susan nodded, giving her a smile. “Speaking of, I should probably go find him,” she said as she backed away from them. “He mentioned something about a Herbology paper and needing help when we finished our talk. I’ll see you back in the common room.”

Joey kissed Zoey's cheek as he watched Susan walk away, hugging her closer. “What other thing? Can I know?”

“Not yet,” she said, turning to face him and slapping him playfully. “Why did you come to find me? I could have used five more minutes and you would have been free to whisk me away.”

“I told you I was going to do it, you were warned,” he teased, pulling her close again. “I wasn't even looking for you, until I saw you. Then I couldn't stay away.” He was still trying to get used to this whole “normal relationship” thing.

Zoey instantly melted into him, her slight bit of anger was already gone with his touch and his words. “So can I assume you told your mates too?” she asked, arching a brow at him. She hadn’t told Brian, but she didn’t really feel the need to. He would find out eventually like everyone else.

Joey kissed her softly, his mood lifted with her in his arms. “You could say that,” he answered, shrugging slightly. He and his roommates didn't sit around chatting like Zoey and her friends, but he'd surprised them all when he'd told them to stop talking about what they'd like to do to her. “I told them enough.”

Zoey sighed softly as he kissed her. “You told them to stop looking at me, didn’t you?” she laughed. With the warm days finally here, Zoey’s clothing had gotten more revealing when she wasn’t wearing her uniform and she had seen the seventh year boys looking at her and smiling even when Joey was around.

“It's all they need to know,” he answered, smiling at her happiness. “Shoulda heard what they wanted to do to you. It was pathetic.” He looked up for a moment to figure out just where they were, spotting the locker room in the distance. “Got plans?”

“I bet they couldn’t be half as creative as you,” she teased. “I have plans with you if that’s what you’re getting at,” she grinned. “I was going to go back up to the castle, but if you have other ideas…”

He grinned mischievously and grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the locker room. “If we get technical, this was really your idea. But I don't mind the credit.”

Zoey laughed as she realized where they were heading. “Oh, so you do listen when I suggest things,” she teased, hurrying along beside him. If she was pregnant, she was sure she would be showing before school let out. She didn’t want to think about it right now. She was the idiot who didn’t take her potion and Joey had never asked about anything like that. So, she wasn’t about to mention it now and raise his suspicions. 

“Well, when it makes a good mental picture, that helps. The idea of you between me and the shower wall is one that sticks, y’know?” he said, pulling her close as they neared the locker room. “Besides, we’re running out of time this school year,” he continued softly, looking down into her eyes as they slowed. He wasn’t sure what her plans for summer were, but he knew he wanted to be a part of them. If only the world would decide to get itself together or finally fall apart.

“I know, love,” she said as they entered the locker room to find it empty. Practices were getting fewer now that the last game was upon them and Hufflepuff had ended up not being in the running as usual. Zoey was a little bummed as she knew Joey was too, but Gryffindor always had the better team. “I’ll see you this summer though, I promise. You just need to tell me how to get to you and I will be there.” 

“I’ve got a place, I’ll come and scoop you up to show you where. I expect frequent visits,” he looked at her meaningfully. He’d gotten used to seeing her every day, being able to touch her and talk to her. It would be weird to spend time apart.

Zoey almost said she would move in if he would let her, but she didn’t want him to think she was being crazy. She needed to go home and see her parents. She was sure they would be thrilled she had a new beau. “I’ll be there as often as you’ll have me,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I don’t know how much time apart we will actually be able to take,” she teased.

Joey dipped in to kiss her quickly, smirking down at her. “I vote we don’t find out and you come over every day. You know I’m no good at patience anyway,” he said, kissing her again more deeply. “I could wake up to your face forever, love.”

“You mean you know I’m never going to be patient,” she laughed, kissing him again as she backed toward the showers, forcing him to come with her as she began to undress him. 

“I think this one can be put on both of us,” he answered, following her towards the showers. He reached out to pull the zipper down on the back of her dress as she stopped just outside one of the stalls, trailing his finger down her back as he went. “Need any lessons this time?”

“I can’t think of one,” she teased, sucking in a breath at the feel of his fingers on her bare back. “I think you’ve been a pretty good teacher, love,” she grinned, looking up at him over her shoulder.

Joey kissed her shoulder softly as he slid the sleeve off, encouraging the dress to fall to the floor. “I’ve still got things to teach you, don’t worry,” he murmured, kissing up her shoulder to her neck.

Zoey pulled the dress off her arms and let it fall to the floor, closing her eyes as his lips touched her skin. She liked the warm sensations that flowed over her at the feel of his breath against her warm skin. “Oh really?” she smirked. “Well, I look forward to learning them, love,” she said, turning in his arms to rid him of his shirt before she went to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

“We’ve got time,” he muttered, fingering the strap on her bra before moving his hand behind her to unfasten it. No matter how many times he saw her he still felt a thrill of excitement every time. “Looking good, Summers,” he teased, slowly sliding a finger around her nipple like he had that first time in the showers, no longer fearful that she would stop him.

Zoey sucked in a breath as his finger brushed her nipple. It grew hard and taut under his touch and she remembered the first time he had done that. “Why thank you, Summerby,” she laughed. “Aren’t you glad you caught me stripping after practice?” she grinned as she pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips and legs.

“It was a life changing show, that’s for sure. Who knew you were a freak like me?” He toed off his shoes before kicking off his pants and socks. “Ready to get wet?”

Zoey stepped out of her shoes and grinned. “I didn’t even know,” she laughed as she turned to step into the shower stall to turn on the water for them. She had known she liked pain from the cutting and that doing it right gave her pleasure, but she never thought she would like the things Joey did to her. But she did. She loved every minute of it.

Joey stood in the entrance to the stall while she started the water, waiting for it to warm up before he ventured in. “Well, shit, I’m glad I did a little research on you then,” he joked, watching her intently as she stepped under the spray of the water. “You know, I’ve heard there’s an extra sting when you spank someone in the shower. Wanna test it out?”

She turned under the water, wetting her hair as she looked at him. She looked at him fully, from his toes to his gorgeous hair. “Oh really?” she said, stepping forward to pull him in with her. “It might prove interesting.”

Joey grinned down at her as he stepped closer, his arms going around her waist. “Well, I’d definitely like to see. You tighten in just the right way, it’s fucking amazing.” He let his hands wander down her back to her bum as he leaned in to kiss her, happy as always that she was willing to be adventurous with him.

Zoey moaned as he kissed her, his hands wandering over her body as hers wandered over his. She brushed her fingers along his jaw, down his neck, scraping down his chest as she reached his cock. “You like it, hmm?” she asked, pressing against him as her hand curled around him.

Joey growled, pressing himself into her hand eagerly, his hands squeezing her bum. “Do I like how you get tight when I spank you? Absolutely. I fucking love it. And it’s a whole different tight when I pull your hair. And then you top it all off by coming.” Joey shook his head, smiling down at her. “You’ve got me all kinds of wrapped up, and I love it.”

Zoey leaned up, kissing him deeply, needing to feel him deep inside her as he spanked her or pulled her hair or did whatever he wanted. “I love it when you make me come,” she whispered, pressing back against the shower wall. “You’re the only one who can do it,” she breathed against his lips.

Joey rocked against her as he kissed her again passionately, ready to be inside her already, not even wanting to take the time to make sure she was ready. “I better be the only one trying,” he panted as he hiked her up the wall to line their hips up. 

“You are,” she said, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was more than ready for him. “I haven’t done this with anyone else since the first time in here,” she admitted. “I guess I was yours after that first time,” she grinned against his lips. 

“Good,” he whispered, pushing slowly up into her. “That’s what I like to hear. This cock got you all caught up, I understand,” he teased, kissing over to her ear. 

“Mmm, it did,” she laughed, moving her neck to give him better access. As he pressed in to the hilt, Zoey groaned, clenching lightly around him. He felt so perfect there, like he was always supposed to be with her like this. “Fuck me like you want to, Joey,” she muttered, digging her fingernails into his back.

Joey flexed hard up against her before he began moving quickly in her, not bothering to be gentle as he pounded her into the wall. “Fuck, I can never hold back with you, Zoe, you always feel so fucking good.”

“You never have to hold back with me, love,” she said, meeting his strokes inside her. “Gods, you feel so good, Joey.” She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on very long with his crazy pace. She felt it, the need for him that was always there - that had been there since their first time together. 

As he thrust hard into her, he slid a hand up her back, into her hair, fisting his hand in it and pulling her head back. He leaned in, biting hard at her neck, not caring if he left marks or bruises. Even if he wanted to go slow, he could never do slow with Zoey for long. Their need for each other was too real and raw for slow.

Now that she didn’t have to hide the marks on her neck from Susan or anyone else, Zoey didn’t care if he left them there. She simply moved with him, desperate for them both to reach release together. Ever since they had admitted their feelings, the sex was even more raw and needy. Like they couldn’t get enough of each other, so they ended up doing it two or three times until they were fully exhausted. Zoey loved every second of it and she couldn’t wait to know if she was really pregnant with his child. 

Joey tugged hard again at her hair as he sucked at the spot he’d just bitten, groaning as she tightened around him again just so. “Fuck, Zoey, I can’t even hold on. If you come, I’m gonna fill you the fuck up already.”

Zoey couldn’t hold on anymore, she dug her nails into his back as she clenched around him hard and came all over him. “How do you always make me so desperate for you?” she panted, trying to catch her breath as she rode out her orgasm with him.

Joey’s eyes rolled back and closed as he came hard in her, thrusting into her through her orgasm and his before he stilled, panting hard. “I dunno, Zoe, but you do the same to me,” he said, gulping breaths, nuzzling his face against her neck as he released his hand from her hair. “You make me lose control like no one ever has.”

“I love it when you lose control,” she teased, brushing her fingers through his hair. “It lets me know how much you want me and need me.” She just hoped he would still want her if she did turn up pregnant. She sort of feared what his reaction would be, but she hoped that with his confession of how his father had been that he would try to do better.

He smirked at her, leaning in to kiss her quickly, rocking up against her again. “That’s good, because it’s a whole lot all the time and I just...don’t always have the words. Fuck, I love you, Zoey,” he groaned as he made shallow strokes inside her, his erection renewed.

Zoey moaned softly as he throbbed inside her and she felt him grow hard again. “I love you, too, Joey,” she said, grinning as she looked up at him. “Ready for round two already, love?” she teased, pressing her hips against him.

“Yeah I am, but I want you differently,” he breathed, pulling back to let her put her feet down and catch her balance before turning her around, pushing on her shoulders to bend her over. “This way we can test that shower spanking theory a little better,” he said, giving her ass a smack as she rocked back against his hardness.

Zoey pressed her forearms against the wall. sucking in a breath at the slap. The warm water hit her body just right and she knew she would always think of this and him and how it all started. “You like spanking me, don’t you?” she smirked, looking over her shoulder at him.

He looked up into her eyes with a grin, giving her another smack before lining himself up to press into her. “Only as much as you like me doing it,” he answered as he thrust hard into her the rest of the way. 

Zoey moaned loudly, her head dropping back between her arms as he thrust inside her. She pressed back against him, loving the feel of him deep inside her and the sting from the smacks to her ass. 

Joey was planning to try going slow this time, but as her moans echoed around him his resolve broke and what began as gentle thrusts were soon much quicker. He tried to smack her ass in rhythm, enjoying the reddening of her skin. “Fucking hell, Zoe. Was I right, is there an extra sting?”

“Yes,” she muttered, pressing eagerly back against him. She knew if he kept this up, she would never have any patience with him. This wasn’t punishment, it was pleasure beyond anything he had done before. The warm water soothed the stings until he smacked her again and it started all over again. 

Joey groaned loudly as she tightened with each hit, his pace growing frenzied. He could tell she was enjoying this, like she always had. “I'll make sure my bathroom shower is big enough.”

Just thinking about doing this with him in his shower sent her over the edge. She moaned loudly, keeping up her frenzied movements as she rode out her orgasm.

“Fuck yes,” Joey gasped, his hand finally stilling its movement to grip her hips hard, thrusting relentlessly in her. He tried to hold on longer, but it was all too much as her pussy clenched hard around his cock and he came with a loud groan. 

Zoey relaxed against the wall, completely spent and satisfied. She couldn’t think of anything besides him and how he made her feel. She didn’t know how or when she would tell him if she was pregnant, but she knew she would need to hide it until school was out for the summer. Then she would decide what to do.

Joey panted, leaning over her to kiss her back softly as he recovered. He pulled back from her slowly after a minute, helping her to stand straight again, supporting her as he moved them under the water again. 

Zoey stretched as they moved under the water, letting it wash over her. Sure, her bum still stung, but she wouldn’t trade the pain of it for anything right now. “Do you think you can wash my back without being naughty?” she smirked up at him as she reached for the shampoo someone had left there from the last practice. 

“I can try, love, but I can't promise anything,” he answered, kissing her quickly. “Doesn't help that you're just so fucking hot.”

She washed the shampoo from her hair as she watched him and she reached for the soap and a washcloth to hand to him. “It doesn’t help me that you’re so irresistible, but I make it work,” she teased, leaning up to steal a kiss.

Joey grinned, taking the soap and washcloth from her. “You make it work by shagging me at every possible chance, I thought that's what you wanted to avoid,” he said slyly, running the cloth over her shoulders. 

“Well, I did, but you somehow still managed to make me want you even when I avoided you,” she teased, turning to give him her back. 

“I apologize that my existence is so attractive,” he teased, washing over her back. He looked down, his eyes trailing down past the cloth, though he kept his hands above her waist. 

“Oh it’s not your fault that you’re entirely too sexy,” she grinned, looking over her shoulder at him. “Then again maybe it is your fault…”

Joey leaned over her shoulder to kiss her softly, sliding his hand around her middle to wash her stomach. “I can try to tone it down a bit if you'd rather, stop working out for a while.”

“Not a chance,” she laughed. “I love you just the way you are, so don’t even think about changing a thing. Remember I’m the one who told you I would put warts on my nose so you wouldn’t find me attractive anymore.” Zoey sighed softly, enjoying the feel of his hands washing her as she leaned back against him. She could definitely get used to this.

Joey kissed her shoulder tenderly as she relaxed against him, washing slowly higher. “Don't go doing that either. Let's just be a very attractive couple, how about that?”

“Sounds perfect,” she said, closing her eyes to enjoy everything she was feeling in the moment. If he could be like this with her, surely he could handle being told he was going to be a father. But Zoey wasn’t about to ruin the moment by telling him something that might not be true.

Joey watched the cloth thoughtfully as he slid it over her breasts, finding he enjoyed the peace of the moment with her, alone here. He found himself wondering again about their future together. “Where do you think we'll end up, Zoe? Together?”

“I don’t see why not,” she whispered. “Unless you’re having doubts already…” She turned in his arms to look up at him, cupping his face in her hands to look into his eyes.

Joey shook his head, keeping her gaze, dropping the cloth, his hands going to her waist. “Doubts about being without you, maybe. I'm terrified you'll find someone else at school next year,” he said softly, leaning into her touch. 

“There’s no one else I want, Joey,” she said. “I chose you and I am yours no matter what happens next year.” She leaned up, kissing him softly. She didn’t know what the future held, but she definitely wanted Joey to be part of it.

Joey closed his eyes, kissing her gently again and again for a long moment before pulling back, his forehead pressed against hers. “I love you, Zoey,” he whispered against her lips. 

“I love you,” she whispered back. “We should probably get back. Eventually Susan will wonder what you’ve done with me and send out a search party,” she teased as she pulled back to wash off the soap that was still on her body. She already missed his warmth and she knew she couldn’t possibly stay away from him for long this summer.

Joey smirked, watching her rinse before stepping under the water to rinse himself as well. “I hope it's Stebbins. I'd love to see the look on his face,” he joked as he turned off the water. 

Zoey smacked him playfully as she left the shower. “Don't start,” she teased, grabbing a towel to dry off. “Besides, he's been seeing Parvati Patil so I'm sure he's not around.”

Joey toweled off beside her, snorting in laughter. “Good luck, Stebbins. Brave of him to go for a Gryffindor,” he said as he started to pull his clothes back on. Entirely by accident he'd developed a tiny knot of hatred towards Brian after Zoey's little kiss.

“You’re not still mad at him are you?” she asked, even though she knew the answer. Zoey pulled on her underwear and put on her bra as she watched him dress. She still couldn't believe he was really hers and they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore.

Joey shrugged, sitting to put on his shoes. “Mad is kind of a strong word. I just don't like him.” He thought about it for a moment before looking up at her. She already knew enough to break him, one more confession wouldn't kill him. “I don't like that he had you first, Zoey.”

Zoey had put on her sundress and slipped on her shoes before she reached to zip herself up. “How do you think I feel about the line of girls that came before me?” she asked, arching a brow at him. “Besides, it was perfectly awful and only happened once over the summer,” she said, pulling the zipper up as she turned to face him.

The corner of Joey's mouth turned up as he stood and walked over to her. “Perfectly awful, you say?” He tried to sound casual, playing with the thin strap of her dress for a moment before looking up at her. He couldn't change his past any more than she could, but he still didn't like Brian. 

“Yes, Joey, awful, and I love how you completely avoided what I said,” she playfully scowled at him before grinning, reaching up to cup his face. “My first time with you was much better.”

“Ah, this is where it gets complex. All those girls? They're the reason it's this good. I didn't start out an expert.” He hoped she understood what he was trying to say. 

Zoey snatched her hands back, walking away from him. She knew her anger was stupid, but she didn’t want to think about him being like this with anyone else, even if it had been practice before he got with her. Now all she could do is picture him doing things with other girls she had seen him with and she didn’t like it. She knew he deserved a reply, but she didn’t have the words to tell him what she was feeling.

Joey groaned and rolled his head back. This was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid. He took a deep breath and let it out before looking back over at her. “What do you want me to say, Zoey? I'm sorry, okay?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, clenching her jaw. “I guess I’ll just have to get over the fact that you fucked half the bloody school before me.” She didn’t care about him and Susan, but all the other girls bothered her. She didn’t even want to think about how many there were.

“I mean…. yeah, getting over it's about all that can be done. I can't change anything I've done, Zoey, and it's not like you're competing with them. I don't know what to tell you.” Joey was frustrated with her stubbornness, as always, but he'd discovered through the year that her anger usually burned hot then fizzled quickly. He was willing to wait it out. 

“I should get back,” Zoey said, not ready to let go of the anger she was feeling. She had to think about herself right now and the fact that she might be pregnant. 

Joey shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh. “I'm guessing you'd rather I didn't accompany you. I'll see you later?” Despite her attitude, he had no doubts she'd be in his arms at the end of the night. 

“Maybe,” she replied as she walked past him toward the exit. Determined to spend the rest of the afternoon in her bed, curled up in a ball. 

Joey grabbed her by the arm as she brushed past, pulling her into a passionate kiss for a long moment before pulling back, looking her in the eye. “Just don't do anything stupid. I love you.”

Zoey didn’t want him kissing her like that - at least not when she was so angry with him over his past. “I can’t promise you that I won’t,” she replied, pulling her arm from his grasp. She needed to get away from him so she could think more clearly about what was going on in her head and with her body. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t still love you.” With that, she left the locker room and headed back to the castle, not sure of her destination yet.

“Fuck,” Joey spat, not quietly, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure how this was going to work if he had to walk on eggshells about his past all the time. He waited a few minutes before heading back to the castle himself, fingering the key that would let him know if she went to their room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation can feel so damn good

Around two in the morning, Zoey woke with a start, her hand going to her stomach as she felt the sweat drip off her face. She couldn’t remember specifics of the dream, only that Joey had been in it and there was a line of girls standing in front of her. 

She wiped the sweat away with her bedsheets and crawled out of bed. She hadn’t spoken to him since she left him in the locker room, nor had she sat with him at dinner. Zoey had immediately gotten sick as soon as she left the Great Hall and she knew she needed to see Pomfrey soon to put her fears to the test - she had to know if she really was pregnant or not.

Zoey took a breath and put on her bathrobe and shoes. It was late and she didn’t know where she needed to be, but it wasn’t here, where she could wake up the other girls. She slipped downstairs and out of the portrait hole without much thought of where she was going. Her feet seemed to carry her right where she knew she should have been all night, to the room she shared with Joey. 

She opened the door with her wand and slipped inside. She held her wand up to shed a little light as she moved toward the bed. She glimpsed herself in the mirror of the vanity that was still there and she knew she needed to figure things out sooner rather than later. She looked pale and sweaty. 

She curled up on the bed and pulled the covers over her, waiting to see if Joey would join her.

Joey groaned as he woke, the key gripped in his hand hot and shaking. It took him a moment to wake enough to realize what was going on, but he jumped up quickly enough when his brain caught up. He pulled his clothes on silently, trying not to wake his roommates, and he successfully made it down the stairs and out of the common room. He kept his eyes peeled as he made his way to the dungeons and slipped into the dark room. He moved quickly to the bed, toeing his shoes off before sliding silently in behind her. 

Zoey had fallen back asleep, but she woke, turning into Joey’s warmth as he joined her on the bed. She was still half asleep as she snuggled into him. She smiled slightly in her sleep as she rested her hand over his heart as she always did. 

Joey wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently as she snuggled against him. He found himself unable to go back to sleep, his thoughts focused on how well she fit against him and how good it felt to have her in his arms again. 

Zoey felt him kiss her forehead and she sighed softly, finally coming more awake. “I’m sorry about earlier,” she whispered. “I just needed some time,” she admitted, still not able to tell him she had gotten sick after dinner. She didn’t need him to jump to conclusions.

“It's okay, I know. That's why I stayed back. Feeling better now?” he murmured, not wanting to disturb the peace any more than he had to.

“Not really,” she muttered. “I just couldn’t sleep without you. I had a dream and I was sweating and I just couldn’t stay in the dorms any more.” She felt like she was less mad, but she wasn’t ready to do anything more than lay in his arms. Every time she thought about sex with him, all she could do was picture him with some other girl. And she knew she needed to somehow make her brain let go of her silly thoughts.

Joey rubbed her arm gently, frowning at the sound of her voice. “Can I help beyond being here? I hate seeing you like this.”

“No,” she answered, still not sure what to say that wouldn’t sound angry and start another fight. 

Joey nodded in the dark, forgetting she couldn't see him. “Okay. I'll just hold you then, love,” he said softly, kissing her forehead once more. If it was time she needed, he could give her that, getting on just knowing she was close by. 

Zoey somehow managed to fall back asleep for a little bit before she jerked awake again. She felt Joey's arms bracing her and his fingers light in her hair as he tried to calm her. “Joey, please don’t leave me,” she mumbled, curling into his chest, trying not to feel like her world was falling apart when she should be happy. 

“M’not going anywhere, love,” he murmured against her hair, his lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he tried to soothe her. He felt a rumbling in his gut that something was off - wrong - with Zoey, this was completely unlike her even at her worst. 

“I need you,” she whispered, leaning up to capture his lips in a desperate kiss. She knew she was acting out of character, but the pure jealousy she felt about the other girls was unbelievably strong. She knew she was being crazy and that he was hers now but in the back of her mind, she had always thought this would end badly.

Joey brought a hand up to the side of her face as he returned her kiss, his arm tightening around her shoulders. He would follow her lead, if this is what she needed to know she was the only one he wanted, he could give it to her. 

Zoey broke the kiss long enough to get out of the covers and pull off her robe before she began kissing him again. She was still groggy from sleep, but awake enough to know what she was doing even though it felt like a dream. 

Joey moaned softly into her mouth as she returned to their kisses, sliding his hand down her back over the silky material of her nightie. His fingers curled into the soft flesh of her ass when they reached it, trying to silently communicate his matching need to her. 

Zoey groaned softly into his mouth as her tongue brushed against his. She moved over him, straddling him as she pulled the nightgown over her head, leaving her in only her underwear. She looked down at him in the dimly lit room and kissed him again, pressing her body eagerly against his as his hands cupped her ass. She needed and wanted him beyond anything and she needed him to know it. 

Joey sat up, suddenly too hot, and yanked his t-shirt off, tossing it off the bed. He eyed her chest hungrily for a moment before leaning in to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking eagerly as though trying to draw life from her body. 

Zoey moaned, her fingers threading in his hair as he pleasured her breasts. They had been really sensitive lately, but the feeling of his mouth on them was actually soothing. Her hips pressed eagerly against his and she could feel his erection pressing against her. She grinned, knowing he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Joey's hands worked their way down her body, one stopping at her hip while the other moved between her legs, pressing gently at her center through her thin panties before moving them aside to press two fingers inside her slowly. 

Zoey pressed eagerly into his touch, her hand joining his as he moved his fingers inside her. He knew how to pleasure her, but she needed him to move quickly and she rotated her hips to urge him. “Gods, Joey, you’re bloody perfect,” she muttered.

Joey groaned against her chest as she moved on him, curling and twisting his fingers inside her as she worked frantically towards her goal. “No, Zoey, that's you,” he whispered. He was far from perfect and he knew it. Did perfect piss her off like he had earlier?

Zoey wanted to argue with him that she was less than perfect, but she couldn’t think past the feel of their fingers inside her as she moved her hips quickly against them. She moaned loudly as she quickly clenched and came, feeling happy for the first time since she left him in the locker room.

Joey closed his eyes as she came, breathing out hard as his cock twitched in anticipation of what he hoped was coming. Pulling his hand back from her he tugged gently on her panties to pull them down. “I need you, Zoey,” he whispered, searching for her eyes in the dark. 

Zoey could feel his need and her own rising even more. “Just bloody rip them,” she muttered, fumbling to free him from his pants and boxers. She didn’t know if she needed to do this to forget what he had said or just to know what he had meant when he said it. Either way, she needed him inside her as soon as he could get there.

Joey wasted no time tearing her knickers apart, rocking up against her as she freed his throbbing hardness from his pants. He lost his breath as she began to press down on him, his hands gripping her thighs once she was fully surrounding him, trying to drive himself even deeper. “You're it, Zoey, everything,” he breathed, his voice still a whisper in the silent room. 

The feel of him deep inside her made Zoey moan loudly. She began moving slowly, needing the pressure to slowly build this time. “You’re my everything,” she whimpered, finding his lips to kiss him deeply.

Joey returned her kiss with passion, his arms sliding around her back, holding her tight to himself. As Zoey slowly rotated her hips on him, he felt something different building, separate from the exquisite orgasm she would no doubt help him achieve. A strange bubble of emotion filled his chest as they moved together, alone in the universe, and he felt closer to her in that moment than he ever had to anyone. 

Zoey could feel the difference in his kiss, like he needed to prove that she was the only one he wanted and needed. They moved together in a perfect symphony, desperately needing each other and the orgasm that was coming soon. Zoey moved more quickly, loving the feel of his warm arms against her back. She couldn’t get enough of his mouth on hers, but then her lips moved to his jaw as she searched for her favorite bite spot.

As her mouth moved over his neck, Joey made a sound he hadn't since he was a child - he whimpered, barely audible, and arched against her, needing to feel her teeth on his skin.

Zoey grinned against his neck, loving the sounds he made and the whimper that begged her for more. She scraped her teeth against his neck, licking and sucking before she bit down hard . She moved franticly on him, needing to come more than anything right now and for him to come in her and fill her up.

Joey let out a strangled groan as she bit him, nearly overwhelmed with the emotions and sensations Zoey had washing over him. “I'm gonna come, Zoe, so fucking hard inside you,” he managed to choke out, his voice tight as he strained to hold back for her.

“Fuck, yes,” she moaned, frantically moving on him. She fluttered around him as she moved, her nails digging into his skin as she bit down hard and came.

Joey's arms tightened around her, holding her still against him as he pulsed his hips up into her over and over, his eyes rolling back as he came, groaning her name. His arms loosened, but only slightly as he finally stilled, breathing heavily. “Fuck, I love you, Zoey,” he panted.

“I love you too, Joey,” she breathed, resting her head against his shoulder as she caught her breath. She didn’t know how much she needed him, just having his arms around her and she didn’t know how she was going to get through the summer if she was pregnant and he pushed her away. Her instincts told her to do it to him first, but when he said those words to her, she knew she couldn’t. At least not now. 

Joey relaxed back on the bed, pulling her with him and keeping her close. His mind was a swirl of emotions and he wasn't even sure where to begin figuring it out, but he knew as long as he had Zoey in his arms it didn't really matter. 

Zoey felt like she could fall asleep and stay asleep in his arms and not dream about stupid things. She shifted so she could lay beside him, instead of on him. “I think I can sleep now,” she whispered, her hand over his heart as it always seemed to be.

He leaned up enough to kiss her forehead and lifted his hips to shove his pyjama bottoms off before settling in next to her. “Good, you need rest,” he said softly, ready for sleep himself. 

Zoey curled up against his side as she always did when they slept together. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing his chest before she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge come true for both Zoey and Joey

It was a late night in early May and Joey whistled to himself as he walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. He’d been hanging out in Ravenclaw with friends and, realizing it was close to curfew, he’d decided to head back and find Zoey so they didn’t get in trouble on the way to their room. He smiled to himself at the thought of her, it’d been a while since the last time they argued and he was finally getting used to actually being in a “normal” relationship. 

As he walked into the common room he was surprised to see it almost empty. Zoey, Brian, Zach, and Susan were its only occupants and they were deep in conversation about something. Joey didn’t really care. As he approached them he glanced around the room and spotted a chair in a dark corner. “Perfect,” he thought to himself, his smile turning into a grin as he decided they were going to try something he’d been thinking about since Christmas.

He moved to stand behind Zoey putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek, ignoring the stares of the others as he spoke low and firm in her ear. “Come with me.”

Zoey had sensed Joey's presence as he entered the room, it was some weird connection she found they shared now that they were in this relationship. Almost everyone in the group knew about the two of them, but the look on Brian’s face told her he was just now finding out for the first time.

“See you guys later,” she said, giving Susan a look that said don't wait up. Zoey got up from her spot on the sofa and took Joey’s hand when he offered it. “Where are we going?” she whispered.

“Not far,” he answered, tugging her to the chair in the corner with a mischievous grin. He sat as they reached it, pulling her to sit in his lap facing the room. “Stebbins looked heartbroken, I thought you told your mates,” Joey murmured as his lips went to her neck and his hands circled her waist, holding her tight to himself. 

“Must've forgotten,” she muttered, her eyes fluttering closed at the feel of his lips on her skin. Zoey had steered clear of being alone with Brian ever since the incident in the alcove. She thought his interest in Parvati would keep him from looking at her like that, but somehow he still did.

Joey looked up as he continued kissing her neck, his eyes glancing to the group as Susan and Zach excused themselves to bed. Brian acted like he couldn't see them but Joey could tell he was angry and the thought made him smile. “Want a blanket or should we let him watch me fuck you?” he asked as he slid his hand up her thigh. 

“Don't you dare torture him or me,” Zoey whispered, sucking in a breath. She bit her bottom lip as his fingers brushed against her, finding she didn't have knickers on. 

Joey gave a soft groan as he found her bare and wet beneath her skirt, pressing his fingers firmly against her clit and circling it, smirking against her neck when her legs opened more to let him continue. “He’s welcome to leave,” he answered, giving her neck a soft bite as he eased two fingers inside her. “No one’s making him watch.”

Zoey arched her hips, a soft moan escaping her lips at his actions. “How can you be so bloody distracting and sexy at the same time?” she muttered as his fingers moved inside her. Her skin was already hot from his touch and she knew it wouldn’t take long before she was coming on his fingers.

“Practice,” he answered in a low voice in her ear. “I’m going to practice until it’s perfect,” he continued, Brian’s presence disappearing from his thoughts as she arched and took his fingers deeper. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Zoey,” he said, his lips returning to her neck as she rocked against him, his erection pressing into her backside through his pants. 

“You've already almost perfected the art of making me wet in less than a minute,” she breathed as her lips brushed along his jaw. “How fast do you think you can make me come with an audience in the room?”

Joey grinned at the obvious challenge, quickly pressing his fingers deeper and wiggling them to find that one perfect spot, biting at her neck when she cried out softly and he knew he'd found it. 

“Fuck,” she hissed as her hips arched forward, her body needing to feel the release she knew was coming. Zoey groaned against his neck, digging her fingernails into his arm as she started to flutter around his fingers. 

“Fucking come,” he growled in her ear as he felt her fluttering around his fingers, his other hand going to her breast, giving it an eager squeeze through her shirt. 

The hot breath against her ear and the feel of his fingers inside her and on her breast made her clench tightly around his fingers. “I’m still amazed at how quickly you can do that,” she breathed, glancing over to where Brian had been sitting to see that he had thankfully left. 

“Do what?” he asked roughly in her ear, still stroking that spot inside her firmly, giving her no chance to come down or catch her breath. “Make you fall the fuck apart like it's my job?” he finished before biting hard on her neck where it’d be fully visible.

“Fuck yes,” she whimpered as he stroked her, making the pressure rise up again. She bit her bottom lip as she cried out when he bit her neck. She immediately clenched around his fingers again and moaned softly.

“I'm so ready to be inside you, Zoe,” Joey breathed hard in her ear, pulling his hand back from her. “Turn around and straddle me, you're going to ride me in this chair,” he continued firmly, leaving no room for argument from her. 

Zoey shifted in his lap as the lights dimmed in the common room. She unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out and stroked it slowly. He was already hard for her and she shifted enough to slide down on him with a soft moan. “I love doing things like this with you,” she whispered in his ear.

“I fucking know it,” he growled in answer, his hands finding her bum beneath her skirt and gripping it hard as he thrust quickly up at her. “You're fucking dripping down my cock already, Zoey, it's not hard to tell how much you love this.” 

Zoey found herself falling into an easy fast pace with him. The perfect fit of his cock moving deep inside her was just what she needed to end the day. “Gonna come when I do?” she asked, her lips brushing against his ear before her tongue brushed against his neck.

“Not the first time,” he answered, closing his eyes when her mouth found his neck, bucking hard up against her. “Maybe the third,” he continued, his eyes opening when he felt the brush of her teeth. He saw movement in the room as he looked over her shoulder, grinning to see Brian at the entrance to the dorm stairs. “I want you to tell everyone who you belong to when you come on my cock, Zoe. I want the fucking Gryffindors to know who Zoey Summers belongs to.”

Zoey’s teeth nipped his skin as her fingers threaded into his hair. “Mmm if you make me come like that again, I just might,” she muttered against his neck. She rocked against him, feeling herself start to flutter around him.

“Come like what, Zoe?” Joey asked, gripping her cheeks tight as he pounded up into her. He knew exactly what she meant, but he also loved to hear her say out loud just how good he made her feel, especially when it could be overheard by just the right person.

“Like you always make me do when you fuck me,” she breathed with a moan as he hit just the right spot. Zoey bit his neck lightly before she kissed him deeply. “I fucking love you, Joey,” she said, looking him in the eye as she felt herself start to clench around him. “Gods, Joey, don't stop,” she shouted.

Joey gave a low grunt of appreciation as she came hard around him, not slowing his movements. “Never gonna fucking stop, Zoe, it's too fucking good to give up,” he said with a groan, suddenly pulling back one hand to firmly smack her arse. 

Zoey quickly felt the pressure building again with his actions. “Please come inside me,” she whispered, her teeth finding the sensitive spot she loved on his neck.

“Not until you scream who you fucking belong to, Zoey,” he answered with a quick series of hits to her ass cheeks, loving the gasps and breath catches at each one. “Besides, I promised the third, and this is only number two,” he finished with a growl, gripping hard at her arse cheeks again.

“You drive me mad, you know that don't you?” Zoey cried out as she clenched around him again. As he continued to thrust into her, she felt herself start to tip over the edge again. She screamed out his name before she sank her teeth in his neck. 

Joey let out a loud groan, his eyes rolling back at the feel of her teeth, straining his neck up at her as he came, thrusting hard up at her for another minute before stilling and relaxing into the chair. “I’m going to keep driving you mad, Zoe,” he panted, looking up at her as she pulled back. “I love you, too,” he concluded softly, reaching his hand up to cup her face gently.

Zoey brushed her tongue over the bite mark she made. “Mmm, couldn’t wait to come in me, huh?” she teased, pulling back to look at him. “I love hearing you say that.”

“Not with you biting me like that,” he admitted, his hand sliding behind her neck and up into her hair to pull her close for another kiss, vaguely wondering if Brian was still there before quickly deciding he didn’t care. “Should we take this to our room?”

“Definitely,” she whispered. “I can't fall asleep without you.”

Joey chuckled softly in her ear. “Not sure it's sleep we're signing up for,” he teased, kissing down her neck now, his hand still tangled in her hair. 

“Maybe not at first but at some point I will fall asleep on you,” she muttered, her eyes closing again at the feel of his lips. “You said we were leaving so what are you doing, Mr. Summerby?”

"Not resisting temptation," Joey answered, his voice muffled against her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin there. "Can't keep away, I'm not even sorry."

“Joey,” she breathed, sucking in a breath. “You are driving me insane. I need to feel all your skin,” she panted softly.

"Gotta get off my cock first, Zoe, if you can stand to be separated," Joey answered with a chuckle. "Unless you're under the impression we'd make it there with you in my arms and me inside you."

“I know,” she muttered, trying to gather the strength to move off of him. Zoey slid off his cock with a soft gasp as she pulled her skirt down to cover herself. She knew it was after midnight at least and she didn't fancy getting caught by Filch. “You know we need to work on our patience,” she teased, holding her hand out to him.

Joey scoffed, fastening his trousers as she straightened herself up. "Not sure why," he answered, standing and taking her hand. "You're mine, I get you when I want. I've no reason to be patient yet."

“Summer break is coming soon, so you'll have to go days without me,” she said, pulling him close. “Think you can handle it then?”

"We'll have to see. Could be I kidnap you one night, or you'll run away to my place. Can't predict the future," he joked, putting his arm around her back as they made their way out of the common room. 

“Mmm, but right now you want to spend every minute we can steal away together,” she grinned looking up at him. 

"You're damn right," he said confidently, returning her grin. "Why shouldn't we?"

“Exactly what I was thinking since we aren't sneaking around anymore,” she said as they quickly and quietly made their way down to their room near the dungeons.

"Sneaking isn't the worst either," he said as he pulled the door to their room open. "I do like fucking you where someone could catch us still."

“Different kind of sneaking,” she laughed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room. She pushed the door slowly, leaning against it. “But still exciting.”

Joey smirked, leaning close to her. Suddenly he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the door over her head. "You're exciting," he murmured before claiming her mouth with a possessive kiss. "Exciting," he began as he kissed down her jaw to her neck. "Fun, sexy, amazing," he continued muttering between kisses.

Zoey moaned softly, arching her neck to give him better access as his lips wandered over her skin. “Definitely not annoying then?” she panted softly, sucking in a breath as his tongue brushed the spot he had bitten earlier.

"Definitely not," he said with a growl as he bit her again just next to his first bite, his grip on her wrists tightening. "Think I'm still an asshole?" he asked as he straightened, pressing close to her.

Zoey shook her head. “No,” she said, looking up at him. “You’re different than I thought you were. I think I can take a little credit for that, yes?”

"Take it all. I don't know that anyone else could have done it," he said seriously as he rocked his hips against hers. "And I'm definitely still an asshole to most people."

“Just not to me, which is very nice,” she moaned, her hips pressing back into his. “And this, this is nice too.”

"Nice?" Joey asked with a chuckle. Suddenly he lifted her roughly against the door, pinning her to the door with his hips, his hands tight on her thighs. “I don’t think nice is the right term for anything we do,” he continued before kissing her hard again.

Zoey moaned loudly into his mouth as she kissed him deeply. Her body relaxed easily against his, letting him hold her up. “Maybe nice isn't the right word,” she panted as his lips moved to her neck again. “It's bloody fantastic either way, love.”

Joey answered with another hard rock against her, groaning against her neck. "Fuck I need to be inside you again," he muttered, pressing her hard against the door to hold her up as he deftly undid his trousers, finally pulling back to let them drop as he gripped her thighs again. "Might need a little assistance," he said more clearly as he pulled back from her neck, panting. 

Zoey moved her hands between them, her fingers brushing against his cock as she rocked her hips to line him up. He pushed inside her, making them both moan from the friction. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms went to his neck as she looked into his eyes. She moved slowly against him, rocking her hips frantically as he started to move inside her.

Joey held her gaze as their movements synchronized, his breath catching for a moment. He held tight to her thighs, rocking with her intently, the world around them disappearing again as he lost himself in her eyes and body. "I fucking love you, Zoe," he whispered roughly, unable to take his eyes off hers as their movements quickened.

“I love you too, Joey, forever,” she breathed, threading her fingers through his hair. The world disappeared when she had him inside her and all she could think about was how perfect they felt together.

"Yes, forever," he panted, his hips snapping at hers as he thrust harder. When he thought about the future now he was rarely alone, a totally new phenomenon for him, completely against his dad's advice to never bother with emotions or attachments. What he had found with Zoey, however, was stronger than his will to fight against it, and he was glad he'd given it a chance to grow instead of throwing it away. 

Zoey could feel the pressure building as her hips rocked in time against his thrusts. “Fuck, Joey I'm gonna come,” she panted, leaning in to capture his lips in a heated kiss. She felt safe and adored every time Joey walked into the room. She knew she'd finally found the one person who could always make her feel all the wonderful combinations of pain and pleasure and never judge her for it.

"Gods yes, fucking come for me again, Zoe," he growled against her lips, his fingers curling deep into her thighs, not caring if he left bruises. He usually did, and she'd never once complained.

The feel of his fingers bruising her skin and his command were enough to send her over the edge. Zoey came hard, digging her fingernails into his scalp. “I fucking love that feeling,” she breathed. “I'll never get enough.”

“I’m never going to stop, Zoe, never again. You’ve got me addicted to you,” he groaned as he thrust into her through her orgasm and kept going, knowing he could milk at least one more from her. “I’m going to have you coming on this cock until you die.”

“Fuck yes,” she moaned, her hands running her fingers down his back. “I'm addicted to the way you make me feel. I love you beyond anything, Joey.”

Joey buried his face against her neck, his teeth finding her soft skin and taking little bites in a line down her neck. "You're the only thing I love, you've got it all," he muttered, his eyes closing as he began struggling to hold back. 

Just hearing those words made Zoey grin. She never thought she'd hear anyone say that about her. “I need to feel you come inside me,” she panted, the pressure building again as she started to flutter around him.

"Ah, fuck," Joey groaned as he felt her flutters. "Fucking come and I'll give it to you, Zoe, you feel so fucking good when you come on my cock," he growled, pounding hard into her now. 

Little whimpers and loud moans escaped Zoey's lips as she climaxed and clenched around him. Her fingernails dug into his shirt as she felt the world spin around them as he came with her and her legs clenched him tighter.

Joey continued thrusting powerfully through their orgasms with a loud series of grunts, leaning heavily against her as he stilled, panting. "Perfection, I swear," he breathed against her neck. 

“Mmm, yes,” she breathed. “Absolutely perfect.” Zoey relaxed against him, letting him hold her up against the door. 

When he'd mostly caught his breath, Joey brought a hand up to encourage her to wrap her arms around his neck before he held her tightly to himself and backed away from the door, carrying her to the bed to lay her down. Looking up into her lidded eyes he began to slowly undress her, finally.

Zoey watched him as he undressed her, lifting her hips and rolling over when she needed to help him get her clothing off. “I think you've broken me,” she teased. “I don't want to move.”

"I believe the correct term is 'satisfied', Zoe," he joked as he undressed himself. "I've got a ways to go before I break you. Honestly, though, I hope I don't, you're just right like this," he finished as he climbed into bed beside her, pulling her close to feel her skin against his. 

Zoey sighed at the feel of his skin against hers. “I'm completely exhausted thanks to you,” she whispered, snuggling into his arms.

Joey couldn't help his smug smirk, proud to have been the one to get her this tired. "Good. Go on and sleep, we'll do it again tomorrow."

“You mean when I wake you up later?” she teased, looking up at him as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss. Zoey knew that it wouldn't take long for her to fall fast asleep. 

“Fine, yes, later you insatiable witch,” he said with a laugh, kissing her forehead. “Now sleep before later becomes now. I can only resist you so long.”

“I know, me too,” Zoey muttered as she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride home gets interesting

Joey held Zoey's hand tight as they made their way down the train. He wanted to get back as far as they could without riding with the luggage with her, alone if possible. The rest of the school year had passed without Joey's past coming up, and she hadn't questioned his loyalty in weeks now. This was their last chance to be together before an indefinite separation - who knew when her parents would let her visit. 

After everything that happened at the end of the school year, Zoey found herself more afraid than ever of the future. She knew Joey loved her but with Dumbledore’s death and the horror that Voldemort was about to make a push to take over the Wizarding World, Zoey wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't been sick in a few days, but she had missed a few periods already. Even though she had tried to go back to acting normal, she knew she was still acting weird. Her stomach hadn’t poked out yet and Susan had tried to get her to go see Pomfrey, but Zoey refused, saying she would go see her own healer once she was home.

“Mum owled that she and Dad would both be at the station,” she said as they hurried along. “I want you to meet them.”

Joey paused and looked back at her with a furrowed brow before pushing on through the crowd. At last he reached a compartment he thought was suitable and slid the door open, growling at the trio of first years that occupied it. “Out,” was all he said to send them scrambling away. Pulling Zoey into the now vacant compartment he looked at her again. “You want me to meet your what now?”

Zoey loved how commanding he was with everyone, even her when she let him. She laughed at his almost comical expression. “My parents,” she said again, pulling him close. “You should meet them if you want me to spend time with you this summer.”

Joey slid the door closed, his arm going around her by habit as she pulled him close. “I guess you're right, I didn't even think about that. I mean, I just have to shake hands, right?” 

“Possibly with my father, but mum is a bit of a hugger,” she grinned, pulling his lips to hers as she kissed him softly. “I think she’ll be excited that I have someone in my life besides Susan and Brian, though Brian is practically non existent now.”

Joey smirked, kissing her again more firmly as he pulled the shade down on the window to the door, affording them a bit of privacy. “Shame,” he said, wrapping his other arm around her to pull her closer. “We've got hours until we reach London,” he continued casually as he kissed her again. “Keep me entertained?”

Zoey pulled out her own wand and cast a quick silencing spell, and locked the door. “Oh, I will,” she teased, tucking her wand back into the pocket of her dress. “I have loads of things we can do to keep you entertained, love.” She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. 

Joey moaned softly as she pressed herself against him, his hands going quickly to her barely covered bum. When she wasn't in uniform her wardrobe was always more pleasing to him - short dresses and skirts, cleavage revealing tops - and today was no exception. “The whole ride?”

“Mm, most of it at least,” she grinned. She knew he liked her dress and anything she wore, but she knew it was going to have to change a bit if she was indeed pregnant. “I’m sure you can add a few ideas yourself,” she whispered, her hands moving under his t-shirt. 

“I might have a few,” he teased, moving her towards a seat as the train began to pull away from Hogsmeade. He sat, pulling her roughly into his lap, leaning up to kiss her again. 

Zoey put her arms back around his neck, kissing him deeply. “Care to share them with the interested party involved in said ideas?” she teased between kisses.

“Does the sharing have to be verbal?” He panted between kisses that grew more and more heated, working his hands up her legs and under her skirt, pushing against her center through the thin fabric of her panties. 

“Definitely not,” she replied, her lips moving against his jaw to his neck. “I prefer non verbal commands,” she teased, pressing eagerly against his hand.

Joey swept his thumb under her panties, teasing at her entrance as she kissed his neck. Joey arched up at her, his other hand going to the back of her neck to press her closer. 

Zoey moaned softly as his thumb brushed against her. She nipped lightly at his skin before she bit down harder. She still couldn’t believe he liked all the things she did and that's what made them perfect for each other.

“Fuck, you're good with your mouth,” he said with a groan as she bit again, even harder this time. Suddenly his hand fisted in her hair and he pulled her back from his neck, looking up into her eyes. “I want it on my cock.”

Zoey smirked, licking her bottom lip as she looked back at him, seeing a need that surely mirrored her own. Without a word, she slid off his lap and knelt in front of him, unzipping his jeans to free his erection from his boxers. She stroked him slowly before licking his tip and taking him into her mouth.

Joey hissed with pleasure, her tongue twisting around his cock as she took it into her mouth. He looked down at her, tilting his head a bit to get a good view of her face with his manhood filling her mouth. When he spoke his voice was low and rough with desire. “Gods, you're so fucking good at this, Zoe. This is what I'm going to be thinking about when I shake your dad's hand, love. Think he'll know you're mine already?”

Zoey rolled her tongue around his erection and gently sucked before pulling back to look at him as she slowly stroked him. “Well if I introduce you as my boyfriend, I'm sure he'll jump to his own conclusion,” she commented before taking him deep into her mouth.

Joey hummed his approval as she took almost all of him into her mouth, his fist tightening slightly in her hair as he hit the back of her throat. “Hope he's okay with you being mine. I'm not giving you up.”

Zoey sucked him, moving him quickly in and out of her mouth before she spoke again. “You might be asked to join us for dinner,” she said as she stroked him. “Think you can keep your hands off me that long?” she asked.

“Absolutely not,” Joey said with a grunt, his hips bucking up at her as she took him into her mouth once again. “Think you can stay quiet while I finger fuck you under the table? Or will we have to sneak off to your bedroom?”

Zoey moaned softly around his cock as she sucked him harder, taking him deeper into her mouth. She only pulled back as he got harder and she stroked him again. “I think both would get us in serious trouble,” she replied, smirking at him. “Though the bathroom might be safer than my bedroom.”

“Serious trouble like what? What’re they going to do, kick you out? So you come stay with me,” he trailed off with a groan, his head rolling back against the wall. “I do like the idea of bending you over the sink, watching that pretty face while I fuck you from behind, at your parents house. That’s fucking hot.” He looked back down at her just as she glanced up at him, her eyes lustful. “Fuck, Zoey, you love sucking my cock don’t you? That’s why you’re so good at it.”

“Just you talking about doing things that could get me kicked out is kind of hot,” she smirked, licking her bottom lip. “I’m only so good at it because it’s mine,” she grinned. “Enough talking. I’m gonna make you come in my mouth now,” she said as she resumed sucking him and stroking him as she moved him quickly in and out of her mouth.

Joey gave a loud groan, closing his eyes as his head lolled back again. His hand tightened in her hair as he felt a familiar tightening in his balls, his hips surging up at her involuntarily. “Fuck yes, Summers, take it all,” he choked out, holding her in place as he came.

Zoey swallowed all of it and she licked him off before she climbed back onto his lap. “You’d really take me in if something like that happened?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“If I got you kicked out? It’d be pretty rude of me not to,” he said, leaning in to kiss her neck softly, his arms going around her again to hold her close. “I really do love you, Zoey, and I’ll take care of you as best as I can.”

Zoey breathed a sigh of relief. She would likely not get kicked out for any of that as long as she had a private conversation with her mother beforehand. But with everything happening and the fact that she was most likely pregnant, Zoey needed to know she would be welcome at Joey’s place if she had nowhere else to go. “I love you too, Joey and I love that you want to take care of me,” she grinned, turning to look at him. 

Joey shrugged, returning her smile. “You’re mine, it’s important to take care of the things you own,” he said casually, brushing a hair back from her face, his other hand creeping up her thigh. “I’ve still got to take care of you now, I bet you’re soaking wet.”

“I’m almost certain you’ll find I am,” she said, watching his face as his hand moved. Zoey opened her legs, letting his fingers brush against her panties.

Pressing his fingers firmly against her with a growl, Joey leaned up to catch her mouth in a heated kiss. “Why do you keep wearing these? I haven't ripped them all to pieces yet?”

Zoey moaned into his mouth before he pulled back to ask his questions. “Do you want everyone to see everything when I wear a short dress or would you rather keep ripping them?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

Joey looked up at her, seriously considering the options she presented. On the one hand, he definitely enjoyed his own unobstructed view of her wonderful assets, but she was right that he wasn’t a fan of sharing that view. And ripping them off of her did give him a certain sense of satisfaction each time. Wordlessly Joey brought his other hand to her panties and slowly tore them apart, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time.

“I suppose I will take that as my answer,” she smirked, leaning in to kiss him deeply. She could always buy more and she planned to do just that and probably less revealing ones, which she knew he was going to hate. 

He leaned into her kiss, his fingers going back to her heated center, sliding his fingers along her slippery folds for a few moments before swirling his fingertips around her clit. “I was right, so fucking wet,” he muttered against her lips.

Zoey’s eyes closed and she whimpered softly into his mouth. “Gods, you always fucking do this,” she panted as she moved her hips against his strokes inside her. 

Joey grinned against her mouth, pressing his fingers deep inside her as she rocked against him. “Always do what, Zoe? Make you come? That’s what I’m here for.”

“Make me so fucking wet for you,” she breathed, a soft moan escaping her lips as she opened her eyes to look at his gorgeous face. 

He looked at her with a mischievous smile, curling his fingers purposefully inside her, directly against her g-spot. “Fucking practice, Summers, I’ve told you.”

“I love our practice sessions,” she moaned, louder. “Gods, you always know just what to do,” she said, nuzzling his neck before she nipped at it. “I want you inside me, Joey,” she whispered.

Joey nodded, moaning softly as she nipped at his neck, his erection long since renewed. “Before or after you come on my fingers, love?” he asked softly, twisting his fingers inside her hard.

Zoey knew she wouldn’t last much longer under the assault of his fingers inside her. She knew he was going to make her come before he fucked her. He usually did and she knew she was about to rush over the edge as she felt his erection throb against her leg. “Fuck, Joey, I’m going to come all over your fingers,” she breathed against his neck.

“Yeah you are,” he breathed, his fingers working furiously against and inside of her. He nudged her face up with his own, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss just as she fell into bliss with a shout, clenching around his fingers, her hips still rocking furiously. As she came down he shifted, moving her to sit on the seat beside him while he knelt on the floor, between her legs, pressing himself hard against her. “Ready for me to fuck you now?”

As always, Joey made her fall apart in record time. She was still panting softly as he moved between her legs to press against her. “Yes, fuck yes,” she said, pulling his lips to hers as he entered her slowly. She wondered, vaguely how many times he could make her come during the train ride. 

Joey returned her kiss, groaning as their hips finally met. He held her legs up to her chest as he leaned against her, loving how deep this angle got him inside her. “You’re so fucking hot, Zoey, literally. Your pussy is like a goddamn oven,” he gasped, pulling out slowly before rocking quickly back into her, taking advantage of the swaying of the train as he set a rhythm.

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him again, setting a rhythm with him and the motion of the train. He felt so good inside her and she knew she never wanted to be apart from him. She only hoped her parents wouldn’t dream of keeping her from him since she was of age to apparate. 

Joey’s breath hitched as they fell into that perfect rhythm they always seemed to find. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten lucky enough to find her, like this, his final year, but he wasn’t one to question good fortune in his face. “I can’t do without this for days, or weeks, Zoey. You’re mine, I should have you whenever I want,” he finished with a loud groan as she began twisting her hips in addition to his thrusting.

“What are you saying, love?” she said, not stopping, but moving more frantically. Surely he was not saying what she thought he was saying, but if he was...her plans for the summer were about to change.

He kissed her again, eagerly, pumping furiously in her. “Come stay with me, Zoe. You're of age, they can't stop you. I'll even be nice to your dad,” he managed to get out, breathing hard. 

“I will have to think about it, love, that’s a serious thing to ask on the train ride home,” she panted, meeting his strokes inside her. 

“Don't think,” he panted between kisses, sliding a hand between them to rub firmly at her clit. “Just come.”

Zoey knew his statement had double meanings and she felt herself start to flutter and clench around him. She kissed him eagerly, unable to get enough of him, her fingernails dug into his scalp. She pulled back with a moan and kissed her way to his neck, where she bit him hard.

Joey gave a grunt as she bit him, thrusting hard into her as he came with her. When he'd finally stilled he looked at Zoey, breathing hard, and studied her face for a long moment. “I mean it Zoe. I don't want to see how long I can go without you.”

Zoey rested her forehead against his and sighed softly. “I know, love, I just...I thought we were going to maybe progress to that point, not dive into it,” she chuckled. “And I’m not saying I don’t want to. I do, more than anything, but with everything that just happened, I think I need to stay home for a while,” she said, kissing him softly. “I know it might not matter to you, but my Dad`s Muggleborn, so I’m not exactly going to have it easy if things get worse.”

With a sigh Joey nodded his understanding, leaning down to kiss her again gently. He knew she was right, it was a crazy, rash idea, but he couldn’t stand the thought of her not being near. He pulled back just enough to lower her legs and wrap them around his waist before he kissed her again, slowly. If she wouldn’t come home with him, he’d have to make sure he enjoyed her enough while they were together.

Zoey relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him over and over. She knew he was still inside her and that the train was still a while off from the station. “I promise I will come see you as often as I can,” she whispered. “And you know that might be pretty often.”

“I know,” he answered softly, his hands moving up her sides as he kissed down to her neck. He nipped teasingly at her soft skin, not wanting to leave obvious marks. Slowly he pulled the strap of her dress down, ready to see more of her, have more of her touching him. “You can come over as often as you’d like.”

“Won’t you be looking for a job?” she asked as his fingers brushed against her sensitive nipples. 

“Got one,” he mumbled against her neck, rolling her nipple between his thumb and his palm before giving her breast a rough squeeze as he rocked against her. “If I'm not home just wait for me. You know I'll be there, like always.”

“Already? Why didn’t you tell me about it?” she hissed, sucking in a breath as she felt his erection pulse inside her.

“Just found out for sure this morning while I was packing,” he said with a shrug, pulling back to look at her. “Dad finally made himself somewhat useful. Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does, it’s exciting news that you should share with me,” she said, giving him a light smack on the chest. She knew she still needed to get him to start opening up more to her, but it was a work in progress and she knew she needed to do the same.

Joey grinned, pinching at her nipple again, surging against her again. “Wanna hear about it now?” he teased, making shallow strokes in her as he hardened. 

“Maybe later,” she said, pulling his lips to hers as she pressed back against him. He felt so good inside her that she never wanted him to leave. She thought she might want to stay like this the whole train ride and she wasn’t sure how much longer they had.

With a groan Joey lengthened his strokes inside her, palming her breast as their kisses grew impassioned. “Gods, I'm going to miss you,” he breathed against her mouth, glancing up into her eyes. 

“I’ll miss you more,” she panted, moving her hands under his shirt so she could feel his skin against her palms. She groaned loudly as he pulled almost all the way out and plunged back inside her. Her fingernails scraped down his back as she tightened slightly around him.

Joey's hips snapped to hers when her fingernails raked down his back, she always knew just when to hit him with that. “Didn't realize we were having a contest. How do I win?” He set a leisurely rhythm to his strokes, in less of a hurry this time, wanting to enjoy her more. 

“Mmm, tell me why you’ll miss me,” she breathed as she kissed along his jaw. She fell into a steady rhythm with him, enjoying the pace he set.

“Fuck, Zoey, you know why,” he groaned, his eyes closing as she kissed him. He wondered if he'd ever find the right words to explain his need for her, his need for more than just the physical aspects of their relationship. 

“Because I’m your everything?” she teased, grinning against his neck before she brushed her teeth against his skin. She knew it wasn’t just because of the amazing sex they had as it had been in the beginning. She felt closer to him since he had opened up about his life and she felt like she could tell him anything - except that she might be pregnant. She couldn’t do that until she was sure.

“Yes,” he breathed as she teased her teeth across his neck, thrusting faster at the idea of her bite. He'd never been so exposed to another person, but she kept surprising him by giving a shit. Or at least pretending she did really well. 

Zoey knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved Joey. He was difficult sometimes, but so was she and that’s one of the reasons it worked with them. She wanted to give him everything and even though she was scared about being pregnant, she knew having his child was something she could give him that would make him feel needed. She licked lightly at his neck before she sank her teeth in, speeding up her thrusts against him. 

“Merlin, you do that just fucking right,” he said with a groan, giving her tit another firm squeeze. Unable to keep his slow pace, his thrusts quickly grew faster with hers as they moved together. 

Zoey knew what to do to get him to speed up and to get him closer to coming inside her. “Mm,” she said, licking over her bite spot that would be easily hidden by his shirt. She moved to the other side, doing the same. 

Joey's hold on control waned with every bite and he moved his hands to her hips to hold them steady as he pounded into her, driving them both towards release at a frantic pace. 

Zoey moaned against his neck, feeling that sweet release start to build and rise up. She clenched around him and bit down hard on his neck as she did. She dug her fingernails deep into his back and she screamed out his name.

Joey’s fingers curled deep into her hips as he came with her, shuddering with pleasure when she called his name. He leaned heavily against her, breathing hard against her sweaty chest as he recovered, his mind a mess of emotions as she held him close. He could easily see himself doing this, her, for a long time.

Zoey breathed against his neck. She knew she wanted him forever, but rushing headlong into this relationship right now was not what she needed to do. “I love you,” she whispered.

As he caught his breath, Joey pulled back with a soft groan and moved to sit beside her, hiking up his pants. “I know you do, Zoe. I love you, too. Sorry I lost my mind there, clearly you can’t just run away with me.”

“I would absolutely run away with you if I didn’t think my parents wouldn’t go crazy,” she said as she pulled herself together. She curled up on the seat and leaned her head against his shoulder. “They still might go crazy with worry if I do visit, given what happened to Dumbledore,” she whispered.

Joey slid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to himself with a sigh. “What can I do to let them know I can take care of you? Or are they just super protective?” His brow furrowed at a sudden thought and he looked down at her. “Is that why you’re so wild?”

Zoey smirked at his last question. She was wild because she was so much like her mum. She was almost sure that her mother had done wild things while she was in school - she had actually heard her father mention something about her time on the Quidditch team. “I’m a lot like my mum and according to stories I’ve heard, my mum was wild during school,” she said, looking up at him. “But Dad is very protective and since he’s Muggleborn, I just feel like something might happen to him.”

Joey cocked a teasing eyebrow at her, grinning. “So your mum is just like you? Because your dad'll definitely know what we've been doing,” he said with a laugh.

Zoey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I am sure they both will,” she laughed. “But I’m not about to let that stop me from being with you,” she said. 

“I certainly hope not,” he muttered, his lips pressed to her head. He watched the scenery slip by out the window for a few minutes before he spoke again. “How much longer until we get there, you think?”

“Maybe an hour?” she muttered, closing her eyes as she rested against him. She felt suddenly very tired and very comfortable in his arms as she always did. 

He looked down, surprised to see her nearly asleep. She had seemed more tired than usual lately, he'd just put it down to stress and exams, sure he would have his Zoey back soon. “Go on and nap, I'll wake you up.”

“Mmm, thanks, love,” she whispered, slipping off into a comfortable sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer that changes everything begins

Joey ran his hand over his face, staring at the mess of parchments in front of him. He'd been working for hours with this contract and he still couldn't find what was wrong nor shake the feeling that it wasn't right. The storm outside wasn't helping, rattling the windows in his house with each thunderous boom. 

A sudden knocking broke Joey out of his thoughts and he looked at the clock. Who the hell was here at 3 in the morning? Grabbing his wand he went to the door, studying the silhouette beyond the window. _Too small to be a Death Eater_ , he thought to himself before he opened the door cautiously, surprised at the wet face that greeted him. “Zoey?”

Zoey had found out she really was pregnant a week after she had gotten home. Her mother had gone with her and told her that she wouldn’t tell her father. The past few weeks had been almost normal. She visited Joey a few times and he had commented on her weight change and her boobs being bigger, but she brushed it off and told him she was eating a lot under stress. 

Then tonight, in the middle of the night, people had come to their door and dragged her father away. She had hidden as soon as her mother told her to get out of sight and she listened to the exchange and the slamming of the door as her mother followed the bastards to the ministry to try to save her husband.

As soon as she heard the apparition pops, Zoey quickly packed a bag and threw on a raincoat. The only place she knew to go was to Joey’s. Surely he would take care of her and protect her and the baby. And she had no choice but to tell him now. The small bump of her stomach seemed to appear overnight.

“I’m sorry to just show up, but they took my dad and I didn’t know where else to go,” she said, tears coming down her face along with the rain that was still on her face.

Joey’s brow furrowed and he reached out to grab her elbow and pull her inside, looking around cautiously for anyone that could have followed her. “Took your dad? Who?” he asked as he closed the door. The ministry had fallen weeks ago, and he knew they were summoning those who weren’t pureblood to be “registered” as they put it. He hadn’t heard anything like this.

“I didn’t see who it was,” she rushed to tell him. “Mum just told me to hide and I did. I didn’t know what else to do. She left with them to go to the ministry or wherever they were taking him. As soon as it was clear I knew I needed to leave. I’m sorry if I woke you or scared you. I just didn’t know what else to do.”

He pulled her close, not minding the wetness of her raincoat, wanting to comfort her. The look in her eye disturbed him, the palpable fear he could see in her making his heart twitch with sympathy. “Shhh, you’re fine, I was up,” he murmured softly in her ear. “I’ve got you, Zoe.”

Zoey wrapped her arms around Joey, letting the feel of his arms and his body pressed against her calm her down. “What do you think they will do to my dad or my mum?” she asked, more concerned for them than herself if the ministry came looking for her next.

Joey thought about it as he rubbed her back, rolling her question over in his mind silently for a long moment. “I don’t know, Zoey, I really don’t. I had no idea it’d get like this.” He looked down at her, his brow furrowed again. “Do you think they’ll come for you? I can’t let you go home if you’re not safe there.”

Zoey pulled back and showed him the bag she had on her shoulder. “I’m not going home,” she said. “I think I will probably be summoned at some point or maybe they will come back tonight for me after questioning my parents,” she said, taking a breath. “What if they put us in Azkaban? I can’t do that, Joey. The Dementors were scary enough during third year.” Not to mention they could feed off her fear and the energy of the baby. She was not about to let anyone hurt the life growing inside her.

Shaking his head he pulled the bag from her shoulder, setting it to the side. “I won’t let that happen, Zoey. Come on, let’s get you some tea or something,” he continued softly, moving to help her take her raincoat off. The coat was only half off when he noticed something had changed about her shape and he paused, staring down at the bump of her belly. His stomach plummeted as he realized what he was looking at and he looked up at Zoey wide eyed, at a loss for words.

She hadn’t planned on him finding out by her showing up this way, but that’s exactly what happened. She thought she had more time and then the little bump had shown up. Zoey took a few steps back from him, pulling her coat with her. “Joey...I didn’t know what to...or when to tell you. It’s not exactly something you can say in an owl. And I didn’t know how you would react. I just want you to know that this is your baby and if you don’t want us in your life, then I’ll go somewhere else.” 

Joey felt a dull sense of anger building in him. She’d obviously known about this for a while, and after all her lectures about sharing he felt more than a little annoyed. “You’re not going anywhere,” he growled, reaching out to pull her coat the rest of the way off with a sharp tug. “How long have you fucking known? How long have you been hiding this, Summers?”

Zoey backed away even more as he yanked her coat off. She put a protective hand over her stomach and reached in her pocket to grip her wand. “I found out for sure a week after we got home,” she said, clenching her jaw. “I thought I would have more time to come to grips with it and tell you, but as you can see, time ran out for me.” She was beyond terrified of what would happen to her if the people who took her father found her and she was scared by Joey’s reaction to it. “I don’t want to be a burden to you just because I was the stupid one,” she finally said after a moment.

Still frustrated, Joey’s demeanor softened at the look on her face. She was scared of him, and he didn’t like that. “Zoey, please tell me you’re fucking joking. You think I’m going to leave my kid like my dad did? This is just coming from nowhere. You told me you were eating a lot, not making a fucking baby.”

“Every time I thought about telling you when I saw you, I didn’t want to ruin the moment,” she said after a few moments. She took a deep breath. “Surprise, we’re having a baby and he or she should be here by Christmas.”

Joey looked into her eyes for a long moment before holding his hand out to her. There was nothing to be done about it at this point, so fighting acceptance would be a waste of time. “Come here, show me.”

Zoey tentatively took his hand, still unsure about his reaction. She let him lead her further into the house, which she absolutely adored because it was his and she loved it. He led her to the sofa, where they both sat and she slowly pulled up her baggy shirt to show him the curve of her stomach. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Joey stared for a minute at her belly before he reached out a tentative hand, softly running his fingers over the taut skin before he slid his whole hand over it and looked up at her. “I knew you were going to be trouble,” he joked, still trying to put her at ease that he wasn’t going to hurt her. 

Zoey watched him as he placed his hand on her stomach. “I didn’t mean to be this much trouble,” she said quietly, placing her hand over his. 

Joey shook his head, his anger finally abating. “You didn't do this alone, Zoey. I never even thought about it, it's a miracle it took this long. I came inside you so many times without a second thought to the consequences.” He looked up into her eyes, noting the tears swimming in them. “I meant it when I said I love you.”

Some of the fear she felt finally faded with his words and she let the tears in her eyes fall freely. “Gods, Joey, I love you too,” she said, flinging herself into his arms. She had no idea what she would have done if he had kicked her out, but she was glad he was taking this so well. She took a deep breath, resting her head on his shoulder. “What do we do now?”

Joey shrugged slightly, kissing her forehead as she snuggled against him. “Now we have a kid?” He was making an effort to remain calm for Zoey, he’d figure out what to do with the anger and frustration he’d buried later. “I really can make you some tea.”

“Tea and some sleep would probably be a good idea,” she said, her eyes catching the time on the clock. She knew he was still angry with her for not telling him sooner and she knew he would probably punish her for it, but she was unsure how. Would he even want to have sex with her now that she was pregnant and her body was changing more and more every day? Would he be scared to bite her or spank her? Zoey pushed the thoughts away, needing to leave them for another day. 

Joey nodded and stood, offering her his hand. He led her to the kitchen, pulling out a chair for her to sit at, glancing at the paperwork still spread across the table. “Sorry about the mess, I’ve been poring over this contract all night. Something’s not right and I just….I can’t find it.” He moved around the kitchen making tea as he spoke, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it cleaned up while the water’s going.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?” she asked as she looked at all the contracts and other things on the table. “A fresh pair of eyes never hurt anything.” It was the perfect thing to keep her mind off her father and off any other questions popping in her head. 

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Go ahead, maybe you’ll see what I’m not seeing. I just...it’s a gut feeling, you know? Shit’s gotten weird since the change at the ministry, players are disappearing like crazy. They keep going in to get registered or whatever they’re calling it and never coming back. If it keeps up they’ll have to cancel the season.”

Zoey read over the contract and it brought back memories of reading her father’s stuff for him and looking for errors, either grammatical or spelling just to help out when she was home for the summer. She pushed the memories aside and forced her brain to focus on the task at hand. It was then that she saw it. The blood purity clause that was cleverly hidden in between the player’s pay and the clause about how long he would be playing for the team. “Found it,” she said, grinning as she looked up at him. “They were clever about it, hiding it between two things you’d be looking closely at to start with,” she continued, waving him over as soon as he put the pot on the stove. “See, right here. Bloody purity.”

Joey leaned over the table to read where she pointed, his hand landing easily on her shoulder. “No fucking way, you’re right. I skimmed right past it, it’s only two bloody lines,” he said, reading over the clause several times. He knew his client was muggle-born, the exact target the Ministry was looking for. “Well, I guess I get to tell Ballycastle to shove it up their asses, thank you,” he said, kissing her temple as the kettle began to whistle.

“Glad I could help,” she said, grinning. “I used to do stuff like this for Dad, but it was mostly me checking over things to make sure they sounded right and Dad is a horrible speller,” she laughed lightly. “If things keep going the way you’ve said, you won’t have much of a job once this mess is over,” she said, rubbing her face with her hands. With the ministry in shambles, she wasn’t sure how safe any of them were no matter what blood they had.

Joey lingered over fixing the tea, trying to figure out what words he could use to reassure her. There was no way he was going to let anyone take her, or “register” her, or anything, no matter what it cost. Especially not now. “Doesn’t matter too much, I’ve got plenty at Gringotts. Quidditch isn’t going anywhere once we beat this,” he said, trying to sound casual. They’d all been reading the Prophet, and Potter’s disappearance and subsequent appointment as the “Number 1 Undesirable” had been plastered everywhere, but Joey knew not to trust it. He brought the tea over, gently setting her cup in front of her before taking his seat, and a sip. “I’m gonna take care of you, Zoey. Please know that.”

Zoey had been reading the Prophet as well and she knew enough to know that Harry had some sort of plan - or at least that was why she thought he was on the “most wanted” list. She just hoped whatever was happening because of Voldemort was over soon. But according to her parents, the last war was tough and loads of people died. She didn’t want to be in the middle of this and she knew now that she couldn’t return to Hogwarts. “I guess I won’t be going back to Hogwarts this year,” she sighed. “But with Dumbledore’s death and the announcement that Snape is Headmaster, I didn’t really want to go back anyway,” she admitted. She knew he was just trying to reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her with him around. But Zoey’s first concern was their child, not herself.

Sitting up straighter, he looked at her seriously, needing her to understand how much he meant his next words. “You’ve always got a place here, with me. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He paused before continuing, still not used to the idea of her pregnancy. “You and...you know. The bump.”

“I know, I just feel like I’m just throwing myself on your mercy here,” she said. “I guess I should’ve just moved in here when you suggested it and you would have known the day I found out.” Zoey regretted not telling him when she found out, but there was nothing to be done about it now. “But the question still remains...what do we do? Just wait til they come looking and hope for the best? I don’t think a concealment charm is going to help hide me.”

Joey mulled it over as he took another sip of tea, his eyes going to the contract again. “Why would they look for you here?” he asked slowly, dragging his eyes away from the parchment and to her face. “Hardly anyone knows about us, no one that matters. And I’m a pureblood, I’m on the “already cool” list. I’m not sure there’s anywhere better for you to hide.”

“What if a summons comes and I don’t answer it?” she said, knowing owls could find the person it was for anywhere. “Besides, you don’t know they won’t be idiots and do searches of people’s homes. The people running the ministry now are pure evil. That Umbridge bitch is one of them.”

“You won’t answer it. I won’t allow it,” he said simply, as if it were his permission that held her back in the first place. “You’re going to be right here, by my side. If I have to take you out of the country, I will.” He reached over suddenly to grab her hand, looking into her startled eyes as she gazed at him. “Listen to me, and listen closely Zoey. You’re mine and I’m going to take care of you and anything else that comes along. You don’t need to be afraid, I’ve got this.”

“Joey, I am fucking terrified,” she said, squeezing his hand. “No matter how much you tell me that you’re going to take care of me, I won’t breathe easy until this is over,” she muttered. 

Joey frowned when she looked away and stood, moving his chair next to hers before sitting again, his arm going around her shoulders. “How can I make you believe that I can keep you safe?”

“If I knew, trust me, I would tell you,” she said, looking up at him. Zoey hated this feeling of fear she had now even though she felt a little bit safer here than at home. She knew he wouldn’t leave her alone if he didn’t have to and that meant the world to her. 

He brought his hand up to cup her face softly, gazing steadily into her eyes to try and assuage her fears. “I’ll just have to show you, then,” he answered, leaning down to kiss her gently. 

Zoey closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands moving to cup his face. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips, feeling suddenly too exhausted to drink more than a few sips of the tea he’d made. 

“I love you too, Zoe,” he replied softly, noticing her body’s signs of exhaustion. Ignoring the tea he stood and scooped her up from the chair, carrying her towards the bedrooms upstairs. “You need to sleep, I’ve got just the spot.”

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “Gonna put me in your bed?” she teased, kissing his neck. She knew from the tone of his voice earlier when he was trying to make her believe he would protect her, that he wasn’t letting her get far from his sight.

Joey gave a short nod, carrying her down to the master bedroom. He’d decided that she needed his care tonight, they would discuss punishment tomorrow. He realized with a start that a baby was about as solid a claim as a man could have on her, and that brought a smug smile to his face. “No getting out of being mine now.”

Zoey would've rolled her eyes but she was too exhausted. She barely felt him place her on the bed and cover her up before she curled up and fell fast asleep.

Joey retreated to a chair and sat, watching her sleep while turning the night’s events over in his head, unable to sleep. When the sky outside began to lighten he finally stood, going downstairs to make her a tray of breakfast and write her a quick note before he showered and dressed for work, gathering the contracts into his briefcase. He left the tray on the bed, kissing her temple softly before he left. 

I’ll be home at 5. Wards are up, don’t answer the door.

Love you,

J

Zoey woke with a start shortly after Joey left, unsure where she was until her eyes adjusted and she saw the tray on the bed and the note he had left. She almost thought he had left her in one of the guest rooms until she realized she was in his room, but she did know he hadn’t slept with her. She supposed that was part of her punishment and that more was coming later. She deserved it though for keeping this from him. 

She ate slowly, hoping everything would stay down this morning, but the only way to know was to eat and she knew she needed to. Once she was finished, she showered and put on one of her big t-shirts and went back to bed, too exhausted to do anything else.

Joey came home at noon, the negotiations with Ballycastle having fallen apart completely once he insisted they strike the blood purity clause. He was angry and frustrated, and not just because of work, so he’d told his boss he’d be back in the morning. Exhausted, having not slept the night before, he trudged up the stairs, trailing clothes as he went. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect when he reached his bedroom, but he hoped Zoey would let him sleep before they talked again. A smile spread on his face when he saw her sleeping and the food was mostly gone. He moved the tray aside and slid himself into bed beside her, his boxers still on and his eyes closing, ready to nap at the very least.

Zoey rolled over in her sleep with a grunt, curling up onto her side as she whimpered softly. She had gotten up once after she had fallen back asleep to throw up and went straight back to bed. She hated feeling like this, but she knew it would pass soon - or that’s what the healer had told her. She sighed softly, feeling the heat of Joey’s body beside her, but she couldn’t seem to wake up and she knew she needed to let him rest since she was pretty sure he hadn’t slept at all the night before.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey has just one question for Zoey

Joey woke slowly several hours later, spotting the sunset out his window. His brow furrowed in confusion for a moment as he felt Zoey pressed against him until everything came back to him in a rush. 

Zoey jerked awake, sitting straight up before she hurried out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She didn’t know how she could still get sick even if it wasn’t morning and she had already thrown up before, but it still happened. She meant to take the potion her mum had made for her, but she was too exhausted. She rested her head against the toilet and tried to breathe through the tears coming down her face. It always happened when she got sick. She cried for no reason and she hated it more than anything. 

Joey startled when she jumped out of the bed and quickly followed her, watching her from the door of the bathroom. Seeing her tears, he stepped closer and put a comforting hand on her back. “Alright, love?”

Zoey jumped, not having heard him enter the bathroom, much less having watched her throw up. “I think so,” she said, brushing the tears away with her hand as she flushed the toilet. “I forgot to take the nausea potion mum made me,” she muttered, attempting to get up to sit on the toilet lid. “This morning sickness doesn’t know how to tell time,” she said, attempting to be funny. “Just give me a minute,” she said, brushing her hair back from her face, thankful that none of it had gotten in her hair. 

Joey ran his fingers through her hair with a sigh. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he had time for questions later. “I’ll be out here when you’re ready,” he said softly, indicating the bedroom behind himself as he backed out of the bathroom.

She barely heard him leave and close the bathroom door. She loved that he was concerned for her and she knew that he had questions, but she also knew he would save them for later. She slowly got up from the toilet, taking a deep breath and letting it out. She made her way to the sink and washed out her mouth and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth quickly like she had earlier. 

She took another breath as she looked up at her pale complexion in the mirror, wondering if she looked as awful to him as she looked to herself. She slowly left the bathroom and made her way over to her bag to find the potion. It tasted okay and it really helped. She was just thankful her mum had made a big bottle for her that she had sense enough to grab in her packing. She took a quick swallow from the small bottle and tucked it back in her bag before she joined him on the bed. 

“You came home early, didn’t you?” she asked, furrowing her brow at the window, the sky was nearly dark now.

Joey watched her silently and shrugged at her question. “No point in staying at work, needed some sleep. Feeling better?”

“Thanks to mum’s nausea potion,” she said, trying to give him a slight smile. “I’m sorry I ruined your sleep,” she said, brushing her hair back from her face. “I know you have questions, so lay them on me. I think I can handle it.”

He watched her silently for another minute before finally speaking, asking the question he’d managed to boil them all down to. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she answered, staring back at him. “I wouldn’t be here in the first place if I didn’t.”

“Then why hide it? If you really, actually trust me. What were you so afraid I’d do?” he asked, ready to hear how horrible she really thought he’d be.

Zoey took a deep breath, knowing that she was the reason she hadn’t told him. That the truth was, she was more scared of having a baby at 18 than anything else that was happening. “I was scared that you would blow up and say it wasn’t yours,” she admitted. “Even though I haven’t been with anyone else. I don’t know. I just wasn’t ready for this. Or to tell you.”

Joey studied her, his face impassive though his mind ran a million miles an hour. He could see her logic, after what he’d done to Susan. And it wouldn’t be the first time she frustrated him with her inability to face a problem she didn’t want to face. He reached out a hand, tugging her closer to himself on the bed. “You’d better not hide anything like this again, Zoey. You’re mine, and you’re mine forever, and I really don’t want to spend forever with someone who can’t trust me.”

“I promise, you will be the first to know anything that happens to me or what I’m feeling,” she said, letting him wrap his arms around her. “I know I can’t ask you to do something I’m not willing to do first,” she said with a sigh. She hated that she had hidden this from him even more now that she really was his forever because of the life they had created together. But she loved him beyond reason and she knew she needed him now more than ever and she loved him more now. 

Joey held her tight to his side, keeping her hand in his. “Beyond our issues, we need to find out what’s going on with your dad. And with you. I get the feeling it’s all going to get a lot worse before it gets better, had three more players registered today.”

“And how exactly do we do that without something happening to me? It’s not like I can walk into the ministry and ask without them demanding to know my blood status,” she said, taking a deep breath.

Joey gave a short laugh, looking down at her. “You’re going to have to trust me, Zoe. I have some contacts at the ministry, I’ll see what I can find out. In the meantime, maybe we can come up with some kind of disguise for you? The house is big, but I can’t imagine you want to stay here until the war is over.”

“Okay, I trust you,” she said, arching a brow at the mention of a disguise. “Any suggestions? Because other than changing my hair color, I have no ideas,” she said, tiredly running her hands over her face.

Joey ran over the list of people he’d made friends with at the ministry in the last couple months. “Give me a couple days, I’ll figure something out. They’re only getting to you over my dead body, Zoe, I need to know you know this. Especially…” he let his hand drift down to the bump of her tummy. “Tell me about this. Christmas?”

“By the healer’s estimation, just before Christmas, so that puts conception time in March, in case you were wondering,” she said, arching a meaningful brow at him. “Seems like your punishment took on a whole new meaning.”

A smile spread slowly across his face as he watched hers, his thumb swiping back and forth across her small tummy. “Is that what you remember from that day? Because I think the day we finally admitted we loved each other is a better classification. Feels apt that we’d create a product of love on that day.” He studied her eyes for another moment before leaning in to kiss her softly. “You’re really having my kid?”

“It’s the second thing I realized,” she teased, kissing him back as her hands went to cup his face. “I really didn’t know if you would say it back if I said it first,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his. “And yes, Mr. Summerby, I’m really having your baby.”

Joey leaned into her with a deeper kiss, his palm spreading over her bump as he turned more to her, rocking against her hip. “You’re really fucking mine, now, Zoe. Got my kid stretching your womb, love. Doesn’t get more mine than that,” he finished breathlessly.

Zoey moaned softly as he kissed her deeply and his erection pressed against her. “I suppose I am,” she grinned. “But I’d be yours no matter what, love. Any more questions brewing that you want to ask before you give me my punishment?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Punishment can wait,” he muttered as he shifted on the bed to lay her back, looking down at her. “Are you ready to take me? Is that an appropriate question?”

“You know the answer to that question,” she smirked, looking up at him. “Though, I don’t see how you could want me with how horrible I look right now,” she admitted. 

Joey studied her face for a long moment before shaking his head. “You’re beautiful, Zoe, I don’t know what you're even talking about. I’ll always want you,” he finished with a whisper as he leaned in to kiss her yet again.

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. If he still wanted her now with everything that happened, there was no mistaking that he was hers. “I love you, Joey,” she whispered, unable to think of any other words to say to tell him how she was feeling.

“I know,” he muttered, rocking his hips down against hers. His hand moved up her thigh, under her shirt, grinning when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. “I love you, too.”

Zoey felt the grin against her lips as she looked up at him. She knew nobody else was going to be there, so she had just given up on the underwear after her shower. “Maybe I shouldn’t wear knickers more often,” she teased, brushing her fingers through his hair. 

“Maybe,” he began, pulling back to tug her shirt up and over her head. “You should give up on knickers all together,” he finished, his tone teasing as he moved back over her. He slid his hand between her legs, smiling at her gasp when he touched her. “Been thinking about me?”

“I’m always thinking about you,” she breathed, arching into his touch. 

Joey slid his middle two fingers into her quickly, leaning down to kiss her neck. Despite all that had happened in the last day, it had still been two weeks since they’d seen each other, and they never could stay apart long. “I’ve been dreaming about that dress again,” he muttered before biting down on her neck.

“Might be awhile before you see it again,” she moaned, her fingers digging into his scalp as she arched up against him. Zoey knew it wouldn’t take him long to make her come because it had been so long since the last time. 

Joey curled his fingers inside her with a soft groan as he kissed across her throat to the other side of her neck. “I’d like to see you in it, even with the bump. You’re still so fucking sexy, Zoey.”

“How about you buy me a new one and we’ll see,” she teased, moaning softly as his lips moved over her skin and his fingers moved inside her. 

“Done,” he growled against her neck before biting down firmly. His eyes rolled back and his hips rocked at the sounds she made. “Fuck I’ve missed that,” he muttered, kissing down her chest to take a nipple between his teeth.

Zoey arched up, rocking her hips against his fingers movements, making little whimpers and moans as she moved closer to the orgasm she so desperately needed and wanted. “Gods, your fingers feel so good,” she panted softly.

Joey pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, sucking eagerly at her breast as she arched against him. “Fucking come, Zoey, come on my fingers so I can fuck you,” he breathed, kissing across her chest to give the same attention to her other breast.

The combination of his mouth on her breasts and his fingers brushing quickly against her clit sent her over the edge and she clenched hard around his fingers. “I need you in me, now,” she panted, dragging his lips from her breast to hers. She kissed him deeply, feeling him shift to press against her.

Joey shoved his boxers down just enough before rocking impatiently back up against her, settling between her legs. He pulled back from her lips with a gasp, lining himself up and sliding slowly inside her breathlessly. “Oh fuck, Zoey.”

Zoey’s hips lifted to meet his as he entered her. It felt like heaven and she had missed this feeling so badly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, moving her hips in time with his slow strokes inside her. “I know, love,” she panted softly. “Feels so fucking good after so long,” she whispered. “I missed this and you.”

“Don’t make me wait two weeks for this again,” Joey moaned, holding back with slow gentle strokes. While not in the way, the little bump of her stomach crowded his mind when he thought about how much he wanted to pound her into the bed.

“I won’t, promise,” she whimpered, running her nails down his back to urge him to move faster. “You’re not going to hurt me, so don’t hold back, love,” she said, looking up at him.

He met her eye, sliding his hand over her belly gently. “It’s not you I was thinking about exactly. You know how I can get,” he answered softly, rocking deep into her. 

“I know, but he’s fine, well he or she is fine in there, plenty of cushion to keep safe and warm,” she whispered, licking her bottom lip. 

He studied her face for a moment then looked down at her belly then back up at her. “You’re sure? You’ll tell me to stop if it hurts?”

“Yes, love, I promise, just please don’t hold back, you know how I like it,” she grinned, pulling his lips to hers for a deep kiss.

Joey kissed her eagerly, holding himself inside her for a long moment before he began thrusting hard and fast into her, his need for her raw and heady. He’d missed her more than he could tell her, and it made him so happy to think about seeing her every day from now on.

Zoey moaned, her fingers digging into his back as she met his thrusts eagerly. She could feel his need, which mixed with her own making her move furiously against him. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found him. And that he had turned out to be wonderful and exactly what she needed. He was her perfect match. 

Rocking fervently against her, Joey’s hand moved up from her belly to her breast where he pinched hard at her nipple. “Zoey, fuck, you’re so goddamn good,” he moaned as their rhythm fell into sync.

Zoey mumbled her agreement as she felt herself start to flutter around him. “Gods, you’re gonna make me fucking come already,” she panted, tightening her legs around his waist.

Joey dipped his head down, nipping softly at her earlobe before speaking softly in her ear. He gave her breast a firm squeeze and several jarring thrusts. “Fucking come, Zoey, and get used to it. I’m gonna have you coming all fucking night on this big cock.” 

“My punishment is you’re not going to let me sleep, isn’t it?” she teased, a moan escaping as his lips touched her neck again. She arched her neck to give him better access, meeting his frantic thrusts as she clenched around him and came harder than she had on his fingers.

Joey grinned against her neck, growling as she came around him. “That’s not a bad idea,” he murmured, waiting until her flutters and clenching slowed before biting hard at her neck, groaning as she tightened around him again.

Zoey sighed happily, chuckling as she clenched him again and his tongue brushed her neck. He always knew what to do to send her right back over the edge and her body responded to him like it always had. “Gods, Joey you are going to make me die from all this,” she muttered, trying to rest her hips against the bed, but as soon as she did, he began moving inside her again.

“No, you’ll just feel like you’re in heaven,” he answered with a laugh, pulling back to look down at her. He swallowed hard as she looked back at him adoringly, his heart swelling in his chest. “Fuck, this must be heaven.”

She reached up and cupped his face, loving the goofy look on his face. “It’s got to be,” she whispered. “I’m definitely in my happy place right now,” she teased, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Joey allowed the soft kiss before leaning more heavily against her, kissing her possessively as he began thrusting quickly in her again. “I’ll get you to your happy place, Zoe, don’t worry,” he breathed, sliding his palm over her breast again.

Zoey groaned softly into his mouth as he kissed her, her legs tightening around his waist once more. She couldn’t imagine a better place to be than with him like this and she knew forever wasn’t going to be long enough. The happiness inside her took over the sadness she had felt earlier and she knew she would always be safe and loved as long as Joey was by her side.

Giving her breast a rough squeeze, Joey dropped his mouth to her neck, nipping at the dark red mark he'd left earlier. Wanting a better view he slid his hand behind her and up into her hair before grabbing a handful and pulling back hard, exposing her neck to him fully. He wasted no time in clamping his teeth down on her soft throat with a low growl. 

She cried out as he bit her and she clenched around him again. “Gods, I love that sound,” she panted, rocking her hips against his as she rode out her orgasm.

Joey buried his face against her neck as she came, nipping and biting, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “Oh, fuck, Zoey,” he breathed as he held himself inside her and came with a loud groan. 

Zoey had lost count of how many times he had made her clench around him before he finally came inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed happily, finally releasing her legs from around his waist. Every single time with him was different and she loved every second of it. “Do you think it will always be like this?” she whispered, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Joey laughed breathlessly as he moved to her side, staying on his side to look at her. “If I have anything to say about it, yeah,” he answered confidently, kissing her shoulder. “I mean, we've been doing this for almost a year, just keeps getting better.”

She grinned at him, rolling to her side to lay face to face with him. “I think so too,” she whispered. “We should probably eat some dinner,” she said as her stomach decided to growl rather loudly, reminding her that she had to feed herself and their child.

Joey kissed her nose softly, brushing a few stray hairs back from her sweat covered forehead. “We'll get there in a minute. I get to surprise you with my cooking skills,” he said, grinning. “I've been thinking about getting an elf, though. What do you think?”

Zoey wrinkled her nose. “A house elf, really?” she asked, frowning at him. “I suppose one could be helpful, but won’t that be tough with everything going on with the ministry and restrictions and things?” 

“I'm a Pureblood, Zoey. The whole world looks different for me. I'm going to fight every fight I can to change that, but right now…” He gently cupped her face again, holding her eyes. “Just trust, I can make things happen.”

“And you don’t care that I’m not a Pureblood?” she asked, even though she knew his answer.

“Why the fuck would I? It's probably a relief, if I'm being honest, all the Pureblood families are pretty fucked up,” he said without hesitation. “Gives me all the more reason to fight.”

Zoey was glad his answer was what she thought and she liked that he was ready to fight for her and their child if it came down to it. “Then get a house elf if you think it will help us,” she said, reaching out to touch his face. “I might be able to brew potions and make some meals, but the further along I get and the bigger I get, I’m probably not going to feel like doing much,” she admitted. 

“I trust an elf to take better care of you than a whole staff of housekeepers. I'll look into it when I see about your new identity and your parents tomorrow.” He shifted away from her with a sigh, moving to get up and holding his hand out to help her up. “Dinner calls. Come on, let's walk around naked while we can.”

Zoey took his hand, letting him help her up. She had grown comfortable with her body while she was around him, which was a far cry from what she had been last summer. And even though her body was changing, she didn’t feel the need to cover up even now. They had already told each other secrets they hadn’t told anyone else so why cover up their bodies now. “You’d best tell the house elf you get that our bedroom is off limits at all times unless we call for them or neither of us are in there,” she said as they walked down stairs. She definitely had no complaints about the view of him walking in front of her and she stopped behind him for a moment to enjoy it.

“Yeah, don't need any interruptions. You'll see, they're not so bad,” he answered before he noticed she'd stopped and looked back curiously. He couldn't help but grin at the look in her eye. “You'll have to wait until after dinner for dessert.”

“Okay, you say that now, but you know we both don’t have any patience,” she teased, finally walking down the stairs again, her hand brushing lightly over the banister as she walked.

Joey watched her, still grinning, his eyes roaming slowly over her body as she came closer. “You might have a point, there is such a thing as an appetizer,” he teased, pulling her close by the waist as she reached him, continuing down with her. “Let me get everything started before you devour me though, I'm hungry.”

Zoey laughed and gave a fake sigh, rolling her eyes at him. “Oh fine, I suppose I can wait that long,” she teased as they left the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

Joey laughed, leading the way, his hand on her waist sneaking up towards her breast. “You'd think I didn't just make you come like six times,” he teased. “Insatiable wench,” he concluded as he steered her into the kitchen, helping her sit. 

Zoey grinned, giggling as he gave her breast a squeeze before he helped her sit. “I can’t help it that you’re so hot, love,” she teased, leaning her elbows against the table with her hands on her cheeks as she watched him.

Joey smirked as he moved around the kitchen. “I suppose irresistible isn't the worst thing I could be,” he said, waving his wand at the ingredients, winking at Zoey as they came together. 

“You could still be an asshole,” she laughed, amazed at his skills with a wand and some simple ingredients. She barely knew any cooking spells, so she was glad he could do things like that so she didn’t have to.

“I am still an asshole,” he teased, turning to her and leaning against the counter as dinner sorted itself out. “Just not to you.”

“Thank Merlin for small miracles,” she grinned as her stomach growled again. “I think your unborn child is trying to tell my stomach that food needs to come now before Mummy can have anymore fun,” she said with a laugh. 

Joey laughed, turning to plate up the meal for them and carrying it to the table. “Told you you'd have to wait for dessert,” he said, kissing her forehead as he put the plate in front of her. 

Zoey closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful smell of the steaming plate in front of her. It looked delicious and she hoped she could keep it all down. “Please don’t let me forget to take more of my nausea potion,” she said, digging in. “I’d hate to throw up on you and ruin dessert.”

Joey made a face as he sat across from her with his own plate. “That would be a definite mood ruiner,” he remarked, tucking in to his own plate. “See, this is where an elf comes in handy.”

“We wouldn’t have to cook at all or clean,” she nodded. “But what am I supposed to do all day if we have a house elf?” she asked between bites.

“Well, I mean,” he began, glancing down at her belly. “You'll be busy soon enough, I imagine.” Despite his views on blood purity, Joey still had some more archaic views on what women should and shouldn't do from his pureblood upbringing. His mother had never worked, in fact he remembered her asking once if she could and his father's less than positive response. 

“You really think that once this war or whatever it is, is over that I am going to just sit here and raise our children?” she asked, arching a brow at him. Zoey hadn’t even thought about what she would do after finishing Hogwarts but she certainly wasn’t about to stay home and do nothing. 

Joey wrinkled his nose and took a bite before looking up at her. “What else would you do? I can take care of you.”

“I don’t know! I hadn’t figured that out yet,” she sighed. “NEWT year was supposed to be when I decided what I wanted to pursue as a career and now I can’t even finish my studies.” Zoey knew Joey was more than capable of taking care of her, but she needed to feel useful and she wasn’t the kind of girl to sit around or go shopping with her husband’s hard earned money.

Joey shrugged, studying her thoughtfully. “Do you want to work? I just… never really thought about it I guess.” It suddenly occurred to him that his mum’s cutting may have been related to how little freedom she was allowed, he'd never thought too deeply about it before. 

“I might,” she said, watching him. “I just...I don’t want to feel like I simply have to be a wife and mother and I can’t be anything else,” she said, finally taking another bite. “My mom decided to keep up her writing while Dad brought home the big money with his contracts and stuff with the Ministry,” she explained. She supposed she could do something like that too, since she was familiar with both of her parents’ jobs.

“Yeah, writing wouldn't be too bad,” he said, relieved at her suggestion. “We don't have to figure everything out tonight, Zoe. Or even this week. We'll just take it a day at a time, okay?”

“I know, love, I just wanted you to know I don’t intend on being useless,” she said as she ate more. She was relieved that he wasn’t going to keep her under lock and key if she expressed an interest in something. She knew how Pureblood families could be and she didn’t know if he agreed with their ideas or not. At least now she knew.

Joey swallowed his last bite, looking up at her with a furrowed brow. “Useless? I don't think you'll ever be useless.” He realized they would need to have many conversations just like this in the future - they'd so rarely discussed it before. 

Zoey rolled her eyes at him. “How do you figure?” she asked, finishing up her food. 

Joey stared at her for a moment, honestly wondering if she was serious, before he decided she must be. “Well, let's go through what you do for me, to start,” he said, standing to collect their plates and take them to the sink. “Hands down, you're the best mood enhancer I've ever tried.”

Zoey watched him, a grin spreading across her face at his words. “Didn't think we'd end up like this after that first time did you?” she teased getting up from the table.

Joey gave another glance at her belly as she stood, laughing lightly. “I did not. Hoped I could convince you to do it again, definitely, but I didn't imagine this,” he said as she made her way over to him. “Not that I mind, this is probably better for me anyway.”

“What if I had told you no, would you still have pursued me or do you think things might have gone differently?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him. She probably couldn’t have said no to him if she tried and if he kissed her, then she knew she wouldn’t have said no.

Joey hugged her close, faking a thoughtful look. “Do you mean if you'd said no in the shower or after? Because you totally started that,” he teased, leaning down to kiss her softly. 

Zoey closed her eyes for a moment and then laughed when she looked up at him once he had pulled back from the kiss. “I was thinking about after,” she said. “But I recall that I told you that it was a one time thing and you were the one who didn’t agree.”

“This is true,” he replied, kissing her again more firmly, over and over. “I wasn't lying when I said you were the best I'd ever had, Zoe. There was zero chance that I wouldn't get it again after that first time. Couldn't you feel it? That moment we were moving together,” he said between kisses, trailing off to kiss her passionately, his hand cupping her face. 

Zoey moaned softly, pressing herself against him as she returned his kiss. “Yes,” she whispered. “I just didn’t want you to know how much I liked it,” she teased. “Every time with you is different and exciting and I can’t get enough,” she breathed as she kissed along his jaw, her hands moving up his chest to curl in his hair.

Joey let his eyes close, enjoying her kisses immensely. “I knew when you came, you didn't have to tell me anything,” he said breathlessly, his hand snaking down to her breast, pinching hard at her nipple. 

“Oh really? You didn’t think I might slap you or leave you hard and not finish sucking you off?” she said, brushing her teeth against his neck, moaning softly as he pinched her nipple. 

Laughing, Joey shook his head, looking down at her. “Nope. Once I had my hand in your hair it was over. Just admit it, Zoey, we belong together.” 

“We do belong together, Joey, I don’t think anyone else could deal with either of us,” she said, cupping his face as she smiled up at him. “I love you, more than you will ever know.”

Joey smiled back, keeping her gaze for a moment before pinching her nipple again. “Maybe you could show me?” he asked, teasing, his grin widening at the gasp she gave. 

“You know I can absolutely do that,” she teased, moving one of her hands down to cup him. 

Joey groaned softly before leaning in to give Zoey a heated kiss, caressing her breast. He pulled back after a moment and looked around quickly. “I can sit you on the table or bend you over the counter, have a preference?” he concluded, looking back down at her. 

“The table,” she breathed, giving him a light squeeze as she looked up at him.

“Good call,” he began, breathless, leading her to the table. “Proper place for dessert and all,” he finished, kissing her eagerly before lifting her onto the table. 

Zoey laughed, always glad for his eagerness to be inside her and with her. “You’re going to devour me now, aren’t you?” she teased.

“You've figured out my master plan, whatever will I do?” he joked, kissing her again before gently pushing her to lay back on the table and kneeling. “I bet you're the sweetest thing in this kitchen,” he said softly, staring for a long moment at her pussy before dipping in to give it a quick lick. 

Zoey groaned, arching up off the table at his lick. “Gods,” she panted, leaning up on her elbows to look down at him over her belly.

“Guess again,” he chuckled before he buried his face against her pussy, flicking his tongue vigorously against her clit. He raised his hands to her hips, trying to hold her steady as she squirmed.

Zoey relaxed against the table, moaning as his tongue pleasured her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as he continued his assault on her. “Fuck, Joey, you are so good with your tongue,” she panted.

Joey grunted softly against her, the only response he could muster as he thoroughly worked her with his mouth. He dipped down to slide his tongue just inside her entrance and his cock throbbed as she tightened.

Zoey cried out as she came, screaming out his name. She had no idea how he could make her do that so quickly, but he did every time. “I need you in me,” she whimpered, reaching for him.

Giving her pussy a final kiss he stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning. “I believe that's some kind of record, Zoe, think you can come like that on my cock?” he asked, teasing her entrance with his tip.

“You know I can,” she said, her hips pressing up, begging him to enter her. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” he teased before thrusting hard into her completely with a grunt. A shudder went through him when she cried out and he started a fast paced rhythm. “You're so fucking wet, Merlin,” he groaned. 

Zoey wrapped her legs around him and dragged her fingernails down his back as she arched against him, meeting his frantic pace. Her need for him was something she knew would never fade. Just being near him and having him smile at her usually made her wet. And his tongue only made her wetter - or so it seemed.

Joey pressed hard into her and held himself there for a moment as her fingernails went down his back, giving a low moan, before starting back up even more quickly than before. He watched, fascinated, as her tits bounced with each hard thrust and decided to lean down and take her nipple in his teeth, careful not to press too hard against her belly.

Zoey dug her fingernails into his back as she arched against him, a loud moan escaping her lips as he bit her nipple. She clenched lightly around him, needing to feel him come in her when she clenched hard around him.

“Oh, fuck,” Joey gasped, mostly to himself, as he felt her start to come around him. It was too much, too quickly, and Joey grunted hard as they came together. 

Zoey relaxed against the table, brushing her fingers through his sweaty hair. “I think that's record time for us,” she teased.

Joey looked up at her, panting and amused. “Sorry, I've usually got more control, but shit. Your pussy's never felt better,” he said, rocking against her again. 

“Too much time apart and this is the result, huh?” she teased, a soft moan escaping as he rocked against her. 

“Either that or the kid making improvements around the house,” he said laughing as he pulled back from her, taking her hands to help her sit up. “How about a shower?”

“Sounds wonderful,” she said, letting him help her off the table. “And I’m feeling nauseated so that potion might be in order before we do that,” she said, taking a deep breath.

Joey raised an eyebrow as he made sure she was steady. “Do I need to go get that first?” he asked, nervous that she wouldn't make it. “Not a mess I want to clean up.”

“I can make it upstairs, love,” she said, laughing at him. “I was just telling you what I was feeling.” Zoey grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the stairs.

Joey followed behind, faking a thoughtful look and tapping his finger against his chin as if mulling it over. “Feeling? Sounds familiar, but I'm not sure.”

Zoey rolled her eyes at him. “Fine, I won’t tell you anything else about how much my body doesn’t know how to tell time and I am sick almost all the time without that potion,” she sighed, trudging up the stairs.

“Hey, I was just kidding. I care,” he said softly, catching up with her on the stairs. “No jokes when you're not feeling well, got it.”

Zoey really hated her emotions right now. She could be happy one moment, like she was in the kitchen with Joey and the next he would say something that set her off. “The next few months are going to be rough,” she muttered. “You just got a taste of my mood swings, so get used to it really quickly or just don’t make me mad.”

“Guess I'll get used to it, then, no telling what'll set you off. Let's get you feeling better, come on,” he said, putting an arm around her waist as they stepped into the bedroom. “Potion in your bag?”

“Yeah, should be still at the top,” she said as she plopped on the bed, instantly regretting the decision. 

Joey grabbed the potion bottle from her bag and opened it as he turned to her, frowning as he saw how green she was. “Here,” he said, holding the bottle out to her. “Before you vomit everywhere.”

Zoey gratefully took the bottle from him and swallowed it quickly before she did throw up like she feared she was going to before he gave it to her. “Thanks,” she said, handing it back to him. “I am still hoping this is going to pass, but so far it hasn’t like the healer said it would,” she sighed, curling up on her side to watch him.

Joey stoppered the bottle and tossed it back in her bag before sitting beside her. “Do we need another healer? Is something wrong?”

“No, she also said it could last the entire time, but usually it didn’t,” she said. “I was really hoping I could enjoy being pregnant, but instead I have the nausea and bloating and mood swings. Not fun at all.”

Joey smirked and slid his hand over her belly again. “Bet it's a girl. A trouble-maker like her mum.”

“You wouldn’t know how to deal with a girl,” she laughed, her eyes widening as she felt a bump against her belly for the first time. Her eyes widened as she looked down at his hand. “Did you…?”

Joey felt the bump and smiled, his eyes brightening. “Is that new?”

“Completely new,” she grinned, looking up at him. “I haven’t felt a bump like that, just flutters but that had to be a foot,” she said, placing her hand beside his. “Already trying to make your presence known, huh?”

“Showing off for daddy is more like it,” he said without thinking about it. His brow furrowed for a moment and he looked down at Zoey. “I think I like the sound of that. Daddy.”

“I do too,” she grinned, lacing her fingers through his. “Though it will be a while before he or she can call you that. But when you hear it for the first time, I know it’s gonna melt your heart.”

Joey gave her a sly grin, squeezing her hand. “Kind of like it when you say it too, maybe you can help me make it until then.”

“Don’t get any crazy ideas, Daddy,” she laughed, pulling him down next to her as she scooted to the center of the bed.

“Crazy ideas? What crazy ideas? All of my ideas are well thought out plans,” he joked as he lay beside her. “You got some crazy ideas for me?”

“I have a crazy idea called sleep because you have worn me out tonight,” she said, kissing him softly. “We can do more crazy things in the morning, like that shower that I wanted and now am too tired to move for,” she laughed.

“Fair enough. I do have to work tomorrow, but I'll make sure you've got breakfast at least. Might leave something for lunch in stasis for you,” he answered with a soft smile, kissing her again. He adjusted himself on the bed, pulling her close as he got settled, going over the list of things he had to get done the next day.

“Just further proof you’ll be a great father since you’re already spoiling me,” she said snuggling into his warmth as she reached down to pull the covers up over them. 

“Just making sure you eat, you said you don't cook,” he murmured, kissing her forehead, his eyes drifting shut. “That's not spoiling. That's love.”

“Love you too,” she muttered, quickly falling asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey makes some progress at the Ministry

Joey came home the next day, still deciding how he would lay out everything he'd learned today for Zoey. He had good news about her new identity and the elf, but the news about her dad and the Ministry's search for her were not so great. “Zoe?” He called as he took off his cloak and hung it up. “You up?”

Zoey had slept most of the day again and had just wandered downstairs to the living room, where she sat curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs reading a book. “In here,” she called, marking her place as he came into the room. “How was your day, love?” she asked, frowning at his expression.

“Bit of a mix, if I'm being honest,” he began, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. “I got a guy who can make it look like you're an exchange student from America. I figure we can tell people you moved there as a kid, which is why you've got an accent. And I was able to employ an elf, her name is Mobly and she came highly recommended as good with children. She'll be here later.” He wanted to start with the good news to hopefully cushion what he had to tell her next. 

“That's great,” she grinned, but she knew the bad news was coming next. “Go on and tell me the rest. I know it's got to be bad if you told me the good news first.” Zoey had been waiting to hear anything about her father all day and she didn't think her nerves could take much more.

Joey knelt in front of her with a sigh, taking her hand. He debated with himself about just how honest he should be, quickly deciding she deserved the whole truth and he looked up into her eyes. “They're torturing him, Zoe. All those contracts, they're saying he did them all with coercion, and he's denying everything. It's...I don't know how far they'll go. I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do to get him out. That's beyond me.”

Zoey had thought the worst already so she was prepared, but knowing what was happening and she couldn’t stop it or help was even worse. Plus the fact that she couldn't let her mum know she was safe was even worse. Somehow she would figure out how to let her know with Joey's help. “Thanks for finding out for me,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Tell me more about the identity thing and what we need to do.”

Joey shrugged, still looking at her, surprised at how well she took that news. “Not much, just pick a name and a birthday, he said. Not a bad price either. We need to do it soon, though, apparently they're aware that you helped your dad some.”

“As simple as picking a name and birthday?” she asked, arching a brow. She would have to think about it for a while but she knew he should have a say since he was helping her. “Any suggestions?”

“Not a one, love, names are not my thing. Maybe pick someone you admire?” He leaned in to kiss her belly softly. “Pick two while you're at it, save us some time later.”

“I love how helpful you are,” she laughed. “Well, my middle name is Miranda so that could work. But other than that I don't know. Maybe keep the last name simple. Smith or Jones?”

“Sure, that works for now. We’ll worry about getting it right later,” he said, moving up to kiss Zoey softly. “I was also thinking about ways to talk to your mom, let her know we’re okay. Do you know where she’d go?”

Zoey sighed as he kissed her and she cupped his face in her hands. “Probably to my grandmother’s,” she said, biting her bottom lip. “She lives in France most of the year, but mum would definitely go there if she could.”

“To France? Without you?” Joey asked, pulling back with a confused look on his face. 

“I think she might have assumed I’d go there if something happened where I couldn’t get to you,” Zoey said. “But I think she knew I’d come to you first. She just didn’t know how protective you would be,” she laughed. “If you had let me walk out, I’d have gone there when I got myself back together.”

Joey shook his head, looking down at her belly as he put a hand on it. “I still can’t believe you thought I’d just...let this go.” He grinned as he felt a firm thump against his hand. “I know, right?” he said to the baby with a teasing look back up at Zoey. “Your mum really needs to get to know me better, huh?”

“I suppose I do since we’re stuck with each other forever,” she teased, looking down at him. “Do we need to play 20 questions?” 

Laughing, Joey leaned up to kiss her again. “That could get interesting pretty quickly. What kind of questions are we talking about here?”

“Oh, I don’t know, just things we should probably already know, like how you take your coffee and which side of the bed you prefer to sleep on,” she grinned, kissing him again.

“Black and whichever side you leave me,” he said with a chuckle, kissing her back more firmly. “You almost pushed me out of bed last night, that was new. Maybe we need a bigger one?”

“Sorry,” she blushed slightly. “You were really warm,” she said, tugging him into the chair as she shifted to make room for him. “Well, it depends on if we let the baby sleep with us or buy a crib,” she said after thinking for a moment.

Joey raised an eyebrow as he settled in beside her. “I’m not sure we want baby seeing what we do in bed, nor am I sure I want to give up what we do in bed for the baby. Why don’t we get a crib and a bigger bed, solve both problems.”

Zoey laughed. Of course he wasn’t going to want to give up his time with her and what they did in a bed for the baby. “If you’re rich enough to do both, go ahead, I only have a few Galleons since I can’t possibly go to Gringotts right now.” She didn’t like that she had to rely on him to get things for her, but she knew she didn’t have any other choice right now. Her parents had set up an account for her last summer with a good amount of gold so she could do whatever she wanted after Hogwarts. But she knew she wouldn’t see it for a long time now since she had to get a new identity.

“I’ve got it taken care of, Zoe, don’t worry. I should buy stuff for my kid, after all,” he said, reaching over to pull her legs over his, scooting and shifting until he had her in his lap. “What’s mine is yours now.”

“You do know I’m independant and I like to do things myself, right?” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. “It’ll just take some getting used to, I guess, relying on you for everything we need.”

Joey kissed her forehead, putting one arm around her shoulder and resting his other hand on her belly. “Well, get used to it because I’m going to be doing it for a while. Even after everything settles.”

“I know,” she said, hugging him tightly. “So...any questions for me or do I need to keep asking my own?” 

Joey looked up into her eyes, smiling mischievously. “Wanna help me take over the world?”

Zoey rolled her eyes at him. “And just how are we supposed to take over the world?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

He leaned up into a quick kiss, still grinning. “We start with an army, got the first general already working,” he joked, rubbing her belly. “After that it’s pretty easy.”

“Just how many children do you think we’re going to have?” she asked, kissing him softly. She hadn’t really thought about more than one, but she realized as they sat there together, she could see them with at least two if not more. And she knew that this was where she was meant to be.

“Not an army,” he laughed, hugging her close. “I’ve never given it much thought, to be honest. I guess I figured I’d have one eventually,” he said with a shrug. “That’s a good question for you, too. How many do you want?”

“I don’t know, at least two, you know, one of each if possible,” she said. “But let’s just start with this one and make sure we don’t turn out to be horrible parents first,” she teased, knowing that wasn’t about to happen if his taking care of her was any indication of how he would be as a father.

“Shouldn’t be too difficult, I’ll just think of what my dad did and do the opposite.” Joey preferred to think of his father as little as possible. “So,” Joey said brightly, doing his best to keep the mood light. “When do we find out what it is? Do we have to wait until it pops out?”

“If you want to wait until then, we can, but I probably need to go see a healer that isn’t mine so we can make sure everything is okay,” she said, giving him a smile. “I know he or she is in there and kicking but they could tell us the gender if you really want to know.”

“I’ll leave that decision up to you. I can wait, if you want,” he said, kissing her again softly. “It really doesn’t matter to me either way. Long as it looks like me a little,” he joked before leaning in to kiss her deeply. “I missed you today, Zoe.”

Zoey moaned softly as he kissed her. “I missed you too,” she whispered. “I hate not having you here with me.”

“If things keep on the way they are at work, you may get your wish. They’re looking at a reduced schedule with smaller teams, but it’s not looking good,” he admitted with a sigh. He hadn’t been at it long, but he enjoyed his job and he knew he’d miss it.

“I’m sorry, love,” she frowned. “But this thing, whatever it is, it can’t go on forever so I’m sure you will be able to get back to it once things are back to normal.”

“I dunno, with Dumbledore gone, who are we looking at to take down You-Know-Who? Harry Potter again?” he asked, having been thinking about this. “I know Dumbledore wasn’t the only good guy, but man there sure seems to be a lot of bad ones. At least judging by the Ministry.”

“And my father, who is one of the good ones, is being punished by said Ministry,” Zoey sighed. “Harry taught us a lot in the DA though. I guess if we had to hope someone might defeat You-Know-Who, then it would probably be him.”

“That’s true,” Joey said with a sigh. “I just hope he can manage it before it’s too late. Enough of all this, are you hungry? I didn’t mean to come home and sink into depression with you.”

“Yes, famished actually,” she smiled, cupping his cheek. “I know some dark days are coming so let’s try not to get depressed about it. We have a baby to look forward to, right?”

“We've got so much more than that to look forward to, Zoe, we'll make it,” he answered before patting her leg. “Hop up, I'll get something going. Gotta keep you fed.”

Zoey gave him a slow, deep kiss before she got up from his lap, letting him know what he was in for after they had eaten dinner. “You have to keep me fed so our child is fed,” she said, holding her hand out to him.

Joey took her hand and stood with a groan. “Right, right, and you had to go and kiss me like that before expecting me to stand, didn’t you? Worse than a rabbit you are, thank goodness,” he finished with a salacious grin, leading her to the kitchen. “Never did get to bend you over the counter.”

Zoey grinned widely. She knew how to make him speed things up when she wanted to and she would never let him forget it. “Got that in your head now, love?” she laughed. “Remind me when the house elf is supposed to show up because you’d better start remembering how to do a silencing charm unless you want her knowing what goes on in our bedroom.”

“Who cares? Who’s she going to tell? House elves operate under a very specific, very powerful type of magic. She won’t be able to speak about things that happen here to anyone outside of us. And, if we treat her right, we won’t have to worry about that. Let’s save the silencing charms for when the kids are old enough,” he said, his arm going around her waist as they got to the kitchen. “And yes, I’m seriously considering bending you over the counter. Are you opposed?”

“Not at all,” she laughed. “I know how you are once you get an idea in your head.” Zoey had very little interactions with the house elves at Hogwarts - only bothering them in the kitchens when she needed something or simply craved something that hadn’t been for dinner. “I suppose I will have to get used to having help around here, but I guess it will be nice. I’m good with cleaning spells, but I’m sure she’ll be better at making sure everything is nice and neat around here.”

“That’s the best part - unless we call her, we won’t even know she’s here. Everything just….gets done. It’s not the worst thing ever,” he said, turning her to him for another deep kiss. “Enough about the elf,” he said softly as he pulled back.

“You really do know how to get me to shut up, don’t you?” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Joey smirked, looking down at her for a moment before kissing her again. “I’ve been practicing for a while now, I’d hope I’ve made at least a little progress,” he teased before giving her a deep, passionate kiss, groaning softly.

Zoey moaned softly, kissing him back as she pressed against him. She had told him before how to shut her up and he really had remembered that part very well. “Keep kissing me like that and there won’t be any dinner,” she muttered.

Kissing down her neck with a chuckle, Joey pulled her gently towards the counter. “Dinner isn’t going anywhere,” he muttered as he bit lightly at her neck and slid his hands up under her shirt.

Zoey nodded, her fingers digging into his neck as she arched her neck to give him better access. She needed him so desperately that she was willing to forget about food for the moment. She had enjoyed their early morning romp, but that had been hours and hours ago. 

Joey took advantage of her exposed neck, biting more firmly at the soft skin she offered freely. His hands found what they sought under her shirt, and he kneaded her breasts enthusiastically, eager to hear her sounds of pleasure that he loved. “Merlin, Zoe, you get me so fucking hot just being here,” he groaned, pinching hard at both her nipples simultaneously as he kissed back up to her mouth again.

Zoey whimpered softly, her brow furrowing as he kissed her again. She deepened the kiss, her hands moving down to pull his shirt from his pants. “Gods, why do you have to wear so many clothes,” she muttered.

“They kept getting mad when I showed up at work naked,” he joked, pulling back to pull her shirt up and over her head impatiently and helping her get his off too. “We don’t have to take them all off, just the essentials,” he said quickly before kissing her again, pushing at her pajama pants.

“I like you naked and in bed with me,” she whispered, moving her hands to help him push her pants down. She had given up wearing underwear ages ago when he had told her he wished she wouldn’t wear them anymore. Though she still had some tucked away that he could rip off her anytime.

“I don’t even care where you are, naked works. You could surprise me with that one day,” he suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows at her as he pulled her close again for a kiss. His hands slid down her back and gave her ass a quick smack as she moaned against him. “Fuck, I want you, Zoe.”

“I will definitely keep that in mind,” she breathed against his lips. “You have me anytime you want me.” 

Joey groaned and pulled back from her. “Turn around,” he said simply, looking into her eyes. “Elbows on the counter, palms down,” he continued, his voice taking on that firm tone she loved.

Zoey did as he instructed, loving his take charge words as she always did. She closed her eyes and thought about the night in the library right before Christmas break. It was the first time she had told him about the cutting and she realized how long it had been since she had cut herself. Her thoughts drifted again to the night he gave her the dressing table and he fucked her while looking at her face. 

With a grin, Joey slid his hand over her ass cheek before giving it a firm smack. “Are you wet for me already, Zoe?” he asked with another hit, moving his other hand to her entrance, teasing her with his fingers.

“You already know I am,” she breathed, clenching her hands into fists as his fingers brushed against her. “You walk into a room and I’m wet for you,” she muttered, knowing she would never get over how fast he made her heart beat when he walked into the room. She never thought she could feel like that about someone - the physical sensations and the emotions all at once.

Joey watched her reaction with a grin, quickly giving her another smack as she fisted her hands. “Palms flat,” he said firmly, his grin shifting to a smirk as she complied with a whimper. “All I have to do is show up, huh?” he asked, teasing her entrance once again with his fingers.

“Yes,” she hissed, pressing back against him. She tried not to clench her fists again, spreading her fingers on the counter as he continued to tease her.

“So you don’t need any of…” he trailed off as he slid his fingers inside her just a bit, biting his lip to hold back a groan at the feel of her heat on his hand. 

“Gods, Joey, stop teasing me,” she whimpered as his fingers brushed her softly. “You know I need you.”

Joey chuckled, slowly undoing his trousers as he continued to tease her. “Okay, okay, let’s say I do know that. Maybe I want you to say the magic word.”

“Please,” Zoey moaned softly, digging her fingernails into the counter to keep from making a fist. “You know I hate begging.”

“I know you do, love,” he said, finally pressing his fingers deep into her, curling them inside her as he gave her ass another smack with his other hand. “That’s why I like making you do it so much.”

Zoey moaned, arching into his fingers, moving her hips slightly to get them to move deeper. “You’re an evil man, Joey Summerby,” she panted softly.

“Is that so?” he said, amused at her reactions to him. He suddenly began thrusting his fingers quickly inside her, stretching them to go as deep as he could get, knowing that’s what she wanted more than anything, for him to touch the back of her pussy, and she wouldn’t take long. “So evil you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” he asked, smacking her ass again for good measure.

“Yes,” she groaned, pressing her ass back against him, eager for the smacks he gave her. She had forgotten how good the sting felt. She knew her life with him would never be boring and that excited her. 

“Fuck I’ve missed this with you,” he said, wiggling his fingers frantically inside her. “Come for me,” he insisted, smacking her again and again, loving how she tightened around his fingers with each one. 

It didn’t take much, the combination of his fingers and the smacks and she was clenching around him. “Me too,” she sighed, relaxing against the counter for a moment as he continued moving his fingers inside her.

Joey groaned softly, watching as she came down from her orgasm before pulling his hand back, licking eagerly at her essence on his fingers. He freed his erection, finally, from the constraints of his trousers and slid the tip of his cock along her slit, enjoying the desperation in her whimpers. “What was that magic word again, love?”

“Please,” she whimpered, pressing back against him. The baby took the opportunity to thump against her stomach, reminding her that he or she was there. Zoey bit her bottom lip, because despite the thump, she still couldn’t think of anything else but needing Joey to be inside her.

Joey surged forward, burying himself completely inside her with a loud moan of his own. He continued spanking her relentlessly as he moved quickly inside her, already worked up enough to pound her but wanting to draw it out a bit more for her.

Zoey pressed back against him, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. Each slap produced a moan from her lips and she felt so lost in the moment, she fisted her hands again, digging her fingernails into her palms as she tried not to clench around him already.

Joey stilled his thrusts with a growl when he saw her fists and gave her a rather harder than usual smack. “I said palms flat. Do I need to restrain your hands?”

Zoey cried out, flattening her palms again as she released a breath in a huff that she felt like she had been holding. “No,” she said after a moment.

Joey gripped her hips and gave her several hard thrusts before stopping again. “Are you sure? I don't want to have to tell you again.”

Zoey was glad he couldn’t see her face at the moment because she wanted to roll her eyes. “And just what are you going to do if I disobey you again?” she asked, smirking as she licked her bottom lip.

Joey raised an eyebrow and pulled back so only his tip remained inside her. He held her hips firmly as she tried to press back at him, keeping her still. “Do you really want to find out?”

“No, not really,” she said with a sigh as she looked down at her nails, her palms still flat on the counter. 

At her sigh Joey surged forward again, keeping his tight grip on her hips as he pounded into her again. He watched her fingers tighten but she kept them flat as promised. “Good girl,” he said with a groan. 

Zoey bit her bottom lip, a soft moan escaping as he moved quickly inside her. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of him inside her. She had been so close to coming and he had stopped, now the pressure was starting to build again and she wasn’t about to hold back.

Joey gave her ass one last smack before he leaned over her, reaching his hand around her hip to press against her clit. He held his fingers firm and still, letting her movements and his thrusting do the work. “That's it, Zoe, come hard on my cock,” he murmured, kissing her back.

Moving furiously together, Zoey felt herself tensing and before she knew it, she was clenching around him with a loud moan. He always knew what she needed to tip her over the edge and she loved that about them - that they knew each other so well that he could get her there quicker with just one move.

“Fuck yeah, that's it. That you can obey just fine, huh?” he said with a chuckle, his jarring thrusts continuing. “Let's see if you can do it again.”

“You know what I like to do with my hands and it isn’t laying them flat on a counter,” she said, with a grunt.

“I'm fully aware, that's not the point,” he emphasized with a hard thrust deep into her. “That part's for me.”

“Gods, Joey,” she groaned, pressing back against him, eager for her next release.

Joey gave her a sudden smack on her ass, grinning when she cried out and tightened around him. “This parts for you. Fucking come again,” he growled with another solid smack.

Zoey groaned, clenching hard around him. “Fuck, how do you do that?” she breathed, resting her head against the counter.

Joey reached up and slid his hand into her hair before grabbing a handful and pulling her back towards him to whisper roughly in her ear. “Fucking practice.” His thrusts came quicker and more erratically, his breath hot and sharp against her ear. “Fuck, Zoe, I'm gonna come,” he panted, putting his other hand over one of hers and curling their hands together into a fist. “Dig your nails in, make it hurt.”

Zoey’s breath came in pants as he continued to thrust inside her. She curled her fingers around his, digging her fingernails into his palm as she clenched around him again. If this was practice, then they should be experts in how to pleasure each other by now and she loved every minute of it.

Joey's face dropped to her shoulder where he bit hard with a groan as he came, still thrusting in her for another minute. “Merlin's beard, Zoe,” he panted, releasing his grip on her hair and kissing softly at the bite mark he'd made. “That's was fucking fantastic,” he continued as he pulled back from her with a wet sound.

Zoey hissed softly as he bit her, but she had grown used to his bites and nibbles. “Thinking about other things we can do around here?” she asked as she turned to face him.

Joey laughed, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her close again. “You really are a rabbit. My own little bunny to shag whenever.”

“You made me this way,” she teased, brushing her fingers through his hair as she leaned up to kiss him softly.

Joey returned the kiss, still smiling, leaning ever so slightly into her touch. “I'm glad I did such a good job on you, Bun,” he joked, looking up at a knock. “Oh, shit, that's probably Mobly. Think she'd cook for us tonight? I might have better things to do,” he said as he pulled his trousers up and fastened them.

Zoey rolled her eyes at the new nickname, but she knew she would come to love it. “Thanks for reminding me she was going to be here tonight,” she said, giving him a glare as she pulled up her sweats and straightened herself out. “But she is here to cook and clean, so why wouldn’t she want to do her job if you ask her?” 

Joey shrugged, handing her his shirt to throw on, not minding his own bare chest as he moved to the door to answer it. “I didn't get straight to work my first day,” he said, making sure to check who was at the door through the windows before opening the door. He smiled warmly at the elf who stood there, looking nervous. “Mobly, come in, it's wonderful to see you again,” he said, stepping back to let her come in. She looked around, her wide eyes taking in the details of the hall before landing on Zoey. Mobly bowed low and said “Mistress,” in a high, quiet voice. 

Zoey quickly covered herself with the shirt and waited for Joey to open the door. Mobly was like every house elf she had ever seen before and she seemed nervous, just as Zoey supposed she would be if she were starting a new job. She wondered where the house elf had been before, but decided that was a question better left unanswered. She only hoped the house elf would come to like them if she had to care for their needs on a daily basis. She looked at Joey when Mobley called her mistress and she realized then that this was her home now if she hadn’t realized that before. “Welcome Mobly,” Zoey said, giving her a smile. “I’m quite glad you’re here to help me while Joey is at work.” 

Mobly gave her a tentative smile back as Joey closed the door. “This is Mobly's first posting, she's never left home before. I thought you might know a little about that,” Joey explained as he started to lead Mobly to a door at the back of the kitchen. “Got a room for you, just let me know what you need, okay?” He spoke kindly to the elf - he'd seen the results of elf abuse before and he didn't want that in his home. She shook her head, her ears flapping and she disappeared behind the door. Joey turned back to Zoey with a chuckle. “They really like staying hidden sometimes.”

“And she will come when we call her and do what we ask?” she asked, furrowing her brow as she watched the elf disappear. She knew it would take a few days for Mobly to get used to them, but she hoped she would like it here. Zoey had no reasons to be anything but kind to anyone who was helping her or them.

“She will. I'll let her settle in tonight, though, what were you and the little bun wanting for dinner?” he asked, turning to the cabinets. He startled when he felt little hands pushing on his legs and looked down, surprised to see Mobly. “Mobly cook, you go,” she said firmly, pushing him out of the way. Joey looked at Zoey, surprised, and moved out of the way with a shrug. 

Zoey grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way. “Let us know when it’s ready,” she said to Mobly as she pulled Joey toward the living room.

“Well, so much for settling in,” Joey said, amused still, following her. “However shall we entertain ourselves while we wait?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” she smirked, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little good news goes a long way

Joey whistled jauntily as he unlocked the door, happy to have more for Zoey today than “ _Patience_.” “Bun?” he called as he closed the door and re-warded it. He liked his new nickname for her, even if she did roll her eyes almost every time he said it. It was his, and it kept him from having to remember she was Miranda now. Officially, even, according to the scroll in his pocket.

Zoey rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she heard Joey call for her. It had been a long week and she was ready to hear some good news. She only hoped he had some today. “In here,” she called from the living room, where she was once again curled up in her favorite chair.

She had already changed her hair color to blond a few days ago, deciding to leave it mostly the same length. She knew it would take some getting used to, but she supposed for her safety and the baby’s she could deal with the color change until everything was over - whenever that would be. 

Joey grinned as he stepped into the living room, taking off his cloak. “Hey there, got something for you,” he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “How's the little bun doing?”

“Been kicking all day, non stop, or so it seems,” she said, looking up at him. “What do you have for me? Good news, I hope.”

“That depends...Miranda,” he said, pulling the scroll out of his pocket and holding it out to her. This should be enough to get past officials and he had her registered as official so she'd show as cleared to any Snatcher. “We can go out for dinner tonight, if you'd like.”

Zoey took the scroll and unrolled it to see her new name - Miranda Jones. It looked very official and she sighed in relief, glad to have one of her worries finally taken care of. “And where do you think we should go?” she asked, arching a brow at him. “Besides, I don’t have anything to wear out for dinner.”

“I have taken care of that as well,” he said, grinning now as he pulled a shrunken box out of his pocket and returned it to its normal size. “It's a little different than the original, but I think it's got the same feel.”

Zoey rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. “You are really spoiling me,” She opened the box and smiled at the beautiful black dress that would definitely show off her bump and her body. “Are you sure you want me to wear this in public?” she laughed.

“Absolutely I do, you better fucking believe it. Just a couple more glamours to help you match your new photo, and I would be proud to have you on my arm anywhere in town.” He reached out his hand, helping her stand and tugging her toward the stairs. “Let's go and try it on. Maybe you could talk me into that tux you love so much.”

“If I have to wear this dress, you’d better believe you’re wearing that tux no matter what,” she teased, letting him tug her up the stairs with the box tucked under her arm. “Any idea where you’re taking me? It feels like I haven’t been anywhere in months.”

“Anywhere you'd like,” he answered, looking back at her with a grin. “We could find a fancy Muggle place where we could be anonymous. Or we can try something a bit more wizard, up to you. Heck, I'm okay with dressing up and getting rowdy in our dining room. Did you see how fancy she's got it set up?”

“I didn’t even know people ate in fancy dining rooms without company,” Zoey said as they reached the top of the stairs. “We always ate at our breakfast table in the kitchen at home.” She wasn’t sure where she wanted to go, but she was sure they would either figure it out or end up staying in their bedroom all night.

Joey laughed, pulling her into their room. “It's your house, Bun, you can literally eat anywhere you want,” he teased, knowing she was not yet used to being the mistress of her own home. “Speaking of, how did you feel about the last name I picked for you?”

Zoey didn’t know how long it would take her to get used to this house being her home. Surely it would only take a few more weeks, but she couldn’t be sure. “It’s simple enough to remember,” she said with a shrug. 

Joey closed the bedroom door, tugging her closer and running a hand across her belly gently, smirking as he felt a kick. “How would you feel about something more complicated? Maybe…” he trailed off, faking a thoughtful look, his hand sliding stealthily around to her bum. “Three syllables? Or so?”

Zoey looked up at him as she sat the box on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Like what? Yours?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

“You don't like it?” he asked, faking offense, before he leaned in to kiss her softly. “I don't mind sharing.”

Zoey kissed him back before pulling back to give him a serious look. “Why does this sort of sound like you're asking me to marry you?”

Joey held her gaze for a long moment before he finally answered with a sigh, frustrated with himself. “Because I am, and this is the best my fucked up brain could come up with. It'd be an extra layer of protection for you, both of you,” he said, his hand moving back to her belly. “Plus, I love you and it was going to happen eventually anyway, right?”

Zoey bit her bottom lip, looking down at his hand on her belly. Her thoughts were all over the place as she wondered why now and if he would have done this if she wasn't pregnant. But she wasn’t sure she wanted to ask. “I love you too, Joey, but you don't have to ask because you just want to keep us safe right now.”

“I'm not! I swear, I'm asking because I want to, Bun. At least think about it?” he asked, still holding her close. “If we're in it forever, might as well be all in.”

“I don’t need to think about it,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “My answer will be the same either way.”

Joey looked at her expectantly, his nerves already frayed by the conversation. “Which is…?”

Zoey laughed at his expression. “Yes, you dumbass,” she grinned, leaning up to kiss him. “Did you really think I'd say no or make you do it more properly?” she teased.

Joey's arms tightened around her middle as a grin slowly spread across his face. “You are the least predictable person I've ever met, so I didn't know. Why do you think I came at it sideways like that?”

“Well, at least I keep you on your toes,” she laughed, still unable to believe he had asked her in such a roundabout way. But she would think nothing less of Joey than surprising her with things in the moments they shared together. “Any ideas how we are going to do this and when?”

“Not yet. Soon, but I'll have to look into what we have to do,” he answered, reaching up to brush a stray hair from her face. “You really want to be mine forever?”

“When I said I was yours, I meant forever then, so why not make it official?” she said, leaning into his touch. “And I don’t need some fancy ring either. I just need you.”

“Oh, you're getting a big, fancy ring, don't fight me on that,” he joked, still grinning. He hadn't thought much past the asking, which he hadn't even thought through completely, and he was pleased that he'd still managed to get her to say yes. “So, about that dress,” he continued, turning his face to kiss her palm.

Zoey rolled her eyes. “Do you never listen to a word I say?” she said with a sigh. “What about the dress? You want me to put it on so you can take it off?” she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Joey looked at her with wide eyes and a slight pout, nodding his head like a little boy asked if he'd like a piece of candy. He'd been excited when he found a dress that would accommodate her new shape but still give him a great view of her cleavage.

She busted out laughing at his face. “You think that look is going to get you what you want?”

Joey found himself laughing with her for a long moment, his arm still tight around her. “Well, shit, I was hoping. What do you want me to say? Please?”

“Mm, that might be a good start,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck again. 

Joey dipped in and gave her a passionate kiss, his hands wandering again to her backside and giving it a firm squeeze. “Please put the dress on, Bun, I need to see you in it,” he said breathlessly when he finally pulled back from her lips.

Zoey moaned softly as she pressed against him, enjoying the way the kiss made her feel. “Will you help me put it on?” she asked, looking at the box on the bed.

Joey followed her eyes for a moment before looking back. “Help getting it on? I'm usually much better at the other end of this. How can I help?”

“I can’t zip that thing up on my own,” she said, releasing him as she moved to the bed, taking off her night shirt as she pulled the dress from the box.

Joey gave an appreciative whistle as she undressed, but he stayed by the door to watch her. “I can probably handle a zipper or two.”

Zoey unzipped the back of the dress, giving him a smirk as she stepped into the dress, pulling it up to put her arms through the sleeves. It was low cut just like the other one she had, coming down to show her cleavage and tight fitting across her belly. 

“Holy shit, I was fucking right,” Joey remarked, his eyes roaming over her as he finally moved closer to her while she turned so he could zip her up. He ran his finger slowly down her back, enjoying the little shiver she had, before grasping the zipper and pulling it up just as slowly. 

“You love being right, don’t you?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him as he zipped her up and admired her curves. “So, does it look as good as you imagined?” she asked as she turned to face him to let him see what the dress looked like from the front.

“Even better, I forgot your tits are getting bigger,” he answered breathlessly, reaching up to slide his finger down her cleavage, moving his hand over her belly as he looked back into her eyes. “I look good on you,” he teased with a smirk.

Zoey rolled her eyes at him, but sucked in a breath at the touch of his finger. “You going to put on that tux and take me out or are you wanting to take this off now that you’ve seen it on?”

“What a choice, Bun. Is there any way to do both? You don't even have to take it off,” he said before dipping in to plant a kiss on her chest. 

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” she said, closing her eyes as her fingers threaded into his hair.

Joey kissed hungrily up her neck before claiming her mouth, pulling her tight to himself. “All I need to figure out is which way to take you,” he growled, kissing her again.

Zoey couldn’t think as he kissed her again. She pressed against him, kissing him passionately as her hands moved down to the buttons on his dress shirt, needing to feel his skin under her hands.

“Yeah, help me get undressed so I can get into that tux like you want,” Joey breathed, his hand sliding into the V of her dress and over her breast.

Zoey nodded, her lips moving along his jaw as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. She thought about ripping it, but she didn’t want to make any more work for Mobly than was necessary. “Only because I’m hungry and I plan on getting you out of it later,” she muttered.

“Hungry for what, Bun?” he asked, his hand gripping her breast as she ran her hands over his chest and her lips down his neck. As much as he prided himself on knowing her, she'd gotten pretty good at knowing him as well.

“Other than you?” she teased, nipping his neck as she pushed the shirt off and she began to unfasten his belt. Zoey felt like she knew every inch of his body pretty well, but she would never get tired of exploring new things with him. 

Joey gave her a crooked grin as she pushed his pants off impatiently. “Nah, me is enough,” he teased, leaning in to kiss her again. 

Zoey kissed him eagerly, her hands roaming his chest. She didn't care about food now that he was home and in her arms. Food could wait, but she couldn't. Her right hand moved down to cup his erection as she broke the kiss. “I definitely want this before dinner,” she whispered.

Joey let out a groan, rocking his hips into her hand. “How do you want it, Bun? I could bend you over, or put you on the edge of the bed,” he asked with a growl, giving her nipple a series of firm pinches as he spoke.

“Bed,” she hissed. “Bending over isn't comfortable anymore.” She stroked him slowly, running her tongue down his neck at the same slow pace.

“Already?” He gasped, arching his neck into her mouth, eager for the teeth that were sure to follow. Joey's free hand began gathering the dress in handfuls around her ass, knowing she wore nothing underneath. “Gods, I'll take whatever I can get of you, Bun.”

“Well our bump is bigger every day,” she muttered before she licked his neck before she bit down hard. She quickened her strokes as she brushed her tongue over the bite, eager to feel him deep inside her.

Joey lifted her against himself suddenly, groaning as her hand pulled from his erection. His disappointment didn't last long, though, excited to feel her rock against him as he set her on the side of the bed.

Zoey yelped her surprised as he lifted her and she rocked against him, needing to feel him buried deep inside her even though her dress was still on. The feel of the material and his hot hands was very sensual and she knew he would want her to wear it as often as she could, even if it was so he could take it off.

Joey only bothered pulling her dress up to her hips, enjoying how it looked stretched across her belly and barely containing her tits. He gave a low groan, pressing impatiently into her as he looked up into her eyes. “How the fuck are you this sexy all the time?” he panted, moving quickly inside her. 

“I still can’t figure it out myself,” she moaned softly, wrapping her legs around his waist. She began moving with him, her fingernails dragging down his back as she arched against him.

“Fuck, yes,” he hissed, her fingernails sending spikes of pleasure through him and speeding up his thrusts. His face dropped to her neck when she arched against him, and Joey was quick to give her throat a soft bite. 

She groaned as he bit her, digging her nails into his back as he sped up even more. “Gods you feel so good,” she panted.

“How good, Zoey, tell me how good I make you feel,” he panted hard against her neck before biting again more firmly. 

“So fucking good,” she breathed, moaning loudly as he bit her again. “You always feel so fucking good, Joey,” she said running her fingers through his hair.

Joey leaned up, gripping her hips tight as he thrust furiously into her, trusting she would stop him if he were too rough. “I'm going to have you feeling this good forever.” 

“Yes,” she whispered, pulling his lips to hers again, kissing him eagerly as she met his furious pace. She still couldn’t believe she had gotten so lucky to find him and that despite his quirks, she loved him more than she could have ever imagined.

Joey groaned into her mouth, his left hand moving back up her body to slide into the low-cut dress again, gripping hard at her breast. He couldn't wait to make her completely, legally his.

Zoey gasped, feeling herself start to flutter around him as he gripped her breast and pounded her into the bed. Her lips left his and went immediately to his neck, where she bit him hard as he plunged deep inside her.

“Oh fuck,” Joey gasped, his eyes flying open as she sank her teeth in. “Come for me, Bun, come on my cock like you love to do.”

Zoey brushed her tongue over the bite as she felt herself clench and come on him. “Gods Joey, come in me,” she breathed.

“What's the magic word, love?” he breathed, knowing that hearing her beg for his cum would get him where he wanted to be. “Ask nicely and I'll give you all of it.”

“Please come for me,” she said, still riding out the orgasm as her hips moved to get him to finish too. She could feel him harden even more as she ran her fingernails down his back and dug them in as she moved them back up to his shoulders.

Overwhelmed, Joey buried his head against her neck, grunting and groaning as he came inside her, finally stilling his thrusts after a minute. “Merlin's tits, Bun, you're always incredible.”

“Mmm, so are you, love,” she whispered, brushing her fingers through his sweaty hair. She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else even though dark days were definitely coming.

Joey grinned at her and kissed her again quickly before pulling back. “Maybe it's just us together that makes us incredible, what do you think?” he asked, holding out a hand to help her sit up.

“It can’t be anything else,” she teased, taking his hand as he pulled herself up. “Still up for going out for dinner or would you rather stay in?”

“It's still up to you, Bun, I'm getting into the tux either way,” he said as he made his way to the walk-in closet to get dressed. 

Zoey watched him, appreciating the view as she smoothed the dress down. “I’m going to rip it off you later,” she called after him.

“I'd be disappointed if you didn't,” he called back, quickly dressing. He'd worn this suit more often than he'd wanted to recently, but he was happy to don it for Zoey's pleasure. Strike that, Miranda's pleasure? “ _Bun's pleasure,_ ” he concluded to himself.

Zoey walked past him into the bathroom to freshen up and put her glamours in place - the ones he had mentioned earlier that would make her look like the photo on the papers. She had just pulled her hair up and curled it with her wand when Joey walked out of the closet. “What do you think?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

Joey looked her over as he finished tying his bowtie before commenting. “You look like a Miranda,” he said, shrugging into his jacket. “Looks good, but don't hate me when I say I prefer your regular face.”

“I prefer my regular face too,” she laughed, pulling him close to straighten his tie. “And I suppose it is the face you fell in love with.”

Joey watched her carefully as she pulled him close. “It's the eyes, I think. I love your eyes, plain brown like this doesn't do you justice,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her softly. 

“Well, my blue ones are too recognizable, so I had to change it to another extreme,” she said, straightening his lapels and the collar on his shirt and jacket. “I suppose we could have done green,” she mused.

“Too late now,” he quipped, smiling down at her as she straightened him up, looking very much like a mum. “Besides, it's just when we're in public.” He reached up to brush a stray curl from her face, eyeing her blonde updo. “I like the hair, though. Very you.”

“There is no way in hell I’m doing all of this every day,” she said, giving him a smile. She was usually too exhausted to do much while she was home all day. “Besides, how often am I going to be seen in public right now anyway?” she asked. Though she knew she needed to see a healer soon about the baby to make sure everything was okay.

“Don't worry, I'm not expecting this daily. You've got enough on your plate already,” he said, his hand landing on her belly again for just a moment before he stepped back. “Are you all ready?”

“As ready as a pregnant woman can be,” she laughed as the baby kicked. “I think someone needs food down there. He or she has been wiggling all day.”

“That's good, though, right? Active is a sign of life,” he said, putting his arm around her waist as he led her from their bedroom. “Did we decide where we're going?”

“Can you pick somewhere?” she asked, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Surely you had somewhere in mind for tonight when you decided to spring the surprise proposal on me.”

“I did,” Joey admitted as they made their way down the stairs. “But I also know how picky our kid can be sometimes, so I thought I'd let you pick if you wanted.” He grabbed his cloak, swinging it on before helping her into hers, chuckling as he saw her belly poking out the front of it. “Well, there's no missing that.”

“I told you,” she laughed, putting her hand on her belly. “Almost six months gone now,” she said. “But you take us wherever you had in mind. I’m sure there’s something that won’t make me sick on the menu. Besides, I haven’t been sick much lately.”

“I've noticed,” he said with a grin, holding the door as they stepped out. “After you, Miss Jones.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey finally gets a chance to meet Joey's father

A week later Joey came home angry and irritated. The Quidditch season had been cancelled and after ensuring all of his assigned players were safe, he'd started hanging around the ministry more during the day when he wasn't home with Zoey. For several days now he'd sought out information on how they could get married and he was unpleasantly reminded that his father, as the head of the House of Summerby, had to approve the match if they were to be fully bound. Just the thought of being in his control turned his stomach, but he'd written to the bastard anyway. He'd received an answer today.

Slamming the door he strode into the living room, unsurprised to find Zoey reading. He pulled his cloak off, trying to hide his anger from her. “Hey.”

It was impossible for Joey to hide his moods from her, especially the way that he yanked his cloak off. His mood had been even more sour since they had cancelled the Quidditch season, but he tried to keep himself busy. But today, she could sense a different sort of anger flowing from him and she knew something was wrong.

“Hey?” she said, arching a brow at him. “No ‘Hey, Bun’ or ‘How was your day?’ Going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?”

Joey let out a growl of frustration at himself for being so shite at hiding his emotions anymore with her. “Dad wrote back,” he answered finally, turning back to her. “Asshole wants to meet you. So there goes that plan.” He hadn't planned to ever see his dad again, and he definitely didn't want him anywhere near the one good thing that had ever happened to him. 

“And just why can’t I meet said asshole so I can charm the pants off him and get his permission for us to get married?” she asked, glaring at him. There was no way that she was going to let anything get in the way of them being together or getting married. 

“Because once he meets you, he's going to want to do it again in a few months,” he snarled, looking meaningfully at her belly then back up into her eyes. “I can't let him in again, Zoe, I already made that mistake with him too many times. And it'll be a cold day in hell before he touches my kid.”

“So then...we don’t get married and he fucks up our lives,” she said, slamming her book shut. “Are you really going to let him stop you from marrying me? Because if you are and you’re going to give up, then I don’t know if I want to marry you right now.” She stood, trying to get up quickly to walk away, but it took her longer than she wanted and she glared at him before she waddled out of the room.

This time his groan of frustration was at her, knowing her response was a product of her hormones. _Why can't she understand?_ he thought to himself as he stomped after her. “It's not a matter of stopping us, it's a matter of you getting my name, Summers. Or does that suddenly not matter to you?”

“What matters to me is that you think it’s some stupid fool’s errand for me to meet your father so me and your child can have any hope of having your fucking name,” she shouted at him as she reached the foot of the stairs. “So what if he wants to act like he wants to be a part of your life now and be there for our child. He can be or he can’t be. If he isn’t, then it’s his loss, not ours.”

Joey came to a stop several feet from her, his anger boiling inside him, nearly shaking with it. “You don't fucking get it, Zoey, it's not that simple,” he growled, his voice low against her screams. “You have no idea what he's like, what he's done -” his throat tightened as memories he'd fought all day threatened to break free again. He cleared his throat to continue before he embarrassed himself in front of her. “If you want to meet him then go, take Mobly with you. I can't do it.”

Zoey took a deep breath, unable to understand where this anger toward his dad came from - other than the obvious fact that the bastard was never there for him in any way. “I can’t know if you don`t tell me,” she said, reaching out to take his hand. “If he’s so awful that you’d rather I never have your last name, then you’d better give me a reason after you asked me if I wanted to take it in the first place.”

Joey shook his head, letting her hold his hand after he realized how soothing just her touch was. “You don't want to know, trust me. And it's not that I don't want you to have it. I do, in the worst way. It's….I want it to be mine to give. And it's not. And he's making it difficult on purpose, I can tell, just to get to me. It’s what he does.”

“Then you tell me what you want to do about it,” she said, stepping back down the stairs. “He’s not going to harm me or our child and I have no qualms about standing up to him and telling him this baby and I need you and your family name to carry on.”

Joey tugged her close, pulling her into a hug, seeking the comfort only she could bring. There was no one he feared more than his dad, a fact he'd never admit out loud - not sober at least. He knew Zoey was right as well, that if he let his dad control this then his dad had won. “Okay, we'll meet with him. And make it clear he's not welcome in the future. Once he's signed off, of course.”

“Can you handle this?” she asked, pulling back to look at him. “If not, then we can wait if you need some time to come up with another plan.”

“If I can't now, it'll never happen. Our other options are to wait for him to drop dead or get married without you getting my name or any of the protections that comes with.” Joey closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back down at her. “I think if you're there, Bun, on my side, at my side… maybe I can make it out without losing my mind.”

Zoey cupped his face in her hands. “Joey, I am your side - on it and at it at all times and I am not going anywhere no matter what,” she said, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I will do whatever I can to make this easier on you, promise.”

“Don't let him in, Zoe. He'll charm you into thinking he's helping and stab you in the back in the same breath before you even know it's happened. When do you want to go? The sooner the better I say,” Joey said softly, his anger nearly gone. No one had ever had that effect on him. 

Zoey remembered a time when she used to make him angry or when she just plain annoyed him and she was glad that she now had the ability to calm him even when she was still a little annoyed and emotional because of her hormones. “How about tonight? If you think he would meet us?” she suggested, knowing waiting until tomorrow would just make him get angry again. 

Joey hesitated then nodded. If he could never think about his dad again after tonight that would make him perfectly content. “Not sure what you should wear, but I can write and say we're coming tonight. Might catch him off guard.”

“Probably something less revealing,” she teased. “But I know I have something that I can alter to make it look nice. Go on and owl him and let’s get this over and done.”

Joey nodded and leaned in to kiss her, trying to press his gratitude into her with his lips. He wasn't sure he'd ever find the right words, but he hoped she knew how much he needed her. 

Zoey kissed him back, her hands cupping his face. She knew he needed her at his side and she vowed to always be there to support him. “Did I tell you I love you today?” she whispered as she pulled back to look at him.

Joey smiled tiredly, moving a hand to rub her belly softly. “You mentioned something this morning, I think,” he teased quietly, leaning into her touch. “I love you, too. Thanks for sticking with me.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you,” she grinned, kissing him quickly. “Except in a nice hot shower, which I need badly right now.”

“Alright, alright, I can take a hint. Go on, I'll figure out what to say to the asshole,” he said, finally releasing her from his arms. 

Zoey hurried up the stairs as quickly as she could to shower and change into a modest sundress that she had altered to fit less snuggly over her belly. She had applied the glamors as she had before. She hated wearing them, but she knew it was for her own protection that she did. 

She was just putting her necklace on, one she had gotten from Susan for Christmas, when Joey came into the room.

Joey felt his anger building again when he read the reply from his dad so he'd gone upstairs to try and head off another incident like this afternoon. He'd been absorbed in the letter but stopped abruptly when he looked up and saw her. “Woah. That's…you're...wow,” he said instead of the speech he'd been formulating. 

“Thanks…”she trailed off as she caught his reflection in the mirror. “What’s wrong? Did he say he didn’t have time or some other bullshit?”

Joey snorted, looking at the letter again. “He says he'd be ‘delighted’ to have us for dinner tonight. He's enjoying having this to hold over me, I can tell. It's been a long time since I let him have any kind of power, he's enjoying it now.”

“Well, he can have the delight of enjoying our company tonight, but afterwards, we don’t have to deal with him again,” she said, turning to face him. “From what I know, and that’s very little, I shouldn’t believe much of anything your father says, right?” she asked as she pulled him close.

“Nothing. Believe absolutely nothing that comes out of his mouth. Even his coughs are fake, I promise,” he said seriously, wrapping his arms around her, eager to have her close again. 

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, knowing he needed her touch right now to keep him grounded. “I’ll do my best to keep you grounded and calm,” she said. “Just let me know when you need me, love.”

“Always,” he whispered, looking into her eyes, feeling extremely vulnerable. She'd proved, so far, that he could trust her with his truths, but this one was so deep, and he'd pushed it so far down, he had no idea how to let her help him with it. He'd already thought he was shot of the old man, having to face seeing him again had him buried in memories he'd never wanted. 

Zoey might get more emotional now than she did before, but she was still extremely fierce and loyal. After hearing Joey tell her the truth about so many things and how he really felt, Zoey felt like she could handle anything and that she wouldn’t think any less of him for things that happened to him. She leaned up and kissed him softly at first before she pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

Joey returned her kiss eagerly, his arms holding her as close as he could, feeling the baby kicking against his stomach. This he knew, this was the most familiar ground he had at the moment, the comfort of Zoey, her touch and her body and her words. 

“How much time do we have?” she muttered, her lips leaving his to brush along his jaw. She knew she could calm him and remind him how much she needed him if they had time for a little pleasure before they had to walk into the lion’s den.

“Enough,” was Joey's growled response, already bunching her dress in his hands as they kissed again passionately and moved towards the bed. Joey sat on the edge, laying back and holding his hand out to help her straddle him. 

Zoey pulled back long enough to get his pants undone and to push them down his waist before she straddled him. She kissed him deeply, knowing they both needed this. They were the calm and peace for each other in the dark times they were now facing and Zoey was so grateful they had each other. 

Joey leaned up into her kiss eagerly, his hands sliding up her thighs under her dress to her bum, squeezing gently as he arched up hard against her. “Fuck, I love you, Zoe,” he breathed, grateful that she was able to distract him from the dark thoughts that threatened to pull him under if he focused too hard on them.

“Gods, I love you too, Joey,” she moaned softly as she moved to put him in position and she slid down on him with a groan. She knew they had to be quick, but she didn’t mind. They needed this and they needed it now and when they did, they would both reach their peaks together.

Joey leaned his head back with a groan as she started to move quickly on him. His fingers pressed hard into her bum as he arched up to meet her rhythm, his mind now completely focused on the gorgeous witch bouncing on his cock. 

Zoey kissed him deeply as she moved on him, her fingers curling into his hair as she moved urgently on him, needing to feel release with him. She pulled her lips from his with a soft pant and she grazed her teeth along his jaw to his neck.

“Yes, fuck yes, bite me, please bite me,” he panted, pressing his neck against her teeth, their movements quickening. 

Zoey didn’t hesitate, she bit down hard, moving quicker on him, needing to find the release they both were pushing toward. She knew what he needed and that she was the only one who could give it to him. 

Joey's mind went blissfully blank when she bit him, his grip on her backside tightening as he thrust up harder and harder into her, growling her name as he lost control. 

She knew she would have bruises from his hands, but right now, Zoey couldn’t think about anything but the pressure that was building as he growled her name. Her lips eagerly found his again as she started to clench around him.

Joey let go completely, feeling her tighten around him, coming inside her with a loud groan, continuing his thrusts for a long minute before he finally fell back to the bed, breathing hard. His hands released her as he came back to himself, kissing Zoey sweetly now that the desperation of their need had passed. “I feel loads better, Bun, thank you,” he murmured softly, halfway tempted to fall asleep and make his father wait longer. 

“Anything for you, love,” she said, wishing she could lay down on top of him and go to sleep, but sadly her growing belly prevented that from happening. She kissed him back softly before she slid off him to go clean up. 

Joey sat up with a sigh as she moved off of him, patting himself down for his wand before casting a cleaning charm on himself. He wasn't too concerned with clean up, but cum running down Zoey's leg might make conversation harder. 

Zoey quickly cleaned herself up, putting on knickers even though she hated wearing them. She made sure she smelled nice and that she looked presentable. She just hoped that Joey’s father would at least give them his permission, but in the back of her mind, she worried because she was only a Halfblood that he might not. She wasn’t about to give him something else to worry over.

Joey stood and straightened his suit, looking himself over in the mirror. He fingered the bite mark with a grin, she'd nearly broken the skin this time. He thought for a moment about concealing it, but decided not to. Let his dad see, what did he care? He shrugged into his jacket again as he turned to see her come out of the bathroom. “Help me with my tie?” he asked, holding it out to her. He could do it himself, of course, but he liked it when she did it. 

“Of course, love,” she grinned, putting it around his neck and tying it. She smoothed down his collar and straightened his tie. She was glad she could do simple things like this for him. She leaned up, kissing him softly. “Now you look perfect,” she grinned.

“Yeah? A little less homicidal?” He asked with a laugh, resting his hands on her belly while she straightened it up. “Check out your work,” he said proudly, tilting his chin so she could see the bite mark she'd left. “Beautiful job.”

Zoey laughed and rolled her eyes, running her fingers over her bite. “You’re not going to cover it up so your father doesn’t see it?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

“I am not. Fuck him, it's not like he won't know we're fucking,” he said, giving her belly a rub. 

Zoey rolled her eyes at him. “Well, I guess that’s a given,” she laughed. “Not like I can really hide it anymore.”

“No, she won't be ignored any longer. Sounds familiar,” he teased with a quick kiss before pulling back from her. “Let's get this over with so I can get you home and back in bed, Bun.”

“Fair enough,” she said, taking his hand as they headed down stairs.

********

Joey clung tight to Zoey's hand, fighting the trembling that threatened to return, as he knocked on the front door of his father's manor. He wasn't ready, he never would be, and without Zoey holding onto him he'd have run. The door swung open and Joey looked down at the elderly elf that invited them in with a low bow and a muttered “Master Joey.”

“Hello, Jodrey, it's good to see you. Is dad in his study?” The house elf gave a single nod while he closed the door. Joey took a deep breath and looked down at Zoey for encouragement, having a hard time lifting his feet despite knowing the way by heart. 

Zoey was surprised once they reached the manor. She had never seen a house as grand as this one up close. Even Susan’s house wasn’t as big as this one. She looked around as they stood in the entryway, in awe of the grandness. Once she finally got a hold of herself, she looked up at Joey and gave his hand a squeeze. “Sorry, I wasn’t really prepared for this,” she muttered. “Lead the way.”

“I probably should have said something, I didn't even think about it,” he said softly, looking around as well for a moment. “I guess you get used to it after a while.” He looked back at her and tried to smile as he led the way to his dad's study, pushing back memories again. He could get through this for her, he would, and then he could forget it all. He found another elf waiting for them at the study door, this one younger and unfamiliar to Joey. “Master has been expecting you for some time,” the elf squeaked reproachfully, opening the door to the study as he spoke. 

“Quite alright,” Edward Summerby said from behind his desk, sweeping the papers in front of him into a drawer quickly. “Joseph has never been known for his time keeping skills.”

Joey clenched his jaw tight, squeezing Zoey's hand again. Literally the first thing he said and it's an insult. _This is going to blow up in my face,_ he thought to himself as he and Zoey finally entered the study. “Dad. This is my fiance Miranda Jones. Miranda, my father Edward Summerby.”

Zoey sucked in a breath as she heard his father’s comment and it took everything she had in her to bite her tongue and not make some snarky remark and tell him off. She put on her best smile and gave Edward a polite nod. “A pleasure to meet you, sir,” she said sweetly, still not used to the slight change in her voice that went with the glamours. 

Edward stood and moved around the desk, an eyebrow raised as he took in the blonde his son had chosen. She wasn't too bad to look at, he admitted to himself, but he couldn't miss her belly flaring out the front of her simple sundress. Where had he found this one? He looked into Joey's eyes, nearly smiling at the flicker of fear he saw there. “Yours?” He asked simply, nodding toward Zoey's belly as he leaned casually against the desk. 

Joey thought he might crack his own teeth, his jaw clenched so hard as he watched his father's eyes travel over Zoey. He could feel the judgement coming off of him and again fought the temptation to run when their eyes met. “Yes,” he answered simply, aware that his father would use any piece of information given. 

“Nice work. Missed a step, I see.” Edward still hadn't directly acknowledged Zoey, on purpose. 

“Yes,” came Joey's again tense response.

Zoey was not used to being overlooked or ignored and she was about to let Edward Summerby know it. “Excuse me? I know you’re supposed to be his father, but you have a lot to learn about manners and speaking to people,” she said, glaring at him. “Your son didn’t even want to come here and now, I can see why.”

“We don’t have to do this,” she said, turning to Joey. “I’ll be damned if I let you sit through being spoken to like you’re a piece of rubbish all night.”

Joey took a deep breath, and shook his head. “We can’t leave until he signs off, Bun,” he said quietly, wishing his father would stop looking at them like that, like they were something to be studied and picked apart for weakness. 

“Yes, you’ve done a wonderful job making a case for yourself,” Edward said acidly to Zoey. “Joseph knows what is expected of him, he doesn’t need a witch for a shield.” Edward looked expectantly at Joey. “Do you? I thought you’d outgrown that.”

Joey’s face hardened once more, knowing his dad was referring to his mum, who’d done her best to protect him. “Just sign it, dad, why does it even matter?”

“Because it’s my name you’re giving her, don’t forget that.” He gave Zoey another appraising look. “I do like her spunk.”

“Oh, you’re still going to ignore me, _sir_?” she said, still looking at him with disgust. This man was clearly the piece of shit Joey had made him out to be. 

“There, was that so difficult?” Edward asked, speaking to her as if she were a child. “How old is she anyway?” he asked, looking at Joey again.

“Old enough. This doesn’t have to be a production, dad,” Joey said, adding bite to the final word. That had been a teenage rebellion that survived his father’s wrath, and he was happy to see a vein jump on Edward’s forehead. He tried to act like he didn’t notice, or care, but there were always signs.

“Of course it does, Joseph, everything in your life is. How’s work?” Edward asked, reminding his son that he had his job because of him.

“Nonexistent, they cancelled the season. Agents aren’t needed.” Joey made sure to throw his actual position in - it hadn’t taken him long to move out of the low level position his dad had secured for him.

Edward raised his eyebrows, pretending to be impressed. He was fully aware of Joey’s promotion, and it had surprised him at first. “And you want to get married without an income?”

Obviously the coming darkness hadn’t bothered this man very much since he was still living comfortably and had no fear of Snatchers coming to take him in the middle of the night. “In case you aren’t aware, sir, women can work and I will if I have to,” she said, clenching her jaw so she didn’t just tell him to go to hell where he belonged. “Besides, it looks like the Ministry is in chaos and the entire Wizarding world isn’t doing much working, so what does it bloody matter. We won’t be asking you for a sickle.”

Joey couldn’t help a small smile, looking down at her with pride. He should have known how she’d react to his father and his “quirks”, but it was still an unexpected, albeit pleasant, surprise. He looked back up at Edward and shrugged. “Quidditch isn’t going away.”

Edward finally turned his full attention to Zoey, since she insisted on being so bothersome. “You’d want to be with someone who’d make you work?” Another judgement Joey could feel.

“He isn’t _making_ me do anything,” she quipped. She knew Edward would react this way from the previous conversation she had with Joey on the subject. “I don’t care if we have to live in a tent as long as we’re together that’s all I care about,” she said, looking up at Joey with a real smile. 

Edward rolled his eyes, looking at Joey once again, his eyes narrowed like Joey’s did when Zoey displeased him. “You’re in love? Is that what all this mess is?”

This was exactly the type of questioning Joey had wanted to avoid. Confessing his feelings to Zoey was hard enough, confessing them in front of his dad who thought feelings were the worst thing in the world was almost impossibly difficult. Joey drew strength from Zoey’s smile, though, and he met his father’s glare. “Yes, I love her. No, she’s not bringing anything to it besides herself, not that she needs to. And whether you sign off or not, I’m still going to love her. So don’t try that tact.”

Zoey was proud that Joey stood up for her and she loved him even more because of it. If he could admit his feelings for her to the father he despised then, she knew it didn’t matter if she carried his name or not. “I’m guessing you don’t know what love is or maybe you don’t care about anyone else’s happiness over your own,” she said, trying to drive Joey’s statement home along with the fact that she would do anything for him, even work.

Edward looked slowly at her, quickly growing annoyed with her mouth. “I don’t see the point, no,” he snarled, and Joey put a protective arm around Zoey. He didn’t think his dad would lose control like that, but he still didn’t like the look on his face.

“Can we just get this over with, then, and we’ll go away,” Joey said, an edge of a threat in his own voice. There was no way he’d let his dad lay a hand on Zoey, no matter what it cost him.

Normally Zoey knew exactly when to shut up, but Edward seemed intent on making her even more angry with his comments. “Then you really don’t give a damn about your son and his happiness or the happiness of your grandchild,” she said. “It’s got to be a lonely life, living like you only care about yourself.”

Edward stood straighter, leaning up off the desk, a move Joey knew he used to make himself seem bigger and more intimidating. “You’d be surprised what all this will get you, I get the feeling you’re not quite accustomed to, well, money,” he said, his tone scathing as he gave her another look. He looked at Joey again with an eyebrow raised. “You want to listen to that for the rest of your life?”

“My family isn’t rich, never will be, but we care about each other,” she said, ignoring his attempt to be intimidating. “He doesn’t get to see this side of me very often. Only when I’m pissed off about being treated like I’m less than a house elf.”

Joey smirked to himself, trying to remember the last time he’d been dumb enough to get Zoey pissed like this. It’d been a minute. “I’ve learned not to piss her off,” he said simply. “You’re not marrying her, why do you care? I’d really like to just have this over with.”

Edward scoffed, still glaring dangerously at Zoey. “I don’t like her,” he said shortly, talking about her yet again like she wasn’t there. “I don’t think I want her having my name.”

“That’s just fine with me,” she smirked. “He can have my last name if he wants, how about that?” She laughed, knowing how funny it sounded, but she just wanted to see the look on Edward’s face when Joey agreed with her.

Joey snorted with laughter, both at her absurd suggestion and at the sound of the name “Joey Jones.” “That could work,” he said, glancing up at his dad just in time to see him raising his hand to slap her. Reacting quickly and pushing her behind himself, Joey caught the blow right in his throat, precisely where her face would have been. Joey found himself breathless and coughing, but able to back away from his dad before he could try again, protectively hiding Zoey with himself.

Zoey gripped her wand, ready to hex him on the spot because he had dared to raise a hand to her - a stranger - just because she challenged him and because he had hit his son. She was sure the bastard had done worse to him before since Joey refused to talk about it. “You fucking son of a bitch,” Zoey glared at him, trying to get around Joey to cast a spell. “You can keep your fucking name and rot with it. But don’t think you will ever lay a finger on either of us or our child.”

Joey fought Zoey as she tried to come around him, still backing towards the door. “Let’s just go,” he said, his voice rough, still coughing, keeping his eyes on his father. 

Edward snarled again at Joey then. “Yes, run away, what you’ve always done best.”

Joey wasn’t sure he could hold Zoey back much longer as she fought more fiercely the further back they got, and Edward’s jab hadn’t helped anything.

“The only reason he came here is because he isn’t running away from his fucking responsibilities like you did,” she yelled, still fighting to get a clear shot at the bastard. “He’s going to be a better father than you ever dreamed of being because he will actually be there for his child.”

“What a waste of a wizard,” Edward spat, pulling his own wand. 

Joey knew better than to stick around any longer and he turned, putting his back to his father against his better instincts, to lift Zoey against him, hoping to move them quick enough. “We have to go, come on, stop fighting me,” he said, but he heard the woosh of a spell behind him and ducked, pulling her down with him, before he turned back around with his own wand pulled. “Get out of here, Zoe!” he said without thinking.

Edward grinned evilly. “Now we’re getting somewhere. What happened to Miranda?”

“I am not leaving here without you,” she said, glaring at Edward, who looked very pleased at Joey’s slip of the tongue. “Why do you even care what my name is? You obviously don’t care to hear anything other than the sound of your own voice.” Zoey put a protective spell over herself as Joey pulled away to face his father. She tried to tug him back, but she couldn’t reach through the spell and the look he threw over his shoulder told her she shouldn’t reverse it just yet.

“He’s trying to figure out if he can make money off of it,” Joey said, standing and facing his father. Joey hoped fervently that Zoey would remember there was a bounty on her head - not sizable, but his dad wouldn’t care. “Lots of people have two names, _dad_.” he jabbed again, hoping to pull his attention from Zoey. “We just want to leave, this doesn’t have to get any -” he threw a shield charm up as his dad threw another hex. He got the sneaking suspicion his dad had wanted to do this all along. He’d call it testing, but Joey knew what it was. “Bun, we have to go.”

Zoey was all out of quick remarks, seeing how serious the situation had gotten. She simply nodded and removed the shield charm from herself as she grabbed his hand, ready to drag him from the room and run with him. She was exhausted from trying to understand how a guy like Edward Summerby was allowed to live after what he had done to his wife and son. She knew why Joey’s mum had been driven to cutting herself. Zoey knew she would too if she had to marry someone like him and she was grateful that Joey was nothing like his father.

Joey pointed his wand more firmly at his father and said “Don’t follow us. Don’t find us. I won’t have any reason to hold back next time,” he said, his voice hard as he squeezed Zoey’s hand to let her know he was ready to go, but refusing to turn his back on his dad again.

“Don’t worry, glad to be rid of you. Look out for a visit, though, I have other ways to get to the bottom of this,” Edward said coldly, his own wand still trained on his son.

Joey’s heart dropped to his stomach at the threat his dad threw at him. He knew his dad had his address, and plenty of contacts at the ministry, how could he have been so stupid to use her real name? He backed out of the room with Zoey, practically running as they moved back through the house to the front door, throwing it open, desperate to breathe outside air again.

Zoey finally let out the breath she was holding as soon as they were outside. “Let’s not waste time,” she said, turning to face him as she Apparated them back home in a flash. She let out a sigh of relief as they landed on their front porch and she took a moment to look Joey over like a frightened mother. “Do you really think he will come after us and find out everything?” she asked, suddenly scared that she might have to run somewhere else. 

Joey hurried to the front door, releasing the wards and rushing her inside as he looked around. “I have no doubt that he would love to catch me doing something like hiding a fugitive,” he said, resetting the wards and adding a couple more that popped into his head. “Let’s see them get through that,” he said, turning to her, sure his fear was still all over his face. “Are you okay? I had to pull you down kind of fast.”

“I’m fine,” Zoey insisted, still frazzled from the interaction with Joey’s father. “I just...I didn’t expect him to be so...dismissive and such a massive asshole. I know you told me he was a jerk, but I thought he might actually want to give his name to his grandchild. I guess I was hoping for too much.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, reaching out to pull her close, wrapping his arms around her. “I should have at least given you an idea. I didn’t think he’d go that far, not in front of you.” Joey was ashamed that he’d let Zoey go into that situation, or that he ever thought of sending her alone with just their elf. Who knows what his father might have done without him there. 

“You shouldn’t ever have to apologize for your asshole father,” she said, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. “Has he always been so...violent when he’s mad?” she asked, sure she already knew the answer and she really didn’t want to think about Joey being hit all the time.

Joey stiffened at her question, reluctant to answer but knowing she was just asking as a formality. She knew, by now, how to read him, he was sure. “Yes,” came his quiet answer after several minutes. “He was determined to break me, like he broke my mum.”

Zoey pulled back, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. “I’m glad he didn’t...that you didn’t let him because I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said, searching his face before she kissed him softly. 

Joey let her hold him, comforted again by her touch, and returned her kiss. “Well, you’d have at least one less problem,” he tried to joke, though he looked serious as he slid a hand over her belly again. It’d grown considerably since she arrived, and it was easier now to see where a whole baby could be inside her. As the baby grew, however, so did his desire to keep him or her absolutely safe. “I would have lost my shit back there, Zoe, without you. You were my fucking anchor.”

“Don’t ever say that,” she said, making him look at her. “You are my problem and I love you and I am glad I have you every single day.” She knew their main objective right now was keeping the baby safe. He or she deserved to have both parents and if they had to run so Edward wouldn’t find them, then Zoey didn’t care as long as they were together.

Joey nodded, though he was still scared. “I don’t think he’ll give them anything about me, not yet. It’s still his name, after all. And he doesn’t even know who you really are, or what you look like, so we’re probably still safe, at least for a while.”

“But the question is, for how long? I’m not going to live in fear and neither are you,” she said, still holding him close. She had wanted to impress his father and make him see reason, but that had flown out the window when he had insulted both of them.

Joey let out a long breath, rubbing her back softly as they held each other. “Until we have to go, I guess. I’ve got the wards strong enough that we’d have time to get out if they showed up, don’t worry. No use in us living miserably if we don’t have to.” He looked down as he heard her stomach growl, remembering that their visit was supposed to include dinner. “Hungry, love? I’m sure Mobly could make something quick.”

“Yes,” she said with a slight frown. She was still trying to calm down and not be scared but she knew she needed to eat and get some sleep. The turn of events for the night had tired her out and she had no idea what the next few days or weeks would hold.

Joey kissed the top of her head before he finally pulled back and took her hand. “Let’s get you fed, then, can’t have the kid starving or she might rebel early. Like her mum.”

“You’re sure it’s going to be a girl, hmm?” she teased, glad they could talk about something else now as he led her to the kitchen. “What if it’s a boy? Are you going to be shocked?”

“Nah, just means we’d have to have another one. I need a sassy little girl in my life.” he teased. “To match this sassy woman I’ve found.”

Zoey shook her head at him. “She will definitely keep you on your toes more than I can,” she said. 

Joey laughed at that, knowing she was right. A combination of their personalities was sure to be more than a handful for the both of them. “I can’t wait.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's memories resurfact, and Zoey helps him deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Cutting, suicide, child abuse, implied child rape. Joey had it kind of rough for a while.

Joey twisted and turned as he tried to sleep that night. He’d tried with covers, without, only sheets. He’d even gotten up and taken a shower which almost always made him sleepy, but it hadn’t worked. His mind kept replaying the night’s events, and how poorly the whole thing had turned out, always followed by the pang of regret he now felt that Zoey would not share his last name for the foreseeable future.

Joey rolled his head and watched her sleep for a few minutes, smiling slightly at the peace on her face. He hadn’t realized just how strong his need for her, beyond their sexual activities, had become until today, and she’d been there, right there the whole time. She didn’t run, even when his father had lashed out, she’d refused to leave without Joey. His eyes wandered further down to the curve of her belly under the covers, curious as she was as to how his father had been so detached about his own child.

He couldn’t help himself as he reached out and hooked his finger around her hand, hoping her touch could soothe him again. He found himself, blessedly, blinking off to sleep not long after.

_Joey wasn’t sure where he was. He appeared to be in a bed, at night, but it didn’t feel right, none of it did. Then he heard the shouting and he was eleven again, listening to his parents fight. Well, listening to his dad yell at his mum a bunch would be a better description. It wasn’t long before he heard the front door slam - his dad had left for the night, or at least for the time being. “To keep from killing the bitch,” Edward would answer, if asked why. Joey had only needed to learn that lesson once._

_His dad had a cruelty to him, a way to twist words and thoughts to hurt you, in addition to the physical pain he inflicted. Never where it could be seen, or appropriately shared with another concerned adult, if there had been one. Joey’s days consisted of sitting quietly, sitting quietly with his mother, and tutoring from one of their more knowledgeable elves. If he’d known any better, he’d be disgusted, but this was how his life had always been._

_He listened keenly for the sounds of his mother gathering herself back up and going to bed, like she always did. She’d stopped fighting back before Joey could remember, though she would do what she could to protect him, often earning herself the deflected wrath of her husband. It usually didn’t take long, and Joey grew concerned when he didn’t hear her at all._

_Carefully, cautiously, he got up out of bed and slid his door open, grateful no creaking noise rang out, listening hard again for his mother’s sounds - still nothing. He would have heard his dad come home so he decided to creep out of his room, knowing what the consequences would be if he were caught. He had to know his mum was okay before he could get to sleep._

_He moved silently down the hall to his parents room, somewhat relieved when he heard the shower running. Still, something seemed off, so he finished his tip-toed journey and peeked his head into his parents’ shower, the door having been left open._

_What met him on the floor of the shower would be burned into his mind forever. He knew his mother cut herself, he’d seen her do it and the evidence of it for a long time. But to see her like this….there was so much blood, and it didn’t occur to Joey that his mum wouldn’t be okay until he stepped up to her still form and touched her cheek, jerking back when he felt how cold it was._

_“Mum?” he’d asked dumbly, grabbing her limp hand, hoping against hope that she would answer but she didn’t._

_Joey had let his guard down in shock, hadn’t heard the front door open and slam over the loud buzzing voices in his head that his mum was dead and he hadn’t stopped her. He jerked around when the bathroom door slammed fully open, looking up at his dad with wide, terrified eyes, still holding his mum’s hand._

_Edward took in the scene through a glare, noting the blood and his wife’s lifeless body, his son sitting here with her like he needed a woman to care for him. “About damn time,” he growled, looking back at his wife’s body. He’d never felt much for the woman, nor had a use for her once Joey had come along, and all she ever did was annoy him anymore. His eyes fell once again on Joey’s, he could see that the child was afraid. “What’s wrong, scared you don’t have a skirt to hide behind anymore? Maybe you should’ve been a better kid, then she’d still be here,” he said, reaching over to jerk Joey up by his arm. Edward was still in high temper from the row earlier, and the whiskey he’d had didn’t help._

_Joey didn’t cry out at the pain in his arm, nor did he fight his dad when he led him from the bathroom to the master suite, knowing what was coming. He knew this would happen if he were caught out of bed, it always did, and this time he hadn’t even been able to make sure his mum was safe so that it was worth it._

_Joey gasped as the first strike came, hitting him in the kidney, but that was the most noise he made for the rest of his ‘punishment’. He’d learned early in his life that more noise meant more pain - Edward wanted to know just how much it hurt - and so Joey had figured out that if he was silent it would end much sooner._

_He couldn’t help, however, when he began trembling at the sound of Edward’s zipper lowering._

Suddenly he woke up, sweating profusely, fighting to breathe as fear and loathing gripped him, guilt over his mum bubbling up to the surface again. Part of him wanted to scream, but his throat wouldn’t comply.

Zoey had been sleeping soundly, no dreams bothering her sleep until she felt Joey jerk awake beside her. She woke, reaching for him, suddenly concerned that he was covered in sweat and hardly breathing. She sat up quickly and pulled him into her arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she touched him soothingly. “Shhh, love, I’m here,” she whispered, brushing his sweaty hair from his face. She had never seen him have a nightmare like this before and she knew it was bad. But he had comforted her before and she knew it was time to return the favor. 

Joey flinched from her at first, the vision of his dream still burning strong in his mind, but as she pulled closer he caught her scent and his arms reached up to hold close to her, a soft whimper escaping his sore throat as he buried his face against her. 

Zoey didn’t need to know what he had dreamed about because she knew deep down that his father had been at the heart of it. Her heart ached for him and the torment Edward must have inflicted on him. Now she understood his need for pleasure and pain at the same time - just like her own. She had never been hit by her parents, but she had always felt invisible when she was at school. Joey was the only one to really make her feel like he saw her. 

She continued to soothe him, letting him breathe in her scent as she tried to calm her own heartbeat. She had never seen him like this - so vulnerable and it made her more determined never to let that bastard hurt him again. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Joey took deep breaths, trying to drag himself out of the past and into the present again. It had been a long time since he’d had a nightmare like that, but he should have seen it coming with all the memories he’d been fighting since writing his dad the first time. After several long minutes of her gentle touches he pulled back and took a shaky breath, embarrassed to meet her eye. “Sorry,” he mumbled, realizing he’d gotten her night shirt wet with his sweat.

She cupped his face, making him look at her. “Don’t,” she said. “Don’t ever apologize for something that was done to you, not because of you,” she said, not caring that she was now wet with his sweat. If the dream was anything like what had happened earlier, she could only imagine why he couldn’t breathe.

Joey fought tears at her gentle words and shook his head. He’d never felt he deserved them before, and he certainly didn’t now, not after what he pulled her into with his father. “How can you...how can you love me when I’m so _fucking _broken? I can’t even get sleep right,” he whispered, searching her eyes and finding nothing but caring in them.__

__“Because we’re both broken and fucked up,” she said, brushing her fingers through his hair. “And because you see me and you love me, not for any other reason than the fact that I make you happy,” she said. “One day you won’t have bad dreams, but until then I’m gonna hold you tight and never let you go, okay?” She gently kissed his forehead and then his lips._ _

__Leaning in to her embrace, Joey kissed her back, letting his tears fall. His arms tightened around her as the kiss deepened, drawing comfort from her words, even if he still had to convince his head they were true. If she really was forever, he had time to let them sink in._ _

__Zoey moaned softly as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. “Joey,” she breathed as his lips moved to her neck, but she didn’t try to stop him. He needed her and she was always ready for him, needing him just as much._ _

__Joey kissed slowly down her neck, breathing in her scent at every chance, his hands now rubbing over her back. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in her again and again, driving his memories back to their rightful corner and filling his mind with bliss. “Zoey, I love you so much. Please be mine forever, even without a name,” he begged in a whisper, finally pulling back to look at her, tears still falling._ _

__Zoey reached up, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “I will always be yours, Joey, like I have been since we started this,” she said. “I don’t have to have your last name. I will gladly act like your wife without it.” She wanted to add that his father couldn’t live forever, but surely he knew that. As long as their child had the Summerby last name, that’s all she cared about for now._ _

__At her answer, Joey surged forward to kiss her again, groaning into her mouth, his hand moving from her back to her belly then up to her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I need you. I need you with me, not just like this, but by my side. A partner,” he confessed in a whisper before kissing her again, possessively and passionately._ _

__“I’m with you, yours forever,” she muttered between kisses, unable to think of anything but telling him over and over that she wasn’t going to disappear. She couldn’t think about how boring her life would be without Joey or how she could have kept cutting herself and things would have turned out differently. But this was the present and Joey needed her in more ways than one._ _

__Joey rolled onto his back suddenly, pulling her with him and helping her straddle his waist before he pushed her nightshirt off impatiently. Looking up at her, no glamours, just Zoey in the faint moonlight was a balm for his bruised spirit. Even her belly and swollen breasts were sexy to him, all part of the wonderful things Zoey had brought into his life so unexpectedly._ _

__Zoey looked down at him, glad to see the light in his eyes that shined bright for her. She didn’t expect to fall in love with him or to love him so completely. She kissed him deeply, pressing against him as far as she could with her belly between them._ _

__“You're so fucking beautiful, Zoey Summers, and I swear to you I'm going to make you a Summerby if it's the last thing I do,” he breathed, his hands gliding over her body lovingly, everywhere he could reach._ _

__“Shh, don’t worry about that right now,” she said, kissing him softly. “We have a baby to plan for and keep safe. That is what’s important in the present. And me, making you forget about your dream.”_ _

__“Right,” Joey said, swallowing, his hands going to the sides of her belly. “A baby.” He looked down at her belly as she sat up again, studying it for a long moment before he looked back up at her. “I think I want to know what it is, can we still do that?”_ _

__“We sure can,” she grinned, cupping his face. “I’ve been wanting to know for weeks, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to know.”_ _

__“I wasn’t sure either, to be honest,” he said, rubbing slow circles with his thumbs on her tummy. “But I do want to know what to expect. We’ve got enough surprises waiting for us, I think.”_ _

__“Boy or girl, this baby is gonna be loved so much,” she said, looking down at his hands on her stomach. She was secretly hoping for a boy, because she wanted him to get his father’s looks. But the more he called the baby a girl, the more she could picture a girl with a mixture of them both in her._ _

__Joey sat up to kiss her again, his hands moving up to her breasts, kneading them as she pressed back against him. His dream had nearly faded completely, and he knew just what would drive it completely from his mind at this point._ _

__Zoey kissed him deeply, her hands moving into his hair as they always did when he kissed her. She pressed her hips down on him, feeling his hardness against her opening through the boxers he had left on. “I am going to start asking you to sleep naked,” she teased as she pulled back to kiss down his neck. “There’s no telling when I could want you these days.”_ _

__“Gotten that bad?” he asked, his hands going to her hips to press her down against him more firmly. “I know when I want you, so you might have a good plan with the nudeness,” he said, rocking her against him again._ _

__“And when do you want me?” she asked, her tongue brushing against the bite mark she had made earlier. She moaned softly as she felt him twitch against her._ _

__“Fucking always, Zoey. I see you and I want you, you brush up against me in my sleep and I want you. You don’t even have to try,” he said breathlessly, his hips trying to achieve connection through his boxers._ _

__Zoey reached between them, freeing him through the hole in his boxers. “Mmm, you’re getting as bad as I am with the wanting, love,” she teased, brushing his cock along her entrance._ _

__“I feel like that’s probably a good thing,” he teased back, his grip on her hips tightening suddenly as he lifted his hips to hers, sliding smoothly inside her. “Oh fuck, you feel good,” he panted, groaning as she rolled her hips down against his._ _

__Zoey moaned as she felt him fully inside her. “Gods,” she panted as she started to move on him, needing to feel him deep inside her._ _

__“Still not here, love, just me and you,” he joked breathlessly, loosening his grip on her hips as they found their rhythm together. “Fucking ride me, Zoe, like no one else can.”_ _

__“No but surely they brought us together,” she said as she moved with him. He felt so great inside her and she knew this, being with him would help him sleep better and make him forget the awful dream._ _

__Joey laughed, then moaned loudly as she ground herself into him, his fingers curling into her hips. “You think I was meant to catch you in that shower?” he asked looking up at her again, one hand moving up to pinch hard at her nipple, giving it a twist._ _

__“Definitely,” she grinned, kissing him quickly as she moved her hips against him. “I doubt you would have ever noticed me otherwise.”_ _

__“You might be right,” he admitted, arching up urgently against her now. “I definitely would have taken longer if I hadn’t caught that free show. Fuck you look good with water dripping off of you, though. Then your nipples get hard and the drops gather on them and,” he groaned, trailing off as he thought about her that first day in the shower. He squeezed harder at her nipple, trying to speed her up a bit._ _

__Zoey moaned loudly as she sped up with his persuasion. “I bet you would have noticed me on Halloween for sure,” she teased, thinking about how she looked in the dress with the glamours and how he had looked in his tux with his vampire teeth._ _

__Joey groaned loudly, giving her breast a hard squeeze. “I did, I couldn’t see anyone else that night and I didn’t even know it was you,” he admitted, arching his hips up at her suddenly. “I can’t believe I fucked that up so bad.”_ _

__“You and your bloody demands,” she said, leaning down to kiss him deeply as she moved her hips erratically against his. She was close to finding her release as she fluttered around him. “I guess you learned not to piss me off that night,” she smirked as she pulled back._ _

__“How hard is it, really, to say please more than twice?” he asked with a groan, his hips taking over for his hands on helping her keep her rhythm. “Fucking come all over me, Zoe, I can feel it, you’re so fucking close.”_ _

__“Extremely hard,” she moaned, licking her bottom lip as she clenched around him, her hips still moving as she rode out the orgasm._ _

__“Not that hard, I’ve gotten you to do it at least once,” he breathed, his hips driving up into her through her orgasm, relishing in the feel of her tightening around his cock._ _

__“Mmm, but only once,” she said, groaning as he brushed against just the right spot to make her start fluttering around him again. “Bet I could make you beg if I wanted.”_ _

__“Please don't,” he groaned, rolling his hips up at her again, giving her nipple another hard twist as he felt her fluttering. “Not now.”_ _

__“One please is all I get?” she teased with a moan as he drove up into her again and again._ _

__Joey growled, pulling her closer by the nipple to kiss her roughly, while his other hand had an iron grip on her hip. “Tonight, yes. Come, Zoey, you know you want to.”_ _

__Zoey moaned into his mouth as she deepened the kiss before she pulled back with a gasp to bite his neck. Her teeth brushed over the mark she had made earlier and she bit down just beside it to make the perfect twin to the first. She clenched hard around him as her tongue brushed his skin in motion with the pulses around him._ _

__Joey’s eyes rolled back with a loud groan as his whole body arched at Zoey, coming deep inside her as she tightened around him. The sensations on his neck had him seeing stars and it took longer than usual for him to come back around, eyes opening slowly to look up at Zoey, noting her smug smile. “Fucking hell, Zoe, I didn’t even know about that one.”_ _

__“Just learned something new, didn’t you?” she smirked, kissing him softly as she moved off him to lay beside him again. She always liked trying new things on him, getting him to react in new ways. This was by far the best yet, but she knew they would find a way to top it. They always did._ _

__He rolled onto his side with a smile, still taking deep breaths to even them out. “Turns out you give pretty good lessons too, Bun,” he teased, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “You’ve made me forget everything else that happened tonight with just that one move.”_ _

__“I’ll have to file that one away for later use,” she grinned, leaning into his touch. “Think you can sleep now? Or do we need to find something else to do?”_ _

__“I can try. You need to sleep, though, don’t stay up for me. I’m fine, okay?” he reassured her, cupping her face again._ _

__Zoey curled up against him, laying her head on his chest, putting her hand over his heart like she always did when they cuddled up together. It was the way she felt most comfortable and it was how she had slept with him the first time and she had never changed it, except when she moved in her sleep and ended up pressing her butt against him. “Just stay here with me, even if you can’t sleep, at least until I fall asleep, okay?”_ _

__Joey wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close and rolling his head to kiss her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, love, don’t you worry,” he said softly, bringing his other hand up to lay over hers on his chest._ _

__Zoey felt safe with him, his arms holding her close as she cuddled up against his warm body. She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly sleepy, surrounded by his warmth and she quickly fell asleep._ _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Zoey brave Hogsmeade for a checkup

A few days later Joey came home with good news again, determined to just go on with their lives instead of worrying incessantly about his father and what he might do. He hurried to the living room to tell Zoey that he’d found a healer and set her up with an appointment, surprised to find her not in her usual chair. “Bun? You here?” he called, suddenly worried.

Zoey and Mobly had started working on the room that was going to be the nursery, which was next door to their room. Close enough for her to run to in the middle of the night once the baby was out of the bassinet she wanted to keep by their bed for the first few months. They had painted it a neutral color, but that was as far as she had gotten because she wanted to decorate it more when they knew what the baby was.

“Up here!” she called when she finally heard him.

Joey breathed out a sigh of relief, hurrying to the stairs, anxious to see her. He started toward their room before seeing the door beside it open. He cautiously stepped into the room, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the paint. “What’s going on in here? Starting a new project?”

“Just wanted to get started on the nursery,” she said, giving him a smile as he entered the room. “Mobly did most of it. We needed a project to work on right now and if we can find out if we have a boy or girl in here, we can get more done,” she said, rubbing her belly.

“Ah, well, I can help you with that,” he said as he reached her in the middle of the room, looking around at the paint. “I like the color, though.” He put an arm around her waist as he looked back at her, reaching up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. “I think you’ll want a shower real quick, I’ve got a surprise for you. And no, the surprise isn’t in the shower.”

“Okay,” she said, cautiously, not sure what they were going to do. “Any hints?”

Joey playfully gave her a thoughtful look and then grinned. “I can tell you what half of it is, the other half is a surprise. Remember how you've been wanting to see a healer to check on baby Bun down there?”

“Yes,” she said, arching a brow at him. “Did you find one for me?”

“I did, and they had an opening today in about…” he pulled back to look at his watch. “Two hours. Is that enough time for you to get ready? I can apparate us to Hogsmeade.”

“Sounds great! If our little bun cooperates, we might be able to find out what colors to put in the nursery,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a quick kiss. 

“Cooperates?” Joey asked with a laugh. “What are we asking her to do, exactly?”

“Well, so we can see what is down there,” she said, moving her hand to squeeze him through his pants. “If we see one of those, then we know we are having a boy, silly. If not, obviously it’s a girl. Or it could be a food baby and there’s nothing there,” she teased.

Joey groaned as she squeezed him, his arms tightening around her. “Right, that. Makes sense,” he said, looking down at her. “Keep going and that healer's gonna get a special surprise when they examine you.”

“Sorry,” she said, blinking innocently up at him. “I thought you might be a hands on learner, needing a little bit of visual stimulation.”

Joey growled, cupping her bum suddenly and squeezing hard. “You knew exactly what you were doing, Miss Summers. That innocent look won't get you anywhere.”

“I thought I might persuade you to help me shower,” she teased, gasping as he squeezed her ass. “But if you don’t think we have time, then I suggest you stay out of the bathroom.”

“I'm sure we have time,” he said, giving her a heated look. “I'm just not sure I can stop once we start so we can make it on time.”

“Then you need to let me shower alone,” she said, kissing him softly. “I am not missing this appointment and whatever else you have planned.”

Joey gave a melodramatic sigh and smiled at her. “Alright, we'll take care of all that tonight,” he said, sliding his hands back around her front to her belly. “Better get on with it before I change your mind.”

“I'm going, I'm going,” she laughed, finally letting go of him as she left the room.

Joey watched her, still smiling. He knew she was happy about the healer, but he hoped she would like the second part of his surprise more. He'd managed to pluck up the courage to owl Susan a week ago and remain vague enough to not raise suspicion about Zoey while still getting Susan to understand that her friend needed her, not him. He wandered back down the stairs to wait for her to get ready - he knew what would happen if he waited in their room.

Zoey quickly showered and dressed in one of her favorite simple dresses that she had altered to accommodate her growing belly. She made sure that she placed all of her glamours on, but she left the voice alteration off for now. She thought she looked nice, except that she didn’t look like herself. She took one last look at herself before she headed downstairs to find Joey sitting in her favorite chair. “Ready, love?”

Joey looked up at her and smiled. He still wasn't used to Zoey looking different, but he knew it was necessary, especially with his father's threat on them. “I am,” he said, standing to help her with her cloak. “Hopefully it won't be too cold, huh?”

Lately, Zoey had thought about Susan and the others who were returning to Hogwarts. She missed them all more than she wanted to admit, but she knew she wouldn’t be safe there. She thought about Hogsmeade visits and curling up by the fireplace in the common room with a book. “Hopefully not,” she replied, her thoughts wandering to Hogsmeade and what her best mate might be doing right now.

Joey gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he threw his own cloak on. “Hey, let's stay chipper for the healer, at least,” he said, taking her arm and leading her outside where they quickly apparated behind the shops in Hogsmeade. The October day was a bit chilly, but nowhere near as bad as it'd be in a few months. “It shouldn't be far,” he said, double checking the parchment in his pocket.

Zoey gave him a slight smile before they apparated and she took his hand, looking down at the parchment in his hand. “I didn't even know this village had a healer,” she commented. “How did you find her?”

“Well, turns out lots of people are being displaced. I had to chase one down that would have just as much to lose, it wasn't the easiest,” he spoke as he led her to a plain looking house and knocked on the door in a strange pattern. The door opened on its own, Joey confirmed by looking everywhere an elf could be. He looked at Zoey with a shrug and led her into the home, jumping a bit when the door closed on its own too. 

“In here!” A voice called from the next room over. 

Zoey cautiously walked in behind Joey as he led her to the room the voice had come from. 

Joey held tight to her hand as they made their way to a room off the parlor, peeking in. He met eyes with a kindly looking witch, plump and middle aged, and she gave him a wide smile as he fully entered the room with Zoey.

“Well, hello dear, you must be Miranda,” the healer said, standing from her desk and making her way over to them. “I’m Helen Miller, Healer. Joey’s told me a bit about your situation,” she said, reaching her hand out to shake Zoey’s, not paying much attention to Joey. The people that came to her these days had nowhere else to go, and she knew that they needed reassurance that they were safe in the home of a stranger. She could tell by the scared look in the young girl’s eyes that she would need more than others. “You’re safe here, don’t worry. We’re just friends on a visit.”

Zoey relaxed a little, giving Helen a smile as she shook her hand. “Thanks for helping,” she said, looking over at Joey. “I haven’t been to a Healer in a few months to check on the baby, so I’m glad you can help us out.”

Helen gave her a bright smile, her hand going to Zoey’s arm. “Well, then, let’s go have a visit in a room where I can give you a look over, yes?”

Joey was more than happy with how this was going, he’d been nervous that he’d made a bad pick, but as Zoey and Helen chatted while walking to another room he thought maybe, for once, he’d gotten it right.

“So, how have you been? Is the baby active? Do we know how far along you are?” Helen asked Zoey congenially as they made their way to her makeshift exam room.

“I had some morning sickness in the beginning, but not lately and yes, baby is active a lot,” she said as they walked. “I’m about seven months. The last Healer said I’d be due right at Christmas. I really want to know if it’s a boy or a girl, so we can figure out a name,” she explained, walking into the exam room. 

Helen chuckled, inviting her into the room with Joey. “We should be able to see that at seven months, and I can give you a solid date for when you can expect the little one to show up. Make yourself comfortable,” she said, motioning to the bed for Zoey.

Zoey had decided to be polite and wear underwear so she wouldn’t shock the Healer with her lack of underthings. When she was at home, she tended not to wear them. She got onto the bed and laid down, unsure of what to do next since she had only been to the Healer once before everything else happened.

Helen smiled brightly at her, watching as Joey took a seat beside her and her hand. “I see you two are quite attached, I’m happy to see that. Two parents is generally preferable to one.” She gathered up a basket of supplies and made her way back to the bed. “This won’t hurt, I promise, we’ll start with the wand work and go deeper if we need to, okay?” She smiled when Zoey nodded, and started her work. Her first spell made an image of the baby appear over her tummy, kicking and squirming as it was in Zoey’s belly. “Well, the baby definitely looks healthy.”

Joey couldn’t help but stare at the image, giving Zoey’s hand a hard squeeze when the baby kicked. It was completely different than just imagining what was happening inside her, but also a little terrifying. That was an almost done baby, and they were nowhere near ready.

Zoey was in awe of the image, already able to see toes and fingers and a pert little nose. She knew they only had about two months left and then they would be parents with a newborn to take care of. She pushed aside her sudden fear and squeezed Joey’s hand as she looked over to see the look on his face. “Kind of makes it even more real, doesn’t it?”

Joey swallowed hard, still watching the image. “Indeed, now I can see just how much trouble I’m in,” he joked nervously, finally glancing over at her. 

Helen laughed a bit, flicking her wand to turn the picture. So many of her patients were scared out of their minds about pregnancy these days, it was refreshing to see a couple happy and excited about their coming addition. “Well, let’s not waste time. Baby looks healthy enough, let’s see if we can catch a peek between the legs.”

Joey looked back up at the picture quickly when she said that, not wanting to miss it.

Zoey furrowed her brow as she looked at the image once Helen had positioned the image just right. She made the image pause so they could both get a good look and Zoey laughed, shaking her head. “You are in big trouble,” she smirked, knowing exactly what she was looking at.

Joey’s breath caught as he stared at the now still image, seeing the evidence, or lack of it, of the baby’s gender. “A girl?” he asked breathlessly, glancing at Helen for confirmation. When she nodded he looked down at Zoey with a grin. “I told you so.”

“She’ll have you wrapped around her finger in no time and be bossing you around,” she laughed, reaching up to cup his face. “But she’ll love you to the moon like I do, no doubt about it.”

Leaning down to give her a quick kiss, Joey couldn’t stop grinning at the idea of a baby girl to spoil rotten. “I have no doubts you two will be in collusion against me before I know it,” he teased, almost forgetting that they were with a healer and not in their own home.

“You can bet on it,” she laughed, looking over at Helen who watched the exchange with amusement. “Thank you so much, Helen. You’ve made our day.”

“Of course! I have to agree with Christmas as a likely due date, based on what I see here. And I’d like to see you back in a month or so, just to make sure she’s in the right position for being born,” Helen said, pleased as punch at the happiness the two seemed to have about the revelation.

Joey nodded eagerly, he had no problem bringing Zoey back in a month for a checkup. Helen had proved herself, so far, to be trustworthy, but he didn’t see any indication that she might betray them, something he was always on the lookout for. “So is that it?” he asked, looking up at Helen finally.

“I don’t see anything that warrants further investigation, you’ve done a good job, the both of you, keeping her healthy so far. Keep up the good work,” Helen said with a tone of finality, finally ending the spell.

Zoey sat up, moving her legs over the side of the bed. “Looks like we’ve got our Christmas present right here, all picked out and everything,” she laughed, rubbing her belly as the baby kicked.

Joey reached out to help Zoey stand, his hand going to her lower back. “Gotta find the right bow for her though, can't have a present without the proper wrapping,” he joked, grinning again. “Thanks again,” he said to Helen as she led them out. 

“Of course, of course,” Helen said with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

As they stepped out into the street again, Zoey pulled her cloak around her. “Do you think we can stop in and have a quick bite at the Three Broomsticks?” she asked, suddenly hungry.

Joey hesitated for a moment then redirected her towards the Hogshead where he'd arranged to meet Susan. “We can get food, sure. Thought we might be more comfortable in a place a bit less crowded, though.”

Zoey bit her bottom lip and nodded, knowing she could be recognized if there were students in Hogsmeade for the day. “Fair enough,” she agreed. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close, Joey led her into the bar and over to a dark corner booth. “We don't need any extra eyes, love, we don't know where loyalties lie around here. Besides, sometimes the drunks get kind of funny.”

Zoey rolled her eyes at him as she took a seat and shrugged off her cloak. “I know, I know, I just miss my mates and wish I were with them,” she sighed softly.

Joey slipped into the booth beside her, sneaking a glance at his watch. If she was truthful, Susan would be here any minute. “I know you do, Bun, I'm sorry. I have to keep you safe, that's my priority.”

Zoey knew he was right and that she needed to be kept safe so the baby was safe. 

Susan stepped into the Hogshead and grinned when she saw Joey with what had to be Zoey with blonde hair and loads of glamours covering her face. She had left Mike with his mates, telling him that she had to go meet with someone who could tell her about what was going on with Zoey. She knew he didn’t like the explanation, but he let her go anyway. He trusted her to take care of herself, thankfully.

“Hey, you two,” she said as she walked up to the table and slid into the booth across from them. “I am so glad you could come,” she said, reaching for Zoey’s hand. “How are you? How’s the baby?”

Zoey grinned, looking over at Joey, who tried to look like he hadn’t planned for Susan to show up. “I’m good and baby girl is growing more every day,” she said, laughing at the shocked look on Susan’s face. “We just found out a little bit ago.”

Joey smiled, though he wanted to grin, acting nonchalant for Susan's sake. “Why don't I grab you ladies some food so you can talk?” he asked, leaning over to kiss Zoey on the cheek. He knew that Susan might still feel a bit weird around him and he wanted, more than anything, for Zoey to enjoy today.

Zoey grinned and nodded, beaming at Susan as she watched Joey walk away. 

“So, things are going really good, I take it?” Susan asked, watching Zoey closely. 

“Yes, more than good, things are great, with Joey at least, not with the having to hide and hope Mum and Dad are okay,” she said, not sure how much time Susan had for her. “Do you think you could get a message to my mum that I’m okay with Joey and that she can’t come looking for me until this is all over.”

“Woah, you don’t have to tell me everything in one breath, we have plenty of time,” Susan laughed. “But yes, I can get your mother a message through my dad. Did the Healer say when the baby is due?”

“Right at Christmas,” Zoey said, glad Susan didn’t have to rush back to Mike or to the school.

“I’ll be home for the break, so you’re welcome to come visit if you can,” Susan said. “Things at the school are less than pleasant. We have Death Eaters for teachers, but Neville and Ginny have been rallying the DA when they can. All of the students are Purebloods. They have practically forbidden Halfbloods to come back. So a few of our friends are on the run too.”

“Is Brian okay? And Mike?” she asked, not knowing who else to ask about.

“Brian is fine. Just glad Parvati was able to come back,” she said, not telling her about the detention incident he’d had earlier that week. “Mike is, well Mike and he’s always trying to protect me.”

“I’m surprised he isn’t here with you,” Zoey laughed. 

“I promised him I would be okay, but I’ll have to tell him the truth about why I came here later,” she said, looking over at Joey, who was watching the two while he waited on the food. 

“So, he’s taking good care of you and the baby?” 

“Yes, and he kind of asked me to marry him, but we can’t do that without his dad’s permission,” Zoey said with a sigh. “There was a thing and words and spells were exchanged, so we now have to worry about that bastard coming after us too. Not just the Ministry coming after me.”

Susan gave Zoey’s hand a squeeze. “I’m glad he makes you so happy, I like the way he is with you,” she said, giving her a smile. “If you need somewhere else to go, Mum and Dad would be glad to have you. And when you are able to get married, I am going to be the maid of honor, right?” she teased.

“Definitely,” Zoey grinned. “There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side.”

Joey walked back over with the tray of food, setting it down in the middle of the table for them to share as he slid back in next to Zoey. “Alright, you can stop talking about me now,” he joked, his hand squeezing Zoey's thigh under the table.

“When you say it like that we really should keep talking about you,” Zoey teased, taking his hand for a moment before she reached for a chip and the drink he’d gotten for her. 

Susan had never seen Joey like this, not even when he was with her. He seemed so at ease and happy. She looked at Zoey, seeing the same adoration and happiness in her face. It was like they were two halves of the same whole. “I was just telling her that you are both welcome at Christmas if you need to get away for awhile,” she said, grabbing a chip for herself. “That is, if baby girl doesn’t make an appearance before then.”

“Before then?” Joey asked, slightly startled at the idea. He was just wrapping his mind around the idea of having a baby two months from now, sooner was too soon. 

“Yes,” Susan said with a chuckle. “Babies can be late or early,” she explained. “It’s kind of rare for them to be on time. I was two weeks early and I think Zoey said she was a week late, right?”

“That’s what mum said,” Zoey said, stuffing another chip in her mouth with a shrug. “We can get ready by then, don’t worry so much.”

“Sounds about right,” Joey said, relaxing back in his seat again. “As long as it's just a week or two and not tomorrow, I'm good,” he concluded, smiling at Susan. She looked tired, everyone did, but happy. “You look good, Susie. Thanks for agreeing to come.”

“Why wouldn’t I come when you said you had news about something,” she said vaguely as a bar patron walked by. “I just wish there was something else I could do for you both other than getting a message to your mum,” she said to Zoey.

“Just be safe and keep an eye on Brian and Mike for me, okay?” Zoey teased, though she hadn’t even told Brian she was pregnant over the summer. But she was sure he would be shocked once he found out, though he knew she was seeing Joey by the end of the year. 

Susan nodded, looking down at her watch. “It’s almost time for me to meet up with Mike or he will come in here and possibly mess up everything,” she said. “Don’t forget about Christmas, all right?”

“Don't worry, Susie, I'll make sure she gets to you in one piece,” Joey said, smiling down at Zoey. He knew she'd be excited about visiting over the holiday, he only hoped baby Bun would cooperate and stay in long enough for it to happen. 

Zoey gave Susan’s hand a squeeze. “Be safe, okay,” she said and Susan nodded. 

“Keep her and baby girl safe and I’ll see you all soon,” she said, giving them both a grin as she got up from the table.

“Count on it,” Joey said, giving Susan another smile as she walked away. “Well, that was fun, wasn’t it?” he asked Zoey, laughing as she tried to eat three chips at once. “Sorry, were you hungry, Bun?”

“Just a little,” Zoey said, covering her mouth as she spoke with her mouth full. “Thanks for getting her here. I know she could have said no, but I’m glad you convinced her. At least now mum will know I’m safe.”

“The hard part was saying “Hey, Bun needs you” without actually putting your name. She figured out my ramblings, though. And yeah, I’m glad she can help with your mum, I was stuck on that I have to admit,” Joey said, reaching over to grab a chip off her plate and eating it in one bite. “Good surprise or no?”

“Great surprise,” she grinned, watching him. “We’re lucky to have a friend like Susan, you know that, right?” She knew it could be awkward, but she was glad Susan had seemed to get past it already. She just hoped Joey could do the same.

“Oh, don't worry, I know. I'm just glad she didn't throw the letter away as soon as she got it, she knows my handwriting. But I had a feeling you need a little more social interaction than I can give.” He wanted her to understand that this day was completely for her, he didn't have much else to give her besides safety. “Hopefully we can make it for Christmas.”

“Not that you and Mobly aren’t great, but yes,” she laughed. “Thanks, love,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly as she took another chip from the plate. 

“I'm just happy I could help,” Joey said, relaxing against her for a moment. He looked up as the bell over the door jingled, his arm around her shoulder suddenly tighter as a rough group of wizards stepped in, looking around suspiciously. “We may need to take the rest with us,” he muttered to Zoey, keeping an eye on the group from the corner of his eye. 

Zoey spotted them as soon as he did. “Do you think they’re looking for you or both of us?” she whispered, worrying her bottom lip. This was as close as she’d gotten to possibly getting caught again and she didn’t like the looks of the men even if they weren’t looking for halfbloods.

“Who cares, I'd rather not stick around and find out,” he answered, pulling out his wand to wrap the rest of her lunch up. If he could avoid a confrontation, that would be for the best. “Let's just ease on out, yeah?”

Zoey nodded, taking the parcel he had wrapped the lunch up in as they slid out of the booth. Joey naturally took the lead and put himself between her and the men who were looking around at the bar. She swore she didn’t breathe at all until they stepped outside into the cool late afternoon air.

Joey hugged her close, trying to move her quickly away from the bar. He stiffened when he heard the door open behind them, a rough voice calling “Oi, ain't you Summerby's kid? Got an alert to look out for you and a blonde.”

Joey turned quickly around, keeping Zoey behind himself. “Sorry, wrong bloke. Good luck!” he said sarcastically as they began to circle himself and Zoey.

Zoey gripped her wand and quickly turned her hair to a darker shade of blond, thinking on her feet while they were paying attention to Joey and not her. 

The Snatcher before him smiled, showcasing a mouth full of yellowing teeth. “Yeah? She looks fun to try anyway, why you sticking up for her? If she's the half blood they say she is, you shouldn't care.” 

Joey stopped, growling and readying his wand. “Bun, you should head home, I'll take care of this,” he said, locking eyes again with the leader. 

Zoey really wanted to argue, but she knew they were outnumbered this time. “You’d better be home in five minutes,” she said, pulling out her wand as she apparated to Diagon Alley and then to a park she visited as a child and then home to throw them off. She quickly took down the wards and entered the house quickly, putting up the wards again as she leaned heavily against the door.

Mobly appeared with a pop, startling Zoey. “Mistress?” the house elf asked, uncertain of Zoey as her hair had changed colors yet again. 

“Yes, Mobly, it’s me,” she said, moving from the door. “Can you please fix me a cup of tea while we wait for Joey to return?”

“Yes, mistress,” Mobly replied, bowing and disappearing with a pop. 

Zoey breathed in and out slowly, trying her best not to panic. She just hoped Joey would be home soon and unharmed. 

Joey was relieved that she'd listened as he stared down the Snatcher. “Guess you won't find out today,” he said with a growl. “And next time you see my name on your report, go fuck yourself with it.” He sent a quick hex, smirking as the snatcher yelped, before disapparating quickly, appearing on his front porch moments later. He let himself through the wards and into the house, relieved to find her waiting for him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close as she started to cry. “Shhhh, I'm so sorry, Bun, I'm so sorry,” he muttered over and over as he pet her hair gently.

Zoey sank into Joey’s arms, tears falling down her face onto his shirt. She curled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, her face buried against his chest. She was so glad he was home and safe that she didn’t want to ask any questions.

Swaying softly, Joey kept his arms tight around her as she clung to him. “You're safe, we're home. Everything is going to be okay,” he said with a confidence he didn't quite feel. If his father put an alert on him, he'd have to figure out a disguise too. And now Zoey would need a new one. Their lives just became much more complicated, thanks to his asshole of a dad. 

When Zoey had calmed down, she looked up at him, making sure he wasn’t hurt as she ran her hands over his chest and his arms. “What are we going to do?” she asked, unable to stop herself.

“What we always do, we'll figure it out together,” he said, leading her further into the house and to the kitchen where tea was waiting for them. “They only seemed interested in me because of you, could be I wouldn't get noticed by myself.”

“So you think we need to change our looks even more if we go out?” she asked, almost to the point of wanting to stay indoors all the time until the baby was born.

Joey shook his head and sighed, pulling a chair out and sitting in it, pulling her into his lap. “I'm not sure that will work, I'm sure dad gave them your name. If they check it, you're caught,” he said, anger at his father growing inside him again. He reached up to rub her belly, his other arm holding her tight. “I really am sorry, Zoe, I...I didn't know he could be like this.”

“So basically we are stuck here until they find us and bust through the wards,” she said, even more angry than scared now. She was finally happy and she had felt safe, but now she knew she wouldn’t feel safe again until all of this was over. 

“No, we're stuck until I can figure it out. Just need some time, Bun, that's all,” he reassured her. He'd never wanted to see his dad dead so strongly before, but knowing how close he'd come to hurting Zoey and their daughter made him see red. “There's got to be some way to stop him, this is ridiculous!”

“When you figure that out, be sure to let me know,” Zoey said, clenching her teeth. She never thought she could hate anyone more than she had hated him. But she hated Joey’s father a million times more and she hoped that the snatchers or whoever they were wouldn’t find them for a while longer.

Joey gave a grim smile at the mutual hatred they shared of his dad. “You'll be the first to know, don't worry.” He studied her face for a moment, frustrated just a bit that it wasn't quite right. “Take off your glamours,” his voice low, but clear. 

Zoey pulled out her wand, touching it to her face. Her face returned to normal along with her eyes and hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “Better?” she whispered.

“Much,” Joey answered with a growl, kissing her again furiously, his hand coming up to cup her face firmly. There were so many thoughts and emotions swirling through him, from excitement and elation about their baby girl to anger and hatred for his father, and Zoey had always helped him work through them before. He only hoped she would now. 

Zoey kissed him back, unable to hold in the soft moan that escaped her lips as his tongue brushed hers. She knew his emotions were going everywhere all at once and it was her duty to help him work through them and come out calm on the other side. “We should take this upstairs,” she muttered between kisses.

Joey started to protest and argue that he could take her right here at the table, but he knew she'd already said it was uncomfortable and he didn't want that. Instead, still kissing her eagerly, he slid his other arm under her knees and stood, lifting her up into his arms, and made his way to the stairs. 

Zoey was glad that he didn’t protest and that he picked her up, even though she knew she was getting heavier every day. The bed was more comfortable for her now that her belly was so big. 

He pulled back from her finally as he reached the stairs, looking carefully to make sure he didn’t trip or drop her before he looked back at her, his face serious. “I still promise you’re safe. They’re not getting in here without an army. And I promise I’m going to make it up to you, Bun, as soon as I can.”

“I know you will, you always do,” she said, cupping his face as she kissed him softly. “Now, get me upstairs before I force you to put me down so I can rip your clothes off,” she teased.

Joey growled softly, nipping at her bottom lip before kissing her again as he reached the top of the stairs, quickly shouldering his way into their bedroom. “Promise to rip them this time?” He asked, setting her down carefully. 

“You can bet on it,” she grinned, turning to face him as he sat her down. Her hands went from his chest to the top of his shirt as she pulled, popping all the buttons all the way down as she pulled the shirt from his trousers.

Shrugging quickly out of his shirt he pulled Zoey close, his arms going under hers to grasp the top of her dress at the back, kissing her passionately as he slowly lowered the zipper before ripping it the rest of the way down the back. “I fucking need to be inside you, Zoe, please tell me there’s no knickers to rip,” he panted, kissing down her neck as he pulled the dress off of her.

Zoey quickly gripped her wand, in the pocket of her dress, making her knickers disappear. “There’s none now,” she panted softly. “Wasn’t sure what the healer was going to do so I wore them,” she admitted, moaning as his teeth brushed against her neck.

“Trying to make her think you’re not my naughty witch, hmm?” he asked before biting her neck and giving her ass a swift smack at the same time, grinning against her skin when she cried out. “Can I have you on your hands and knees?” he asked with a bit of a growl, breathing hard into her ear. He punctuated his request with another stinging smack.

“Might be the last time you can,” she said, her fingernails digging into his back as he breathed into her ear. “It’s getting hard to find a comfortable position,” she muttered, her hands moving to unfasten his slacks.

“I'm not going to stop trying,” he said, pulling her towards the bed with another kiss. He pulled back enough to help her get up on it before retrieving his wand and joining her. “Do you remember your safe word?” he asked quietly, tracing his wand down her arm slowly.

“Erm….Hollinghead...no...Holyhead,” she said, biting her bottom lip. 

“Good,” he replied, tapping her wrists with his wand to bind them, then pulling them up to tie them to the top of the headboard, hoping this would help keep her from collapsing on her belly. “You'll use it if you need?”

“Yes,” she said, glad to have the leverage to keep herself from falling completely on her belly if her legs gave completely out.

Joey pulled back and took in the sight of her, heavy with his child and still eager to take him however he wanted. “Fucking hell, Zoe, you’re the hottest thing ever,” he said, nearly moaning as he looked her over. He pulled back his hand and gave her a firm smack, grinning as she cried out again. “My naughty fucking witch,” he growled, giving her another as he moved to kneel behind her.

Zoey groaned, biting her lip as he smacked her again. “Yes, all yours,” she said, closing her eyes as she felt him move behind her.

“You’re damn right,” he replied firmly, smacking her again. He knew, if he did it right, he could get her right to the edge like this before plunging into her dripping wet pussy. 

Zoey moaned loudly, pulling tight against the restraints as he smacked her again. “Fucking hell, Joey,” she muttered.

Joey groaned softly, rubbing his hand over her reddened ass cheek before hitting it again. “I love it when you moan my name like that, Zoe, do it again,” he commanded, switching sides and giving her several hard swats to the other cheek.

She bit her lip, feeling the heat on her ass and the heat curling in her stomach already and he hadn’t even touched her _there_. “Fuck, Joey, I need you inside me, please,” she moaned.

Grinning, Joey gave her another smack, finally moving closer, teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock. “Need me?”

“Fuck, I want you inside me,” she groaned, pressing back as he teased her.

Joey suddenly pressed forward, sliding completely into her in one swift stroke while delivering another hard swat to her bum. “Fuck, you're so goddamn wet, Zoe,” he growled, setting a quick pace. 

Zoey bit her lip to keep from crying out. She clenched lightly around him, so close to coming already. “Gods, you feel so perfect,” she moaned, her hips moving in rhythm with his already frenzied pace.

“I'm not the only one,” he breathed, his hands moving up her sides to her breasts, swaying in rhythm with his thrusts, and gripped them hard, twisting her nipples with his fingers. Leaning down to kiss her shoulder he muttered “I can already feel you about to come, Zoe, give it to me,” before biting hard at her shoulder. 

She moaned loudly, shouting out his name as she clenched hard around him, not slowing down her movements as she rode out the wave of the orgasm. Nothing had ever felt as good as this. Being with Joey always calmed her and made her feel safe and she couldn’t wait for the day when she felt that way always.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Joey hissed, never slowing his strokes as he pounded into her through her orgasm. “You’re fucking mine, Zoe, no one else is ever going to have you like this,” he groaned as he kissed across her back and up to her other shoulder where he bit hard as well, his hands still kneading her breasts firmly.

Before Joey, she had never thought about being with anyone like this and now that they had developed this kind of need for each other, she knew she could never want anyone else. She grunted loudly as he bit her again and she could feel the pressure building again already as he pounded into her.

Joey’s eyes closed as he felt her get even more wet in response to his words, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Gods above, you feel like fucking heaven, Zoe, so fucking hot and wet and _my gods_ still so fucking tight,” he panted against her sweaty back, knowing he wanted at least one more orgasm from her before he gave her his own. The angle that his restraints put her at was perfect for driving as deep into her as he could.

Zoey panted softly, crying out as he brushed just the right spot and she clenched around him again. “Fuck Joey,” she grunted as he kept moving inside her.

“Holy fuck, that feels incredible,” he said breathlessly as she came around him a second time. It would have been so easy to let go and surrender to his body's urge to find completion, but if he could get her there just once more it would be even more satisfying. “Everything you do is fucking perfect, Zoey, how?”

“Cos it’s with you,” she muttered, breathing heavily as she kept up with his strokes inside her.

“Nothing will ever keep me away from you,” Joey groaned, struggling for control as she moved with him. “Fuck, Zoey, I'm gonna come, just let me have one more from you.”

Zoey grunted as she clenched around him again. “Gods, please come in me, Joey,” she moaned, feeling him brush the perfect spot again.

Joey moaned loudly, his thrusts continuing as he came with a series of grunts. His hands squeezed her breasts tightly as he gratefully emptied himself into her, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“That was fucking amazing,” she breathed heavily, trying not to collapse against the bed on her stomach. She pulled against the restraints, needing them to be gone so she could relax on her back.

“You always are,” Joey replied tiredly, moving to reach for his wand on the bedside table, taking her bonds away and catching her as she collapsed against him. He moved to lay her down gently, grinning proudly at his ability to satisfy her, no matter what.

She instantly curled into him, closing her eyes. She was completely satisfied and sated. “Mmhmm,” she muttered, already halfway asleep.

Joey couldn't help a light chuckle as he held her close, knowing he'd won two ways today, but neither quite the way he wanted to. 

Zoey smiled, hearing his laugh. He was happy and so was she and she couldn’t wait to show their little girl what a wonderful world this could be.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey gets a final checkup

Joey wasn’t surprised when he found Zoey sitting alone in the rocking chair she’d gotten for the nursery about a month later, rubbing her now rather large belly and staring off into the distance. They’d had several conversations recently about how nervous she was about the birth, and how both of them were scared about something going wrong. He watched her for a moment from the doorway before going over to squat beside her. “Hey, Zoe, how’re you feeling today?”

“I’m okay, just thinking,” she said, looking down at him with a smile. “Where have you been all morning?”

“Downstairs, trying to figure out how to get you to Helen. I know how worried you've been,” he said, smiling back and reaching up to put his hand on hers on her belly. “I'm still working it out,” he said, making a bit of a face. “My most recent idea is to have her come here, somehow.”

“That would be safer for us, but maybe not her,” Zoey said, worrying her bottom lip. “I don’t want to put her out by having her come here because we have some problems preventing us from going to her.”

“I can only worry about the two of you at a time,” he said with a shrug. “It's at least worth asking.”

“I guess it can’t hurt,” she said with a sigh. “Go on and see what you can find out. I think I might go back to bed.”

“She giving you trouble again? I thought I told her to give you a break,” he joked, standing to help her up. “Of course, if she gets any bigger she might just pop out your front.”

“My back is hurting more with every pound she gains,” she said, letting him help her up. “And let’s not talk about my swollen feet.”

“Alright, I'll leave that off the conversation list,” he said with a laugh. “Can we talk about this cute little walk she's got you doing, though?” he teased as he helped her to their room.

“Nope, I hate waddling,” she said, glaring at him as he laughed at her some more. “Right now I have never felt less sexy so don’t even try to tell me otherwise.”

“Aw, Bun, when you say it like that…” he trailed off, sliding his arms around her from behind, his lips going to her neck, kissing softly. “If you want I could show you, since words won't work,” he muttered softly.

“That, Mr. Summerby isn’t going to help my aching feet and back,” she said, closing her eyes.

Laughing again, Joey continued toward the bed, his arms still around her middle. “I was going to let you lay down first, I'm not a monster.”

“Right,” she said, rolling her eyes. “That’s besides the point.”

“Alright, hands off, got it,” he said as she climbed into the bed. “But I still insist you're sexy.”

“I didn’t say no hands at all, but those hands do tend to wander even if I give them a specific task,” she teased, curling up to the pillow she used to tuck under her stomach. 

“How am I supposed to resist you, love?” Joey asked as he sat towards the end of the bed. He gathered a foot into his lap and began rubbing it, sliding his thumb firmly along the bottom and squeezing her ankle.

“Do your best to hold it in cos I am miserable,” she said, sighing blissfully at the feel of him rubbing her feet. “This baby girl has no idea how much I am ready for her to be here so I can feel normal again,” she said, rubbing her belly as the baby kicked against her hand.

Joey smiled at her reaction, continuing his massage on her other foot. “Not long now. What baby girl needs is a name so we can address her properly.”

“Yes, she does need a name,” she smiled, looking up at him. “Any ideas, love?”

Joey shrugged, massaging her calves absentmindedly. “I might have one, not sure you'll like it though.”

“Tell me,” she said, struggling to sit up a little more. 

“Well, I was just…” Joey wasn't sure why but he was nervous to tell her what he'd been thinking. He focused on the massage to keep from meeting her eye. “My mum's name was Victoria. I thought it wouldn't be so bad, as names go.”

“Why would you think I wouldn’t like it?” she said, reaching out to touch his hand. “It’s a beautiful and perfectly acceptable name, Joey.”

Joey shrugged again, finally looking up at her. “Just weird talking about her, I guess. Been thinking about her a lot lately, with everything.”

“You loved your mother and she loved you and tried to protect you, it’s good that you should want to name our daughter after her,” she said, reaching out to touch his face.

Joey leaned into her touch, still rubbing at her calves, grateful as always for her understanding. “Thanks, Zoe, I dunno why it’s so weird. You get to come up with her middle name, though. I just have the one.”

“Well, my mum’s name is Anne,” she said, giving him a smile. “It’s simple enough for a middle name and the only one that comes to mind right now.”

Joey smiled back, switching to her other leg. “So...Victoria Anne? I like it.” He leaned down to kiss her belly, pulling back with a grin when she rolled against the pressure he put. “I think she likes it too.”

Zoey smiled as she felt the familiar roll and kick of the baby. “She likes the sound of your voice no matter what you say,” she said.

“I hope so, she’s going to be listening to it for a while,” he said with a laugh. “How do your feet feel? Better?”

“Yes, much better,” she said. “Want to work out the kink in my back next, doctor?” she teased.

“I can certainly try, but I can’t promise my hands won’t wander from your back,” he answered, leaning in to kiss her. “Lay down, we’ll see what kind of magic I can do.”

Zoey grinned as Joey kissed her. She enjoyed him taking care of her - making her feel better even though she felt twice her original size while her daughter was in her belly. She laid down on her side, letting him move behind her so he could rub her back. She knew it wouldn’t take long to put her to sleep, but if his hands wandered elsewhere, then she was sure to be wide awake and wanting him.

Joey started in the middle of her back, rubbing deep with his thumbs as he moved slowly down her back. “Like that?”

“Mm that feels nice,” she said, closing her eyes as his fingers touched just the right spot.

“Yeah?” Joey asked, trying to look at her face while still rubbing her back, happy to be able to help. “Tell me if it stops feeling good.”

“Keep rubbing like that and I am gonna fall asleep,” she said, her lips curving into a smile.

“Sounds like you might need it if you're already almost asleep,” Joey replied softly, kissing her shoulder gently. “Go on if you need to.”

“I do,” she muttered, curling up into her pillow. “Love you.”

Joey kept rubbing until he was sure she was asleep before he got up with a sigh. He still had yet to figure out how to apparate without going beyond the wards, a danger he wasn't eager to face. Maybe some tea would help. 

He headed down to the kitchen and was putting a kettle of water on the stove when Mobly walked in looking annoyed with him. “What? Don't look at me like that, I just wanted tea.”

“Mobly make,” she answered firmly, hands on her tiny hips. 

“Fuck me, I have to deal with three sassy ladies?” Joey muttered, moving out of her way. He sat at the table to wait, watching the elf as she bustled around, magicking ingredients down from the cabinets. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. “Mobly, can you apparate through wards?”

“Mobly does as she is ordered,” she answered simply.

“So...so if I asked you to take me somewhere, you could get me there without me having to lower the wards?” he asked her, excited that he may have found a work around. He grinned as Mobly nodded as she was bringing his tea to him. “Excellent. How would you like to help me with something for Mistress?”

Mobly nodded more enthusiastically. The pair had gotten close over the last few months and it was clear who Mobly’s loyalty tended towards, despite the fact that Joey was the one who had hired her.

“Fantastic. I’m going to sip on this for a moment so you can get ready if you need to,” Joey said, glancing up at her door towards the back of the kitchen. “We’re going to get her healer here so she can stop worrying so much.”

About an hour later they both were ready and Joey took Mobly’s hand, handing her a slip of parchment with the address on it. It only took a moment before he and the elf disappeared with a pop. They reappeared in Healer Miller’s foyer and as Joey got his bearings she came out of her office, wand drawn. “Who are you?!”

“Woah!” Joey said, putting his hands up, though Mobly moved in front of him protectively. “Mobly stop. Helen, it’s me, Joey Summerby? With, uh...with Miranda?”

Helen’s eyes narrowed for a moment. She recognized him, of course, but she would be remiss if she didn’t take even the most basic precautions. “Boy or girl?” she asked, keeping the question short and to the point.

Joey couldn’t help the crooked smile that broke out on his face whenever he thought about his daughter growing inside the only person he’d ever loved. “Girl, of course. I’m in tons of trouble if she’s anything like her mum,” he said with a laugh. 

Helen finally lowered her wand, chuckling along. “So sorry, dear, I hope you understand.”

“Of course! And it just makes me more confident that I made the right choice. I need to speak with you about Miranda, actually, if you have a moment.”

“I do, please come in and have a seat! Why didn’t she accompany you today?” Helen moved back into the office and to her seat as she spoke, motioning that Joey sit across from her. Joey sat and patiently coaxed Mobly up into the chair next to him. After the help she’d given him and Zoey this whole time, he considered her part of the family, even if she was reluctant about it.

“Right, so the last time we were here we ran into some rather….unsavoury characters,” Joey began, trying to be as delicate as he could about it.

“Oh, no, not the Snatchers?”

Joey nodded grimly. “Remember I told you about how my dad was trying to make trouble for us? Well, turns out he signed us up for a trouble subscription, so public appearances have been few and far between lately. Which brings me back to Miranda. She’s getting pretty anxious about everything, and you’d mentioned checking to make sure the baby is in the right position and stuff. Is there any way you could make a house call, this once? I couldn’t give you the address, you understand, but I could apparate you there and back.”

Healer Miller regarded the earnest young man in front of her. She knew a worried father when she saw one, but to risk his freedom and possibly his life to come to her was a bold move. 

“In fact, it’s not even me. Mobly here’s got the magic touch with that kind of thing, so you don’t even have to trust me really.”

“I do, Mr. Summerby. Trust you, that is,” she said, checking her watch before straightening up the papers she was working on. “I have an hour right now, let’s go see how we can help Miranda feel better about this baby girl, yes?”

Joey nodded, relieved that she’d agreed. Zoey’d seemed increasingly uncomfortable in the last week or so, and he’d feel better knowing everything would be alright.

Helen soon had her basket of supplies and met them in the foyer where both she and Joey took Mobly’s hands, popping out of the foyer and into the living room of Joey’s home.

“Just a second, I’ll go see if she’s up,” Joey said, hurrying toward the stairs while Mobly made their guest comfortable.

Zoey had been dead asleep since Joey had left her and she felt so exhausted and uncomfortable lately, but deep down she knew it was normal. She shifted to her back as she heard the door open.

“Hey, Zoe,” he said quietly, leaning against the door frame. “Helen was able to pop over. Want to come say hi?”

Zoey struggled to sit up on the side of the bed and stretched before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Sure, how’d you get her here?” she asked, furrowing her brow at him as she got up and waddled over to him.

Joey was halfway to the bed by the time she was already standing. “Mobly, she can apparate through the wards it turns out. That elf loves the heck out of you, you know.”

“And I love her the same,” Zoey grinned. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without her.” Mobly was a true friend and a wonderful helper and Zoey knew she would be wonderful with Victoria once she was born. 

“Me neither, glad you agreed to getting her,” he said, leading her out of their bedroom with a gentle hand on her back. “Oh, did you want to change or anything? I don’t think she cares.”

Zoey wore what she usually wore, a comfortable dress that she had altered since she had so few clothes that fit. “No need, I’m sure she has seen everything,” she laughed. “Plus, I’m comfortable.”

“As long as you’re comfortable, Bun, that’s all that matters.” They made their way down the stairs and into the living room where Mobly was eager to help Zoey to the sofa.

“Hello, Miranda dear. How are you feeling? Certainly looks like she’s growing just fine,” Helen said with a laugh.

Zoey smiled gratefully at Mobly, who was always eager to help her mistress any way she could. She gave a laugh to Helen’s statement as she sat with a soft grunt. “Miserable to be honest,” she said, giving Helen a soft smile. “My feet and ankles are swollen and my back hurts more every day,” she said. “All normal, right? No need for concern?”

Helen moved to kneel next to Zoey, motioning for her to lay back. “Perfectly normal, I’d worry if you didn’t have all of that.”

Joey sat in a chair at Zoey’s head, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair as he watched the healer move her hands over Zoey’s belly. “See? I told you,” he teased, tapping her forehead with a grin.

“I know, but I just needed to be sure,” Zoey replied, looking down at Helen as she examined her. All the books she had read and studied didn’t prepare her for being pregnant in real life. 

“And it seems like baby has already decided to turn the right way. I doubt she’ll have enough room to make a full turn around at this point. She’s going to be a healthy size,” Helen continued, pulling her hands back and waving her wand to bring up a picture of the now cramped baby.

“Oh, geez,” Joey said, his fingers threading through Zoey’s hair again as they both looked at it. “Merlin, she’s going to look just like you, do you see that? I’m in so much trouble.”

Zoey’s eyes couldn’t look away from the image of the beautiful baby girl that was growing inside of her stomach. Her eyes started to tear up as she fully saw the baby girl who was constantly kicking her and laying on her bladder. “You’ve been in trouble since day one,” she laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“So, I mean….she looks done,” Joey said, looking down at Helen for a moment. “Are you sure we’re still looking at Christmas?”

“At this point it’s up to the baby. Have we named her yet?” Helen asked, starting to put her things away though she left the image up as the baby squirmed again.

“Yes, Victoria Anne,” Zoey whispered, still watching the image. “She’s still small...let’s hope she stays put a little longer.”

Helen reached out a friendly hand to pat her belly, smiling reassuringly at Zoey. “She’ll come at the right time, don’t worry.” She pulled back to dig in her bag again, pulling out two buttons and holding them out to the pair of them. “Take these, when the time comes press it hard for several seconds and I’ll be able to come straight to you, wherever you are. So if you have to go…” she trailed off. “I’m sure everything will be fine, though,” she finished cheerfully, giving them another bright smile.

Joey took his gratefully, tucking it away in his pocket immediately. That one thing made him feel a lot better about what they would do when it came time.

Zoey nodded, taking the button. “Thank you, Helen, for everything,” she said, grabbing her hand to give it a light squeeze. She knew everything would work out in the end, no matter where they ended up at Christmas when Victoria was due.

Joey nodded, standing to shake her hand as well. “I can accompany you back, if you’d like,” he offered and Helen smiled. 

“Mobly take, no Master needed,” the little elf said in an eager voice. 

“I think that would be best,” Helen said. “Those Snatchers pop by with injuries more often than I’m comfortable with. I only hope they haven’t come by while I was gone,” she said with a sigh, reaching for Mobly’s hand. She gave a little wave before she and Mobly disappeared with a pop.

Joey turned back to Zoey, helping her sit up on the sofa before sliding in beside her. “That went really well I think. She’s going to be gorgeous.”

“Definitely,” she grinned, cupping his face in her hands. “Just like you,” she said, kissing him softly. “But now I have peace of mind that everything’s okay and will be okay. Thank you, love.”

“Like me?” he muttered, leaning in to kiss her gently again, his hand sliding over her belly. “Definitely more like you, I really really hope. Her stubborn little face is going to be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, I already know it.”

Zoey laughed, curling up in his arms, her head on his chest. “She will definitely be cute, no doubt,” she said, her hand covering his as he rubbed her belly and Victoria kicked against it. 

Joey held her close, his one hand around her shoulder, rubbing her arm, and the other enjoying his daughter's kicks and movements as she rolled inside Zoey. “I can’t wait, she’s going to be so great.”

“You can’t wait to change dirty nappies and wake up in the middle of the night to feed her?” she laughed, looking up at him. 

Joey shrugged, smiling down at her. “Holding her is what I really can't wait for, but all that stuff isn't as scary as it used to be.”

“I can’t wait to hold her too,” she said, brushing her fingers over his jaw and across his lips. “Have I told you that I love you lately?”

“Only with words,” Joey muttered, his hand moving south from her belly as he leaned down to kiss her again. “I welcome demonstrations anytime,” he teased back.

“You do, do you?” she grinned against his lips. “What kind of demonstration would you like?”

“Just about any kind, really. Oral arguments, hands on demonstrations, whatever you want to do,” he said with a teasing tone, attempting to tug her into his lap.

Zoey helped him by sliding into his lap, her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply before replying. “Missing my oral demonstrations, are you?” she teased, her lips brushing against the scruff on his cheeks. “Might have to put one of those in tonight,” she whispered as her lips found the spot she liked just behind his ear.

Joey groaned softly as she kissed him, his arms tight around her hips as he rocked up against her. “Might take a couple different ways, you know,” he said before groaning as she rocked down against him. “Fuck, I’ll take whatever I can get of you, Zoe.”

“Might need to do one of those hands on demonstrations first,” she whispered, panting softly against his ear as his growing erection brushed against her. Her fingers brushed up into his hair, messing it up as her lips found his again and she pressed her hips against him as the baby kicked against her stomach. 

“Happy to demonstrate for you, love,” he murmured, his hand slipping between her legs, working around her belly, to slide across her slit. 

“Mmm, I like that,” she moaned softly, rocking her hips against his fingers.

“I can tell,” Joey answered with a groan, slipping his middle fingers inside her easily. “You're so fucking wet and I've barely touched you.“

“It’s this new ruggedly handsome look you’ve got going on,” she whispered, rocking her hips along with his movements. “I really like it.”

Joey chuckled, twisting his fingers as he pressed them in as deep as he could, his thumb rubbing firmly on her clit. “You mean where I gave up shaving? You like that?”

Zoey rubbed her lips against his cheek, then along his jaw before she answered, whispering into his ear. “Yes, I do,” she teased, sucking in a breath as his fingers brushed the right spot.

“There it is,” he said smugly, brushing his fingers across that perfect spot again and again, loving the way she squirmed. “Give it to me, Zoe, I know you want to come so bad,” he breathed, turning his head to watch her face.

She moaned against his neck, her teeth brushing against it as she clenched around his fingers. “Gods, you fucking know just what to do every time,” she muttered.

“Instinct. Everything I do is fucking instinct, like something in me already knows what to do. Because you're mine, Zoey. For fucking ever, okay?” Joey slid her off his lap, moving to kneel in front of her, pulling her bum to the edge of the cushion.

“Yes, yours forever,” she breathed, watching him. “Another demonstration, love?” she asked.

Joey flashed her a mischievous grin, leaning down to kiss her belly, then further down. “I thought I mentioned the oral arguments portion,” he murmured as he helped her hook her legs over his shoulders so he could lean in to lick the entire length of her slit with a groan. “So fucking tasty.”

Zoey relaxed against the back of the sofa, a loud moan escaping her lips as he tasted her. It had been a while since he had done this and she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come with his mouth on her. “Gods, I love when you do that,” she breathed as his tongue brushed over her again.

Pressing his face to her eagerly, Joey alternated between sucking hard on her clit and lapping his tongue against it as firmly as he could. As he licked back down her length his facial hair brushed against her clit and he was pleasantly surprised by the moan he earned. “Like that, eh?” he asked, doing it again on purpose.

“Yes,” she hissed, arching her hips to feel it again. “I want you to keep this sexy facial hair all the time.” She was already close to coming and she knew if he kept on with his movements just the same way, she was going to come in the next thirty seconds.

Joey leaned in to her, sliding his mustache over her clit as he moved to thrust his tongue inside her, his hands gripping her thighs to his shoulder as she squirmed. 

Zoey cried out as she came, seeing spots as she opened her eyes to look down at him. “That was bloody fantastic,” she breathed.

Grinning, Joey took one last swipe at her before kissing back up her belly, as high as he could stretch over her with Vicky in the middle. “Are you comfortable enough to stay like this for a bit?” he murmured against her skin as he rocked against her, his erection pressing insistently at her through his pants.

“Yes,” she whispered, still feeling the faint remains of her orgasm floating through her as he pressed against her. 

Joey fumbled impatiently with his pants for just a moment, shoving them down just enough to for his aching erection to spring free. “Tell me if we need to switch it up,” he said breathlessly as he slid easily into her, his hands going back to her thighs. “So fucking good, Zoey.”

Zoey almost laughed because they had both been unable to be patient with each other from the start of their relationship. She found herself licking her bottom lip as he began to move inside her. She knew she would feel sore and uncomfortable later, but right now she was focused on how good he felt deep inside her.

Joey watched her face as he moved quickly inside her, his fingers digging deep into the flesh of her thighs. He knew there would be several weeks after Vicky made her appearance during which it would be rude for him to request anything like this and he was determined to enjoy her as much as he possibly could in the next few weeks. “Still the best fucking pussy ever.”

Zoey’s eyes closed as his hips thrust more quickly inside her and she pressed hers against him, trying to keep up with his pace. She knew soon enough their time like this would be over and she would have to take care of a baby and heal for a few weeks before they could be like this again. She moaned softly as his strokes brushed just the right spot over and over and she started to clench around him.

“Fuck yes, Zoe, fucking come all over this cock,” he muttered, keeping his eyes on her face as she came apart around him, not slowing his strokes. He wanted as much out of this as he could.

Zoey moaned and cried out his name as she came. She moved her fingers through his sweaty hair as she came down, watching his face as he found his own release.

Joey’s strokes grew more erratic as he watched her for a few moments before thrusting hard into her once more, holding himself inside her as he came with a long groan, his eyes rolling closed. He released her legs as he pulled back, breathing hard, reaching out to help her sit up. “That was just what I needed, Bun.”

Zoey grinned, sighing happily as she pulled her dress down to cover herself as she sat up. She felt a twinge in her back, but that was normal when she was in the same position for too long. “Me too, love,” she said, watching him as he hiked up his pants and sat beside her. 

He gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled her close again. “I’m glad you like my new laziness,” he joked, running his hand over his facial hair. 

Zoey curled up into his side and closed her eyes. “Just don’t let it get crazy,” she teased. “You don’t need a beard like Dumbledore’s.”

Kissing the top of her head, Joey chuckled. “Tell me when to cut it, then. I’ll assume you like it until you tell me you don’t. Gonna nap?”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Zoey said, yawning. “I think a nap sounds nice right now. I could use the sleep before Vicky comes. Then I’ll have to sleep when she sleeps or I’ll be exhausted all the time.”

“I can help you up to bed so you’ll be more comfortable if you want. Don’t mind you sleeping on me, though,” he murmured softly against her head, his hand rubbing her arm gently. “I love you, Zoey.”

“Mmm, bed would be better, yes,” she muttered, sitting up so he could help her up. “I love you more,” she grinned as he pulled her up into his arms.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure that’s true,” he teased, adjusting her in his arms before heading for the stairs with her in his arms. “I feel you may be underestimating me here.”

“How do you figure?” she teased, resting her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m the one who is carrying your baby. You can’t show any more love than that, can you?”

“I just show it different, is all. Keep in mind, right now, you’re literally the only person in the world I love. So I’ve got more to give is how I figure,” Joey answered as he carried her into their bedroom and lowered her gently down on the bed. “Better?”

“But soon you’ll have two people that you love,” she said, pulling his hand to put it on her belly to feel Vicky kick as she relaxed into the softness of the bed, pulling the soft duvet over herself. “Much better,” she said. “Wanna nap with me or do you have things to do?”

Joey regarded her for a long moment before sliding into the bed next to her fully clothed. “I’ll at least lay with you until you’re asleep, how’s that?”

“That sounds nice,” she said, snuggling up to him. “Wake me up for dinner?” she said as she closed her eyes again.

Sliding his arm around her to rest on her belly, Joey gave her shoulder a gentle kiss. “You know it. Love you both.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day doesn't quite go as planned

Joey knew he was dreaming, but he couldn’t make himself wake up. He’d had this dream before, many times, and every time it felt so real. He could see Zoey, screaming in pain as she fought to bring their daughter into the world on a cold metal bed, alone. She called for him, begged for him, but he couldn’t move, he could only watch. Her screams reached a fever pitch and he could tell she was close to giving birth, but no matter how he fought he couldn’t escape his confines, no matter what spells he thought or tried to utter, he was stuck fast.

Both he and Zoey looked at the door as it opened and he fought even harder when his father walked in the door, giving him a cold smile, and taking a seat at the end of the bed. Zoey was restrained to the bed, and even if she weren’t the baby’s head was already stretching her open, ready to appear. She had no way to escape what was happening.

“Just push, Miss Summers,” Edward said in a silky voice, the threat clear. 

Zoey’s eyes locked with Joey’s, she could see him struggling against his bonds as she pushed, unable to stop her body’s natural impulse to get the baby out. She let out another heart rending scream as the head emerged, Edward cradling it softly. “There we go, one more now,” he said, looking over at Joey again with an evil grin.

With a sob Zoey pushed again, crying in earnest as their daughter slipped from her body, trying to reach out her arms for her. Edward, instead, cut the umbilical cord and moved back, cradling the screaming newborn. He locked eyes with Joey again, that cold smile still on his face. “Perhaps my daughter will be less disappointing,” he said before standing and walking out of the room. 

Joey watched, screaming and fighting his bonds again, finally looking back at Zoey who’d been left without any of the normal medical attention a witch could get, held down in an unnatural position to aid in the birth of their now kidnapped daughter. He could see blood pouring from her and he looked up to meet her eye and he could see he was going to lose her too. She moaned softly as she lost consciousness and Joey’s heart stopped as his own world went black.

The next moan he heard was much closer and he thought to himself that he could still save her if he could just get to her and he began clawing his way back to consciousness, surprised to find himself in a bedroom, the early light of dawn at the windows. He blinked several times, trying to find his orientation, his focus immediately going to Zoey when she moaned again, relieved to find her beside himself in the bed. “Zoe?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep and his mind still in the throes of confusion from his dream.

Zoey woke to a pain in her stomach and Joey stretching and moving beside her. She gripped her stomach as she struggled to sit up. She reached out for him when he said her name. “Joey,” she grunted. “I think it’s time.” She had experienced a few false labor contractions in the past but this one was different and she could feel Vicky shifting inside her, needing to come out. 

Joey blinked again, reaching out to touch her and make sure she was real, sliding his hand around her belly when he found she was. “Zoe, is it the baby? Are you okay?” Slowly his mind caught up with reality - it was Christmas morning, her due date. More importantly, they had plans to go visit Susan later. Figures Vicky’d have to make her debut now, a drama queen to rival her mum.

“I think your daughter knows it’s Christmas morning and she’s impatient to make her appearance,” she grunted, breathing out. Zoey was unsure what to do. She knew Susan’s mum was a healer, thankfully and Susan herself had expressed an interest in working in the maternity ward at the hospital when she left Hogwarts. “Should we go to Susan’s?”

His brow furrowed for a moment before he shook his head. “Helen can come here, I trust my wards. Are we sure this is the real thing even? She’s had some fun with us lately.”

“Yes, this is different,” she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to go to the bathroom. She had taken a few steps into the bathroom when she felt a whoosh between her legs and wetness flow down her legs. “This is definitely the real thing because...my water just broke,” she yelled from the bathroom.

Joey had just laid back to close his eyes for a moment when she shouted. He jumped up from the bed and came up behind her in the bathroom, sliding his arms around her. “Oh geez, that's really close. Just breathe through it, remember?”

Zoey clenched both of his hands as a pain went through her, almost knocking her to her knees. She cried out, biting her bottom lip as sweat broke out on her forehead. “Mobly needs to go get Helen or you need to go with her,” she said, breathing out as the pain passed. “Victoria Anne is making her appearance today.”

Joey nodded, trying to support her as best he could. “We should get you back in bed, though, before I go anywhere. I can’t let you fall or anything,” he said, not even sure where that possibility had come from. He could feel his heart racing and his adrenaline kicking in as it finally sank in that today was the day he would become a father and Zoey was in labor in his arms. “Come on, I can carry you if you need.”

“Just pick me up,” she said, without any further thought. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she knew, even though the nursery was ready, that she was not completely prepared for the pain that was coming when she really went into labor.

Joey picked her up carefully, suddenly aware of the warm wetness on his arm. “I’ll conjure you some dry clothes too,” he said softly, carrying her back to the bed. He waved his wand over her after laying her down, providing a new gown for her that was dry. 

Just then an even less welcome sound rang out through the house, just as Zoey gasped and squeezed his hand hard again. Loud knocking - the kind only officials on officially official business used. “Ah, shit,” Joey said with a grimace as Zoey crushed his hand while whimpering, his focus on her broken by the knocking, which still hadn’t ceased. It seemed like an eternity before Zoey relaxed again. “Zoey, I have to answer the door, okay? I’m sending Mobly,” he finished, moving to get off the bed and throw on clothes of his own. He called the elf and hurried out of the bedroom as the knocking reached a fever pitch.

“Hold your goddamn broomsticks, for fuck’s sake!” he yelled through the door as he began to tap the locks one by one. “Who is it anyway?”

“Chief Inspector, Auror Office. Got a report here says you’re harboring a fugitive, let us in.” the voice from the other side of the door called. 

Joey paused, only halfway through the locks. “Yeah, you and whose army?”

“So you are then!” the other voice answered enthusiastically.

Cursing to himself Joey hurried to replace the locks and bolster the wards, though he could already hear the attacks on them from the outside. Could this day get any worse? 

Joey rushed back up the stairs as he heard Zoey cry out, clearly in the throes of another contraction. The whole house shook as he reached the top of the stairs and he cursed again, glancing into the nursery Zoey had recently finished before hurrying back into their room.

“Mobly, I need you to go grab as many of those pain potions as you can carry and hurry back, okay?” he spoke very quickly, the urgency of the situation bearing down on him as he hurried over to Zoey. “Zoe, hey, I need you to take a breath.” He demonstrated and nodded encouragingly as she followed along shakily. “Good, now another,” he continued, breathing with her again. They both flinched at another loud boom, but the next moment Mobly appeared. “Okay, Zoey, take this. We have to leave. We’ll have to get to Susan’s, but I need you to be able to come down the stairs, okay?”

Zoey took the pain potion from Mobly, drinking deeply and sighing in relief as it rushed over her, taking away the pain, but not the pressure of the baby dropping even more. “They’ve come for me, haven’t they?” she whispered as she got up from the bed as quickly as she could. “How are we going to get past the wards and not let them in?” she asked as she grabbed her wand.

“Mobly can get us there, I promise,” he said, supporting her as she stood. “And Susan, Susan’ll let us in, you know she will,” he said, pulling her close as she tensed, though her pain seemed to have eased. “These are really close, Zoe, let’s get you there, yeah?”

“Yes, please,” Zoey said, ignoring how he didn’t answer her question. She couldn’t focus on anything else besides getting to safety and having this baby without being found. She walked with him down the stairs, where Mobly waited for them, trying to keep the men from rushing the door.

Zoey didn’t know if the house would still be there when and if they could return, but she didn’t want to think about that now. She needed Susan.

“I’m sorry, Zoey,” Joey muttered against her temple, the house shaking again as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “I’m sorry that fucking coward ass piece of shit picked Christmas to tell them I was hiding someone. And that my wards won’t hold forever. Susan’s expecting us, it’ll be fine,” he concluded, bending to lift her into his arms.

“Just not this early and definitely not me in labor,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And there’s nothing to be sorry for - you can’t choose your parents.”

“I know, I just…,” he gave her the same look he always did when his dad made their lives more difficult. “I’m glad we’re together for this, Zoe,” he finally concluded, remembering his dream, his many dreams, about his dad stealing Zoey or Vicky or both. He looked down at Mobly as she wrapped her long fingers around his and apparated the three of them with a pop.

Joey nearly lost his balance as they appeared on the Bones’ front porch, but he kept himself upright and Zoey tight in his arms. Mobly, though barely able to reach, rang the doorbell for him. “Thanks, Mobly, I’d have had a hard time with that.” He felt Zoey begin to tremble in his arms, which he attributed to the snow fluttering down around them, and he mumbled under his breath “Come on Susie, answer the fucking door.”

The door finally swung open revealing not Susan but Mr. Bones. Joey swallowed hard and adjusted his hold on Zoey. “Mr. Bones, it’s been a while. We were supposed to come visit Susan later, but my dad sent the Ministry after her today of all days and Zoey’s about to pop this kid out and can we please come in?” It all came out in one desperate breath, but it was enough for Mr. Bones to back up and allow him to bring her in. Zoey called out sharply, curling in his arms, and he could feel her bearing down. 

“Zoe, Zoey you can’t push yet, hold on,” he said, his voice slightly panicked.

“Hi, James,” Zoey grunted as Joey carried her inside followed by Mobly who was intent on not leaving Zoey’s side. “Happy Christmas. Gonna have a baby today,” she said, biting her bottom lip to keep from pushing. 

James’ eyes widened as he shut the door and called for Susan and Andrea to come quickly. He lifted the wards, doubling them to protect his guests if anyone should try to trace them to his house. He’d had dealings with Edward Summerby and had never liked the man, but this was low even for him. And James knew now that the man needed to be “taken care of” to make sure nothing ever happened to Zoey or the baby she carried. He knew how violent Edward could be and he could only imagine what Joey’s childhood was like.

Susan and Andrea came running down the stairs, both dressed casually for so early in the morning. 

“Zoey!” Susan said as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. “Upstairs, the guest room,” she said as her mother hurried past her to get water and other items, already aware of what was happening by just looking at Zoey. 

Susan led them upstairs to a room where she pulled back the covers on the bed and motioned for Joey to put her down. 

“Little girl decided she wanted to really be a Christmas present, hmm?” Susan laughed, taking one of Zoey’s hands in hers. 

“Yeah, sorry to be a bother, but we didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Zoey grunted as another contraction rocked her belly. 

“No, you should be here, mum and I can help you through this,” she said, brushing back Zoey’s already sweaty hair.

As soon as he set Zoey down Joey turned and knelt to speak to Mobly. He nervously fished the button out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand. “Go get Helen and bring her back here as fast as you can,” he said quickly, moving to turn back to Zoey but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked around at James. 

“Your father did this?”

“He...yeah, I guess he figured out who she really was. Ruining my life is kind of his thing.”

“Did he threaten Zoey?” James asked shortly.

Joey gave a short laugh without humor. “He tried to slap her the first time he met her. He’s wanted to get rid of her ever since.” He looked over at the bed as Zoey called for him then back to Mr. Bones. “Sorry I’ve gotta,” he started, pulling back from him and hurrying over to Zoey again, trying to help her sit up more.

Just then Mobly returned with a frazzled looking Helen. Helen could immediately see that Zoey was not only in labor but close to giving birth. “Oh my! You should have called me sooner, Joey!”

“There were circumstances, believe me,” he said shortly, trying to focus on Zoey.

Andrea came into the room with towels and hot water and other things she knew they would need. Susan left Zoey’s side to help her.

Zoey cried out and tried not to push, but with the pressure of Vicky’s head pressing against her cervix, she felt she had no choice. “I think she’s trying to come out, can I push yet?” she asked, looking over at Helen with a furrowed brow.

Helen nodded, moving to the end of the bed with a nod of thanks to Andrea and Susan. “Go on, listen to your body, it knows best.”

Joey swallowed the panic he felt, focusing on Zoey’s face as she pushed, squeezing all of the feeling out of his hand. As she relaxed back he pressed his forehead to her temple, kissing her cheek. “I love you so much, Zoey, you’re so amazing,” he murmured softly, pulling back as he felt her tense again.

“That’s it, Miranda, push,” Helen said encouragingly, getting a blanket ready to catch the baby with.

Zoey gripped Joey’s hand as she began to push, curling up into her knees as she tried to focus on the sound of Joey’s voice. She knew he was trying to soothe her by hiding his own panic at how fast this all was happening.

“Good, good!” Helen exclaimed, looking up at the couple with excitement. “I can see her head, she’s coming down pretty quickly. Just keep pushing and she’ll be here in just a minute.”

Joey took a deep steadying breath, looking up at Zoey again, meeting her eye. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered, brushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead as she started to push again.

Zoey took a breath in and held it, breathing it out as she pushed. feeling Victoria move even more. She pushed with each breath in, taking a small break in between - just for a few seconds. Her body knew the baby needed to come out and Vicky wasn’t going to wait for her mother to catch her breath before she made her appearance.

“Joey, I love you but shut up please,” she said, giving him a look that said she would punch him if he tried to say anything else at the moment.

Susan covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at the look on Joey’s face and the loving glare Zoey tried to give him. She and Mobly were at her other side, the elf patting her hand gently.

Joey pursed his lips, watching her silently as she pushed again. He knew what that look meant and he wasn’t dumb enough to get her worked up right now. 

“Miranda, you’re crowning now, okay? Push really hard against the pain and we’ll have her head out, that’s the hardest part,” Helen said soothingly, holding her hands out to gently guide the head as it emerged.

Zoey gripped Joey’s hand hard, her fingernails digging into his hand as she pushed with all her might. She felt the pressure and the pain that sliced through her when Vicky’s head pushed through. She knew it wasn’t as bad as it could have been if she hadn’t taken the potion before they left.

“Very good!” Helen exclaimed, doing a quick check around the baby’s neck for a cord and wiping the mucus away from her nose and mouth. “One more like that and you’ll have a baby!”

Joey’s attention suddenly flitted to Helen, a weird feeling in his stomach at the sight of a head sticking out of his lover. He looked quickly back at Zoey as she bore down one last time. 

Zoey bore down, her fingernails really digging into Joey’s skin as she grunted, breathing out through her nose as she pushed once more. She felt sweaty and exhausted already and she felt like she had been awake all night, though she knew she must have slept at some point. 

She heard Victoria cry and she relaxed against the bed, her heart racing still as she fought to catch her breath. “Is she okay?” she asked, her only concern that her baby girl was perfect.

Helen held the baby up with a broad grin as she cried loudly. “She looks just about perfect to me!” she declared, laying the baby on Zoey’s chest.

Joey watched it all with wide eyes, feeling like time had suddenly slowed as he watched Helen set his daughter on Zoey and Zoey wrap her arms around her, just like it all should happen. No sudden appearance by his dad, no Ministry officials come to take them away, just Zoey holding tight to their baby. 

Zoey looked down at her daughter, looking at her soft tuft of brown hair and her beautiful mouth that Zoey knew looked like hers. “Thank you,” she muttered, looking down at Helen, who had already begun healing her rip and making sure everything was okay. She looked over at Mobly who looked up at her wide eyed and in wonder at Victoria. 

“We’re going to have our hands full with this one, Mobly,” she smiled at the elf, patting the bed so she could get up and have a real look at Victoria. 

Mobly nodded and looked down at the baby in awe and excitement. “Mistress did good job,” she said.

“We’ll give you some time alone, just call if you need us,” Susan said as she and Andrea left the room to tell James everything was all right.

Joey continued to stare, first at the baby and then at Zoey, hardly able to believe that this was real. Zoey finally met his eyes with a soft smile and he felt a grin spreading on his face as he looked back down at the squirming baby. He’d been right, she looked exactly like her mum, and he felt his throat tightening against the rush of emotion he felt. “She’s perfect, Bun, just like you said she’d be,” he managed to choke out, reaching up a hand to touch Vicky’s cheek softly.

Zoey reached out with her right hand to cup his cheek, her brow furrowing at the emotions she sensed in his voice. It wasn’t often that she sensed his real emotions, but right now she could tell he was happy and relieved that everything was okay. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she? A perfect mix,” she said, giving him a smile.

Joey chuckled, ignoring his tears as he watched Vicky. “Mix of what? She’s your twin, Bun, you’ll see.” He looked up at Zoey again, glad that she wasn’t wearing her glamours today as he watched her eyes. “I’ve never loved you more, Zoe. Thank you.”

“I love you too,” she said, brushing her thumb over his cheek. Zoey could tell by the way he looked at her that she had forgotten to put on her glamours and she looked down at Helen, who was still focused on her work. And she realized that he had called her Zoey in front of her - but he knew she was not one to ask questions unless she was concerned about something.

Helen glanced up, smiling as she saw them. She wasn’t bothered that Miranda looked different, or that she seemed to have another name. Most of her clients were in hiding these days, that wasn’t any of her business. All Helen cared about was that she and her baby were healthy. 

Looking down at Vicky again, Joey motioned at her slightly. “D’you think...I mean, can I hold her?” he asked, nervous suddenly. 

“Of course you can hold her,” Zoey laughed, shifting ever so slightly to put Vicky into his arms. “Don’t forget to support her head, she won’t be able to hold it up on her own for a while.” She watched as he moved his large hand to cup the back of her neck, cradling her head in his hand with room to spare. “She’s so tiny,” she whispered, tucking the blanket around Vicky as Joey supported her bottom with his other arm.

Joey shook his head, swallowing against the fresh surge of emotions he felt. “No, she’s just right,” he said, staring down at Vicky as she blinked slowly up at him. “Hey there, Vick,” he said softly with a smile, watching her little face as she yawned. “Are you sure I had anything to do with this?” he half-joked, looking up at Zoey. Looking at Vicky all he saw was Zoey and perfection, a word he’d never once applied to himself. 

“Of course I’m sure,” she laughed. “I couldn’t have done this all on my own. But she is beautiful.”

Zoey looked up as Susan popped her head into the room. “Joey, dad needs a word if you can bear to leave them for a moment.”

“Go on, we’ll be fine,” Zoey said, reaching out for him to hand Vicky off to her.

“Oh, uh, sure,” he said, rattled a bit by the sudden intrusion. He made sure Zoey had Vicky in hand before he stood and smiled at Susan. “You should stay, keep her company,” he said casually, reluctant to leave Zoey alone for even a little bit. “And where would I find your dad?”

“In his office downstairs, past the sitting room, last room on the right,” Susan said, watching as Zoey took Victoria into her arms. She watched Joey go and she joined her best mate and Mobly on the bed. “She’s beautiful, Zoe, really.”

Joey made his way to James’ office, somewhat familiar with the layout of the house from his one visit while he and Susan dated. He wasn’t sure how many details James had gotten, but he didn’t fancy a lecture on breaking Susan’s heart today. He knocked softly as he reached the door and turned the knob when James called “Come!”

James looked up at the young man in his doorway. After just a little research he’d uncovered some pretty horrific findings about Edward Summerby, and even more about the lengths Joey had gone to in order to protect Zoey the last several months. “Joey, thank you for taking a moment to meet with me. I know that feeling, meeting your daughter for the first time,” James said as he stood and walked around the desk, holding his hand out to Joey.

Joey shook his hand, both proud of Vicky and confused as to why James was bothering to shake his hand. He’d never gotten the impression before that Susan’s dad particularly cared for him.

“I won’t take long. This came for you, I thought you’d want to see it,” James said, holding out a letter addressed to Joey. 

His confusion deepening, Joey broke the seal on the letter and pulled it out of the envelope before he looked down at it. He skimmed the first few lines and looked back up at James with wide eyes, his hands shaking. “Is...is this real?” he asked, hardly daring to believe it. When James gave a single nod, Joey looked back down at the letter, reading it more thoroughly.

_To: Joseph Summerby  
From: Ministry of Magic, Division of Death_

_Dear Mr. Summerby,_

_It is with deep regret that we must inform you of your father’s passing earlier today, cause unknown. As his sole heir, you become the head of the House of Summerby, with all that entails. You will find enclosed a listing of the properties to be passed to you. If you feel we’ve missed one, please let us know._

_Sincerely,  
Barnabas Maglalley  
Division of Death_

Joey looked up at James, shaking with excitement. “He’s actually gone?” Joey asked in a whisper, and James could see at once what it meant for the boy. It only strengthened his resolve that he did the right thing. 

“He’s really actually gone. For good. They don’t send those unless it’s official,” James said, a bit of a knowing tone to his voice.

Joey raised an eyebrow as his brain developed a theory about what had happened, but he didn’t really care about the how. He held his hand out again to James, a grateful look on his face. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you, sir, you have no idea.”

“I have enough of one. You can thank me by taking care of those two ladies in my guest room upstairs like they deserve,” James said, nodding his head up at the ceiling. “Zoey’s been through enough.”

“I swear I’ll do my best, sir,” Joey said earnestly, pulling his hand back.

“I just have one more question. I did some digging, you see, and your mum died quite young,” James began, watching Joey’s body language as he stiffened again. “Sensitive subject I see. Was that your dad’s work too?”

Joey fought with himself for a minute before deciding that if James was willing to risk his freedom to get rid of his dad, the least he deserved were some answers. “Technically no, she did that to herself. But Dad never helped. And when he saw her, after I found her, he actually said ‘About damn time.’” Joey let the truth pour from him, no longer afraid of his dad’s retaliation, no longer scared of what he would do if he found out. “So no, my dad didn’t kill her. But really, he did.”

James regarded him carefully, leaning against his desk, his arms crossed. This wasn’t the same Joey that had visited his house all those years ago, he’d grown and matured in unexpected ways. “I’m sorry it took this long to get him,” James muttered quietly. “Go share your news with Zoey, I’m sure she’ll be excited too.”

Joey nodded, turning on his heel to march quickly back up to the guest room Zoey and Vicky occupied. Letter in hand he burst in the door with excitement. “You’ll never believe what’s happened!” He quickly reeled back once he saw Vicky at Zoey's breast. “Ah, fuck. Is it okay if I come in,” he asked, averting his eyes from her chest as he stepped back in.

Susan, Mobly and Helen had all left her to feed Vicky on her own after helping to get her latched. Helen had finished up and told her she would check in on them tomorrow and Mobly had only left when Zoey insisted she go help Andrea and Susan finish up dinner. She knew they had a house elf as well - Jinky and she was sure Mobly would like the company.

“Yes, come in,” Zoey laughed at his expression. “It’s nothing you haven’t already seen a million times. Besides you’ll have to get used to seeing this anyway.”

“What’s going on?” she asked, seeing the letter in his hand. “It’s not more bad news, is it?”

Joey shook his head, holding it up as he made his way over to the bed to sit beside her. “Not even close,” he said, glancing down at Vicky happily suckling away. “She’s pretty good at that, huh?”

“Yeah, she latched on pretty quickly,” she said, looking at the paper in his hand. “What does it say?”

With a grin Joey held the letter up so she could read it. “It says Happy fucking Christmas and a great New Year,” he said with excitement, putting his other arm around her shoulder to hug her close as she read the letter.

Zoey read over the letter and let out a relieved sigh. “It’s all over as far as he’s concerned, then,” she said, looking over at him. “James made this happen, didn’t he?” she asked, already knowing the answer. Susan’s father had treated her like his other daughter since the day she had become friends with Susan at age five, and she knew he had an important job with the defense department. He knew hit wizards and how to find out information on anyone. If you needed to do a background check on someone, James Bones was your man.

“So...we can get married whenever we want now, can’t we?” she grinned, looking down at Vicky who had fallen asleep once she’d finished eating.

“We can. And look here,” he said, flipping to the second page with the list of properties. “We can go anywhere, Bun. Almost, anyway. And…” he let out a long breath of relief. “I can’t believe it’s over with him, for good. I don’t know that I really will until I see him.” He turned his focus again to his sleeping daughter, nestled against Zoey’s chest. “If it’s real, Zoe, this changes everything.”

“That...is a lot of property, love,” Zoey said, looking at him with wide eyes. “Do you really want to keep some of them?” She knew how he felt about his father and anything connected to him. But having properties in France and Spain and even New York would be nice if they wanted to take a holiday.

“I didn’t even know most of these existed, to be honest. I’d like to at least check them out before chucking them. And this one in France,” he pointed to one of the multiple properties in France. “That’s where mum and I would go together when he went overseas for months. It’s beautiful.”

“Then we will definitely keep that one at least,” she said, shifting Vicky in her arms so she was laying more comfortably on her shoulder as she rubbed her back, gently patting her. 

Joey kept his eyes on Vicky, smiling as she looked at him while laying on Zoey’s shoulder. “She’s so fucking gorgeous, Zoe, just like you. This is the actual best day of my life, by the way. You’re just…” he reached out to rub Vicky’s bit of dark brown hair. “You two are perfect.”

“Mine too, love,” she said, reaching to cup his almost bearded face. “I love you, both of you so much. I never thought I could love someone as I love you, but I’ve loved her since I knew she was there.”

“Don’t worry, I get it. It’s different, never had to split it. But watching the two of you, I can’t even imagine anything where one of you wasn’t here without the other, so it doesn’t matter.” Joey kissed her hand, moving his free hand under hers to support Vicky again. “She’s perfect no matter what.” 

Zoey was so glad he was here with her and that they were all safe. It really was the best Christmas she had ever had. She only wished her parents were there to see their granddaughter for the first time. She hoped that Susan could get word to her mother for her and that they could see her soon - even if they had to meet somewhere in France where her grandmother lived. “Happy birthday and Happy Christmas, little Victoria Anne,” she whispered, looking down at Vicky as she stared up at them after she finally burped on Zoey’s shoulder.

Grinning at his daughter's curious face on her mum's shoulder, Joey kissed Zoey softly on her temple. “She's already looking for some answers,” he said with a laugh, happier than he'd been in a very long time. 

“Daddy thinks he’s funny, Vicky,” she said, making a face at Joey. She looked down at their daughter, with a yawn, completely exhausted. 

With a confidence he didn’t really have he reached over and slid Vicky from her shoulder into his own arms. “Daddy knows his audience, don’t you worry. You get some sleep, I’ve got her, and a million helpers if I don’t,” he said, cradling the baby close. “I love you Zoey. So much.”

“I love you too,” she said, watching Joey hold their daughter as she slid down in the bed to get comfortable. “Wake me up in a few hours. I don’t want to miss all of Christmas.”

“Will do,” Joey muttered, staring down at Vicky as she blinked slowly up at him. Life had never been better than this moment.

Zoey quickly fell asleep, glad to feel safe and warm and have good dreams again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey visits home without his dad there for the first time

After making sure that Zoey and Vicky would be okay for a few hours, Joey decided to make a visit to his father’s estate two days after Christmas. He’d need more than a list of properties to find somewhere for he and Zoey to go while this war played itself out. 

When he arrived he was surprised to find the wards unchanged, or perhaps they’d been changed for him since he was the new owner. Either way, he had no issue gaining entry, greeted once more by Jodry at the door.

Joey knelt so he was at the elf’s eye level, smiling kindly at the elf he’d known most of his life. “Hey, Jodry, listen - “ Joey stopped talking when Jodry bowed and, looking up, he saw at least a dozen other elves bowing as well. “Fuck me,” he muttered under his breath, running his hand over his beard, a newly acquired habit. “Right, okay. Jodry, I’m going to go to the study, I need to find some records. Is there anything left in this house that belonged to my mum? At all?”

The elderly elf nodded slowly, his hands worrying themselves without his meaning them to. “Jodry can show,” he croaked.

Joey shook his head, reaching out a gentle hand to touch the elf’s shoulder, sure he’d had an even more rough time of it. “I trust you. Just take some friends and gather everything, every bit of her you can find, okay?” Joey gave a satisfied nod and stood as Jodry and five of the other elves disappeared. “The rest of you continue as usual, but I won’t require dinner or attending to. Worry about yourselves and the house if needed, understood?”

The elves hesitated, darting their eyes at each other.

“Look, I know what he was like. And I know I look like him, which really fucking sucks, by the way. But I’m not him. I’m not going to hurt you, or make you do crazy stuff. In fact, standing order is that you’re forbidden from punishing yourselves from here on out. If an infraction occurs, punishment can only happen after I say so. Understood?”

This time the elves nodded slowly, starting to comprehend. “So...so we just clean? And that’s all?” squeaked the smallest one.

Joey shrugged, starting towards the study. “You can fuck off for the rest of the day if you want. I’m not really bothered.” 

When he reached the study he took a deep breath before reaching out to open the door, half expecting his father to be sitting behind the desk, despite the letter from the ministry. He let out a breath of relief when the room proved to be empty, and he walked in, looking around. Some of his most miserable memories were in this room and he’d be happy to see the last of it as soon as he got all the paperwork he needed from the drawers here. Sitting at the desk he started pulling at the drawers, unsurprised to find them locked. A simple Alohomora later and he had access to all of this dad’s files.

Joey swallowed hard when he pulled the file drawer out and it didn’t stop until it extended at least two meters from the desk, slam full of files and documents. There seemed to be some sort of loose organization going on, but Joey couldn’t quite get his dad’s system. He decided to slide the drawer back in and start with the first files in the drawer. He was relieved to find his mum’s villa among them, smiling at the images within the file. 

Just then Jodry entered with a box of small trinkets, a worn shirt, and some loose papers and photos. “This is all of her, I think,” Jodry said shakily, bringing it to Joey with a low bow. Joey took it with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Jodry, I appreciate it. I remember how close you were. Question, can you tell me if we still have elves here?” he asked, holding up a picture of the villa. Jodry looked and nodded slowly, turning curious eyes to Joey, who was surprising him at every turn.

“Excellent. Could you travel there and have them get it ready? I’ve got a family of my own now and I’m not dragging them into this hell hole. In fact, you can have all the elves start shutting this place down, once I get all of dad’s files moved I’m….let’s just say we’ll be building something new here in the next few years.”

Jodry nodded again, his eyes wide. He could tell Joey meant it, his face no less serious than Edward’s when his mind was made up, but his words were from a whole different place.

“Thanks, Jodry. Tell them we’re shooting for New Year’s Eve, I’m not sure how long until Zoey can be up and walking around again. It’ll be the two of us and a little one. Maybe three of us and a little if I can get it arranged, okay?” Joey gave the elf an affectionate pat as he nodded and disappeared, turning back to the files. He was quickly distracted by the box of things Jodry had delivered and he dug in, pulling out a picture of himself and his mum when he was about five. It had been taken by a professional and he remembered just how uncomfortable the stiff suit had been. Then he remembered the feel of his mum’s cool hand on his arm, how comforting it had felt over the bruise he’d had, and he had to clear his throat against the emotions again. Maybe he’d be better going through this with Zoey in a few weeks when she could help him sort through everything like she was so good at doing. He quickly slipped the lid from the bottom of the box to the top, sealing those memories away for the time being. 

He took the box and tucked it onto a shelf behind the desk, knowing if he took it with him he’d end up digging through it in the dead of night while Zoey was sleeping or busy with Vicky, and that wouldn’t do. Not if he was going to maintain his sanity.

Turning back to the desk he looked at the files, feeling the memories and panic rolling in on him. He didn’t have to get it all today, there were plenty other days to come back and get more. He gathered the few files he’d pulled out, pulling the drawer open to grab another handful of documents, shoving them with the others, and quickly made his way back out of the house, shouting something about being back soon to the elves as he stepped outside, taking a few deep breaths of clear air. He took a moment to compose himself before he apparated back to the Bones’, to the bedroom Zoey was convalescing in, impatient to be close to her again. 

He smiled, relieved, when he saw her in the bed feeding Vicky, and quickly dropped all his files and documents in a chair to join them on the bed. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, Zoe,” he said softly, kissing her shoulder as he looked down at Vicky going to town at her breast.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Zoey get out of England

On New Years Eve, Joey and Zoey found themselves in front of an impressive villa on the Arcachon Coast, near Bordeaux, France. It was large, passed down through his mother’s family and taken by his father once they were married. It was the one concession that Edward had allowed Victoria, however, and it became her retreat from him when he left the country, which was often. 

“Eight bedrooms, Bun,” he said proudly, leading her up the walk to the door while she tried to calm Vicky down after apparating. “We can sleep in a different bed every day for a week and still have one left over. Here, hand her to me,” he said, reaching his hands out to slide the baby from her hands. “So you can fully appreciate everything,” he reasoned, though any reason to hold his daughter was enough for him. He smiled as Vicky settled quickly against his chest, kissing the top of her head softly. “That’s my girl.”

Zoey had really enjoyed spending Christmas with Susan and her parents, but she was glad they were able to go out of the country to see some of the properties Joey had gotten once his father died. The villa was impressive and very beautiful. Zoey already loved it.

“It’s beautiful, love,” she said, taking in everything she could as they walked. She was very impressed with how Vicky had taken to her father so well. But that didn’t mean she didn’t adore Zoey. She usually slept on her or Joey, which Zoey had gotten used to between feeds and sleeping. It was simply easier.

“This is just the beginning,” he said with excitement, looking up as the doors opened. He’d had Jodrey alert the elves here that they were coming so they could have it clean and ready for Zoey. He didn’t want her, or Mobly, to worry about anything but Vicky. And if everything worked out the way he’d planned, she’d have even more help here shortly. “We have our own beach, even,” he threw out casually, nodding his thanks to the elf that had opened the door, looking around. “It hasn’t changed much.”

“So we could take a long walk on the beach after we have dinner?” she asked, looking around as they walked inside. She knew it would be a few more weeks before she and Joey could resume their normal of insanely hot sex all the time - but she knew he was patient and that he would wait. She only hoped she could keep up her potion this time. She knew she wanted Vicky to have a sibling, but she knew two children close together wouldn’t be ideal for them right now.

“You spent a lot of time here with your mum, didn’t you?” she asked, watching his expressions as they walked into the sitting room.

“Decent amount,” he said, smiling down at her. “This is one of the few places I have happy memories of,” he continued, shifting Vicky down into a cradle as they continued into the house, past the large foyer. “Where do you want to see first?”

“Let’s just make a circle,” she said, not even sure where to start. She knew she was bound to get lost for the first day or so if she wasn’t with Joey. But she was sure she’d get the layout in no time. 

Joey nodded, reaching for the first door on the right. He peeked cautiously in the door, pleased to see an older brunette witch waiting nervously and looking around. “We should start in here so I don't have to do this twice,” he said casually, pushing the door open fully for Zoey. 

Zoey furrowed her brow as she entered the room first and her eyes landed on her mother. “Mum!” Her mother turned around and grinned, both of them hurrying over to each other to embrace. 

“Zoey,” Anne said, tears in her eyes as she hugged her daugher close. “I’m so glad you’re safe. Thank you, Joey for taking care of my baby and my granddaughter.”

Zoey turned to look at Joey holding their daughter and she looked back up at her mother. “We named her Victoria Anne after you and Joey’s mum,” she explained as Joey brought Vicky closer. “How did you get here, mum?’

“Joey got word to me through Susan with this address,” Anne explained. “I knew you’d be here with your family. I’m so glad to see you. Motherhood looks really good on you.”

“It was more Susan than me, but since we were going to be close,” he trailed off with a shrug, looking down at Vicky with a smile then up at Anne who also watched the infant. “Want to hold her? You're the perfect judge of whether she's Zoey's twin or not,” he said, holding Vicky up slightly. 

Anne gently took Vicky from Joey, holding her head so she could look down at her. “She definitely looks like you, Zoe Zoe,” she said, her eyes filling again with tears. “I just wish your father could see her. She’s so beautiful.”

Zoey put an arm around her mother’s shoulders and hugged her as she looked down at Vicky. “Dad will see her once we can get him out of wherever he’s being held, Mum,” she said, her eyes widening as her mother burst into tears, handing the baby back to Joey.

“Zoey, about your dad,” Anne said, taking Zoey’s hands and looking over at Joey. “He died in Azkaban a few weeks ago. There was no way for me to get word to you without them finding you…”

“What? Daddy’s…” Zoey plopped down on the floor, curling her legs into her chest. “No, no, no. He can’t be,” she sobbed, rocking back and forth. 

Anne knelt down beside Zoey, pulling her into her arms. “That’s why I wanted to come, so I could tell you in person,” she said, pulling back to brush Zoey’s hair from her face. “We’ll have a service for him once this You-Know-Who business is over. He’d be so proud of you and the woman you’ve become. The mother I know you’re going to be for Victoria.”

Zoey sobbed into her mother’s shoulder, knowing she was right, but the words didn’t help the hurt she felt knowing her father wouldn’t walk her down the aisle once the day came that she and Joey finally got married.

Joey's heart broke at the sound of her sobs, cradling Vicky close while Anne comforted Zoey. He knew he'd have to tell her about the letter he'd gotten, maybe in a day or two, once the holidays had passed. Either way she was going to be upset with him, he knew. “I'm so sorry, Bun,” he said softly, remembering how empty he'd felt after his mum passed. 

Anne helped Zoey to her feet and helped her to sit on the sofa. “You can’t let yourself dwell on this, Zoe,” Anne said as she held Zoey and brushed her hair from her face. “You have a beautiful baby girl to take care of and I need to you continue to be strong. This war is still far from over and who knows when you will be able to come back to London.”

Zoey nodded, feeling completely helpless to the overwhelming sadness she felt. But she knew she had to focus on Vicky and trying to be happy like her father wanted.

Joey wasn't sure what to say. He'd practically done a dance at the same news a week earlier, so he focused instead on Vicky who'd started to fuss. Carrying her away from Zoey he smiled down at his daughter, already familiar with the “What's making baby cry?” checklist. Finding her diaper wet he looked around for the bag Zoey'd had.

“Bag’s on the chair right there,” Zoey said, having almost recognized all of Vicky’s different cries. Anne looked a little impressed that Zoey had caught onto her daugher’s needs so quickly.

Zoey took a deep breath and gave her mother’s hand a squeeze as she collected herself and wiped her face. “I’m glad you’re here, Mum,” she said, giving her a smile.

“I’m glad to be here with you too, Zoe,” Anne replied.

Joey grabbed the bag from the chair, watching Zoey and her mum out of the corner of his eye as he sat on another sofa to change Vicky. It was weird, for him, as he’d never interacted like that with either of his parents, but he could see how much it did help Zoey, which is what he was going for.

Zoey watched Joey change Vicky and she almost laughed, remembering the first time he had changed a nappy. He’d almost put it on backwards before she had caught him. “Can we do the tour later, love? I think I need to lay down for a bit.”

“You go take a nap, Zoe, I can help with Vicky if the house elves need me,” Anne said, seeing how tired her daughter looked.

Joey nodded as he snapped Vicky back up in her outfit. “Of course, we can do it whenever. I can just show you the closest room, I don’t think it really matters. They’re all massive,” he said as he gathered Vicky back up in his arms and closed her bag. “You definitely need some sleep, and she just ate so it’s the perfect time.”

“Thanks, love,” she said, smiling as the ease in which Joey cared for their daughter. She could watch him with Vicky all day. 

“He’s great with her,” Anne leaned in to whisper in Zoey’s ear. “I brought my camera so don’t be upset if you see me with it later. I want pictures of all of you.”

He moved over, offering his arm to Zoey and smiling as she took it and stood. “Please make yourself at home, Anne,” he said with a nod at her mum as they moved out of the parlor and back into the corridor. “I’m glad she got Susan’s message.”

“Me too,” Zoey said as they walked down a hallway toward the bedrooms. “I know she can’t stay forever, but it will be nice to have her around for a while. I’ve really missed her.”

Joey gave her a kiss to her temple as he pulled open a door, revealing a large bedroom with a soft looking bed on the wall opposite the window. “This should work for the time being. And she’s welcome to stay as long as you want her, okay? Don’t feel like you have to rush things.”

Zoey’s eyes widened as she took in the room. If all the others were this big, the master had to be huge. “Okay,” she replied as she walked toward the bed to lay down on it. 

Joey made sure she was tucked in and comfortable before he took a seat next to her on the bed. “Need anything, Bun? I know it’s all a lot to take in.”

“No, just take care of mum and Vicky,” she said, taking one of his hands as she looked up at him holding their daughter, who was fast asleep. 

He reached up and brushed a loose hair back from her face with a smile. “That's easy,” he said, bouncing Vicky just a bit. “How about this - do you want me to stay until you're asleep?”

“That would be nice,” Zoey smiled, curling into the blankets as Joey relaxed beside her with Vicky in his arms. “I always sleep better with you here.”

Joey adjusted Vicky so she lay on his chest, sliding down on the bed beside Zoey. “Happy to help, love. It’s been a good and a bad day all in one for you, it’s a lot.”

“Yeah,” she muttered, curling on her side to watch them as her eyes started to droop. 

Joey leaned over carefully to kiss her forehead softly, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly over Vicky’s back as he held her close. “I love you. We’ll be here when you wake up, I promise. As soon as she’s hungry,” he said, watching her eyes slowly close.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening on the beach goes great and terribly

A week later and they’d almost fallen into a routine. Once the holidays were over Joey began making daily trips to his father’s estate to gather records and other needed paperwork, only staying for a few hours at a time and then coming back to Zoey and Vicky and the comfort he knew he could get from them. The more he brought back, the more overwhelmed he felt, though he didn’t tell Zoey. She had enough on her plate between her mum and Vicky, though he did help at every chance.

It was late in the evening and Anne had agreed to watch Vicky while she napped so they could have a little time alone, which they’d elected to spend on the beach. Joey held Zoey’s hand as they strolled quietly, enjoying the sun beginning to set over the water. “Kind of pretty out here this time of day.”

Zoey held her sandals in her other hand as they walked, enjoying the view. “It’s gorgeous here,” she breathed, enjoying the light breeze on her face and the last bit of warmth from the sun. “I could stay here forever, I think.”

“We could, if you wanted to. Some of these other places sound incredible too, though,” he continued, glancing down at her. “They're all ours to choose from. Or, rather, they will be.”

“I suppose we should give some of the others an equal chance,” she chuckled, looking up at him. “You know you haven’t told me how all of that is going - dealing with your father’s estate. I know it can be stressful, especially given how many properties were on the list you showed me.”

“I definitely have a lot to learn, but I can handle it,” he answered. “I think mostly I need to figure out how to organize it, he's got stuff all over the place.” He enjoyed the view for another minute silently before turning more fully to her, tugging her to a stop. “I've got a belated Christmas gift for you,” he said softly, looking down at her with a smile. 

“If you need any help, let me know, I can help you know,” she said, watching his face as he looked out over the water. She knew he had been more stressed lately, dealing with all of the mess his father had left behind, but he had never asked for help. And she wanted him to know he could always count on her to help him with anything. 

“A belated Christmas present?” she asked, arching a brow at him. “Isn’t our daughter gift enough?” she teased.

“I had hoped to give it to you before she became a present, but she beat me to it. I guess I’ll have to get better at timing with the two of you around,” he said with a chuckle. It never occured to Joey to ask Zoey for help with all of the stuff his dad had left, not because he thought she couldn’t do it, but because he felt this was his mess to clean up, not hers. He also felt guilty about her dad, about knowing and not telling her, and he felt like he didn’t deserve to ask for her help after that. He knew he’d have to tell her about that soon as well.

Shaking his head to bring his thoughts back to the present he looked back down into Zoey’s eyes. “I just...I promised I’d get you something, and I wanted to make good,” he said, pulling the ring box from his pocket, and getting down on one knee. 

Zoey’s hands went to her mouth, unable to believe that he was really asking her to be his properly now that they could actually get married without having to ask permission from anyone. 

Joey took a deep breath, studying the ring for a moment before looking up at her, smiling slightly as he met her eye. “Zoey, you’ve...you’re….” he cleared his throat and tried to start over. “What I mean is that I’ve never...you’re the only one….” he growled in frustration that the right words wouldn’t fully come from him, his mind glancing between half thoughts all of a sudden. “Shit, will you fucking marry me? Even though I’m a nutter?”

Zoey let a little laugh out at the way he asked - almost like when he had asked her before. But this time he had a ring - a really gorgeous one that she knew must have cost a fortune. “Of course I will,” she said, pulling him to his feet again. “I’m yours, Joey. Always.” She cupped his cheek in her hand and leaned up to kiss him softly.

Joey returned the kiss sweetly before pulling back, shakily sliding the ring onto her hand, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Whenever you want, it’s not even that complicated anymore. It’s my name to give to whomever I want.”

“Joey, I’d marry you tomorrow if Mum wouldn’t call me crazy,” she said, grabbing his hand as she looked down at the ring on her finger. 

“We’re letting her have a say now?” he said lightly, his free hand going to her side and pulling her closer. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Whenever you want, we can get your name on all these deeds. I want to share everything with you.”

Zoey’s heart melted as she put her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing through his hair. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” she whispered.

Joey couldn't help a cheeky grin. “Got naked in the shower?” he suggested before dipping in to kiss her. 

Zoey grinned against his lips as she kissed him back. “I did do that, didn't I?” she laughed, looking up at him as she slid her fingers through his hair.

“Oh so well,” he answered, still smiling, his hands running gently over her back. “I love you, Zoey Summers. Thanks for putting up with me.”

“When everything’s back to normal, I’ll be sure to give you a special shower show,” she teased. “I put up with you because I love you too. No matter how infuriating you can be sometimes.”

“I’m really glad to hear that, Zoe,” he said, his face turning serious again, his arms holding her a bit tighter. “I’ve got to beg your forgiveness for something that might be a little...infuriating.”

“Are you sure you want to ruin this moment by telling me something like that?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

“No, not really, but I feel terrible keeping it from you. I should have told you a while ago, really, but with everything going on…” he trailed off, looking down at her. “And I really am sorry, I didn’t know it would be a big deal, I didn’t even think about it.”

“What is it?” she asked, furrowing her brow at him. With everything that had happened on Christmas, she knew there were things they hadn’t done, but they were worried about being caught and Vicky had decided to come right on time instead of waiting a few more days.

Joey took a deep breath, glancing up at her eyes before he began speaking. “Again, I can’t say it enough, I’m really very sorry. I...well, that day Helen came to the house? An owl came while you were napping. Fuck, I feel like an idiot, but I didn’t even think about accepting it or opening it. I didn’t even realize it was for you until after the owl was gone,” he rambled, dancing around what the letter had actually said. “That might have been how they knew you were there, I’m not sure.”

“You opened it later, then and found out it was for me? As in Zoey me and not Miranda me, yes?” she asked, trying to wrap her head around the fact that an owl had actually found her after so long and it had to be important. “What did it say? Did you read all of it?” she asked, pulling back to look at him. 

“Not even later, I'm so used to it all being for me I opened it right away and started reading. And yes, Zoey you.” He paused there, knowing this last bit would be where her anger would come from. “It was about your dad, Zoe,” he said softly, still holding her close. 

Zoey pulled out of his arms forcefully, walking away from him. “So you knew about my father before mum told me? And you decided not to tell me?” she asked as she turned to face him again, her happiness from earlier completely gone. “What did we say about secrets just months ago?” 

“I know, I know! I didn't mean to keep it from you, I swear, I just… it never seemed like the right time!” he argued defensively, knowing he was in the wrong. “I really am sorry, Zoey, it never crossed my mind that it would mean this much, I'm a bleeding idiot. And I know I’m an idiot.”

“You are beyond an idiot!” she screamed at him. “You might not have had a great relationship with your father, but mine was my world.” Zoey was so angry she knew she needed to walk away or she would give him the ring back and say things she didn’t mean. “I need some time. And I need you not to follow me right now because nothing you can say will make this better or like it never happened.”

Joey backed up, holding up his hands, his eyes wide. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be here.” He knew this wasn’t going to be okay for a while, probably, he could see how hurt and angry she was, but she didn’t seem to be leaving so he figured he had a little time to give her.

Zoey stormed off down the beach, tears streaming down her face. He had proved that he could be trusted, but now this? She could have known about her father’s death weeks ago - before Vicky was born. She could have already begun mourning him, but now she would never know if she could have handled it while she was pregnant. She knew she couldn’t handle it now and Joey keeping this from her - that the Ministry had found them, her, because of the death notice. She took a breath as she started up the walk toward the house, determined to spend the night in one of the other bedrooms, away from Joey.

Joey stayed on the shore, staring out at the water as the world around him grew dark, though the light of the half-moon did help it from becoming total darkness. He could hear Zoey heading back to the house, but held back still. He had work that he needed to do, in his office, he wasn’t worried about what bedroom to use. He doubted he’d be able to sleep anyway. After a long stretch of silence he turned to go in, watching his feet as he padded up the stairs to the back of the villa, feeling rather lonely.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness can feel so good

Zoey spent the night alone in one of the other rooms with Vicky. She held her all night, feeding her when she cried and changing her nappy. She missed Joey, but she knew he would give her the time she needed. She had Mobly bring her breakfast the next morning and she decided not to leave the room. And she stayed in there through dinner that night. 

She had just put Vicky down in her bassinet and left her in Mobly’s care while she took a walk. Being cooped up in the room all day had given her plenty of time to think. She loved Joey no matter what he had done in the past and she had forgiven him for many things that should have been unforgivable. She sighed softly as she walked down to the beach. She knew she could forgive him for this too. And she did miss him even though it had barely been 24 hours.

It had been a long, frustrating, restless night for Joey as he tried to make sense of the paperwork he’d collected through the crazy whirlwind of his thoughts. Joey knew she loved him, at least at the beginning of the night. By sunrise he’d half-convinced himself that it had all been a trick, somehow, to get him to open up and maybe even to get his family’s money, his tired mind told him. He’d finally fallen asleep at his desk, head on his arms.

He jerked awake sometime later, rubbing his face, confused by his surroundings for a minute. He sat back in the chair to stretch, his neck popping as he did, and finally decided he needed to find something to eat. He wandered out of the office, noting that it was evening already, and he wondered to himself where Zoey might be. “Mobly?” he called, though not loudly. He smiled at the elf as she appeared, holding Vicky.

Joey dropped to one knee to get to the elf’s level, pulling back the blanket from Vicky’s face long enough to see that she was sleeping and happy. He looked back up at Mobly, his smile fading. “Think Zoey wants to see me yet?”

Mobly regarded him for a long moment then nodded once. “Mistress on beach. Misses you.”

Joey nodded, food forgotten, as he stood. “Thanks, Mobly,” he said absentmindedly as he headed toward the beach exit. From the top of the stairs down to the beach he could see Zoey standing there, staring out. He really hoped he didn’t blow this up by approaching her so soon, but he had to see her.

Zoey stood just at the end of the walkway, her hair blowing in the breeze and the wind lifting and blowing her dress around her legs. She had put her shawl over her shoulders, wrapping it around herself. She had talked to her mum and Anne had told her that she needed to forgive Joey. Anne knew that her daughter had found true happiness and she urged her not to throw it away because of an innocent secret - one that was meant to protect her while she was pregnant.

She sighed and walked toward the water. Her thoughts were everywhere and she had cried off and on all night and she felt completely drained. She felt the weight of the ring still on her finger and she knew she would never take it off. 

Joey slowly made his way down the stairs, his eyes on Zoey the whole time as she moved toward the water. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she decided he wasn't worth it after all and left but he did know that he would never let himself make another mistake like getting as close to anyone as he had to Zoey. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped, still watching her, not wanting to rush this to its end, if that's what this was.

At the edge of the water, Zoey stopped and closed her eyes. She hadn’t thought about cutting herself in so long, but now she could feel all the reasons why she had started doing it to start with. All except one - she knew she would never be invisible to Joey. He would always see her for who she was and he would love her in spite of all of it.

The water rushed over her feet and it was cold. It made her feet tingle and she stepped back as the water rushed out to build up again. Joey had hurt her before and she had always forgiven him and she knew his intentions were to keep her and Vicky safe. 

She took another deep breath as she stood there, enjoying the view of the sun setting over the water. She only hoped they would be able to call London home again someday. She didn’t always want to be Miranda and have to hide from the Ministry. Voldemort needed to be defeated and soon and Zoey knew she would fight whatever fight she needed to so that Vicky was safe.

With a sigh, Joey made his way closer to Zoey on the beach as he realized that she wasn't going to just see him and make this easy. He cleared his throat a bit as he got closer, hoping she wouldn't make him call out to her.

Zoey turned as she heard Joey approach and she sighed, holding out her hand to him.

Joey was surprised at the gesture, but took her hand anyway, trying to let her lead the way on what was appropriate. If he had his way he'd pull her close again and never let go, but that felt like a bit much at this point. “‘M sorry,” he muttered softly, not sure what else to say at this point.

She didn’t hesitate any further now that Joey was close to her again. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you and I forgive you, Joey,” she muttered against his shoulder, where she rested her head. “I know everything you have done in the past few months has been for my protection and Vicky’s. Just please don’t ever keep anything else from me that’s important. Okay?”

Joey's entire body sagged with relief as his arms went around her by instinct. “Are you for real?” he asked weakly, holding her tight to himself.

Zoey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding after she had finished. The tension in his arms faded once she had finished talking and he held her tighter. She didn’t know why he was so worried, but she did know how her temper had worried him in the past. She always burned really hot and then flamed out as time went on and she began to miss her.

“Yes,” she said, pulling back to look at him. “Did you really think I’d leave you or something?”

“Don't give me alone time,” he murmured, shaking his head, embarrassed by all the scenarios that had run through his mind since last night. “I clearly don't know what to do with it.”

Zoey cupped his face in her small hands, making him look at her. “Don’t ever doubt that I love you no matter how mad I get, okay,” she said. “You know it takes me a minute to work through things. I just needed to be upset and mad and mourn my father like I should.”

“I know, I know you love me. Doesn't mean I get it, still don't feel like I deserve you or Vick. Especially after I fuck up this bad,” he said earnestly, looking into her eyes with a plea for understanding. “Like you said,” he continued softly after a pause. “Everyone always leaves.”

“I have had plenty of opportunities to leave and I can't because I love you and I'd probably die if I ever lost you,” she said, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I'm not going anywhere for a long time. Vicky and I both need you too much.”

Joey returned her kiss before hugging her desperately tight, burying his face against her neck. “I need you too, both of you. I swear, I'll never do anything like this again, it's been the worst night ever imagining doing this without the two of you,” he said against her neck.

“No more secrets even if you think it might hurt and even if you want to protect me, promise?” she said, pulling back to look at him.

“I promise, Zoe, never again. You’ve got everything,” Joey answered softly, holding her gaze. 

Zoey wished she could be crazy and kiss him to distraction, but she knew she still had healing to do before they could be together again physically. “I hope you know how desperately I love you,” she said, holding him close. “There’s nobody else in the world who could deal with me like you do.”

“I hope you know the same, Zoe. I guess we really are meant for each other. I don't ever want to be without you,” he replied, his arms tight around her. He knew it was far too soon for their usual activities, but he took comfort in her closeness. 

“So you’d really want to marry me tomorrow then?” she asked, resting her head on his chest. She had been thinking about it - them getting married here while her mum was with them. She knew Susan would forgive her later and throw her a lavish party when there was time. She wanted Joey to know how serious she was about being his forever.

“Whenever, literally. I promised you’d be a Summerby, didn’t I?” He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she rested against him, his chest swelling with emotion at the thought of her being his forever as soon as tomorrow. “I’m not bothered with the details, just the result.”

“You know, I was thinking the same thing, actually,” she said. “It wouldn’t be fancy, but I don’t need fancy. I just need you, Vicky and Mum.”

“That’s one more than I need, just you and Vick are my whole list,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her again. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

“Just find someone to do the ceremony and I think mum, Mobly and I can handle the rest of it,” she said, kissing him back. 

“Are you sure that's all? I'm sure I could find someone by tomorrow that can make it official,” he murmured, kissing her yet again before pulling back to keep from losing himself in her. 

“Well, you should wear something nice and I should find a nice dress and have the house elves cook a nice dinner, but other than that I don’t need anything else,” she said, looking up at him. “We can get married right here on the beach. No decorations needed.”

“You’re all the decoration I need, Bun,” he answered sincerely, his hands remaining chastely on her back. “I’ll wear whatever you want, I literally don’t care.”

“I want you to wear your tux,” she grinned. “I’d prefer you wear nothing, but that would be distracting and I can’t do anything yet.”

“Tux it is,” he replied, grinning back at her. “I’ll wait forever for you to be ready, Zoe, as long as you’re here with me.”

“My body is the thing that isn’t ready, my head has been ready since last week,” she chuckled. “I love you. It will be perfect.”

“We’ll get there, don’t worry,” he answered softly. “I’ll be ready when you are, love.”

“I know you will be,” she said, cupping his face in her hands again. “Come on, let’s go tell mum and get started on planning this thing.”

Joey nodded, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his chest when she took his hand and started towards the stairs. “I might go find Vicky real quick, I missed her, too.”

“You can always come and get your daughter, even if I’m mad at you,” Zoey said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Vicky is always going to be our first priority now. Everything else will just have to come a very close second.”

“I'd convinced myself that I didn't deserve either of you by dawn, so there wasn't a big chance of that,” he answered her honestly. “Still not sure I do.”

“You do deserve us,” she said, pulling him to a stop. “We both might not be here if it wasn’t for you. I hope you know that.”

Joey looked up into her eyes, comforted by the sincerity he saw there. “I couldn't have done it any different if I tried,” he answered, reaching a hand up to cup her face gently. 

“Really?” she asked, giving him a smile as her free hand covered his.

“Really really,” he said softly, hoping he was communicating his genuine feelings with his eyes, because he certainly didn't have words for them. “I _love_ you, Zoey, and there will never be anyone else who makes me feel the way you do.”

“I love you too,” she said, leaning up to kiss him deeply. “Nobody makes me feel like you do either. I can’t ever express how lucky I am to have you.”

“I just hope I can prove myself worthy,” he continued softly as he pulled back from her kiss. “I've fucked up so much in my life, I really don't want this to be another on my list.”

“As long as you keep your promise to share everything with me, you aren’t going to fuck up,” she said brushing her fingers through the scruff on his face. “Will you shave this for me? You can grow it back when I can fully enjoy it in a few weeks.”

“Sure, I don’t mind. It’s a bit rough for the tux look anyway,” he teased, pulling back so they could continue up to the house.

“I hope Mum is excited for us,” she said, going over in her head what needed to get done.

**********

Joey set out early the next morning to arrange for someone to come to the villa that evening to perform the ceremony and he arrived back just before noon, happy to have found someone who agreed to the short notice. He found Zoey and her mum in the parlor, deep in conversation, with Vicky asleep in her basket. Not wanting to interrupt, he opted instead for paying attention to his daughter, smiling broadly as he ran a finger down the side of her face gently and she turned her head toward his touch. “Just like your mum,” he said softly.

Zoey and Anne had spent most of the morning getting the menu for dinner finalized with Zoey and Joey’s favorites per Mobly’s insistence that they both enjoy the meal. They’d quickly found dresses in a nearby village shop and had just gotten back. Zoey was extremely excited to have found a dress that fit and didn’t make her look really fat. Her mother had also made sure she had something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue for luck, though Zoey insisted she didn’t need it. 

The something old was a beautiful hair pin belonging to her grandmother. The something new was her dress, shoes and a necklace set her mother had found in the shop. Her something borrowed was a bracelet her father had bought her mother last Christmas that they had picked out together. And her something blue was a blue and white garter belt they’d found at the shop as well.

“Hey there,” Zoey said, grinning as Joey picked up Vicky. Anne excused herself, giving Zoey a wink as she left the room. “That took a while. Do you want some lunch?”

“I could eat,” he answered, holding Vicky close as he turned to Zoey. “It was hard finding someone who wasn’t busy tonight already. I hope you’ll be ready by 6, because that’s what I told him.”

“Got everything done except getting ready,” she said, grinning at both of them. “And that shouldn’t take more than an hour with mum’s help. We even got our little bun a cute dress too.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” he said, leaning in to kiss her gently. “I can’t wait to see the both of you all dressed up.”

“Usually you wouldn’t be allowed to see me the day of the wedding, but since this is short notice and we already have Vicky, mum didn’t insist on it,” she said, looking up at him as he pulled back. 

Joey gave her an amused look, his eyebrows raised. “Your mum can insist anything she wants, you’re mine and I can see you when I feel like it.” 

Zoey shook her head at him and was glad her mother was not privy to their conversation because she would have blushed deeply. “Well in a few hours I’ll be yours officially,” she grinned.

“You’ve been mine for a long time, Zoey, paper isn’t going to change that. Besides, most of the legal stuff won’t be complete for a while anyway,” he answered, pulling back from her with a smile. “But soon enough you’ll be mine completely, legally and otherwise.”

“Well, in my eyes and in front of witnesses, I’ll be yours completely tonight, love,” she insisted. “But yes, you know I’ve been yours since day one - we both didn’t know yet.”

“Yes, love, I laid my claim that day without even realizing it. But there are certain aspects of your joining the House of Summerby, officially, that we can’t do just yet,” he said soothingly. He knew she wouldn’t like this, but there wasn’t much to be done about the requirement that a marriage be consummated before being officially recognized in some capacities. He had no doubt they’d be able to take care of that as soon as she was able.

“I know,” she sighed. “As soon as it’s safe and I get the okay from Helen along with a long lasting pregnancy potion, trust me, you won’t be able to hold me back.”

Joey nodded, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Take your time, I’m not going anywhere. You mentioned food?”

“I know you aren’t because you will have a ring on your finger that proves you’re mine tonight,” she teased. “Mobly said she had sandwiches for us in the kitchen when you got back. I told her I would wait for you.”

“Sounds amazing. You didn’t have to wait for me,” he said, putting his free arm around Zoey as he turned her towards the door, Vicky cradled carefully in his other arm. “It means a lot that you did, though.”

“Well, mum and I were finalizing a few things and Vicky had decided to fall asleep for a little bit so I opted to wait,” she said as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchens. “I’m starving though. And I’m sure little bun here will be hungry soon too.”

“Well, let’s get all the Buns fed then,” he said with a laugh, hugging her close. When he thought about it, it amazed him how much had changed in just over a year. How much he had changed, all thanks to Zoey.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two become one at last

Joey cursed to himself as he untied his tie for the third time, the slight shake in his hands preventing him from getting it just right. He’d chosen to wear his dark blue tux, rather than the black, and the tie was more stiff than his other. After his fourth try he finally gave up and made his way across the hall to the room Zoey was getting ready in. Hand over his eyes he knocked. “Zoe? I can’t see you, but I need help.”

Zoey was almost ready, but she hadn’t put on her dress yet. She was still in her long slip that covered her knickers. She frowned as she heard Joey’s voice on the other side of the door and she went to open it to find him standing there with his hand over his eyes and his tie in his free hand. She smirked, knowing he couldn’t see her. “Need help with your tie, huh?”

“How’d you guess? It’s stiff or something, I dunno. Or my hands have stopped working, which is entirely possible. Or maybe I’m just losing my mind. Could be anything.” He finally cut off his own rambling, knowing he was making an ass of himself. “So can you help?”

Zoey took the tie from his hand and felt of the material. It was a little stiff and she pulled her wand from her garter belt and tapped the material making it softer and easier to move. “Keep your eyes closed and come here and let me tie it for you,” she said as she pulled him closer as she opened the door further. Thankfully her mum had just left her to get dressed herself and put Vicky into her dress. 

“Thank you,” he said with a sigh, letting her pull him, keeping his hand tight over his eyes. He didn’t want to ruin his own surprise later. “Sorry I’m a mess. I can’t tell if I’m nervous or excited or a bunch of both.”

“Probably both,” she grinned as she put her wand back and put the tie around his neck. She looped it around and tied it, pulling the ends out to straighten them before she pulled his collar down and smoothed it out. “There. Perfect. Now go put on your jacket and let me get dressed. I’ll meet you down at the beach. I love you,” she said, cupping his cleanly shaved face. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going. I love you, too,” he answered, turning his head to kiss her hand, a goofy grin on his face again at the thought of marrying her. He backed carefully out of the room, pulling the door closed before he removed his hand and blinked his eyes open. He looked up to see Anne and Vicky standing in the hall, a tight look on Anne’s face. “Oh, hey. I didn’t see her, she was just helping me with my tie,” he explained and her look softened. He gave her an apologetic nod before ducking back into the room he had been using so he could get his jacket on.

An hour later he found himself waiting nervously on the beach by the gentleman he’d just met this morning, Armand was his name and about as much as Joey knew about him, not at all certain what all Zoey had arranged.

Zoey nervously picked at the bow around her bouquet of flowers as her mother fixed the back of her dress with Vicky in her arms. 

“You look beautiful, Zoe,” Anne said as she looped her arm through hers and they walked toward the beach. “Your dad would be proud, you know. He did like Joey and how well he treated you, even if he never told you.”

All Zoey could do was nod because she didn’t want to cry and be a mess when she got to where Joey was waiting for her. The music started playing once they got to the end of the walkway and stepped onto the sand. Zoey couldn’t help the grin on her face when she saw Joey - all handsome and waiting for her. She only wished she could rip the tux off him later, but there would be time for them to recreate their honeymoon night in the future.

Joey watched Zoey the whole way, a grin spreading on his face when their eyes met as she came towards him with her mom cradling Vicky. “Shit, I’m so fucked, she’s gorgeous,” he muttered to himself, though the official made a sound of agreement.

All the things that went through her head as she walked - their first time together, Christmas together at Hogwarts and then when she told him she loved him and he said it back. She could see their past and their future all in the way he looked at her. The adoration and lust in his eyes made her feel more than wonderful. She knew in that moment their life together would be perfect and nothing less than an adventure. 

Once Zoey reached him, she gave him a wink and mouthed, “I love you.”

Joey’s grin turned to a smirk as he answered “I know,” in a low voice, reaching out to take her hand. He looked back at the officiator expectantly, waiting for Armand to start, ready to pull Zoey in his arms for a kiss already.

“Is….is this everyone?” Armand asked, surprised, looking over at the lone guest, Zoey’s mother, and back at Joey.

“It’s all that’s needed, yes. If you don’t mind?” Joey answered, nodding to the book that Armand had brought.

“Right, of course, my apologies,” Armand stuttered, flipping his book open to the right page. “Ladies and...well, okay, ladies,” he said with a nod at Anne and Vicky, “We are here to celebrate the joining in matrimony of Joey Summerby and Zoey Summers. I’m not even going to ask if anyone has an objection,” he said with a bit of a laugh, skimming the rest of his script. He glanced up at Joey with a raised eyebrow. “You said you wanted it simple?” At Joey’s nod he continued. “Very well, let’s get right to it. Got anything to say, Joey?”

Joey took a deep breath, holding tight to Zoey’s hand and looking down into her eyes as he gathered the loose thoughts he’d formed about his vows. “I thought about doing traditional vows, the ones everyone uses, but there’s nothing traditional about you, Zoey. Or about us. You’re more than anything I ever thought I’d find, or deserve, more than anything I’ve ever had or will have. I’ve never been more happy to be so wrong about someone, and I’m so glad I got you to come around a second time. And a third. I think I had you trapped by then,” he laughed, pausing, still holding her gaze. His face turned serious, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles, as he continued. “Zoey, I promise to take care of you every day for the rest of our lives, no matter what that takes. I promise I’ll make sure you’re happy, and loved, and seen. Every. Single. Day. I promise to love you, to cherish you, to fucking worship you, forgetting everyone else, until the day we die.”

Armand grinned as Joey finished. “Well said, Joey,” he said, looking expectantly at Zoey. “Anything to add, Zoey?”

Zoey took a deep breath, sniffing back the tears that threatened to roll down her face. She had never heard such beautiful words from him before and she knew he meant every single one of them. How could she top that with anything she could say to him?

“Joey, no one has ever seen me the way you do and no one has ever loved me as much as you do. The day I knew I had feelings for you, I realized something important. I was glad that I gave you a chance to be the man I knew you could be. I’m so proud of the people we are together. You make me feel so much and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are a wonderful father - so much more so than I ever dreamed. Vicky and I are so lucky to have you to protect us. I promise to love you and cherish you even after forever ends,” she finished, giving his hands a squeeze as she finished.

Armand smiled at Zoey as she finished and looked again at Joey. “Are there rings?”

Joey, entranced with Zoey as she spoke, shook his head to clear it before answering. “Rings, yes, one second. Mobly!” He looked at the excited elf as she appeared beside them on the beach. “Hey,” he said, kneeling, still holding one of Zoey’s hands. “You got that box I asked you to hold on to?” he asked with a wink. Mobly smiled broadly, her ears flapping as she nodded happily, holding the box out to Joey. “Thanks, Mob, you’re the best.”

He stood again and opened the box, pulling out matching white gold bands with binding enchantments etched into the rings. The enchantments, once activated, would let them know where the other was at any time, as long as they were wearing them.

Armand looked at Joey and nodded toward Zoey. “Give her yours, we’re almost done,” he said with a chuckle, exchanging a look with Anne while Joey did so with a pink face. “Now just put the rings on each other.”

Joey looked nervously back at Zoey as she offered her left hand and he slid the ring onto her ring finger smoothly. “I hope I got the size right.”

The ring slid on her finger easily, like it was made for her and she smiled as she took his ring and slid his matching ring onto his finger. “It’s perfect,” she assured him.

“You’re perfect,” he answered with a smile, taking her hands again. He looked once more at Armand.

“Oh, right!” Armand said, looking back at his book. Even with the lack of an audience he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen two people this in love on their wedding day. “Where are we…” he said softly, trailing his finger down the page. “Ah, here! With the exchanging of vows and rings you’ve both made your commitment to each other here today in front of witnesses. By the power vested in me by the Ministry of France I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go on and kiss her,” he concluded, winking at Joey.

Joey’d been waiting for this moment and didn’t hesitate to tug Zoey into his arms, dipping down for a firm, possessive kiss.

Zoey let out a soft sigh as Joey’s lips touched hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. She was really and truly his now and she loved the fact that she could call him her husband. She pulled back to grin at him, her hands cupping his face. “I love you, husband,” she whispered.

Joey returned her grin, his own hands wrapping around her waist. “Husband. How about that. Susie’ll never believe that you’re my fucking wife,” he said, hugging her tight for a moment before kissing her again quickly. “Oh, and I love you too. So what now? We should probably feed Armand, he wasn’t the worst.”

“One thing’s for sure, there’s plenty of food,” she laughed. “Come have a meal with us,” she said, turning to Armand. “We won’t take no for an answer.”

As Zoey spoke with Armand, Joey turned to Anne and Vicky, who had remained silent through the ceremony. “Let me see this dress,” he said, reaching out to lift her into his arms gently, hoping he wouldn't wake her. 

“I'd be delighted,” Armand answered Zoey with a smile before looking up as Vicky started to fuss in Joey's hands. 

“You just had to wake her, didn’t you?” Zoey said shaking her head at her new husband. She looped her arm through her mother’s as they all started toward the house.

“I’m so glad you’ve found someone who treats you the way you deserve,” Anne said, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief she’d tucked in her dress. “I couldn’t have wished for someone better for you.”

“Thanks mum,” Zoey said, giving her arm a squeeze as they stepped up onto the walkway. “When are you leaving to go back to grandmum’s?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Anne said with a sigh. “You don’t need me here. I just wanted to visit and see my granddaughter before she gets too big. Hopefully this mess with You-Know-Who will be over soon and we can all get back to our normal lives. I really hope and wish that for you. I know all of this hasn’t been easy for you. But I’m beyond grateful that Joey took you in and kept you and Vicky safe through all of this so far.”

Zoey nodded. She was grateful that Joey loved her that much. She could never repay him for everything he had done for her.

Armand nodded along as Joey held Vicky up proudly, bouncing her a bit as she continued to fuss. He’d already gotten a thirty minute lecture on the infant this morning when Joey had hired him, but he didn’t want to appear rude. A free meal at a house like this would be foolish to turn down.

Just then Joey laughed as Vicky stuck just the tip of her tiny tongue out at him, jogging for a second to catch up to Zoey. “Look, see? That’s all you, Zoe,” he said, showing her adorably grumpy face to her mum.

“Do you want me to look at you like that?” she asked, arching a brow at him as she looked at her adorable daughter, trying to hide a smirk. “Because I can and I will,” she said, reaching out to take Vicky from him.

“If you think I haven’t seen you make that face a million times already,” he said with a laugh as he handed Vicky to Zoey, putting his arm around her waist when they stepped off the sand and started up the steps. “How do you think I know that’s you?”

Zoey rolled her eyes at him. “You don’t want that look right now, Mr. Summerby,” she whispered. “Otherwise you’ll be sleeping alone on your wedding night.”

“Well, then, don’t give it to me. I’m being about as good as you can expect, believe me,” he said, moving quickly to get in front of Anne to open the door for her. “Besides, it’d be silly to punish yourself,” he said to her quietly as she followed her mum in the door.

“It will be more punishment for you, trust me,” she said, shifting Vicky in her arms as she quieted down once they were inside. “I guess she doesn’t like it outside,” she furrowed her brow as Vicky looked up at her. “Don’t like the sounds, eh, little one?”

“It is still a little cold out,” Joey guessed, catching up to her after Armand followed them in. “Maybe she caught a little chill. Whatever it was, I’m glad she’s happy now. Are we headed for the dining room?”

“Yes, then we can get out of these clothes and have a nice evening together with Vicky,” she said, pulling him to a stop for a moment to give him a soft kiss. “Thanks for giving in to my whim of wanting to do this now,” she said, looking up at him. “I love you.”

Smiling softly, Joey brought his hand up to cup her face gently. “I think you’ll find I have a hard time saying no to you on just about anything these days, Zoe. Not that I’m complaining,” he said, searching her face with his eyes before locking his gaze with hers again. “I love you too, and I always will. Forever is going to be fucking amazing with you by my side.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey in a bikini isn't something Joey can resist.

Halfway through February there was a day warm and bright enough to go for a swim. While the day was not hot, by any stretch, Zoey had insisted on a bathing suit and they entrusted Vicky to Mobly while they got changed. Joey knew he was in trouble the moment she walked out of the bathroom in her skimpy but practical black two piece. Her milk enlarged breasts strained against the triangles of the top and, though there was a lingering softness to her belly from Vicky, she’d mostly regained her figure already. It took all of Joey’s restraint not to drag her into bed, but she’d yet to indicate that she was ready for that.

Joey nervously cleared his throat as she packed their towels in her bag. “I uh, I’m just going to change too,” he said, grabbing his shorts from the dresser. “I’ll meet you ladies down there in a few.” He stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself with a sigh of relief. He found himself sneaking off for a few minutes here and there quite a bit these days to take care of himself. He wasted no time pushing off his pants and wrapping his hand around his erection, leaning against the sink with his other hand as he stroked himself quickly.

He closed his eyes and the picture of Zoey in her bathing suit came immediately to mind and he groaned softly as his movements sped up. This wouldn’t take long at all.

Zoey had watched Joey as he left the room and she bit her bottom lip. She knew this might be her opportunity to surprise him and get what she had been wanting for weeks - him inside her. She had finally gotten the okay from the healer they had found in the nearby wizarding village, along with the long lasting preventative pregnancy potion. She’d taken it last night before bed, but she had fallen asleep and had woken up to find Joey curled up next to her. 

She smiled at the image of him sleeping beside her and she sucked in a breath as she pushed herself toward the bathroom door. 

“Joey, I-” she started and she stopped, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. “I guess you had the same idea I did, huh?” she teased, closing the door behind her, pressing her back against the door. “Need a visual aide, love?”

Joey looked up and his movements slowed, then stopped as she stepped in and closed the door, barely hearing her words over his own pounding heartbeat. “I mean...is it just visual?” he asked, his eyes raking over her body again. There was a look in her eyes, though, that he hadn’t seen in weeks, as he turned towards her, letting his eyes take her in completely.

“Do you want it to be more than that?” she asked, moving toward him, her tongue brushing over her bottom lip. The hungry look in his eyes made a warm rush flow over her entire body. It had been far too long since she had that feeling and she knew her body was ready for him again.

“Oh, fuck,” he said breathlessly as she approached him, kicking his pants to the side as he turned fully to her. “Please don’t be teasing, Zoey, I don’t know that I could take it at his point.”

“Joey, I want you inside me right now,” she said, as soon as she was close enough to brush her fingers over his erection. Zoey leaned up, her lips covering his in a heated kiss as her hand wrapped around his hardened member, squeezing it lightly as she stroked it slowly. 

Joey’s arms went around her instinctively, holding her close as his hips pressed further into her hand. “In the fucking bathroom? Because I’m all for it, but there’s a bed right out there,” he said, kissing her passionately again, his arms tightening around her.

Zoey moaned into his mouth, her tongue brushing against his with each stroke of her hand on his cock. “I don’t care where, I just need you,” she breathed against his lips. “It’s been forever.”

Joey let out a low moan, pressing her suddenly back to the door, rocking his hips hard against her hand once before he lifted her up against the door, pressing her hard against it with his hips. "Fucking get me in there, Zoe," he panted, his lips going to her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin he found there as she wrapped her legs around him.

Zoey moved her hands to each side of her bathing suit, pulling the strings that held the pieces together before she yanked it from between her legs. She panted softly at the feel of his lips on her neck and the throb of his erection pressing between her legs. She moved her hand back down to stroke him again before she positioned him at her entrance, brushing the tip of his cock against her as he slowly pushed inside.

Moaning softly, Joey pumped into her slowly, like the first time they'd been together, knowing she'd need to go slow after so long without having anything. "Fuck, Zoe, you're even tighter than you were," he gasped as he finally settled fully inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingernails biting into his back as he finally pushed in to the hilt and stilled as he stretched her open again. He felt bigger, but she knew it was because she had healed up tightly and she needed to get used to the feel of him again. “I know you want to go fast, but try to take it slow,” she breathed. 

Joey swallowed hard, his fingers curling further into her sides as he rocked up against her. “I will do my best, but I can’t make any promises,” he panted, making long, slow strokes inside her. “Merlin’s saggy left nut, I swear I’ve never felt anything better than you, right now.”

Zoey quickly found the rhythm they had together and she knew they would be doing this again later if she had anything to say about it. The last few weeks had been the longest of their relationship without this kind of closeness. She knew that they could survive anything if they could get through six long weeks without having sex. 

“Gods, you feel so good,” she panted, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as her hips moved to meet his.

Joey kissed her passionately, pinning her to the door to move his hands down to her hips for better leverage, moving slowly again after a moment. The six weeks it’d been since they were last together was the longest he’d gone without sex since the first time he’d had it, but he knew she’d be worth the wait and he was right. “We might not make it down to the beach,” he panted, his eyes closing as he kissed down her neck.

Zoey kissed him back, arching eagerly into each movement of his hips against hers. Once his lips were on her neck, she moaned, arching her neck to give him better access. “Fuck the beach, I’d rather be right here with you,” she breathed.

“Fuck, Zoe,” Joey groaned as they moved together against the door, his thrusts getting harder, though he maintained his speed. “You’re so fucking tight, and wet, and hot I just want to pound you into this fucking door.” As she arched her neck at him Joey opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh, growling against her skin. 

“Fuck, yes,” Zoey moaned, feeling that familiar warmth in her stomach start to grow. “Make me come, please, I need it so bad,” she groaned, feeling just on the verge of a powerful orgasm.

Joey’s hips flexed hard against hers as she pleaded with him, moving faster despite his trying to hold back. “If you fucking come, Zoey, I’m going to fill you up, you’re already so fucking tight. Please tell me I can come inside you,” he breathed heavily, his breath hot against her ear.

Zoey matched his movements, panting as she started to clench around him. “Yes, took the potion last night,” she replied, digging her heels into his bum and her fingernails into his back. 

“Oh, fuck,” Joey gasped as she clenched around him, his grip on her hips tightening as he pulsed into her over and over, coming inside her with a long groan, finally stilling after a minute. He turned his face to nuzzle her cheek as they breathed hard together. “I fucking love you, Zoe, that was worth every second of the wait.”

“I love you too,” she breathed, her eyes closed as she pressed her face against his lips. Zoey knew he could have cheated on her - but the fact that he hadn’t showed her just how much he loved her. 

“Mobly’s got Vick for a minute, doesn’t she?” he asked, sliding his arms around her back and lifting her away from the door, his lips going to her neck as she held tight to him. “Because that bed sounds so nice right now.” 

“Yes,” Zoey breathed, a soft moan escaping her lips at the feel of his lips on her neck. “You already want more?” she giggled, brushing her fingers through his hair.

“You fucking know it, Bun,” he growled, pulling the bathroom door open and carrying her out, nipping at her neck as he made his way quickly to the bed. He had been thinking about this for a long time, once was never going to be enough. 

“I guess I need to make up for the past week where I’ve been teasing you coming out of the bathroom, hmm?” she laughed, as he laid her down on the bed, still inside her. Zoey hadn’t teased him on purpose, per se, though she knew he was going to want her as soon as she was able to accommodate him again. “I’m all yours and the beach can wait another day,” she said, looking up at him as she cupped his face.

“We might make it eventually,” he muttered against her mouth with a grin before giving her a heated kiss as he rocked against her insistently. “It’s still early in the day,” he panted, letting his lips and teeth find her neck again.

“I doubt it,” Zoey replied, rocking her hips up against his. “You won’t give up after two,” she moaned, her fingernails digging into his back. “We could be at this all day.”

Joey’s hips snapped at hers at the feel of her fingernails in his back. “Fuck I hope so,” his hands sliding up her sides to her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as thrust faster into her.

“But I might need a break to feed Vicky,” she said, biting her bottom lip as he squeezed her breasts. “Gods I have missed this,” she panted, her hips quickly meeting his rhythm.

“We’ll have to eat too, eventually, just have to time it right,” he said, looking up at her with a grin before taking her nipple into his mouth and giving it a light suck and scraping his teeth along it. 

Zoey moaned, arching into him as his teeth sent waves of heat over her body. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have her breasts touched like this and it made her move faster, needing to come around him again.

Joey’s eyes rolled back a bit as he felt her start to flutter around him. He’d missed every part of this with her, but particularly how it felt when she tightened around him and lost control. “Fucking come on my cock again, Zoey, I’m not stopping,” he growled, biting again at her nipple.

Zoey groaned, arching into his lips as her body gave in and she tightened around him once again. “Gods, Joey, I fucking love how you feel,” she panted.

Joey grunted softly as she came, holding back for another from her as he pounded her into the bed. “I love how you feel fucking,” he panted hard, switching to her other breast with his mouth. 

Zoey laughed, pulling his lips from her breast. “Going to make me come again before you do?” she breathed, pulling his lips to hers. She nipped his bottom lip before she kissed him deeply, her hips pressing up at him as she started toward another orgasm.

“I’m going to have you coming all fucking day, Bun,” he murmured against her lips, grinding his hips into hers before thrusting quickly into her again. “Thought you’d be used to it by now.”

“It’s been a while, love,” she moaned, as his lips brushed hers. “But I don’t know if I will ever get used to it, you wanting me all the time. I still don’t know how I got so lucky to have you.”

“You? Fuck, I’m the lucky one, you saved me, Bun,” he said, pulling back to look down into her eyes. “I’d have ended up like my dad if it weren’t for you. Not caring, not loving, alone.”

Zoey looked at him, her hands cupping his face. “You saved me too,” she whispered, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. She dug her heels in his ass, urging him to move faster.

Joey’s thrusts grew frenzied as they kissed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He slid a hand between them to press his thumb against her clit, kissing her desperately as they moved together, needing to feel her come before he finished.

She moaned into his mouth, coming apart as his thumb pressed against her. She clenched around him, her nails moving to drag up his back as she came. “Come inside me,” she panted softly.

Joey’s hips pounded into hers, holding himself still as he came deep inside her, groaning loudly. He held himself up over her as they panted together, grinning after a moment as he looked down at her. “It’s gonna be a great day, Bun,” he said, leaning in to kiss her softly again.

“Oh you think so?” she laughed, kissing him back. “I’m gonna need a minute to recover though,” she panted, looking up at him. 

“Don’t worry, I need one as well,” he said with a laugh, rolling to her left side and looking up at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. He reached over to take her hand, pulling it up to look at her ring that had a soft glow around it. Holding his hand up to show her that his ring had a similar glow, he kissed her hand quickly and looked over at her. “It’s officially official now, you’re mine forever.”

Zoey looked down at her ring, her brow furrowing at the glow, but at his words, she knew what it meant. They were now officially bound together and she was a Summerby now. “I still don’t fully understand how these work, but I like them,” she said, looking up at him.

“Oh, they’re really cool, look,” he said, letting go of her hand to demonstrate on his ring. He tapped a certain part of the incantation inscribed on the ring and a picture of Zoey laying next to him in bed hovered just over his hand. “We can always see each other now, no matter where we are. We can’t interact, yet, but I know there’s going to be a lot of travelling one day for us and I like knowing that I don’t have to go a day without seeing your beautiful face.”

Zoey grinned, doing the same to her own, looking up at the image of Joey’s handsome face coming out of the ring. “I like this too,” she said, pressing the incantation again so the image disappeared. “I don’t have to close my eyes and picture you now. I can just tap my ring when I want to see you,” she said, moving to her side to lay curled into his side.

Joey wrapped his arm around her with a chuckle, turning to kiss her forehead. “Until this stupid war is over I don't see us needing them too much, but I liked the idea.” 

“Does that mean you’re going to try to keep me close all the time, then?” she asked, snuggling into him with a yawn. 

“Of course I am. Until I know there’s no one after you,” he murmured against her forehead, closing his eyes with a sigh. “How long until Vick gets hungry?”

“Might be an hour or so,” she said, looking down at her breasts, which were starting to swell up with milk. 

“Wanna nap ‘till then? We can keep going after,” he said, holding her close. 

“Yeah, might be a good idea,” she said, cuddling into his arms. “Wake me up in an hour if Mobly doesn’t?”

Joey nodded, squeezing her arm as he pulled a blanket over them. There was not way he would get the elaborate quilt they were laying on from under them, but he could keep her warm. “Go on, love, we’ll make sure you can get her when she’s hungry.”

Zoey fell asleep quickly against Joey’s warmth. She was happier than she had been in a long time and she knew Joey was too.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a visit to Joey's old home turns out to be in more ways than one.

A few days later Joey and Zoey readied themselves and travelled to the estate. As an official Summerby, Zoey was protected by the myriad wards there, so she wouldn’t be detectable if she travelled with him now. They’d made arrangements for Anne to come back for a day or two while they finished clearing everything out of the Estate and be done with it once and for all.

“Hey, did you grab those files out of the bottom drawer there? I think those are the least complete ones we’ve got,” he asked, stuffing another set of folders into his briefcase.

Zoey nodded, having grabbed everything out of the desk that looked important or related to anything they already had. “Yeah, I think we should have everything we need now,” she said. “Are you sure you want to destroy this place? It's still pretty impressive.”

“Fuck yes I'm sure, I can't wait to watch it in cinders. Just have to get everything important.” Joey paused, glancing over at Zoey. “You ready? Your mum’s good with Vick?”

“Mum is perfectly content to spend time with her granddaughter,” she said, handing him the last few documents she had. “Yeah I'm ready. This room still gives me the creeps.”

Joey gave a short laugh as he added the files she gave him to the briefcase. “Now you know why it’s taken me so long,” he said, turning to pull her closer. “It was just too much on my own.”

“I know, love,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. “He can’t hurt you or anyone else again. Thank Merlin for that favor.” Zoey knew she would never be able to thank Susan’s father, James, enough for helping them but as soon as this all was over, she was certainly going to try.

“Definitely, can’t wait to be able to see what actually happened here on Christmas. I don’t need to know so bad that I’d get caught back at the Ministry, though.” He glanced up at the box of his mum’s things, still jammed into the shelf he’d left it on that first day he’d come back. “There’s only two more things I need you here for, I think,” he said, looking back at Zoey before he pulled back to grab the box, sitting himself in the chair of the desk and pulling her into his lap.

“What’s in the box? Your mum’s stuff?” she asked as he pulled the lid off the box and she looked inside. 

Joey nodded, the side of his face pressed to her shoulder as he looked in it. “Everything Jodry could find that was left of her,” he said, pulling the picture of himself at 5 with his mum out again. “I remember this. That suit was the fucking worst,” he said with a laugh as she took it to look closer. 

Zoey looked down at the picture, imaging what a little boy would look like if they ever had one. “She was beautiful,” she whispered, looking down at Vicky’s namesake. “I know she’d be proud of the man you’ve become.”

“I hope so,” he said, pulling out some trinkets from the box. “I feel like I don’t even know who she was, I don’t know what any of this meant to her. We never really talked much, even though we were together constantly.” He paused with a sigh, moving the worn shirt to the side to look under it. His brow furrowed when he saw a small bottle of perfume and picked it up to give it a sniff. “Holy shit,” he said, taking another quick smell. “That’s her, that’s the strongest memory I have of her, in that bottle,” he continued, holding it up for Zoey to smell.

Zoey leaned in to smell the perfume, closing her eyes with a smile. It was a nice, pleasant scent, sort of like the one her mother wore. “At least your sense of smell can help you bring up memories,” she said, looking down at him. “But only good ones, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll get right on that,” he said with a scoff, putting the bottle back in the box. “If I could control what comes up, it’d certainly be a lot easier,” he said with a shaky breath, putting the lid back on the box and turning his head to kiss her arm. “I’m just glad I’ve got you.”

“I’m glad I have you,” she said, shifting in his arms so she could kiss him fully. “I hope I can make you have better memories, love,” Zoey said, brushing her fingers over his cheeks as she looked at him. 

“You are doing wonderfully, Bun. Not just with helping me make good memories, but also helping me deal with the bad ones. Merlin only knows where I'd be without you,” he answered before leaning in to kiss her firmly. 

Zoey’s eyes fluttered closed as she returned his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Completely lost and still the jerk I thought you were when I first met you,” she whispered, her lips brushing along his jaw as her fingers threaded through his hair.

“Sounds about right,” he said breathlessly, leaning his head back a little to give her access to his neck. “And you’d be off with who, Stebbins? Smith?” he asked, his hands tightening on her sides when she finally kissed his neck, teasing him with brushes of her teeth. 

“Possibly,” Zoey said, not wanting to think of either of those idiots. “Or Justin,” she teased, nipping his skin before she fully bit him on the neck. She knew none of those boys could ever hold a candle to the man who held her now.

Joey let out a groan when she bit him, his cock throbbing against her leg. “Good thing I made you mine, eh?” he said with a growl, reaching up to slide the box in front of them on the desk out of the way before he lifted Zoey up onto it, grinning up at her as he slid his hands up her thighs.

“Yes, a very good thing,” she grinned, sucking in a breath as his hands touched her. “If I hadn’t stripped for you, I doubt we would be here,” she teased, watching him.

“Then it’s a good thing you had no shame about this sexy fucking body of yours,” he growled, his hands going under her skirt as he leaned down, nipping at her thighs, his thumbs pressing firmly against her center.

Zoey moaned, lifting her hips at the touch of his thumbs. “I had no idea it was sexy at the time,” she replied, smirking at the memory of how she hadn’t even tried to cover up from him. She had learned a long time ago that her body was never going to be perfect, but she hoped someone would find it attractive - and that someone had turned out to be him.

“Yeah, right, those skirts you wore,” he chuckled, his thumb sliding beneath her panties to slide along her pussy before rubbing firmly at her clit. “Any particular reason you’re trying to be good today?” he asked, tugging against her panties with his teeth for a moment so she understood his question before returning his mouth to her inner thighs.

“Mmm, so you finally admit noticing me before the locker room,” she teased, biting her bottom lip as a moan escaped. She’d put on the underwear out of habit, having to wear them the past few weeks because of the healing process. “Sorry, love. Got to get back into the habit of not wearing them, I guess,” she said, looking down to watch him.

Joey took both hands and gripped the top of her panties, pulling quickly and ripping them apart. “I do still like doing that, I have to say,” he muttered, leaning forward to kiss her pussy before flicking his tongue out to slide along her entire slit. “Fuck, you’re so tasty, I can’t wait to disrespect the shit out of this desk with you,” he said with a soft groan, burying his face against her as his tongue flicked quickly against her clit.

Zoey held herself up on her hands as he began his assault, pleasuring her beyond measure with his tongue. Her head rolled back and her eyes closed. “Fuck, Joey, that feels so good,” she breathed.

Joey grunted against her in reply, bringing a hand over to slide his middle fingers into her waiting heat as he switched between licking her clit and sucking hard on it, scraping his teeth along it. He curled his fingers inside her, against the spot that always had her crying out for more, eager to have her coming on his dad’s desk. He intended to have her coming on this desk as long as she could.

Zoey cried out as his fingers brushed that perfect spot. She couldn’t get enough of how his mouth felt on her. The brush of his stubble against her skin was the perfect push to drive her over the edge. 

Groaning against her, Joey again licked the length of her, purposely brushing his mustache against her clit before going back to it with his tongue as she came apart against him with a shout. “Fuck, Zoey, I love making you come,” he mumbled against her as her hips rocked against his face.

“I love how it feels when you make me come,” she panted, feeling the heat start to rise again. The heat of his mouth on her was almost too much. “I need you inside me,” she moaned as his tongue brushed against her clit again.

“Magic word,” he said, his tone admonishing as he looked up at her with a single raised eyebrow. “Let's not forget our manners, Bun,” he finished, his other hand already working to unfasten his trousers. 

“Please Joey,” she breathed, watching him as she squirmed, waiting for him to finish undoing his pants.

Joey pulled his fingers from her finally and stood, quickly pushing his trousers off. He impatiently flipped her skirt up over her hips so he could see to line himself up, glancing up into her eyes as he pressed quickly into her in a single stroke. “Fuck, you always feel so fucking good.”

Zoey wrapped her legs around him, her hips meeting his until he was all the way inside. “You were made to fill me up, you know that, right?” she breathed, reaching out to pull his lips to hers. She moaned softly, tasting the remains of herself on his lips.

“And you were made to stretch around this big fucking cock just right,” he growled against her mouth, setting a quick pace, his hands moving to her hips to hold her in place on the polished desk.

Zoey arched against him, panting heavily at the feel of him moving quickly inside her. “Gods, you feel so good,” she said, her lips moving to his jaw and then to his neck. 

Joey gave a low groan as her mouth found its way to his neck, knowing that her teeth wouldn’t be far behind. His fingers dug deeper into her hips in the anticipation, lifting her off the surface of the desk just a bit as he thrust eagerly into her. “C’mon,” he muttered as she teased him with her lips for a moment.

Zoey grinned against his neck at his muttered word before she bit down hard, loving the sound that came out of him as she did. Her tongue brushed over the spot before she bit him again, making his movements more frenzied inside her. She was so close already and she knew he was going to tip her over the edge soon.

Joey let out a strangled moan at each bite, her teeth sending spikes of pleasure that went straight to his cock and his grip on her hips became hard enough to bruise as he pounded relentlessly into her. “Fucking hell, I’m so glad I told you about that. I’m about to fucking explode.”

“I’m almost there,” she breathed against his skin, moaning loudly as his grip tightened even more. She knew she would feel everything later, but the pain would remind her how much she was loved - and she could heal those if they became too bothersome.

Eyes closing as his head dropped, Joey fought desperately with his body to hang on as he felt her start to flutter around him. Everything about her, about doing this with her, was more than he’d ever dreamed of having - he had to make sure he kept deserving her. He turned his head and nipped at her earlobe before growling breathlessly in her ear. “Fucking come all over my cock, Zoe.”

That. Those words and the feel of his breath in her ear was just enough to have her clenching around him. Zoey moaned loudly, her fingernails moving to dig into his back through his shirt as she came apart on the desk. 

"Ah, shit!" Joey cried out, burying himself deep inside her as he came, his hips rocking hard against hers rhythmically for a long moment before he finally loosened his grip on her, panting hard above her. "Bloody hell, Zoe, better every fucking time, I swear."

“You make it so much better every time,” she breathed, resting her head against his neck. Each time with Joey seemed to be new and different and this was no different. “This is the last memory you want of this room?” she teased. “Fucking me on your father’s desk?”

“Best thing that's ever happened in here, I promise,” he said confidently, moving his hands up her sides under her shirt. “And I'm not done yet.”

“Really?” she said, pulling back from his neck to look at his face. “What other plans do you have?” she teased, nipping his bottom lip.

“Let’s just say,” he started, pulling her shirt up and over her head. “I had a very specific image in mind when I decided I wanted to do this,” he continued, popping the latch on the front of her nursing bra, groaning softly as he pulled it off and saw her more fully. “Fuck, you’re so sexy, Zoe, every time I see you it’s better than I remember.”

“You want me naked on this desk, don’t you?” she smirked, biting her bottom lip at the look on his face. Zoey loved that look - the desire and adoration she saw there were something she still couldn’t believe were only for her.

“That’s definitely part of the plan,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss her neck, biting softly as he reached around to unzip her skirt slowly. “You’re going to have to stand up for the other half,” he said, tugging her hips forward to slide her off the desk, giving her a crooked grin as her skirt fell to the floor. “Around here,” he continued, tugging her hand to pull her around to the other side of the desk, turning her to face the chair. “Bend over,” he said firmly. “Elbows and palms, flat, on the desk.”

Zoey smirked, doing as she was told, remembering the last time this had happened in the kitchen ages ago when she was first pregnant. And then she thought about the first time this scenario had happened in the library right before Christmas the year before last. “Remember the first time you made me do this?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him, her palms flat on the desk.

Joey grinned and gave her ass a stinging smack, leaving his hand in place for a moment. “How could I fucking forget?” he asked with another swift hit to her other cheek. “We both learned a lot about you that day, remember that?”

“You learned my biggest secret,” she said, biting her lip with a moan. “And I learned you really had really started to care about me, despite all of your attempts to do otherwise.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the sting of his smacks and how hot it made her to see him do that. 

“I'm telling you, best pussy I've ever had. I wasn't letting you go,” he growled, glancing at her hands as he continued. He smirked to see them pressed flat against the desk, and gave her an extra hard smack as a reward. As many times as they'd done this, he'd yet to find what “too hard” meant for her.

“Figured that out a long time ago, did you?” she teased, moaning as he smacked her hard. She knew her limits were pretty high if she could take that. There would probably be red hand prints on her ass later, but Zoey didn’t care.

Joey grinned as she moaned, rubbing her bright red ass cheeks for a moment before continuing. “Just the first time I had you, is all,” he said casually, teasing his cock along her entrance as he saw her start to tremble, still smacking her ass with a steady rhythm. “Gonna come for me before I even get in there, Bun?”

“If you keep doing that, yes,” she whimpered, pushing her hips back against him. Her palms were still flat on the desk, but she was starting to sweat from the exertion of keeping still.

“Fucking come then, so we can both get what we want,” he growled with another firm smack. 

At his command, Zoey found herself coming hard as he smacked her hard again. “Please get inside me,” she breathed as he just did that, making her clench around him.

Joey thrust in hard when she cried out, wasting no time in starting a fast, hard pace as she tightened around him. “I fucking love making you do that, feeling you coming as soon as I'm inside you,” he panted, continuing his smacks. 

“You certainly have a talent for doing that at just the right time,” she moaned, her hips moving to meet his hurried pace. 

“Yeah?” Joey asked, his quick movements continuing as he reached his hand up to slide into her hair, grabbing a fistful tight and pulling her back against his chest. “That my only talent, Bun?” he asked roughly in her ear before biting her neck hard. 

Zoey cried out, clenching around him as soon as his teeth touched her skin. “You have many talents, love,” she panted, her hands moving to run down his thighs. “Always finding new ways to make me come and test my limits.”

“Exploring you is better than any other discovery out there,” he said breathlessly against her neck as they rocked together before sucking hard where he just bit, groaning low as she tightened around him again. 

“Yeah? You think so?” she breathed, rigging her fingernails into his thigh as her hands moved back up.

Joey gasped and his hand tightened in her hair at the feeling of her nails in his tight thighs, pressing deep into her and holding himself there for a long moment before he started to pound into her again. “I fucking know so, Zoe, I hope I never find it all.”

Zoey smirked at his reaction. “Even if you do, you can always go back to the things you like,” she breathed, dragging the tips of her fingers over the spot her nails had marked.

Joey suddenly released her hair, pushing her back to the desk without the support of her arms, and grabbed her hips as he thrust furiously inside her. “Very true, I’ll never get tired of fucking you,” he said roughly, his eyes closing as he tried to hold back for one more orgasm from her.

Zoey grunted as she flopped onto the desk, trying to brace herself with her hands. She could feel the pressure building as he moved and she cried out as she clenched around him. “Come for me,” she breathed, resting her head against the desk.

Joey groaned low as she came, her pussy gripping tight to his cock, and came hard inside her as he continued to thrust for a long minute. As he finally slowed and stopped he panted hard, trying to catch his breath quickly, his hands releasing their tight grip on her hips. “Fucking hell, Zoey. You meant it when you said there wasn’t a line you wouldn’t go over with me, didn’t you?”

“You always make it impossible to say no,” she laughed, looking back at him. “You know I have a list of places to do stuff like this,” she smirked.

Joey grinned as she smirked, taking a step back to pull from her before helping her stand straight. “A list? What kind of list?” he asked as he tugged her close, suddenly very excited. “I’m game for anywhere.”

“I kind of started making it after Christmas break at Hogwarts,” she said, looking up at him from under her lashes in her attempt to look innocent. “I might tell you one if you're really curious. They're kind of silly though.”

“Just one? That’s not even fair, Bun,” he joked, watching her eyes as she tried to look at him innocently. He almost laughed, but found that he actually enjoyed the idea of her innocence, despite, or maybe because of, everything they’d done. “You gonna look like that for any of them?”

“I just might,” she. said, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. “I’ll share more with you later, but most of them will have to wait until we can get safely back to London.” Zoey bit her bottom lip, giving her list some thought. “The one I recently added was on the beach,” she said after a moment.

“That’s a fucking given,” he said with a laugh, his hands sliding from her waist to her ass. “It took everything in me not to take you when we got married, you were so fucking gorgeous. I bet you’d look even better bathed in nothing but moonlight and sweat.” He had a notion that they shared a lot of these ideas without even meaning to. 

“We've already done some of them too,” she grinned up at him, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. “The train was one of them and the hallway,” she said. “But we definitely should do the beach one soon.”

“As soon as we get home, I promise,” he said with a smile, returning her kiss. As he pulled back he noticed that one of the paintings on the wall was...open? He looked more closely and could tell one edge was pulled away from the wall just the tiniest bit and he became curious. There had been one safe on the list he’d found that he hadn’t been able to locate, maybe this was it. With a gentle squeeze of her side he moved away from her to investigate, grabbing the little book with the combinations in it from the desk drawer before going to the painting and pulling it away from the wall, revealing a small safe. “That motherfucker. Let’s see what he really wanted to hide,” he said, glancing back at Zoey who looked equally curious.

Zoey moved behind him, watching as he tried each combination until the safe popped open revealing a stack of papers. “What are those?” she asked looking down at the paperwork.

Joey grabbed the stack of about a dozen sheets of parchment, glancing it over. He recognized that they were contracts to buy more property, the first one dated three days after their visit to Edward that had ended so awfully. His heart sank and his stomach turned when he saw the shaky signature of Zoey's father, and looking through them quickly he saw they all bore his name, though the handwriting grew progressively worse. “I think I'm going to be sick,” he muttered, looking at Zoey.

Zoey grabbed the papers, utter shock and anger flowing over her. “That son of bitch,” she muttered. “Some of these are properties mum owns...and she had dad added to them when they got married,” she explained as she leafed through them. “Dad would've done this only to keep me safe.”

“I'm so fucking sorry, Zoe,” Joey said in a low voice, shame and anger flushing his face. Every time he thought his dad couldn't get any worse, something else would come along.

“It's not your fault,” she said, looking up at him. “He was just your sperm donor, not your father,” she sighed. “What are we going to do about it is the real question.”

“Rip them up,” he said immediately. “They haven’t been registered with the Ministry, there’s no reason this should even exist. Whoever these other properties belonged to deserve to have them back.” After a moment he frowned, leafing through the parchments more slowly. “Unless he was buying up land from people that have been taken by the Ministry, or worse.”

“We should get these to James, Susan’s father,” she suggested. “He would know what to do and he can investigate to see who these other people are.”

Joey nodded, knowing James had far more resources than he did. “I'm not sure we should send them like this, though, they're searching owls. Maybe we can disguise it as a gift for Susie?”

“That would definitely be safer,” she said with a nod, biting her lip as she tried thinking of what they could disguise them as. “Any suggestions?”

Joey shrugged, moving to put the parchments on the desk and grab their clothes. “I know what I’d like to send to her as a thank you and an apology, but I don’t want it to be disguised as that. Maybe something to do with Vick? A bunch of pictures or something?” he continued, handing her clothes to her before pulling his pants back on.

“That could work but we can't be in them,” she said clasping her bra and pulling on her skirt and shirt. “Don't need them trying to track us. Or we could get mum to deliver them.”

“There’s an idea,” he answered, looking over the papers again. “I can’t believe I’m related to this jackass. I’m even happier that he’s dead. I hope they made it hurt,” he said angrily, shoving the parchments into the briefcase with all the others.

“I’m sure James told them to do whatever he deserved,” Zoey replied, slipping her shoes back on. “All the better to let this burn, yeah?”

“It’s going to be so satisfying, I think I’ll get some champagne and a lounge chair,” he answered, as he straightened from tying his shoes and looked at her. “I’m so glad I have you, Bun.”

“If that's what you want to do, then I'll be right there with you,” she laughed, grabbing his hand to pull him close. “I’m even more glad I have you, love. I shudder to think where I'd be if we didn't happen.”

Joey brought his hand up to gently cup her face, sighing tiredly. “I think we’d both be pretty miserable,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss her softly. “Good thing we won’t ever have to worry about that.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” she grinned. “Let's get this done. Is there anything else you want to take?”

“I dunno, now I’m wondering if he’s got any more secret safes around. I’m out of combinations, though, so we’d have to blast them open if there are,” he said, looking around the room again. He couldn’t bring to mind a single good memory attached to an object that remained in the house right now. He shrugged as he looked down at her. “I’ll keep whatever survives the fire.”

“I'm sure the safes will probably survive so you can check them again if you want,” she said, taking his hand. 

Joey squeezed her hand and grabbed the briefcase and the box of his mum’s things. “Right now I’m ready to get back to Vick, honestly. I’ve missed her.”

“I'm sure she's missed you too,” Zoey said, tugging him toward the door.


End file.
